Black Legacy: Till Death
by Gabriel Tannin
Summary: Serena Black is on the path of becoming an Auror under the watchful eye of her Aunt. But as her studies grow harsher, she learns the responsiblity of murder, she is haunted by the Dark Lord and the foreseen death at Hogwarts. Rated M for violence and lang
1. Mick Glory

_Due to some errors in the story I have to go back and rewrite a majority of it. I apologize, but I had felt that there was something wrong with this installment of the Black Legacy. Because I haven't read The Deathly Hallows in about 6 months (and I've only read it once so hardly know it the way I know the others) I had some events out of order. I promise I'll try and get the chapters up as fast as I can. Thanks everyone. 3_

_This part of the Black Legacy series is rated M mostly because of the use of stronger "inappropriate" language. If you find it offensive, I apologize, but be warned. The rating may go down once I add other chapters and develope the story more. Enjoy._

* * *

A cool breeze was washing over Serena, and for a moment she smelt fire on the air. As she looked across the grassy field that she was laying on she could see a small house in the distance, the lights were on in the windows, but nobody was standing in them. She anxiously looked over her shoulder at the darkness behind her and frowned. She felt like something was going to creep up on her. 

"What are you looking behind you for?"

"I thought I heard something," Serena said to the woman lying next to her, on her belly staring at the house on her elbows.

Adhara Black was menacing in the darkness. She could sneak up on anyone and attack them with the blink of the eye. Her dark eyes, hair and bold make up would have struck any man in the heart and made him weak. Serena was sure that even Voldemort had a small tingle of sexual arousal when he looked at her Aunt. Adhara was a killing machine, and the way she could kick some ass was not only threatening, but hot. At least, that's what Serena was told by the men around her.

"There's nothing back there, Serena," Adhara said breathlessly.

Serena looked over her shoulder again.

"I'm being aware of my surroundings."

"Be aware of your surroundings in that direction," Adhara pointed across the grass to the house. "Let me be aware of our surroundings in the other directions."

"Why?" Serena snipped. "Here I am doing what you taught me and you're ringing me out for it."

"Shhhh, will you," Adhara hissed. "There! Is that the man?"

A man had appeared in the window of the house. He was tall, dark and cool. Serena looked at the window and frowned slightly. She knew that his name was Mick Glory, obviously a fake name—a very bad one. She had been having visions of darling Mick since late June, after she had returned to her home for summer holiday. In her visions, Mick was responsible for killing twelve muggle born witches, and Serena had foreseen his thirteenth victim.

Adhara argued that it was now Serena's responsibility to catch Mick and put him in Azkaban, or kill him, which ever came first. She wasn't a little girl anymore, she needed to get out there and start fighting against Voldemort, even though she wasn't of age yet and she hadn't finished school. Serena wasn't too thrilled about the prospects of killing someone, or catching a Death Eater, but as she did want to be an Auror she thought that she'd better listen to her Aunt. Adhara took Serena under her wing and they had been studying defensive skills, physically defense and Auror training for the last month.

Within the next year Serena would sign up for the Auror program through the Ministry, but first, Adhara wanted to train her outside of Hogwarts for a year. So, Serena was not planning on returning to school for her seventh year, and she knew her friends weren't planning on it either.

"Yes," Serena nodded. "That's Glory."

Adhara nodded.

"I haven't seen a girl yet," she whispered.

"She's a brunette, a little older then me," Serena whispered. "She's going to come in through the front door. He'll romance her; they'll drink and have dinner. He won't get her drink, he likes them well enough alive and aware of what is happening to them."

"When does he kill them?"

"Two courses and kisses after the first sip of wine."

Adhara turned her head very slowly to Serena with a raised eyebrow.

"That's how he put it to his friend," Serena whispered. "I see him talking to his friend sometimes…he brags about the murders."

"Sick fuck," Adhara said reaching down to her thigh to make sure her switch blade was in place. She was wearing her hip holster with her two curved knives on them. Serena glanced at the shining medal and frowned slightly. Last week she had started working with the blades, and had learned that Adhara had been trained by a faithful Death Eater how to use them. Adhara put her Death Eater training to good use in her profession, as an assassin on the far side of the Auror department.

As Adhara said to anyone who asked, her life story was long and boring, but to Serena it was anything but. Adhara Black had a hard childhood, her two older brothers were complete opposites, and when she was very young Sirius Black, the oldest, left the family. Adhara grew closer to her other brother Regulus, but never close enough to believe in pure bloods the way he did. She was blackmailed into become a Death Eater, and she learned her dangerous, murderous ways from them. She wasn't just deadly with a wand, but swords, knives, and whips. Her time with the Death Eaters was frightening, and despite her training she didn't believe for a moment in their cause. While she was a Death Eater she worked at the Ministry on the extreme side of the Auror program, and worked to kill the very Death Eaters she pretended to stand next to. She was a Dark Wizard Assassin, not a catcher.

Through Voldemort's first war she went along undetected, but when he return thirteen years after Harry Potter destroyed him, he knew of Adhara's betrayal, and she managed to seek Albus Dumbledore's help before he could kill her. Adhara had worked as an independent double agent in the first war, and in the last three years since Voldemort's return she had formed alliances with the Order of the Phoenix and became one of their members. She held her position at the Ministry undetected the whole time; she was never accused of being a Death Eater, and was now working still on the extreme end of the Auror program. She was on the run from Death Eaters, knowing very well that Voldemort would like her dead.

Serena bit her lip and nodded in agreement that Mick Glory was a disgusting wizard.

"He says he's cleansing our society."

"I'm sure Voldemort loves him," Adhara sighed with a roll of her eyes. "He works alone, right?"

Serena nodded.

There was a soft pop from across the field and young looking woman appeared in front of the house. She had long curly brown hair that fell to the middle of her black robes. Serena watched as she walked up the path to the front door and rang the bell softly. The girl looked about two years older then Serena, making her only nineteen.

"When do you think is the best time to strike?" Adhara whispered.

"Dinner," Serena said. "He'll be distracted with her, and hardly expecting interruptions."

Adhara nodded as the front door of the house opened and light was cast onto the front porch. There was soft talking, and slowly the woman entered the house with Mick Glory. Serena closed her eyes tightly and hoped that Mick wouldn't decide to spice things up tonight and kill her earlier then planned. She rested her head on her arm and took a deep breath.

"Now we wait," Adhara said softly.

"I don't know if I can wait," Serena said. "I know what he's planning to do to her, Adhara, and it's sick. The whole thing makes me want to rip him to pieces."

Adhara gave her niece a cunning smile.

"Use that anger, Serena," she said. "Use it when we get in there to save her."

Serena nodded and balled her fist up into balls, staring at the dirt on the ground in front of her. She was really uncomfortable on the hard lumpy ground. She wanted nothing more then to be back at her house, in bed next to the warm comforting body of her boyfriend Parrish.

"Shit," Adhara said.

"What?" Serena looked up quickly causing her neck to crack. She rubbed her neck with a sigh and looked out across the grass. A blonde haired girl had appeared on the steps of the front porch. "Amelia?"

Serena's mouth fell open at the sight of her twin sister, who looked nothing like her, ringing the doorbell of the little house. Serena bit her hand and closed her eyes, then opened them again. What the hell was Amelia doing at the house?

The sight of Amelia made her think of the last time she had seen her sister—on Platform 9 ¾, leaving school last year. Amelia had collided shoulders with Serena, probably on purpose Serena thought, and caused Serena to have a violent vision of Amelia's death. Serena tired to force the vision of Amelia being slaughtered out of her mind, she hadn't had the vision since and this was not the place where it took place. She need to concentrate…

Mick Glory could be seen inside the window, getting up from the dinner table, looking somewhat puzzled. To Serena's, shock Adhara began to crawl across the dirty slowly and quietly, moving toward the house.

"Adhara!" Serena hissed in a tone lower then a whispered. Her Aunt didn't look back, just kept crawling across the dirt on her belly. Serena sighed with annoyance and crawled across the dirt in her tee shirt and jeans, following Adhara.

They reached the wall of the house and crotched under the open window, holding their breath. Adhara was looking up at the windowsill, listening for the voices that were coming from inside. Serena took a long breath and slowly let it out so she wouldn't be heard, just as Mick was allowing Amelia into the house.

"Amelia," his dark deep voice sounded surprised, and slightly put off. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

Amelia's voice was not nearly as calm as Mick's.

"I've come to warn you," she said quickly.

"I'm sorry Penny," Mick said, Serena suspected to the girl he was planning on murdering. "Will excuse me and my darling cousin in-law for a moment?"

There was the sound of an opening door, and then it slamming shut. Adhara looked pleased that the couple had moved outside and crawled toward the corner of the house. Serena rolled her eyes and followed her Aunt.

"This isn't the time for your dumb warnings Amelia," Mick said harshly. "I have this completely under control."

"Listen to me for a second you idiot," Amelia snipped.

Looking around the corner of the house, Serena and Adhara could see the two Death Eaters arguing.

"There is word that Aurors have caught onto your dumb tricks," Amelia was speaking quickly. "Two of them are supposed to be coming tonight, and not just any two, but Adhara Black—"

"Mmm," said Mick amused. "Adhara, she was good before but I better she's a fine wine…gets better with age—"

Serena bit her bottom lip as Amelia smacked Mick across the face. What did that mean? Had Adhara had sexual relations with this sick Death Eater?

"Shut up," she said harshly. "I don't want to hear about your sick fetishes. You need to either kill the little girl you've got inside now, or get out of here."

"I'll run away if you run away with me."

"You know Draco will slaughter you if you touch me," Amelia said taking a step back from the sick bastard of a man.

Mick shrugged.

"I know you could slaughter me if you wanted to."

"Stop it," she said. "I've come all the way out here because he told me too. He doesn't want you to get caught, so kill the witch and leave!"

"Alright, pussy cat," said Mick with a teasing smile. "I'll get it done."

He turned to walk away, and Serena and Adhara ducked behind the house, but Amelia grabbed his arm and stopped him for a moment.

"None of that sick crap you like," she said. "Killing curse and you're done."

Serena peaked around the corner and saw Mick grab her twin sister and pull her body close against his, his hand firmly on her butt.

"Anything for you, pussy," he said close to her neck. The look on Amelia's face was of pure disgust and she shoved Mick away from her forcefully. For a seventeen year old girl, she had a lot of strength in her. Mick glared at her and grabbed her arms, pulling her against him forcefully.

"Just because you're my little nephew's doesn't mean he'll protect you."

"You said yourself I could protect myself," she hissed. "Get your claws off of me."

"I'd like to dig them into you baby."

"Sick," Serena muttered shaking her head. She looked over her shoulder at Adhara. "We could catch both of them."

Adhara shook her head.

"Wait," she whispered. "Until just before she leaves and he heads for the house. You get him, I'll get her."

"Why do I have to take on the fully grown murderer?"

"Because I'm not going to let your emotions get in the way of catching your twin sister," Adhara snipped. She looked out around the corner. Mick was walking back towards the house and Amelia out across the lawn. "Quick, now!"

"_Stupefy!_" Serena yelled jumping out from behind the house and pointing her wand at Mick as he was on the door step. He turned sharply, his wand drawn quickly, and blocked her spell. He jumped off the porch, did a summer salt in the grass and sent a stunning spell at Adhara who was running across the grass towards Amelia.

Adhara jumped and slid across the dirt, waving her wand silently at Amelia, who flew backwards twenty feet. She landed in a heap on the grass and Serena cursed in her mind about not using silent spells.

She flicked her wand in Mick's direction as the front door opened, and Mick's victim appeared. Mick blocked Serena's spell again and turned to his dinner date.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted to the young woman.

There was no chance for her. She screamed as a flash of green light shoot out of Mick's wand and hit her square in the chest. Her body flew back wards in to the house, and Serena's heart dropped into her stomach. She had failed—the woman was dead.

"_Diffindo!_" Mick yelled turning to Serena waving his wand four times in different directions at her.

Serena dived back just as, what felt like an invisible blade, jabbed her skin on both of her shoulders and cut down. A sharp pain entered her chest and shot down her torso, her shirt cut open down the center revealing her pale skin. And then the invisible blade cut across her waist, just about her hips. Her shirt was ripped to shreds, and her body was bleeding onto the clothing. She fell backwards in the dirt thinking that she was lucky. If she hadn't jumped back she would have been drawn and quartered.

Mick seemed uninterested in Serena, he probably thought she was dead because he shot a spell at Adhara who had been dueling with Amelia, and sent her flying backwards.

"Get out of here," he snapped at Amelia. Before she could Disapparate, Adhara shot a spell across the field to her, it hit her square in the chest and she went sailing backwards, stunned.

"You little bitch," Mick said waving his wand and disarming Adhara. Not only did her wand go flying across the grass, but so did her switch blade and hip knives. Serena sighed with frustration. Her breath was starting to grow short and her body was throbbing all over. She watched in horror as Mick flicked his wand again and Adhara's body lifted up in front of him.

"I've been dying to see you again Adhara," he said smoothly stroking her cheek. "Do you remember me?"

"I couldn't forget an ugly face like yours Glory," she said lifting her knee into his groin. He fell to his knees and grabbed her switch blade that had landed on the ground next to him, popped it open and slammed it into her thigh. Adhara screamed and fell to the ground in front of him as her injured leg gave.

"I remember you moaning under me—"

"—shut your sick mouth," Adhara snapped.

"Don't want the little girl to hear this?" he cooed putting his wand to her neck. She tilted her head up and glared at him with complete loathing.

"She can hear it," Adhara hissed. "God knows she already knows about it with her track record."

Mick turned and looked at Serena lying on the ground. Serena was so confused; she didn't know Mick and Adhara had a past. As she looked at Mick, and his shaggy blonde hair and dark eyes she wondered if she had seen him before, in a vision before June, or on the street….she was getting dizzy.

"I don't think you would have told her—"

"No," Adhara said. "I'm kind of ashamed of the fact that one of my closest friends and relative turned out to be a sick child molesting bastard like you."

"You liked it—"

"Hate to break it to you Mick," Adhara interrupted. "I wasn't moaning under you, I was screaming."

Mick shrugged.

"Turns me on just the same."

Adhara spit in his face and he smacked her violently, knocking her to the ground. Serena closed her eyes—now she remembered. She had seen a blonde boy hit Adhara like that, in her memories last year when they were studying Occlumency and Legilimency. Adhara had never talked about the blonde boy who had abused her to Serena, but now Serena understood. Adhara was right, she did know Mick—he had hit Adhara in her memories.

So, it wasn't just being a Death Eater and his hatred for muggle borns that had made him so violent towards women. He had been a disgusting bastard from the beginning.

Serena tired to roll over and reach her wand, where she had dropped it, but it hurt incredibly too much to move.

"Amelia said you were coming."

"I heard," Adhara said dully back. "You should have listened to her."

"Oh no," Mick said. "I'm going to enjoying killing you…I wanted to kill you. To be the one that found you and murdered your betraying ass…I wanted to be that person."

"Why, so Voldemort would love you more?"

Serena heard Mick hit Adhara again, and to her surprise, her aunt was laughing.

"Those slaps don't hurt me anymore Mick, I've gotten used to them."

"So I should get more violent with you?" Mick grabbed her head and forced it back, licking her neck.

"By all means," Adhara said frankly. Serena didn't like where the scene was going. Mick was laughing, a horrible haunting laugh that would haunt Serena as she slept for nights to come. She looked over at where Mick was leaning over Adhara's body on the ground and cringed. As she closed her eyes she heard a horrible grunting sound and opened her eyes quickly.

Adhara was holding the switch blade from her thigh, deep into Mick's gut. She turned it violently and shoved him off of her. She jumped up feet first and looked down at his body with a gasp of breath.

"Bastard," she said walking over him quickly to Serena. She dropped down next to her and looked over her body. "You okay?"

"I'll live," Serena whispered. "How bad do they look?"

"They're not very deep. Can you sit up?"

Serena bit her bottom lip so not to cry out in pain as she sat up. Adhara helped her up to her feet and grabbed her wand for her.

"We should get Amelia," Serena said. But as the words left her lips, they turned to see that Amelia's body was gone. Serena cursed bitterly and shook her head.

"She must have recovered from the stun," Adhara said. "Come on, we have to get out of here."

Serena nodded and the two began to walk quickly across the field back towards the woods where they would Apparate.


	2. Throwing Knives

Her whole body ached the next morning as her eyes fluttered open to the bright sun pouring into the bedroom. She rolled over in her bed, away from the window and pulled the sheets tightly over her head, but it was no use. She wasn't going to fall back asleep.

Serena sat up in the bed and pushed the blankets off of her. Cool air greeted her skin as she looked around the empty bedroom. She honestly wasn't surprise to find herself alone that morning. When she had returned home extremely late last night, Parrish was already in bed asleep, and he had to get up early to go to the Ministry for his Auror training.

She moaned with pain as she stood up. Her back was killing her. She looked down at her bare shoulders and cringed at the thin white scar that had already formed on her flesh from last night's offense. She didn't bother to put on any pants and walked out of the bedroom in her tank top and underwear.

Kendra's bedroom door was still shut tight, and as she walked down the stairs the smell of pancakes greeted her nose. She smiled; Parrish was still home.

If there was one thing Serena had learned about her boyfriend over the last year it was that he was an amazing cook and put Serena to shame. He was standing in the kitchen when she entered it, leaning over the stove and flipping flap jacks while he hummed. Serena smiled and wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed his tee shirt covered shoulder blades.

"Good morning Surry," he said to the stove. She squeezed her arms around him and then slide around his body, separating him from his cooking. "I'm going to burn your breakfast."

"It's alright," she said with a smile. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and stood on her toes to kiss his lips good morning. He smiled against her soft full lips and continued to flip the pancakes as they kissed tenderly.

"You were out late," he said once they had broken apart and Serena had left his arms to retrieve orange juice from the refrigerator.

"I know," she said pouring some juice into two cups. "Adhara and I caught Mick Glory."

Parrish looked at her.

"Did you?" he said. "Did you save the girl from your premonition?"

Serena frowned deeply. They hadn't, and the girl's death put another tally on Serena's lost-persons record, which out weighed her saved-persons record by a large margin. Serena had visions since she was in her third year at Hogwarts, and ever since she had only saved Parrish from death, twice. Of all the people she had seen die, tortured, and threatened she had saved one. It did not help her self esteem very much.

"It's alright, Serena," Parrish said seeing the looking in her eyes. "You're not meant to save everyone."

"You keep telling me that," she whispered going to the kitchen table. "But now I'm starting to wonder if I'm meant to save anyone…What about Amelia? Should I even bother to try and save her—"

"We've talked about that before," he said looking at her very seriously. "You haven't heard or seen Amelia since your vision on the platform a month ago. And you haven't had the vision since. Stop worrying about Amelia."

"I saw her last night, Parrish," Serena whispered softly. She put her head in her hands and then looked up again. "She warned Glory that Adhara and I were coming. We tried to catch her but she got away. I'm not really sure what to think of it."

Parrish sat down at the table and took Serena's hand.

"Amelia can take care of herself."

"If I had that vision I think I'm supposed to try and save her."

"Personally," said Adhara walking into the kitchen from the living room. Serena hadn't noticed her before, but assumed she had slept on the couch, like she often did. "I don't think Amelia can be saved. She's a Death Eater now."

"You don't know that for sure," Serena shook her head.

"She's closer then you would be," Adhara said. "I bet she's about to be tattooed with the Dark Mark."

Serena looked down at her own forearm and saw the Dark Mark on her flesh. It was faded, not nearly as dark as it had been when she first received it her fifth year. She blinked and looked at Adhara, who of course was wearing a black long sleeve blouse, covering her Dark Mark, and a black glove to cover the tattoo on her hand of snakes devouring each other. She always wore gloves. She argued that it made her job a little cleaner.

"I don't think you should waste your energy on worrying about Amelia," said Adhara. "You have more important things to worry about."

"Like what?" Serena questioned.

"Your training."

Serena rolled her eyes.

"Don't you think I proved myself last night?"

"No," Adhara said. "I had to kill Glory. You should have been able to at least stun him."

"He was a full grown man, and a fully trained wizard! He had the upper hand!"

"You're not always going to come up against people you can beat Serena," Adhara said grabbing a pancake and going to the basement door. "You're not always going to have the upper hand. I'll be waiting."

Adhara disappeared down into the basement, pulling the door shut tightly behind her. Serena rolled her eyes and put her head in her hand.

"Doesn't she have somewhere deadly to be?"

Parrish smiled and stroked Serena's long brown curly hair.

"This is her job right now," he whispered. "But speaking of jobs, I have to get going."

"You're not going to stay and eat breakfast with me?"

"You got up too late," he said kissing her cheek sweetly. "I'll be home so we can have dinner together, alright?"

Serena nodded and cradled his face in her hands. She smiled and kissed his lips.

"I love you," she whispered.

"And I you," he said rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand. "Don't keep your aunt waiting."

Serena rolled her eyes again and stood up as Parrish pulled his cloak around him. She went to the counter and ate some quick breakfast, standing up. He came up behind her and kissed the back of her neck gently to say good bye.

"Be good," he said in her ear.

"You too," she said. "And be safe."

"I think I'll be safer then you."

"Don't remind me," Serena said.

"Good bye," he said.

"Bye."

Serena watched as Parrish went out the back door and made his way around the house on the garden path. She frowned slightly and finished her breakfast, then went upstairs to get changed. Adhara was waiting, and if she kept her waiting much longer she'd be impatient and harsh in their lesson.

When Serena arrived in the basement, Adhara was sitting in the middle of the room with her legs crossed under her and her hands resting softly on her knees. Her eyes were closed tight, and her brown hair, much like Serena's, was tied back in a ponytail. Serena looked at her aunt, wondering if she should take advantage of the fact that Adhara was very vulnerable at the moment.

"Why did you take so long?"

Adhara's voice was quiet, almost a whisper, and Serena had a hard time hearing her. She wrapped an ace bandage around her right palm and wrist as she looked at her aunt.

"I was getting dressed."

"Parrish left?"

"Yes," Serena said stretching her legs out. "He'll be back for dinner."

"Are you going to make it for him like a good little house wife?" Adhara's eyes opened and gave Serena a very teasing, rude, look.

"I'm not a house wife," Serena said. "I thought that obviously when _he_ made _me_ breakfast. And," she held her hand out in front of her. "I don't recall being married."

"Come on," Adhara said standing up easily. "We have work to do."

"Why?" Serena said slouching. "Can't we take a day off? We did just kill a vicious Death Eater last night…doesn't that count for training?"

"We didn't train yesterday," Adhara said strictly. "Because we were going to catch a vicious Death Eater. We have to make up for lost time…"

"Lost time? I wouldn't call yesterday lost time."

Adhara pulled a dagger from the belt loop on the back of her pants and threw it across the basement at Serena who barely ducked out the way. Serena stood up straight glaring at her aunt, looking at her like she was completely crazy.

"You should have seen that coming," Adhara said rubbing her hands together and massaging her palms. "If you were using your Legilimency powers like you were trained to."

"I don't like using them."

"When someone has you at their wand tip, and your life hangs in the balance, are you not going to kill them just because you don't like killing people?" Adhara said coldly. Serena didn't like the way Adhara was talking to her like she was stupid.

"I won't kill just to kill—"

"I don't do that," Adhara said. "It comes down to a survival, Serena. And I'd rather live then die, even if it means I have to kill someone else."

"Killing makes you no better then a Death Eater."

"Death Eaters kill for different reasons then I do," Adhara said softly. "It's the reason that makes them evil, Serena, not the action."

Serena rolled her eyes. The conversation with Adhara was making her more upset as it went on. She was almost tempted to turn and leave the basement; she didn't want to deal with Adhara and her crap.

"I don't have time for this," Serena said. She turned and began to walk away.

"You don't have time to learn how to be an Auror?" Adhara questioned.

Serena ignored her and began to ascend the staircase. There was a weird feeling prickling through her body. She could feel something flying towards her, and she turned sharply at just the right angle as another silver dagger flew by her, and missed her right ear. The dagger slammed into the railing on the stairs, stuck in the wood. Serena turned glaring at Adhara.

"You could have killed me—"

"But I didn't," Adhara said pulling another dagger from her boot. She threw it at Serena, who managed to grab it by the blade, right out of the air and threw it back at Adhara. Adhara ducked down out of the way of the dagger. It hit the wall behind her and fell to the ground with a loud clang. Adhara looked at the dagger and back at Serena with raised eyebrows. Serena looked just as surprised as Adhara. She had never done that before; she hadn't even been taught to do it before.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Adhara asked.

"I-I don't know, I didn't…" Serena put her hand to her throat. The weird feeling was still prickling through her body. She looked at her aunt with a frown. Adhara was looking at Serena with some concern.

"Are you sure you don't want to continue training today?"

"No," Serena said. "What were we going to study today?"

"Dagger throwing," Adhara said with a small sarcastic smile formed on her face. Serena rolled her eyes; it appeared that Adhara was still full of her usual sarcasm.

"Alright," Serena said shrugging off her anger. "Let's begin."

Adhara pulled out her wand and waved it in front of her. A series of daggers appeared in front of her in a long line, floating in arms reach. Serena moved towards them, looking at the long skinny daggers and the shorter fat daggers.

"This is a ballock dagger," she pointed at a long skinny blade with a detailed hilt. "Here we have a baselard, a quillion dagger, ear dagger, and a rondel dagger. They're rather ancient, and not many people use them today but they can be useful. You can have double edged daggers, like the rondel here…or single edged. It really comes down to a matter of preference—"

"How about stars?"

Adhara blinked and looked at Serena.

"Excuse me?"

"Throwing stars?"

"No," Adhara shook her head. "We don't use those."

Serena frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"One of my personal favorites," Adhara continued waving her wand. The daggers disappeared and two new ones appeared. "The sica, an ancient Roman dagger, is curved and hides well under clothing."

"You wear tight clothing, where would you possibly hide that?"

Adhara glared at Serena.

"Under a cloak, usually under my arm here," Adhara said taping the side of her torso under her arm and above the hip. "My other favorite, is this one." Adhara took the silver dagger with black hilt and held it in her hand. "The Winchester riot dagger. You of course don't need to use these, but we'll start with them."

Serena nodded her head and took the sica from its floating position in front of Adhara.

"You can throw this one?"

"You can throw any of them," Adhara said as she turned to face the wall of the basement. She waved her wand and a target appeared on the wall. Serena glanced at her aunt.

"Are you conjuring those?"

Adhara nodded. She held the Winchester dagger in her hand by the tip and threw it at the target.

"That's it?"

Adhara nodded. Serena frowned and took the sica the same way that Adhara had. She didn't think her aunt was the greatest teacher, in the least bit. Serena didn't know how to throw it.

"How do I throw it?"

"You just throw it."

"But how?"

Adhara looked at her niece with annoyance.

"What do you mean, how? You just throw it."

"Well, like a baseball, a stick, how do you throw it?"

"With some flick."

"With some flick," Serena repeated sarcastically. "Right, well that helps thanks."

"Just throw it and we'll go from there."

Serena threw the sica sharply, letting her anger out with the throw. The blade flipped through the air and slammed into the target, hitting the center. Adhara looked at Serena.

"Are you sure you weren't taught any of this?"

"Yes," Serena said crossing her arms over her chest. "My Mother wasn't the throwing dagger type. Maybe I'm just that good."

Adhara said nothing and looked at Serena very seriously.

"Well, if you already know how to do it," Adhara said. "Then we're done for today."

"What?"

"I have nothing else today," Adhara repeated. "I have some of my own work I have to do. So, we'll continue when I get back."

"What are you going to do?"

Adhara looked at Serena very seriously. The look on her face said flat out that what she was going to do was really none of Serena's business. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm going hunting," she said flatly.

"For?"

"Death Eaters," Adhara said turning and grabbing her stuff. She put her daggers in their holsters, and in her boots and made her way to the stairs. She pulled the last dagger out of the wooden railing with force and slid it into her boot.

"I can't go with you?"

"No," Adhara said flatly. "I'll be back in a couple of days."

"Well bye."

"Bye," Adhara said walking up the stairs.

Serena frowned deeply. She was happy to see her aunt go, but she thought Adhara had left a little too quickly for comfort. The whole situation had been weird from the moment Serena caught the dagger and threw it back at Adhara. She looked at her hands and frowned slightly. Was something wrong with her?

"Serena?" came Kendra's voice from upstairs. "What are you doing down there?"

"Nothing," Serena called back. "I'm coming up."

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked around the basement, then slowly mounted the steps and began to walk up them. Her mind was still on Adhara and her sudden exit. She wondered why Adhara had left so quickly. Did it have anything to do with Serena's sudden, quick skill, or was it just mere coincidence?

Kendra looked at Serena from the kitchen counter where she was pouring herself some milk as Serena closed the door tightly behind her. She sighed and brushed her hand through her hair.

"What were you doing down there?" Kendra asked as she batted a fly away from her head.

"Just training," Serena whispered. "Throwing daggers around…you know, same old, same old."

Kendra nodded slowly.

"Adhara left already?"

Serena nodded and sat down at the kitchen table.

"How'd it go last night?"

"Alright," Serena said softly. "Amelia showed up."

"Why was she there?" Kendra sat down across from Serena with her glass of milk and looked at her older sister with concern.

"She's a Death Eater, Kendra," Serena whispered. "She came to warn Glory that Adhara and I were coming."

Kendra frowned.

"I still think there's some good in her."

"I don't know so much anymore."

"I don't think we should give up on her."

Serena shrugged and said nothing. The silence between the two sisters was awkward, as most silence that followed a conversation concerning Amelia often did. The only sound in the kitchen was that of the buzzing fly, zipping by their ears. Serena looked out the near by window and watched as the summer sun beat down on the field behind the house. Kendra's voice brought her mind back to the inside of the house after a few more moments.

"Have you had anymore visions of her?" Kendra's voice was soft, almost a whisper, and Serena knew that she was referring to visions of Amelia's death.

"No," Serena said. "I haven't."

"Well that's good then, isn't it?"

"Just because I don't have many of them doesn't mean it's not going to happen Kendra," Serena said very carefully.

"Are you going to save her?"

Serena wasn't surprised by the question, but her insides squirmed and she took too long to answer. Kendra frowned at her silence and Serena sighed.

"Of course I'm going to try and save her," she whispered. "You know that I'd try."

"When it comes to Amelia, I'm not so sure," Kendra stood up with her glass of milk and walked down the hall heading towards the stairs. Serena frowned and put her head in her hands. She didn't like that life was so stressful. Her body was filling with anger about Amelia, and at Kendra for thinking Serena should save Amelia no matter what.

The sharp buzz of the fly reached Serena's ear and she batted at it in annoyance. The fly seemed to taunt her and flew away from her, across the kitchen. Serena stood up and went to the drawers of silverware. She pulled out a steak knife and stood still, watching as the fly flew around the kitchen. She waited until she could see him clearly, then threw the knife swiftly. It hit the wall and stuck in the wood. Serena moved forward and pulled the steak knife out of the wall forcefully. She looked at the tip and smiled with satisfaction at the bug guts on the end.


	3. Time

_This chapter does include a sex scene. _

* * *

Serena made chicken and rice, one of the few things she could cook, for dinner that night. She set the table for three, and lit a candle in the middle of the table to provide light. When the food was done she placed it on the table and called Kendra for dinner. Kendra appeared in the kitchen as Serena was bent over her cat, Normandy's, food bowl.

"What's all this?" Kendra asked motioning to the table as she sat down. Serena stood up straight and looked at her younger sister.

"Dinner," Serena said with a shrug.

"Chicken and rice, and candles?"

"Its food and one candle."

Serena sat down, after glancing at the clock that hung on the wall, and began to serve herself dinner. She looked at the clock again before she started to eat.

"It's eight," Kendra said softly. "He's usually home about his time. Give him a few minutes."

Serena looked at Kendra with a slight frown.

"I know," she said.

"Stop glancing at the clock, he'll be home for dinner."

Serena tried her hardest not to look at the clock while she continued to eat, but before she knew it she was done eating and it was eight thirty. Serena sat back in her chair as Kendra finished eating and placed her napkin on the table.

"Thanks for the good dinner."

"You're welcome."

Serena remained in her chair as Kendra walked to leave. She stopped at the threshold of the kitchen and looked at her sister.

"He'll be home Serena, don't worry."

"I'm not worried."

Serena stood up and cleared Kendra's plate from the table, and then her own. She began to wash the dishes and felt Kendra's eyes on her as she washed. She kept a straight face until Kendra left, and then dropped the dishes into the skin and leaned against the counter. She watched out the window and felt a small pain in her heart.

This wasn't the first time Parrish said he'd be home and wasn't. He was often later then he expected to be, and it was always because of his work. He was undergoing many hours of work and training to be an Auror, the job was difficult, time consuming, and stressing.

Serena shook her head. She knew it wasn't Parrish's fault. As she told herself this, she put a lid on the casserole dish holding the food and put it in the oven. She wrote a quick note on some parchment and placed it on the counter.

_Dinner's in the oven. _

She leaned over the table and blew out the candle, letting the smoke swirl in front of her. She left the kitchen with a deep frown and retreated into her bedroom to sleep. Under the covers she felt warm, and not so alone. Sleep took her with in moments, and her exhausted body relaxed into the cotton; her subconscious into the trapped world of nightmares.

* * *

When Parrish opened the back door to the Belle Manor, there was a screeching sound from a cat, a quick movement and then the shattering sound of glass. Parrish flicked his wand and the room filled with light as the candles lit. He had startled Normandy, who had skidded across the kitchen counter and knocked over a vase. Parrish put down his bag and flicked his wand again at the vase. The glass flew back together, into the beautiful crystal vase that Amber had brought to the house when Serena and Kendra had moved back in.

On the table he noticed the candle that was lit and out of place. He moved closer and frowned at the single place setting. Glancing at the clock he noted that it was nearly midnight. He had gotten caught up in more work then he was expecting at the Ministry that day, and knew that he wasn't going to make it home to dinner at when seven o'clock hit, just as he was preparing to leave, and the Auror he was training under came in and gave him another pile of paper work to finish.

He had tried to send an owl home with a note for Serena, apologizing, but she didn't respond, and as he looked at the counter he saw his note sitting on it, unopened. He could see by the place setting, and Serena's note on the counter that she wasn't very happy with him.

His dinner was in the oven. He opened up the oven and moved the food to the refrigerator, then put the place setting away. He grabbed his bag and made his way down the hall towards the staircase. As his foot mounted the first step there was a blood curdling scream from above. Parrish dropped his bag and raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time. It had been Serena's voice that had cried out.

When he reached the landing, Kendra had just appeared out of her bedroom. She beat him to Serena's bedroom door and tried the knob, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked!" Kendra said. She banged on the door. "Serena!"

Parrish came up beside her and rammed his shoulder into the door, turning the knob as he did so. The door didn't budge.

"She never locks the door—"

"Step aside," Parrish said pointing his wand at the door. "_Alohomora._"

The door didn't budge.

"It's not locked," Parrish said. "It's jinxed."

"What?" Kendra cried. Serena screamed again and Kendra looked at the door in panic. "Parrish do something!"

Parrish waved his wand with a swift flick and shouted, "_REDUCTO!_"

The door was blown off its hinges. Parrish darted into the room before Kendra. A dark figure, cloaked and hooded, was standing over Serena in the bed, he was holding his wand before him. His head flicked up quickly when the door was blown off, and before Parrish could catch him he Disapparated.

"Serena," Kendra said moving forward to the bed quickly. Parrish stood behind her as Kendra looked at Serena. Her eyes were closed tight and she was breathing heavily. "Serena?"

"She's having a vision, Kendra," whispered Parrish. "Let her be."

"How do you know?"

Parrish leaned forward and opened one of Serena's eyelids. Kendra gasped and leaned back at the sight of her sisters silver iris. Parrish had learned over time that if Serena didn't wake, you could check her eye color to see if she was having a vision or not. He had been doing it for the last month, and after awhile he just started to recognize when the love of his life was trapped in a nightmare world of black and white.

Parrish stood back and looked around the room. He was standing in the very spot that the intruder had been. Parrish felt a slight tingle come over his body and he looked at Serena. The intruder had been using magic on her, but not to torture her. He saw the window open and moved to it, closing it sharply. That was probably how they had gotten into the house.

"Serena," said Kendra.

Parrish looked back at his girlfriend and saw that her eyes were wide open. She looked haunted, and pale. Slowly, her eyes returned to their dark blue, almost black, shade and she sat up.

"Are you alright?" Kendra asked. "Do you need anything?"

Serena shook her head and looked away from her sister. She looked up at Parrish who came to her. He stood in front of her and brushed her curly brown hair behind her ear.

"Did you see who he was?"

"No," she whispered. "He woke me, and before I could even scream, move or do anything his wand was out and I was in a vision."

"It's a good thing we got here," Kendra said. "If we hadn't he would have hurt you."

"I don't think his intention was to hurt," Parrish said. "I think he forced your vision, magically."

Serena blinked bewildered.

"What did you see?" Parrish asked very softly.

"I saw a battle," Serena said very quietly. She rubbed her neck and looked into Parrish's eyes as tears filled her own. "I saw people die. I saw Hogwarts destroyed."

"Who died?"

"I-I, so many," she said gasping. "There were so many. And you weren't there. I couldn't find you—Adhara was gone, Fred, Remus and Tonks, dead. I-I didn't know what to do—Father, he was gone. I couldn't find you—"

"Shh," Parrish bent down and brushed her hair gently and embraced her. "Serena, it's alright. Calm down. You're alright now."

Kendra was looking shaken on the bed next to her sister.

"Why don't you make some tea?" Parrish suggested. Kendra nodded her head and got up from the bed to leave the room. When she was gone, Parrish sat down on the bed next to Serena and held her closely in his arms. "Serena, look at me."

Serena lifted her tear stained face to look at him and he gave her a comforting smile. Slowly, he wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead.

"I promise, everything is going to be alright," he whispered. "You're alright now; it was just a bad dream."

He stroked her hair and held her close to him again, wishing that he could take her pain away. He could feel her body shaking in his arms and her warm breath on his chest. If he had been home for dinner this wouldn't have happened. The intruder wouldn't have gotten the chance to invade Serena's mind and force her vision. Parrish wondered how much of the vision the intruder had seen, and why he had forced it.

Serena coughed on his chest and he looked down at her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for dinner."

Serena sighed in his arms and pulled out of them, lying back down on the bed.

"It's alright," she said. "I know you were working."

"Doesn't make it alright," Parrish said drawing designs on her bare arm with his finger tips. "If I had been here whoever had broken in wouldn't have attacked you."

"You don't know that," Serena whispered not facing him.

Parrish frowned and kissed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You don't need to apologize."

"Look me in the eye and say that."

Serena rolled onto her back and looked at Parrish very seriously.

"You don't need to apologize," she said without flinching.

Her eyes didn't blink, and they looked at Parrish strongly, as if nothing had happened. He recognized the wall she was putting up to protect herself, and perhaps to keep them from arguing. She didn't want him to feel guilty, and she didn't want him to see her weakness. For some reason, Serena never wanted to appear vulnerable to Parrish, even though he was the one person she could be vulnerable around and he wouldn't take advantage of her.

"Serena," he whispered her name softly, with all the love in the world bleeding from his eyes. He stroked her cheek and leaned close to her, pressing body against hers. "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you…especially not when I should have been here with you. You're the love of my life, you don't have to put those walls up around me."

"I'm not putting up any walls."

Parrish leaned forward onto Serena, his body over hers and he kissed her deeply. He could feel her body shake under his, but she returned his kiss, passionately with desire and strength. He smiled, knowing that he was breaking those walls, just like he had forced them to go up. His fingered weaved into her hair and they continued kiss, Serena moaned with happiness under him, kissing him more deeply.

She stopped slowly and stared up at him, with small tears on her eyes.

"I'm afraid Parrish," she whispered. "I'm afraid of my vision."

He had broken the wall completely.

"I know," he said sitting back and looking down at her. "It's okay to be afraid, Serena. But use that fear, use it to help save those that you saw die in your vision."

"Adhara always makes me feel like I can't ever be afraid."

"If she does that, she's wrong," Parrish said. "It's alright to be afraid; it's wrong to use that fear as an excuse. You'll never get over the fear if you don't go through with it."

"Parrish," Serena whispered. "Kiss me again."

Parrish smiled and leaned down to her, giving her the softest of kisses. A cough came from the door and Parrish sat up as Kendra entered with a mug of tea.

"Hate to break up your love-making," she joked. She set the tea on the bedside table. "Here you go."

Serena sat up and thanked her baby sister for the tea.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No," Serena whispered. "Thank you. I'm fine."

Kendra nodded.

"Alright," she glanced between Serena and Parrish. "Well, I'm going to go to bed…you two behave yourselves."

Serena glared at Kendra and Parrish smiled.

"Thanks Kendra," he said.

"Good night," Serena said quickly, hoping to get rid of her sister. Kendra giggled and walked out of the room, closing the door tightly behind her. Parrish stroked Serena's cheek, and pushed her hair behind her ear, touching her ear gently and playing with her earring.

"I love you," he said.

She smiled at him.

"I love you."

They kissed slowly; Parrish's hand cupped Serena's cheek and slid onto the back of her head to cradle her against his lips. She felt so soft in his arms; he never wanted to let her go. His lips moved away from hers, and down to her neck, dancing gracefully on her flesh and tickling her senses. She shivered in his arms causing him to pull her closer against his body, more firmly and tightly. His hand pushed up her tank top and glided across her stomach, barely touching her flesh and allowing a teasing thrill to enter her body. Her bare shoulders were a temptation to his mouth and tongue, and slowly he kissed down to them, tracing across her collar bone with his tongue and gently kissing her shoulders.

It was not long before they were both naked, having stripped off each others clothes, and took the comfortable position under the sheets. They're bodies moved together in time as they gasped and moaned in the others ear. Serena felt her whole body shaking as Parrish lay on her, sweaty, sticky, and handsome.

They locked eyes for a few moments, smiling at each other and knowing that they were in love. Parrish told her, he said it in her ear very quietly, that he loved her and she kissed him back. As they kissed, she thought of a vision she had nearly two years ago. She had foreseen this moment of love and ecstasy; she had foreseen Parrish confessing his love for her, and in that vision she had felt all of his passion. Serena kissed Parrish more deeply, her own love pumping through her system.

"I love you," she whispered to him, melding her body more with his.

He kissed her in return and felt her hips quiver more under him. She raised them, pressing them up into his and he pushed down into her in return. He felt her quiver, and breath heavily against his shoulder. Nothing made him more excited then feeling Serena cling to him when she was about to orgasm. And she did. He kissed her passionately, quickly, as she began to moan. She moaned into his mouth, and moved her body more feverishly against his. He reached his own climax in minutes, and by the end of the night both lie entangle in each other, sweaty and sticky.

Serena still lay close to Parrish, her head on his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her. She was sleeping, more beautiful then ever, in her peaceful dreamless sleep. He'd have it no other way. He could not picture lying next to any other women then Serena. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he thanked the heavens every day for her. He brushed his fingers through her brown locks gently so not to wake her and looked up at the ceiling. This is what he wanted—Serena and him to be together, but did he want more?

Again, the thought of marrying Serena had wandered into his mind. He wasn't sure if being with her would just be enough. He wanted to be with her forever, and he wanted her to feel the same way. He wanted a family someday, with her and no one else.

Parrish looked at her again and smiled, kissing her forehead very slowly.

I have time, he thought.


	4. Breakfast At The Belle Manor

She was racing down the hallways of Hogwarts. Explosions, screams and spells were going off everywhere; every corner she turned, every hall she entered; She had to dodge a few flying bricks as poorly aimed spells dismembered walls and doors. A few jets of red and green light flew by her, but she didn't care. She had to find Parrish, he was running out of time...

"Good morning," someone's voice was rather loud and obnoxious, making Serena want to lash out and yell at them for rudely awakening her from her dream. But when she opened her eyes and she felt a small body placed on hers she realized it was Amber, her older sister. Amber had wisely placed, Galen, her son, on Serena's chest so she wouldn't sit up and smack Amber for waken her.

"Oh," Amber said. "Maybe I should have knocked."

"Yea," Parrish said as Serena opened her eyes. He sounded a little annoyed, but when she looked at him she saw him roll over pulling the sheets up to his chest. Amber's pale blue eyes looked at Serena with a smile.

"I'll wait downstairs."

"Take your son," Serena said picking up the seven month old. Galen giggled and smiled at his aunt, and Serena couldn't help but smile back. Amber took her son from Serena.

"Sorry for interrupting," she smiled.

"No you're not," Serena said. Amber shrugged and left the bedroom. Serena looked around the sunlight room and smiled as she stretched out her arms and let the sheets fall off of her bare chest. She laid back down, pressing her body against Parrish's and wrapped her arm around his body.

"I hate your sisters sometimes," Parrish muttered.

"You and me both," Serena said with a smile. She kissed Parrish's shoulder. "Good morning."

"It is good isn't it," he said rolling over and looking at her. He brushed her cheeks and kissed her lips. "I wish I didn't have to go into work."

"Call in sick."

"Can't," he whispered. "You know that."

"I do know that," she said. "And it's selfish of me to beg you to stay here with me and my family."

"Not selfish," he shook his head. "I want it too."

"But you also want to be an Auror," Serena sat up and got out of the bed. Parrish remained in it and laid on his side watching Serena as she moved around the room to get dressed.

"Why don't you join the program?"

"They won't take me because I haven't finished school," she said softly. "And I'm underage."

"For another two weeks," he said slowly. He was watching her with smiling eyes as she bent over and pulled on a pair of black underwear and then a black lace bra. She moved from the dresser to the closet and disappeared into it, but she continued to talk as she went.

"You know better then anyone, Parrish, that they won't take me with out N.E.W.T.s," Serena said from inside the closet. She appeared in a tight red tank top, and plaid white and black short shorts. She went to the dresser and tied her hair up in a ponytail. "And I'm not going to have them."

"You're good enough that you don't need them."

"I don't know," Serena said kneeling on the bed. Parrish rubbed his hand on her smooth thigh and then kissed her flesh very softly.

"_I know_."

"Adhara won't let me, until she thinks I've completed her training anyways," Serena shrugged. "So what's the point of trying to get in now? When I'm as good as Adhara they'll have to take me."

Parrish nodded his head and kissed Serena's thigh again.

"Will you stop that," she giggled getting off the bed. She pulled the sheets off of Parrish's body and smiled at his gorgeous nakedness. "Time to get up. I'll make you breakfast."

She knew that would get him out of bed as she walked to the door.

"I'll be down in a minute!" he yelled as she left the room, closing the door. "Don't start cooking until I get down there!"

When Serena arrived in the kitchen she found Amber cooking breakfast already. She frowned; Amber was a good cook. She had gained all of the domestic talents the girls' mother had; Serena had inherited the Auror talents, and Kendra the kindness. Serena had worked that all out years ago…Amelia, well there was nothing of Alice Belle in Amelia. Serena didn't think there was anything of her Father in Amelia either.

Kendra was sitting at the kitchen table, laughing and playing with Galen who shouted with glee when Serena entered the kitchen.

"Hey baby boy," she said going to the table and taking Galen from Kendra. "There's the man of my life."

"I heard that," said Parrish walking in as he finished buttoning up his purple shirt. Serena liked that shirt on him and she smiled. He kissed her cheek and Galen moved in, pushing Parrish away.

"He doesn't like to share," said Amber serving eggs onto three plates on the counter. "I didn't cook you any, Serena."

"Thanks," Serena said with appreciation. She hated eggs. The smell of them made her sick.

"The hash browns will be done in a second," Amber said turning back to the stove. Parrish poured himself a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice for Serena. She thanked him as he handed it to her, and he sat down at the kitchen table.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked bouncing Galen on her hip as Kendra got up and got her own glass of orange juice.

"Kendra wrote me this morning," Amber said. "And I had the day off work, I was going to stop by anyways."

"You wrote her?" Serena raised her eyebrows.

"About what happened last night," Kendra nodded sitting down.

"She's not my Mother, Kendra."

"Thanks for reminding me," Kendra said sitting down.

"She would have told me anyways," Amber said putting hash browns on the plates, and then strips of bacon. She managed to carry all four plates to the table at once and put them on the table. She sat down and Galen leaned towards her in Serena's arms. Amber smiled. "He knows who feeds him."

Serena let Amber take the baby and sat down next to Parrish who began to eat.

"But you're okay, Serena?"

"Yea," Serena nodded. "I'm fine."

"What did you see?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Serena said. Parrish glanced at her recognizing the wall she was putting up. "Death, destruction."

"That's not funny," said Amber.

"I didn't say it was."

"I wish you'd take these things a little more seriously," Amber said feeding Galen some eggs. "If you saw someone die you should warn them, or try to save them."

Serena looked at her older sister with dangerous eyes.

"I do take them seriously, Amber. And I do my best to keep those that I see in danger safe," she said defensively. "I don't see how they're really any of your business."

"If you see our Father, my godfather and my brother-in-law dead, I think it would be my business."

"How much did you tell her?" Serena looked sharply at Kendra.

Kendra shrugged in defense of herself.

"I told her when she got here that you had a vision of people dying at Hogwarts in a battle," she said. "I didn't realize that I shouldn't tell her. I thought she had a right to know that Father, Remus, Adhara and Fred were potentially going to die."

"I don't know if Father and Adhara were dead," Serena said. "I couldn't find them—" Her voice caught in her throat and she blinked. "Just like I couldn't find Parrish."

Parrish squeezed her hand.

"Nothing's going to happen to me," he said looking at her seriously. "Just like all of your other visions…I'm going to be fine." He smiled and pinched her cheek affectionately. His confidence did not comfort Serena. She had seen too many people die; too many get hurt, and too many murders to believe that everything was going to be okay.

"Either way," Amber said. "The point is you shouldn't be mad at her for telling me."

"I can be, because it was my vision. I should tell who I want to."

"You weren't going to tell me?"

"That's not the point, Amber."

"I think this argument is pointless," said Parrish.

"You obviously never had a sister," Amber said.

The whole kitchen went silent except for Galen who was moaning and sighing for more food. Serena glared at her older sister and Amber looked pale and regretful.

"I'm sorry, Parrish," she said quickly as he stood up. "I didn't mean—"

"It's alright," he said. He was too much of a gentleman to defend himself to her. "Don't worry about it. Thank you for breakfast." He put his plate in the sink and came back to the table, giving Serena a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later tonight."

"Bye," Serena said.

"See you, Galen," Parrish said pinching the boy's cheek and walking down the hall. He disappeared up stairs to finish collecting his stuff, and when he came back down he went out the front door. Once the door was shut Serena looked at Amber sharply with harsh eyes.

"That was rude," she said.

"It just came out," Amber said. "I didn't mean to insult his deceased sister."

"Well you did," Serena stood up and put her own clean plate in the sink.

"I think we should be concerned about who attacked you last night," Kendra said changing the subject.

Serena frowned. She didn't want to think about who had attacked her last night. Obviously it was a Death Eater, but why? Why would a Death Eater want to force a psychic vision in Serena, if he couldn't see it? Did he know it was going to happen and wanted to send her a message?

"There isn't much to go on," Serena said leaning against the counter and crossing her arms over her chest. "Someone forced a vision in me by magic from the sounds of it. What else is there to really know?"

"Why they did it?" Kendra suggested.

"Unless you have an idea of who, I doubt we'll know why," Serena said. "I'm not worried about it. I don't think you two need to worry about it also."

"Fine," Kendra shrugged.

There was a silence around the kitchen as Amber and Kendra finished eating and Serena drank her orange juice. Amber spoke next.

"Kendra, I've been writing back and forth to Grandpa and Grandma in Ireland," she said slowly. "They want you to come back there to finish school."

Kendra blinked and looked at Amber with bewildered eyes.

"Why won't I go to Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts isn't safe this year," Amber said softly. "With Dumbledore gone, Grandpa and Grandma don't want you to go to school there."

"Have they decided on a new Headmaster?" Serena asked.

"I would assume, McGonagall would take charge at Hogwarts," Amber said. "But there is no guarantee of that. If the council is headed by mostly Death Eaters, you can bet that Snape will be taking charge. Anyways," she looked back at Kendra. "I think it's a good idea for you to go there to finish your schooling. Voldemort isn't active in Ireland at all, neither are the Death Eaters."

"But aren't we afraid that they'll come after me and Grandma and Grandpa because of Serena?" Kendra asked.

"They didn't last summer," Serena whispered.

"You can't just send me away."

"Father can send you away," Amber said very softly. "I've been in contact with him, he said that he'd come here to speak to you about it first. He wants to do what is best for you, and safest for you."

"Even if he sent me away to school, why wouldn't he send Serena away also? She has one year left!"

"She's training with Adhara," Amber said.

"That's not fair," Kendra snipped. Galen looked at her with wide eyes, then went back to playing with the eggs on his mother's forgotten plate.

"I don't make the rules, Kendra," shrugged Amber.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"I didn't want you to be blindsided when Father shows up here to talk to you about it."

"Well, gee, thanks," Kendra said standing up. She began to walk out of the kitchen and stopped, turning sharply and glaring at Amber. "You're not Mum you know, right Amber? I'm not your responsibility."

"I'm not acting like Mum! Grandpa and Grandma just wrote to me and I talked to Father about it—"

"—it's really known of your business. I can't believe that you would go to Dad before even telling _me_ about it."

Kendra turned on her heel and marched up stairs, slamming her bedroom. Serena's eyes left the ceiling, where she was looking and stared at Amber.

"You sure know how to clear a room," Serena said.

"Oh, shut it," Amber snipped. "I didn't want to be the one to tell her."

"You didn't have to," Serena whispered. She blinked and thought about everything that was happening. Her family was divided: her mother was dead, Sirius, her Father, living in secret so everyone thought he was dead, Amelia was a Death Eater and practically married to Draco Malfoy, and now Kendra was going to be sent to Ireland. This is how Voldemort won his battles, he divided and conquered families. Serena bit her lip and glanced at Amber.

"When is Father coming?"

"I don't know," Amber shrugged. "Soon, I would assume. It's the beginning of July, and the Academy in Ireland starts at the end of August."

"She's right you know," Serena said sitting down with a sad frown. "It's not fair at all."

"No," Amber agreed. "It's not. I would want her here, but if she's safer in Ireland, I'd rather her be there. I'm sure Father feels the same way."

Serena nodded her head.

"Our family is divided, Amber," Serena muttered. "This is how Voldemort wants us…divided. The Weasley aren't sending Ginny away."

"They're sending her to Hogwarts," Amber whispered.

"They are? Then why don't we send Kendra to Hogwarts too?"

Amber shrugged.

"Ginny doesn't have any where else to go like Kendra does. We should just leave it up to Father."

Serena nodded.

"It's not really our choice anyways," she whispered. "You know, something odd happened yesterday."

"Oh yea?" Amber questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Kendra was defending Amelia, almost," Serena said. "I don't know if defending is the right word…"

"What happened?"

"She asked me if I had anymore visions of Amelia's death," Serena spoke the last word awkwardly and ringed her hands together. "I haven't, and I told her that. And so she asked, if I would try and save her. I didn't answer right away, and when I finally did, I said of course I would try." Amber looked grim at Serena's answer. She looked as grim as Kendra had been. "She said," Serena paused, bothered by the words. "Well, she said, when it came to Amelia she wasn't sure if I would try. And then she said that she thought there still had to be good left in her."

"And that's weird?"

"Kendra gave Amelia the cold shoulder more then we ever did," Serena said. "She didn't even recognize her as our sister a year ago. I just think it's odd that she's changed her mind so suddenly. That she's willing to accept, and possibly forgive Amelia."

"I don't think so," Amber said. "I mean it isn't a sudden change. She's had time to think it over and consider that maybe she doesn't really hate Amelia. What came off as hatred at first, and complete disowning of Amelia may have just been a rash act of rage. Maybe she's realized that her efforts are better spent hoping that Amelia is good deep down, and perhaps helping Amelia see that."

"You think Kendra is trying to help Amelia?"

"No," she said. "I don't see how she could…but the point is that she's probably not as bitter as she used to be because she's older and not as rash as she used to be. She's growing up."

"So I'm not?"

"You're not as bitter as you used to be either," Amber said. "Well, you're still ruthless to Amelia's face, but I can see it sometimes that you want to save her. You want to forgive her, even if it's not for you or her but for Mum and Dad."

Serena nodded and bit her bottom lip.

"Yea," she whispered. "I guess that's it."

Amber nodded.

"I know it is."

There was a crashing sound that broke the silence of that had fallen between Serena and Amber in the kitchen. Galen let out a shrill cry at the sound of breaking glass, and his mother jumped up pulling her wand from her robe pocket. Serena pulled her own wand out of her back belt loop and looked around the kitchen.

"You don't use magic unless you have to," Amber said in a warning tone. Serena rolled her eyes and nodded. Serena motioned for Amber to pass over Galen, so she could got down the hall first to where the noise had come from, and Amber did so. Galen squirmed and cried in Serena's arms as his mother moved slowly, like a cat, down the hall leading to the front entrance of the house. Amber let out a sigh when her eyes fell on something in the sitting room of the house.

"Parrish," she said dropping her wand hand to her side. "What are you doing?"

Amber's eyes grew large and she dashed forward into the living room. Amber's expression stamped fear into Serena and she moved down the hall quickly.

In the sitting room, Parrish had Apparated and landed on the glass coffee table. Amber moved into the room as Serena looked at her boyfriend with some panic. The white carpet of the living room was covered in bright red blood. Glass and wood lie around Parrish's bleeding and bruised body. His head was tilted to the side and his eyes barely open. Kendra appeared at the foot of the steps behind her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Take Galen," Serena handed the crying boy over to her sister and moved forward as Amber knelt next to Parrish. Serena knelt down next to her sister and boyfriend and leaned over him, looking at him closely. Panic struck her—it looked like last summer, before her sixth year when Parrish's Father had hit him with a spell that had split him open…there was so much blood and it was staining the white carpet, Amber's pale pink shirt and Parrish's pale skin.

"We have to get him to St. Mungo's," Serena whispered. "We have to…Amber…we have to go!"

Amber nodded.

"I'll take him," she said. "You follow. Kendra stay with Galen."

Kendra nodded.

Serena looked at Parrish and brushed his wet hair from his face as tears filled her eyes. Parrish was looking directly at her, his purple eyes gleaming with love and trust. Serena felt his hand touch her knee and it squeezed gently, hardly squeezing at all. He opened his mouth as if to say something and gasped.

"AMBER!" Serena screamed in panic.

She touched Parrish's cheek as tears filled her eyes. Amber grabbed Serena and Parrish's hands and before Serena could let her tears leave her eyes there was a pull on her stomach. Everything was being squished, tight and close…and then relief—but the sharp pain of hitting a floor smacked her body.

Serena closed her eyes tight. This wasn't happening again….she wasn't at St. Mungo's because Parrish was cut open…she wasn't covered in his blood…people weren't staring at her like she was a freak show…no…it wasn't happening…


	5. Intruder

Parrish was lying on a bed, covered and tucked in under white sheets, and breathing very slowly. There were dark circles around his eyes, and he had a split lip. Serena wasn't really sure what had happened to him—he had been sleeping since they arrived at St. Mungo's yesterday morning. She was holding his hand, resting her head on the bed with her eyes closed. She hadn't slept the night before. Not only was she too worried and shaken by Parrish's attack, she was afraid of having more visions, either of Amelia's murder or the battle at Hogwarts and the deaths of many of her loved ones.

"He's still asleep?"

Serena sat up and looked at Remus who had just entered the ward. She nodded slowly as he came to her and kissed her cheek.

"He's going to be alright Serena," he said slowly. "You can relax and get some rest."

"I can't rest. I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

Serena was hesitant, but Remus knew her well enough to know that she wasn't sleeping because of her visions.

"What have you seen?"

"Just Amelia's death."

"No more random victim visions?"

"No," Serena whispered to Remus's referral of the innocent girl she was supposed to save from Mick Glory. She looked at Parrish and brushed his dark brown hair out of his eyes. Remus was watching her, glancing at Parrish and then back at Serena.

"He knows you're here…he can feel your love."

Serena smiled.

"How is Tonks?" she asked looking at Remus over her shoulder.

"She is well," he said nodding his head slowly and putting his hands in his pockets.

"It's about time you two got married you know," she said. "The sexual tension between you two was starting to drive me mad."

"What do you know about it?"

Serena glanced at Remus again.

"Could just feel it whenever I was around both of you…I can feel lots of things."

Remus raised his eyebrows, but Serena turned back to Parrish and didn't elaborate on her thoughts.

"We're going to have a baby."

Serena looked at Remus again, turning her head so fast there was a sharp crack in it.

"Remus, that's good news! That's awesome!"

Remus smiled and nodded. Serena could tell he didn't look very happy though. She frowned slightly and looked at him very seriously. She released Parrish's hand and took Remus's, giving it a squeeze. There was a flash before her eyes and she saw Remus holding a chubby little baby boy. His hair was bright cherry red and he was looking up at Remus with matching eyes. Serena blinked and smiled at Remus.

"I promise everything is going to be fine," she said with her broad smile. She squeezed Remus's hand again. "I promise."

Remus smiled and nodded his head slowly. He looked at Parrish and his eyes widened.

"He's waking up."

Serena turned and saw Parrish stir in the bed. She took his hand with both of hers and squeezed it as his eyes blinked open. He squinted and looked at her, then rubbed his tired eyes bruised eyes.

"Serena," he said.

"Hi," she said reaching out and touching his cheek. "Hi, Parrish."

Parrish smiled broadly as everything came back to him. He leaned forward slowly, because it hurt his stomach to move too much, and touched her cheek, cupping it and pulling her close to him for a kiss.

"Hi Remus," Parrish said once the two had pulled out of their kiss.

"Good to see you awake," said Remus shaking Parrish's hand. "You gave us quite a fright."

Parrish nodded.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

Serena glared at him and looked at Parrish.

"You don't have to tell us if you're not ready to."

"I was acted by Death Eaters on my way to work."

Remus frowned and nodded.

"We were afraid of that," he whispered. "Did they get anything?"

"No," Parrish shook his head. "They were torturing me…and I managed to knock one of them away and ran…I Apperated as I ran."

"Were they asking about—" Remus stopped and glanced at Serena.

"Yes," Parrish said softly his eyes not looking at Serena. She frowned deeply and looked at both of the men.

"Do you want me to leave so you can talk about the Order's business?" she asked crossly.

But before either could answer the ward door opened again and Amber walked into the room. She had a bag swung over her shoulder, Serena could tell that she had just come from work.

"Oh, hi Remus," said Amber. "Parrish, you're awake. Good."

"Hi Amber," said Parrish.

"Remus, I just got a letter from Father," she said. "He's back in the country."

"What?" Parrish asked. "This is probably the worst time for him to come. If he wants to stay hidden he should stay away from here."

"He'll look like Alexander Jones," Serena said quickly. "I don't think it's anything to worry about."

Parrish didn't look comforted.

"Parrish," she said stiffly. "Don't worry about it. I think Father coming to visit is the least of our concerns."

"I think it could just be the beginning of our concerns," he said.

Serena said nothing and looked at her older sister.

"Well he's coming back to take care of his daughters," said Amber.

"You're really not that naïve," said Parrish.

Serena looked at Parrish sharply and Parrish frowned. Amber was glaring at Parrish too, with her hands on her hips. Remus was silent, rubbing his head.

"Why is Father coming home, then?" Serena asked Parrish looking him dead in the eye.

"He's coming home to talk with Kendra," said Amber. "And to help the Order a little."

"I thought he was helping them."

"Well…we need his help a little closer to home."

"Doing what?"

"Nothing," whispered Parrish.

"Don't worry about it Serena," said Remus. "You shouldn't know about it…"

"And why not?" she snapped. She glared harshly at Parrish. "Yesterday you were telling me that I should join the damned Auror program right now and now you won't even tell me what's going on in the Order that involves my family!"

"You can find out in two weeks when you turn of age," Remus said smartly. "Until then I don't want to hear another thing about it."

The room fell silent for a few moments, and then the door opened and Parrish's Healer walked in. She smiled.

"Oh, hope I'm not interrupting," she said with her cute smile and blonde bouncing curls.

"No," Amber said. "No…it's fine."

"Hello Parrish," the Healer said. "It's good to see you awake. The results for your last test just came in. If you don't want to stay here and rest a little bit more you can head home. You're doing absolutely fine."

Parrish nodded.

"Thank you," he said.

"He'll be coming home," Serena said.

* * *

The Belle house grew rather restless once Parrish and Serena returned. Serena was overwhelmed and felt anxious with all of the recent developments—her visions and Sirius coming home. She couldn't sit still in a room out of fear and nerves, always had to be moving, and always had to have her hands doing something. She washed dishes, cleaned rooms and did laundry more then Kendra and Parrish had ever seen her do. Kendra was growing more and more worried because Serena was not the house-cleaning type. She hated doing house work and seeing her do it was a little nerve wrecking.

When Kendra said something to her two days later, Serena realized how much housework she had been doing and stopped cold turkey. She didn't stop moving though. She spent her time in the basement, practicing fighting techniques Adhara had taught her, most physical.

She remained restless at night also. She didn't sleep well and when Parrish questioned her about it she said that she was just too awake. He didn't buy it for a second. And truthfully, Serena stayed awake at night because she was afraid of going to sleep. She was vulnerable in her sleep to another magical invader forcing a vision on her. Even if there wasn't an intruder forcing her visions there was the chance that in her sleep she'd have one and Serena really didn't want to dream about the battle of Hogwarts and the people she loved dying.

But there was no avoiding bad dreams. Eventually, Serena began to fall into sleep, despite her attempts to stay awake to avoid her premonitions, and she dreamt of Amelia's murder again. She dreamt of Amelia's demise three nights in a row, and it occurred to Serena that Amelia's death was inevitable. The scene just repeated in front of her eyes, every night, it never changed, even a little like past premonitions had. There were no clues in her premonitions that told her who murdered Amelia, where she was killed or even how. There was only blood, and Amelia's cold lifeless looking face staring up at Serena, who was standing over her.

Serena jolted up in the bed and looked around the bedroom. It was dark and cold. She glanced at Parrish who was sleeping soundly next to her and pushed the sheets off of her body quickly. The window was open, letting in cold air and star light. She slammed it shut, Parrish didn't move and then she looked around the room.

Her body was shaking. She had just woken from another nightmare of Amelia's death and the scene was bone chilling. Serena saw Amelia fall, into a deep red pool of blood that splattered everywhere—onto her even. And Serena was left standing over Amelia, horrified and frightened with tearful eyes.

Serena was sitting on the sill when she heard the clang from downstairs. She looked up sharply and heard muttered voices. Moving to the dresser, she picked up her wand and left the bedroom, not waking Parrish from his sleep. The stairs were silent under her feet as she moved down them. She wasn't sure why she hadn't woke Parrish, and she thought about it as she moved down the stairs, but it was too late to turn around and get him. She could hear the voices more clearly now. They were coming from the kitchen, talking quickly and almost arguing.

The intruders couldn't be seen from the bottom of the stairs, so very cautiously, Serena moved down the hallway towards the kitchen. She held her breath as she moved, crossing her steps so not to make a sound and when she reached the kitchen she flicked her wand. A bright blue light burst in the kitchen, blinding Serena's eyes and disarming her of her wand. She fell backwards before a spell could leave her mind or lips and cursed loudly, jumping up feet first. A silhouette moved towards her swiftly and she lashed out, kicking high but they ducked out of her kick. Serena felt her other leg knocked out from under her and again fell to the ground.

"Adhara stop!"

Serena blinked at the sound of her Father's voice and sat up. The spots that had been fuzzy in front of her eyes from the blinding flash were starting to fade. She looked around and saw Sirius Black bend over, holding out his hand for her to take. He helped her up and pulled her into a tight embrace. His chin rested on her head and then he kissed her forehead very gently.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing creeping into the house this time of night!?" she snapped pulling out of her Father's grasp. "What if I had cursed you or something?"

"I could hear you coming down the stairs," Adhara said opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of wine. She pulled out the cork and put her lips to the top, drinking the wine slowly. Serena glared at her. "You need to learn to be silent."

"I thought I _was_ being silent."

"The third stair from the top can always be heard squeaking from down here," Adhara said.

Serena didn't say anything, her mouth just hang open a little and she crossed her arms over her chest. She glared violently at her Aunt, then turned to her Father sharply, who she thought she stood a better chance at winning an argument against.

"What exactly were you going to do once you broke into the house?" Serena asked.

"We didn't have to break in," he said crossly. "Kitchen window next to the door was left open. I'm _extremely_ disappointed that you girls aren't taking your protection seriously."

"We do take it seriously."

"If you took it seriously the window wouldn't have been left open."

Serena blinked. But it hadn't been, she realized. She had closed that window herself last night during dinner because she was cold while eating. Her face fell and she looked around the kitchen suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Adhara asked reading the look on her niece's face.

"I closed the window," Serena said in a low whisper. "I know I did."

"What do you mean?"

"I closed the window during dinner because I was cold," Serena said. "And when I did, I broke the latch off." Serena went to the counter and picked up the latch that would have normally locked the window.

"Why didn't you replace the lock?"

"Parrish put a locking spell on all the doors and windows," Serena said. "He said not to worry about it."

"You think there is someone in the house?" Sirius said with his wand out. Adhara had hers out also. She called Serena's to her with a flick of her own wand and let it sail in the air towards Serena, who caught it.

"Where are Kendra and Parrish?"

"Upstairs," Serena said to her Father. He looked concerned about Kendra. "Do you hear anything?" She asked Adhara.

"Only your voice," Adhara hissed. The two women exchanged annoyed looks, with matching eyes, and Sirius wisely stepped between them.

"Focus girls," he said.

Adhara glared at him and pointed her wand with threatening eyes. He pushed her wand away and looked around. The three of them stood in the silence, looking around the kitchen. Serena felt like an idiot. She didn't hear anything in the house, but what if someone was in it? What if they were leaning over Parrish's body wondering where Serena was?

A squeaking sound greeted their ears in the kitchen and Serena swallowed. Someone was coming down the stairs. Adhara moved forward slowly. Sirius turned and looked at Serena.

"You go in there," he whispered sharply and pointed to the basement door that was open a crack. "Hide."

"But—"

"No," Sirius said crossly. "Go!"

Serena walked to the basement door and opened it slightly. She squeezed into the dark stair case and watched as her Father disappeared from her sight, following Adhara down the hall towards the staircase. Serena moved slowly down the steps into the dark basement. She knew that there was an oil lamp at the bottom of the steps that she could light. When she found the lamp, she light it and part of the basement filled with light, the rest remained in shadow. Serena sat on the bottom stop and looked out at the basement. Something seemed different…a shadow she didn't recognize—

It moved and dived out of the darkness towards her. A wizard summer-salted across the basement floor and disarmed Serena with a silent wave of his wand. Serena screamed as he flicked his wand again, and dived out of the way of the stunning spell. She hit the ground on her side harshly and dust rose from the floor, making her cough. Looking around, she knew there was something of use lying around the basement. This is where she had trained for Adhara for Merlin's sake, she should be able to find something to defend herself with.

And she did. Her fingers found the handle of a whip and she pulled it violently, with the right flick as the Death Eater marched towards her. The whip split open his mask over his right eye. Serena saw red spurt from the cut in the cloth, and white flesh. The Death Eater let out a scream of pain and grabbed his eye as it bled all over his face. Serena took advantage of his disability and jumped up, kicking him over the head. He fell to the ground but recovered quickly and grabbed her ankle, pulling her back to the ground. Serena's head hit the cement ground of the basement violently and she cursed with pain.

The Death Eater was no longer nursing his bleeding eye, he was crawling across the floor to his dropped wand, but Serena reached it first. She popped it in too and the Death Eater threw himself at her, tackling her to the ground and grabbing her neck. Serena squirmed and coughed under him. She released the whip and grabbed his hands, pulling at them, trying to prevent him from strangling her. She kicked her legs around frantically, but to not use. There was no way she could fight him off this way.

Blood was dripping form his destroyed eye onto her face, and Serena felt a cold shiver crawling up her spine.

No, she thought. No, not now. I can't have a vision. No!

She punched the Death Eater in the eye. He screamed in horrible pain and fell back on the cement. Serena jumped up and made a run for the stairs, but her shiver did not go away and she saw flashes of black and white in front of her eyes. She heard Amelia scream, then saw her fall. Her body landed in a pool of blood and splashed it everywhere. Serena felt trickles of it hit her cheek and she wanted to scream in terror—Serena's body hit the stairs violently and she blinked. The Death Eater had grabbed legs and knocked her over. She felt blood dripping from her forehead, and her lip.

Serena rolled over and kicked the Death Eater in the face but he did not release her.

"Adhara!" she shouted at the top of her voice. "Father!"

The Death Eater was not letting go of her. He grabbed her shorts and as they struggled against each other he began to pull them down. Serena lifted her knee and managed to knock him in the chin. He fell back and grabbed the oil lamp, throwing it at her. Serena ducked out of the way and the oil lamp smashed against the stairs, lighting them in flame. Serena jumped back into the basement as the flames burst to life.

The Death Eater was lying on the floor, nearly dead, in certain pain. Serena raced to the basement wall and pulled a dagger off of it. She fell to her knees next to the Death Eater, grabbed his mask and ripped it off and placed the blade against his throat.

He was a young man, who probably would have been handsome if it wasn't for his bleeding eye socket and bloody lip. His one remaining eye was hazel, and his hair dark brown. Serena didn't feel any sympathy for him and pushed the dagger's tip into his neck.

"Who the fuck are you?" she hissed.

The man smiled at her; a charming attractive smile. He didn't say anything. Out of pure frustration Serena pulled the dagger away from his neck and slammed it into his thigh. He screamed in pain as she violently pulled the blade out and put its bloody tip against his throat again.

"Serena!" Sirius called from up the stairs that were still on fire.

"Down here!" she yelled not taking her eyes off of the Death Eater. "Talk!" she said to him viciously.

"You become more and more like your Aunt everyday."

"Who are you!?"

"You don't know me."

"No fucking shit," Serena said.

Blood ran down his face and onto her hand that was clenching the collar of his robes. She swore when she felt the shiver running down her spine again—and she saw it this time. Amelia was running across a field screaming at Serena, standing in the distance. A body was lying next to Serena in the grass—she had just killed a man, the man that she was pinning to the ground in her basement—and she could hear Amelia's voice yelling at her. When Serena turned she just managed to duck out of the way of Amelia's killing blow with a two by four. Serena grabbed the board and pried it from her twin's hands.

"Amelia stop it!" she screamed. "He was going to kill me—"

"You bitch! You killed him!" Amelia screamed.

"He was going to kill me—I had to!"

Amelia managed to hit Serena this time with her balled fist and Serena fell backwards on the muddy, bloody grass. Before Serena could get up, Amelia fell on her, with the dagger that Serena had used against the man clenched in her hand. Amelia's pale blue eyes looked crazy, evil and horrifying. Serena struggled against her twin sister, fighting off the dangerous blade that was in her hand. If Serena lost her strength against Amelia, she would die at her twin's hand.

Serena managed to kick Amelia off of her body. Amelia fell into the pooled puddle of blood and threw the knife at Serena. Serena lifted her hand and the dagger deflected away from, flying back at Amelia and slamming into her chest with a violent thud.

"Serena," said Sirius's far away voice. "Serena, wake up…"

"Daddy?" Serena whispered opening her eyes. She was back in the basement. The Death Eater was gone, the fire put out, and her family was standing around her. Parrish and Kendra were awake, in their pajamas and looking at Serena's bloody, half naked figure in concern.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked pulling Serena into his arms and holding her tightly. Serena was blinking in confusion and her heart was racing. Did she just see herself kill Amelia?

"What happened?" Serena choked. She didn't want to say if she was alright, because she wasn't. And she didn't want anyone to ask her what she had seen. She didn't want them to know. Her mind was racing. There was something wrong with her premonition. She didn't kill Amelia. She wouldn't. She didn't kill. She wasn't Adhara.

"We got down here and you were passed out on the floor," Sirius said.

"The Death Eater?" Serena looked at her Father quickly with wide eyes. "Where is he?"

"He must have gotten away," Adhara said. "He wasn't here when we got down here."

Serena sighed with frustration and rubbed her head. Her hands were shaking and images of what she had done to the Death Eater flashed in her mind. She heard him say she was like Adhara repeat in her head and she cringed. She was…she was violent and murderous. She was torturing him, something she thought she'd never do. Was it plausible then that she would kill Amelia?

Serena swallowed and tears were in her eyes. She didn't want to think about it. Suddenly she felt like a dirty violent monster who was out of control.

"What's wrong, Serena?" Parrish asked kneeling next to her. "What did you see?"

Serena blinked.

"I saw Amelia's death again," she whispered.

"Amelia's death?" Sirius said struck. "What?"

"Did you see who killed her this time?" Parrish whispered.

Serena was silent for a moment, debating what she should do. What should she tell her family?

"No," she finally whispered. "I didn't see him."

"How long have you been having visions of your sister's murder?" Sirius asked quickly with some anger on his tongue. "And why didn't you write me about it?"

"I didn't want to worry you," Serena said. "I had the first vision on the train platform last month. I've only started having them again this last couple of weeks. They started again after I saw her when Adhara and I went after Glory."

Sirius frowned deeply.

"How was this vision triggered?"

Serena shook her head.

"I don't know," she whispered. "It just…they just came."

"Did the Death Eater touch you?" Sirius asked very seriously. "Did he touch you, and then you had a vision? Or was it something else…"

"His blood," Serena said rubbing her head. "His blood touched me and I had the vision."

"He's connected to Amelia then," he said.

Serena nodded.

"He must be."

"I think you need some rest," Parrish said. "And you need to get cleaned up."

"First," Sirius said. "I want to know exactly what you saw, Serena."

"I saw Amelia's body fall backwards into a puddle of blood with a knife sticking out of her chest," Serena said harshly. "I've seen it almost every night for the last couple of weeks. I don't want to talk about it—"

"You have to talk about it," Adhara said. Her voice surprised Serena. She had forgotten that Adhara was even in the basement.

"Why?" Serena snapped.

"Because," Adhara said locking eyes with Serena. "Your Father and I need to talk to her, and we need to know when she's supposed to die."

"What?" Kendra gasped. "Why do you want to talk to her?"

"She has some information we need."

"She's a Death Eater, she's not going to give up any information."

"I'll make her give it up," Adhara said. "The point is, we need her alive. She's no use to us dead. When did you see her die, Serena?"

"I don't know!" Serena retorted to her Aunt's aggressive tone. "I'm telling you, I don't know. There isn't a little voice in the vision that says 'the murder of your twin sister takes place on the twenty fourth of November, so be warned.' It doesn't work that way!"

Serena was growing more and more frustrated with her Aunt and her Father as the argument wore on. The only thing she wanted to do now was crawl into the shower and stay there, with water washing over her body, cleaning her of hopefully more then just the blood on her body.

"Come on," said Parrish helping her up, almost reading her mind. "Since we don't know anymore about Amelia's murder the rest of this conversation can wait until morning."

Adhara was about to make another comment but Parrish turned his back on her, and led Serena to the basement steps that looked like they hadn't been touched by flames at all. He took her all the way upstairs to the bathroom in silence and helped her into the shower.

"I'll be in the bedroom," he whispered. He stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead softly. Saying nothing else, he left the room and let Serena take a shower.

Serena leaned against the wall of the shower and let the water wash over her. She didn't move, or rub the dirt and blood off of her body; she just stood their and let the water tickle her skin. Her mind was on other things, and she had no motivation to be clean. She was going to be a murderer.


	6. Gone

Serena didn't wake up until late in the afternoon the next day. When she arrived in the kitchen Sirius was sitting at the table with Kendra, who looked most unhappy.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asked.

"Fine," she said opening the refrigerator. "Where's Parrish?"

"He went to Remus's," said Sirius.

Serena frowned.

"I wish he had asked me to go with him."

"You were still sleeping," Kendra said.

Serena grabbed a piece of fruit and took a bit of it. She looked at Kendra at the table and could see that she wasn't very happy.

"So, you're going to live with grandpa and grandma?" Serena asked. Kendra glared at Serena and crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

"I'm trying to talk Father out of it," Kendra said.

"I don't think there is anything to talk about," Sirius said to Kendra sharply. "You're going to your grandparents in Ireland. That's final."

"But Dad!" Kendra said turning to face him sharply. "Ginny isn't going! I'd be at school with her—and Neville and Luna! Not to mention, David!"

"Who's David?" Sirius asked leaning over the table with raised eyebrows. Serena smirked.

"Kendra's boyfriend—"

"—Serena," Kendra hissed like a snake.

"Where's Adhara?" Serena asked. "Lurking in the shadows?"

"Yes," said Adhara coming into the kitchen from the basement. Serena frowned. She had hoped that her aunt was no where near the house.

"You have a boyfriend?" Sirius snapped ignoring Adhara's appearance. "You're only fifteen!"

"So?" Kendra said glaring at her Father. "Serena was practically dating Parrish when she was fifteen—you were nearly shoving her into his arms! And Amber had a baby before she was even married!"

"We're not talking about your sisters, we're talking about you—"

"Amelia was dating Malfoy when she was thirteen," Kendra snapped continuing over her Father's voice. "You didn't go all crazy over her relationship! At least David isn't a Death Eater!"

"Kendra," Adhara said leaning against the kitchen wall by the basement door. "You're the baby of the family and your Father just wants to make sure you're safe and protected."

"I'm _over _protected," Kendra said standing up. "I don't understand why you have to treat me different—"

"If I had been around when your sisters were dating I would have treated them the way I'm treating you," Sirius said very seriously looking at Kendra with flamed eyes. Serena recognized the look because she had seen it many times in Adhara's eyes when she grew frustrated with Serena during lessons.

"You were around!" Kendra yelled. "Just around as you are now. Did you ever think that this is why they never told you about their relationships, because then you'd go all crazy-protective-Dad on them?"

"I'm your Father I'm allowed to do that."

"This is the first time you've ever acted like a Father—"

Serena wasn't sure where all of this was coming from. What was Kendra talking about? Sirius had acted like a Father towards them. He loved and cared for them the best he could while he was in hiding.

"Kendra," she said quickly. "That's not fair."

"You should be the last one to talk," Kendra said turning to her bitterly. Kendra's straight blonde hair flew around her and landed dramatically on her shoulder. Serena was shocked by her sister's words. "You're the favorite!"

"Someone obviously forgot to take their Midol this morning," Serena snapped back leaning over the counter.

"You are!" Kendra retorted ignoring Serena's comment.

"Girls stop!" Sirius said standing up.

"You're Dad's favorite because you look like a Black! He's treated you differently from the beginning because you were the one who found him—"

"—what is the matter with you?" Serena yelled. She was really shocked by Kendra's change in personality. She had known for roughly two years that Amber and Kendra thought that Serena was their Father's favorite, but it had never explored like this.

"You, just you—he treats you differently—he allowed you to date and he's freaking out because I have a boyfriend—"

"Kendra," said Sirius sharply making the girls jump. "I met Parrish before he and Serena started dating, I got to know him and I liked him. I could tell that Serena cared about him greatly and I approved of him. I've never even met this, this David, and I don't see the same emotions in your eyes as I did when Serena talked about Parrish."

"That's because this is the first time I've ever talked about him. You've never asked me about my boyfriends or my friends…you've just assumed what is best for me. Did you ever stop to think that it would be better for me to stay here in England where my friends and family were?"

"No, because the only thing that matters right now is your safety," Sirius said. "And you'd be safe in Ireland."

"I don't want to be away from all of you!" Kendra shouted. "What if something happened and I wasn't here? What if you were gone? What if I lost all of you?"

"You're not going to lose us," Adhara said.

"You don't know that."

"Yes," Adhara said. "I do. You're not going to lose us, Kendra. Any of us. We'll all be here waiting for you when you come home. Ireland is the safest place for you, especially with Voldemort taking over the Ministry now. It's only a matter of time before he takes over Hogwarts."

Serena bit her finger at Adhara's words. Serena had foreseen the violent battle that was to take place at Hogwarts in the future…and she had seen the people that Kendra was talking about die…and what was worse was she had a gut feeling that Kendra was right…if she went away her family would be here for her to return to.

"Other people are sending their kids to Hogwarts. And why aren't you sending Serena!?" Kendra looked violently at her father. "Oh, wait I know the answer to that question—she's not going because you want to her study to become an Auror. You want her to do great things. You're willing to let her stay home and practice physical defense because she's your precious little witch—"

"That's enough."

Sirius's words were flat and firm.

"Go to your room," he said. His eyes were so harsh looking Serena caught her breath in her throat. For the first time since she had first met her Father he looked ruthless, almost violent. Serena was almost afraid of him in his angry state.

"Go!" he said.

Kendra turned on her heel and left the kitchen saying nothing.

"Serena," said Adhara. "If you'll excuse us."

Serena frowned and made to follow Kendra upstairs.

"No," Adhara said. "Wait for me in the basement. We have some training to do."

Serena sighed and rolled her eyes, heading for the basement. When she was on the basement stairs she closed the door behind her and waited. She wanted to know what Adhara was going to say to Sirius.

"You sent her to her room because you know she's right," Adhara said in a low voice.

"Right about what?" Sirius asked aggressively.

"That you favor Serena."

"I don't—"

"You do," Adhara's voice was firm. "I'm not saying that you love your other daughters less, but you favor Serena because she is more of a Black then the other girls."

"I think it can be argued that Amelia is more of a Black," Sirius said. "Even more so then you or I."

"Sirius, that's not my point," Adhara spoke quickly to her older brother.

"I know," he sighed.

Serena bit her bottom lip as she listened. She had never thought of herself as Sirius's favorite, but when she thought about it…well…she was just closer to him then the other girls.

"If she hadn't been the one to find me in the Shrieking Shack I imagine it would be different," Sirius said. "But it's not…Serena is like me, she's like us—"

"She's like her Mother," Adhara said.

"Only because of her premonitions," Sirius contradicted.

"You can't use the excuse that she's like us. You have to stop favoring her."

"And how do you purpose I do that?"

"Send her back to Hogwarts," said Adhara. "Send her and Kendra to Hogwarts."

"What, are you crazy? You're the one who wanted her to stay out of school."

"I know, but if it helps keep Kendra somewhat sane then I think it's our best bet. You can't afford to lose another daughter, Sirius."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I saw what happened to you when you lost Amelia," Adhara said. "I saw you when you were sent to Azkaban. Those girls are your life. If you lose Kendra, for what ever reason, you'll break. And right now we can't afford you breaking."

"I'm going to be fine," Sirius said firmly. "I'm not sending either of the girls to Hogwarts—Serena's skills are more important. And with you training her I have no doubt that the Ministry will take her when this is all over."

"As for Kendra?"

"Kendra will go to Ireland."

Serena heard footsteps and moved down the stairs quickly, and as silently as possible. When she reached the basement floor she lit the oil lamp and looked around afraid of the shadows. She took a gulp and moved forward to grab a couple of knives off the wall. She began to throw them at a target hanging over a few cardboard boxes letting out her anger.

She was mad at Kendra for blowing up at her and their Father; she was mad that everyone thought Sirius favored her; she was mad that she had to practice and train with Adhara.

The knives hit the center of the target every time and fell on top of the card board boxes. Serena wasn't throwing them very hard on purpose, so they would fall. She wanted to keep throwing them. There was a shiver up her spine and she felt like someone was creeping up behind her.

Just as the felling had spread through her body she felt someone's cold arms wrap around her waist and over her shoulders. She grabbed the thin wrist on her shoulder and bent it backwards, then flipped the person over her back. She gasped at the sight of her Aunt on the ground, who was looking just as shocked as Serena.

"Where the hell did you learn that?"

"I don't know," Serena said helping Adhara up. "Just instinct."

"Instinct?" Adhara raised her eyebrows.

Serena shrugged and recalled their last lesson with the knife throwing. She had felt the knife flying at her that day and managed to duck out of the way, then grab one and throw it back at Adhara. Where were all of these instincts coming from suddenly?

Adhara threw a punch at Serena, who ducked out of the way and grabbed Adhara's outstretched arm. She pulled and twisted, pulling Adhara down on the ground in front of her. Adhara was looking up at Serena with high eyebrows.

"Instinct?"

Serena nodded and stood up straight, rubbing her hands together. She looked at them as Adhara stood up.

"Adhara…" she whispered. She looked up at her aunt with a frown. "What's happening to me?"

"I don't think anything bad," Adhara said. "You just have good reflexes."

"But I must have learned this stuff somehow…"

"Not necessarily."

"But—"

Adhara grabbed Serena's wrist and twisted, making her cry and pulled her forward against Adhara's body. Serena lifted her knee into Adhara's stomach and elbowed her over the head. Adhara ducked down with a groan and tackled Serena around the waist, pushing her back on the ground.

"We need to focus on the Death Eater that is after you."

Serena blinked up at her Aunt as she shoved her off of her body. Adhara fell backwards and jumped up feet first as Serena stood.

"What?"

"You need to focus your visions on the Death Eater that has attacked you twice now," Adhara repeated. "We need to hunt him down before he hurts you or your sister."

Serena was slightly surprised.

"He doesn't kill Amelia."

This made Adhara stop. She dropped her hands down to her side, uselessly and looked at Serena quite seriously.

"How do you know it's not him who kills her?"

Serena rubbed her hand through her hair.

"Because…" She was debating how not to tell Adhara that she was responsible for Amelia's death. "The puddle of blood she lands in is his…they're killed together…"

"By the same person?"

"I would assume," Serena shrugged.

Adhara was looking directly at Serena now, and she quickly realized that her Aunt was trying to invade her mind. Serena blinked and looked away form Adhara.

"You could just ask you know," Serena snapped. "You don't have to go invading my head."

"I know you wouldn't tell me."

Serena shrugged. Her Aunt was right though. She wasn't going to tell Adhara that she had seen herself kill Amelia. She wasn't going to say that she saw the knife deflect off of her hand and stab her twin. Blinking, she remembered the vision and how the dagger had some how bounced off of her hand and flew back at Amelia. Was that even possible?

"Have you ever heard of someone having telekinetic powers?"

Adhara raised an eyebrow at Serena and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Serena said.

"Does it have something to do with Amelia's death?"

"No."

"Will it help us find the Death Eater who has attacked you?"

"Why can't you just answer the question?"

"No," Adhara said. "I haven't heard of anyone ever having any telekinetic powers."

"Not even Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore was a very powerful wizard," Adhara sighed. "I never assumed that his powers were telekinetic."

Before Serena could say anything else the sound of the basement door opening interrupted them. Rushed steps followed the creaking door, and then Sirius appeared at the foot of the steps. He looked frazzled and angry.

"What's the matter?" Adhara said quickly looking at her older brother.

"Kendra's gone," Sirius said.

"What?" Serena looked at her Father in horror.

"She's gone," he repeated. "Her bedroom window was open. Her backpack gone—she's gone. She ran away."


	7. July The 15th

Serena's eyes were closed tight and she was grasping Kendra's pullover tightly in her hands. It was no use. She opened her eyes and threw the pullover across the room. It landed on top of Kendra's pile of dirty laundry and Serena put her head in her hands, sinking into the bed. Tears began to leak down her cheek slowly and she looked up around the room…there had to be something in the room that would give her a premonition about Kendra. She needed something, she felt desperate to find her sister. Something had to be of use in the room it was Kendra's damn room for heaven's sake.

Serena jumped up and began to pick up the clothes and books that lay around the room, holding on to each of them for a few seconds and then throwing them away from her when she didn't get a premonition. Serena stopped in front of the vanity and looked down at jewelry box that was left open. Inside sat the silver necklace with circle on it. Kendra's name was engraved on the ring—the fourth piece of Sirius Black's wedding band. He had it divided and engraved for each of the girls for their first Christmas back in England, when he was on the run just escaped form Azkaban. Serena picked up the necklace and rubbed the ring in her hand. Nothing. She sighed with frustration and dropped the necklace in its box. Her eyes caught sight of a picture of their Mother, Alice Belle sitting on the table.

_Come to me Kendra_, she thought with desperation. _Help me find you_.

A shiver shot up Serena's spine and when she opened her eyes she was looking around a field in black and white. She turned around sharply and saw the Burrow standing behind her, tall and glowing in the night. A soft giggle made her turn again, away from the Burrow and look out into the darkness. She moved forward through the field slowly, wondering what could have made the giggle.

There she was, Kendra, spread out in the grass, wearing a light green chiffon sundress, with her blonde hair and head resting on a strong looking man's chest. Serena bit her bottom lip—she didn't want to see this! But it was like a train wreck, despite how much she wanted to look away, she couldn't. Her eyes ran over the chiseled physic of the man Kendra laid with and wandered up to his face. He had a head of blonde hair, matching Kendra's, and deep green-brown eyes that twinkled like they had stars in them. Serena moved a step closer, knowing she was invisible to the lovers and frowned greatly. First off, this half naked man that Kendra lay with was _not_ David, and second he looked a great deal older then Kendra.

"Kendra," his voice was deep and soft, soothing to the ears and very captivating. Serena wondered how Kendra ever ended up with such a sugar coated man—someone who could charm any woman into doing what he wanted.

Serena blinked—what if that's who she was with now. She was seeing another guy, a much older guy and he had tricked her into running away with him? Serena looked down at the couple and blinked again. The theory was foolish and she could tell because of the way the man looked up into Kendra's eyes. It was a glowing look that she had seen in Parrish's eyes everyday, and it was the look that appeared in her Father's eyes when he spoke about her Mother, Alice. It was a look of true love, and it made Serena's heart burn in desire to return to Parrish.

"Yes?" Kendra said sitting up and looking down at the man. He brushed her hair behind her ear and touched her cheek, then slowly sat up himself.

"I think we should go inside."

"Why?"

"Well," said the man very slowly. "We've been lying in the field for about an hour now—I'm sure they're growing concerned that we haven't turned up yet."

Kendra shrugged and sighed.

"Where's my shirt?"

Serena cringed and shook her head. She was happy she stumbled upon the scene with Kendra still dressed and the man's pants still on.

"Here," Kendra said reaching across the man and grabbing the white button up shirt that lay in the grass. Her body was close to his and he moved forward slightly to brush his lips against her neck.

"You know I love you," he whispered.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "I love you."

"Will you marry me?"

The silence in the field was shocking. Not even an owl or bird chirped. Serena slapped her hand against her mouth and looked at the man with shockingly wide eyes.

"Of course," Kendra said beaming. "Of course I will Cathan!"

Kendra leaned forward and kissed Cathan deeply. Serena turned away and shook her head. Who would ever name their child Cathan?

"Come on," said Cathan's deep voice. He was standing now, dressed and pulling Kendra up. They kissed again, tightly in each other's arms and then started to head for the house. Serena turned as they walked by her and saw the back door of the Burrow open, letting light shine out onto the field.

"Aunt Kendra!" bellowed a little boy. Serena moved forward and watched as a six year old boy ran out of the house and into the darkness.

"Galen!" Kendra said catching him in a warm embrace. "How's my favorite nephew?"

"I'm you're only nephew," he giggled. "Who's that?"

Galen pointed up to Cathan, who stood at least six feet two inches. Galen was leaning against Kendra, looking intimidated by the tall man. Serena didn't blame him.

"This is my fiancé, Cathan," said Kendra. "He's going to be your Uncle soon."

"My Uncle?" Galen questioned. "You're getting married?"

"Yes," Kendra beamed looking at Cathan.

"Hi Galen," said Cathan leaning down to the boy. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," said Galen looking at the man cautiously. "Are you a wizard like my Dad?"

"Yes, Galen, I am," Cathan said.

"Kendra?" called a young female voice across the grass. Serena looked up and saw Amber looking out from the house. "Kendra! Come on inside, we've started eating already!"

Serena took a long breath and opened her eyes. She was back in Kendra's room, on the ground next to the dress. She sat up slowly and rubbed her throbbing head. That wasn't the help she had been hoping for.

"Serena," whispered a voice from the door.

Serena looked to see Parrish standing in the door. He came into the room and helped her up slowly.

"Parrish," she whispered. He embraced her tightly as she buried her head into his chest, taking in his scent and holding back her tears. He held her close and kissed her forehead.

"I came home as fast as I could. Are you alright? Why are you on the ground?"

"No…I'm not alright…I just…I don't know how this happened," Serena whispered in a shaking voice. "She was here arguing with me and Father and then ten minutes later she was gone…I don't understand why she would run away like this…I…I don't know where she is and I can't find her Parrish. I've been trying for the last hour and I can't get a premonition…I don't know what to do…"

"Shh," Parrish whispered rubbing her cheeks and tucking her hair behind her ears. "It's going to be okay Serena."

"How can you say that?" Serena asked looking up at him. "How is it going to be okay? Kendra is gone!"

"Everyone is out looking for her," he whispered. "They're checking all of the obvious spots now…"

"She's not at the Burrow, and Father hasn't come back from David's yet…" Serena turned and passed back into the room. "I don't know…I just…I can't sit here and do nothing!" Her voice rose on the last word and she sat down on the bed with a sigh, putting her head in her hands. There was a silence in the room and suddenly a voice rang out from downstairs, calling Serena's name.

"Serena," called Sirius up the stairs. Serena jumped up and dashed to the bedroom door, yanking it open and going to the top of the steps.

"Yes?" she said with hope that he had good news.

"The phone is for you."

"Phone?" Serena said. "Oh…the telephone…what?"

"Harry is on the phone," Sirius said softly in a sad voice.

"Oh," said Serena a little confused. Parrish appeared behind her.

"Phone?" he questioned with raised eyebrows.

"It's a muggle way of communication," Serena said jumping down the steps and racing past her Father. She went into the kitchen where Amber, George, and Galen were sitting and picked up the receiver that was sitting on the counter.

"Hello," she said into the phone softly as Sirius and Parrish entered the kitchen talking softly.

"Serena?"

"Yea," she said.

"Hi, it's Harry."

"Hi Harry."

"Are you alright? I just got your letter."

"No," Serena said into the phone. "I'm not alright. I'm frustrated…"

"Any ideas where she's at yet?"

"No," Serena rubbed her forehead. "We've checked her boyfriends house, the Weasleys…we sent a letter to Grandpa and Grandma…I just…we don't really know where else to look."

"Hogwarts maybe? Or her friends houses," Harry suggested. "I'm sure we'll find her Serena. Don't worry about that."

"I'm trying not to."

"Have you tried to get a premonition of her location?"

"That's why I'm frustrated," Serena said sadly.

"Oh," Harry sighed.

"When are you leaving your Aunt and Uncles?" Serena asked changing the subject.

"I don't really know. Hopefully soon," Harry said. "Is Sirius or Remus around? Maybe they'll know."

"Let me ask," Serena said putting the mouth piece of the phone under her chin. She looked across the kitchen to her family. "Do you guys know when the Order is going to get Harry?"

"Twenty fifth," George said lightly.

Serena nodded and put the mouth piece back to her lips.

"George says the twenty fifth," she whispered.

"Should you be saying that over the phone?" Sirius asked with some concern.

"Dad it's fine," Serena said to him. "I don't think Voldemort knows how to tap phones."

Serena could hear Harry laughing on the other end of the phone line and it warmed her heart. She smiled slightly at the warmth. She loved how Harry could make her feel better. He was her best friend behind Parrish. She would replace him for the world.

"You're not going back to Hogwarts, are you?" Harry asked.

"No," Serena said. "I'm studying with Adhara for the next year. She and Father are sure that I'll be able to join the Auror program with her training and I don't need my N.E.W.T.S."

"I haven't even thought about that," Harry said softly. "I just can't go back…I have to finish off…everything…"

Harry's voice faded a little and Serena frowned.

"We can talk about that later," she said. After the words left her lips she heard the front door open and Adhara came striding into the kitchen dressed for travel. Sirius stood up from his chair and looked at his younger sister.

"No," Adhara said shaking her head. "She's not at Hogwarts or in Ireland."

Serena caught her breath in her chest.

"What?" Harry asked on the other end.

"We still can't find her," Serena whispered. "Harry I'd better go…I'll see you soon. Thank you for calling."

"You're welcome," he said back. "Write to me if you need anything, and keep me informed."

Serena nodded her head against the phone.

"Alright," she said. "I'll see you."

"Bye."

"Bye," she said and hung up the phone softly. Adhara was looking at her oddly and Serena said nothing, leaning against the counter.

"Did you get a premonition off of her belongings?"

"No," she said crossly to her Aunt.

"How about just concentrating on her?"

"No."

Adhara frowned deeply but said nothing else. She looked at Sirius who was leaning with his back against the wall. His head was in his hand and Serena could feel him falling to pieces before her. She walked across the kitchen and went to him. When she saw the tears in her Father's eyes she bit her bottom lip and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

"We'll find her Daddy, I promise," she whispered. "I promise…"

Sirius held onto Serena tight and rested his head on hers.

"I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her."

"Nothing will," Amber said. "She's smart and resourceful. She'll be fine."

No one said anything else in the kitchen.

* * *

Serena didn't sleep for nights to come; no one in the Belle manor did. The search for Kendra was on going, and even though he never said it, it was obvious that Sirius was beginning to fear the worse. He would sit in the front living room in an arm chair staring out the window—just sitting and watching—as if waiting for Kendra to come up the garden path at any moment. Serena was just as afraid as he was. In today's society many wizards and witches disappeared off the streets; some where found days later, mangled and mutilated with a Dark Mark floating over their bodies, other were never seen again. 

Parrish tried to be comforting, but nothing really made Serena fell better. She was scared, and angry at herself. Why hadn't see had any visions since Kendra's disappearance? Why couldn't she find her sister? What was the point of having premonitions if she couldn't use them to save the ones she loved?

One evening, late into the night, Serena got out of the bed and walked down to the kitchen to make some tea. She wasn't surprised to see her Father sitting at the table with an empty bottle of whiskey next to him. A second one was open, and Serena was sure it was whiskey that filled his mug in front of him. His hand was on his head, rubbing his hair and digging at his skull as if he were trying to rip his hair out. Serena frowned slightly, and entered the kitchen, causing Sirius to look up at her.

"Oh," he said softly. "I thought—I hoped…"

His voice trailed off and he looked back at his mug. Serena pulled out a chair and sat down slowly across from him. She knew what he was going to say. He had been hoping that it had been Kendra walking into the kitchen. As she looked at her Father, she could see the years of despair and turmoil on his face. She wondered if he had ever been happy…of course he had, when he was with her Mother.

"I hope she'll just walk in to," Serena whispered with her hands on the table. "Like she had never left…she was still here."

Sirius didn't say anything. The shadows around his eyes were darker then usually. He looked a mess: he hadn't shaved or showered in days, his skin was pale and tight, and Serena could see that he was starting to get thin from not eating.

"Daddy," Serena bit her bottom lip. "If anything had happened to her we would have known. I'm sure that I would have seen something if she was in danger." In truth it was just what Serena kept telling herself for comfort. She wasn't sure if it was true at all, but she had to believe that her premonitions were useful and they would help her when she needed them too.

Sirius said nothing though; it was as if nothing would comfort him.

"Serena," he said her name quietly. "I am responsible for Kendra running away…I pushed her over the edge…I should have listened to her. I should have agreed to send her to Hogwarts…I…I…Adhara was right…"

"About what?" Serena asked. She felt a little uncomfortable with her Father babbling on in a drunken stupor about the mistakes he had made.

"I favor you…if I didn't favor you, maybe Kendra wouldn't have run away…I'm such a horrible Father…I've never been there for any of you…and when I broke out of Azkaban I saw part of me in you. It gave me hope…you gave me hope. You're a Black, Serena…seeing that there was good in a Black, it gave me hope that I was still good. I've never forgiven myself for leaving…for being sent away…I-If I had been there maybe Amelia wouldn't be a Death Eater, and Kendra wouldn't have run away—"

"Father," Serena said sharply. "You're being ridiculous. No one would have foreseen Amelia becoming a Death Eater and Kendra running away—I didn't even see it coming. You can't blame yourself for any of this. No one is to blame. Amelia made the choice to become a Death Eater. Amelia chose to believe in Voldemort…and as for Kendra…she made the choice to leave out her bedroom window. Don't blame yourself. The last thing I need right now is you falling to pieces."

Sirius frowned deeply but nodded his head.

"You're right," he whispered. "You're right." He rubbed his face and shook his head about like a dog with wet hair. He rubbed his eyes and blinked then leaned back in his chair. "You're a great deal like your Mother Serena."

"Yea," Serena nodded. "That's what Adhara says all the time…like it's a bad thing."

"I wish I had been there that night…to save her."

"You and me both."

"Things would have been so different."

"Stop dwelling on the past," Serena said. She stood up and went to the fridge, opening it up and pulling out a carton of milk. When she turned she nearly dropped the carton at the sight of a dark bird sitting on the sill. She rushed forward, placing the carton on the counter and lifted the window open.

"What is it?" Sirius said standing up and coming to her.

Serena grabbed at the letter that was on the raven's foot and untied it. The raven let out a screech and lifted off into the night sky. Serena looked at the front of the envelope and frowned, it had no name on it. She ripped open the black wax seal and pulled out a thin piece of parchment.

_Dearest Serena, _

_You'll be pleased to know that your sister is in my safe hands and staying with me and my loved ones. She is safe, although I can't promise that she is healthy. I myself have not seen her in a number of days. If you would like to see her again, alive and well, you will do well to meet my trusted friend Darren in the field beyond my house at 11:55 on the 15__th__. You will come alone. If Darren or I feel in anyway that you are not alone we won't hesitate in killing Kendra. _

_Signed, _

_Amelia. _

"Oh that little bitch!" Serena yelled throwing the letter onto the counter.

"What?" Sirius snatched the letter and read over it quickly. "Dammit!"

"That-that-oooh! I can't believe her! I'm going to rip her to pieces when I see her," Serena snapped. "She told me where Kendra is…why wait until the 15th to come and get her?"

"Keep us distracted," whispered Sirius. "That's the night the Order let slip that they were going to get Harry. They know then." Sirius frowned deeply and rubbed his head. "That's only tomorrow."

"Today really," Serena said glancing at the clock on the wall. "She's at the Malfoys."

"How can you be sure?"

"Where else would Amelia be?"

Sirius nodded slowly.

"Why not just say it then?"

Serena shrugged.

"And why tell us where Kendra is long enough to give us time to get her before ransom at midnight?"

"Maybe Amelia is trying to help us," Sirius said.

Serena looked at her Father with a skeptical look.

"More likely that it's a trap," Serena said. "I'll go to the Malfoy's tonight…I'll meet with this Darren and see what he wants."

"You're not going alone."

"Did you not read the letter? They'll kill Kendra if I don't go alone."

"You're not trained well enough to go alone," Sirius said seriously and suddenly very sober. "And I'm not putting another of my daughters in danger!"

"I'll be fine," Serena said. "I'm pissed off and dealing with Amelia…I'm more then prepared."

When Serena turned around to go back up stairs she was surprised to see Adhara standing in the door frame of the kitchen.

"Don't you have something important to be doing?"

"When are you going?"

"Tomorrow at midnight."

"I'll go with you."

"No," Serena sighed with annoyance. "I'm not risking that they'll kill Kendra because you step on a twig or something."

"When have you ever known me to step on a twig?"

Serena rolled her eyes.

"It's too risky to go together."

"It's too risky for you to go alone," Sirius said. "Adhara will go with you."

"NO! Don't you get it? Amelia is expecting someone to come with me. She is expecting someone to be watching my back. If I go alone she'll be on edge thinking that there is someone in the bushes the whole time waiting to strike…she'll be distracted…it's better if I go alone."

"I can't let you do that," Sirius shook his head.

"You don't have the choice!" Serena snapped.

Sirius sighed with frustration and rubbed his head. He looked at his sister as if she would help change Serena's stubborn mind. But Adhara didn't like she was going to provide much help to her brother. She stood up straight, with her arms crossed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe we should let her go," Adhara whispered.

That wasn't what Sirius wanted to hear.

"What?" he snapped.

"We've been training for about six months now," Adhara said. "She can fight pretty well…and she can be more vicious then me…we can't pin her down forever."

Sirius rubbed his face again and sighed.

"Fine," he said shrugging and not looking either of them in the eye. "I can't fight both of you."

Serena frowned slightly as her Father walked out of the kitchen, down the hall and up the stairs heading for his bedroom. Adhara looked Serena up and down with a slight frown.

"Don't die," she said bluntly.

"Thanks," Serena said. "I'll keep that in mind."

"That's why he doesn't want you to go."

"I know. But I have to."

Adhara nodded her head once and left the kitchen.

Serena leaned against the counter, her eyes falling on the letter from Amelia and she groaned, putting her head in her hands. Standing up straight she realized that she couldn't wait till that night to go after Kendra. She was going to go after her now. She was of age now and could use magic freely. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was after midnight on July the 15th. Serena smiled and moved out of the kitchen swiftly.

Upstairs, Serena opened her trunk and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans. She went into the closet and found a black tank top and bra, pulled them on, then her pants. She found her favorite pair of boots and zipped them up her leg, covering her pants. In the back of her closet was a black leather jacket, which she pulled off the hanger and wrapped around her. Slowly, and quietly, she left the bedroom with her wand tucked under her belt behind her back. She looked at Parrish at the bedroom door. He was sleeping soundly, looking peaceful and handsome. A pain entered Serena's heart and she stepped back into the room. She quickly wrote a note on the desk and left it on her pillow, next to Parrish. Then, leaving the bedroom silently, she closed the door behind her tight.

Before leaving the house she went into the basement and grabbed a switch blade, and two daggers. She put the daggers in her boots and the switch blade in her coat pocket. It had only taken her five minutes to get ready to leave, and before one o'clock that morning she was sprinting across the field behind the Belle Manor, on route to the Malfoy's Manson.


	8. Ending Not As Planned

It was raining by the time Serena got into the Forest, out of sight of any neighbors and was sure that she could Apparate with out anyone seeing her disappear completely. She leaned against a tree to catch her breath and looked back through the trees at her house in the distance. There were no lights on, no one had noticed that she was gone yet. It wouldn't be until eight o'clock in the morning, when Parrish got up to go to the Ministry that he would find her note, and really Serena hoped she'd be back by then. She walked deeper into the forest and stood still suddenly, concentrating all of her energy on the Malfoy Manson.

The sensation of being squeezed through a tight little tube was sickening, but Serena managed, and when she landed on the wet ground in another forest she nearly slipped on a spot of mud that she landed in. She threw her arm out to catch her balance and managed to grab a tree branch that snapped in two the moment she touched it. She fell to the ground, making more noise then she would have liked and cursed in her head. Adhara would have been ashamed of all the noise she was making.

She leaned against a tree to catch her breath and rubbed her eyes. She shook her head and stood up, rolling her shoulders back and cracking her neck.

_Come on Serena,_ she thought. _Pull yourself together_.

A weird prickle crawled up her skin—it was not the prickle that warned her of an oncoming premonition, rather the feeling that someone was creeping up behind her. She turned sharply and grabbed the extended arm of a wizard who had been approaching her from behind. He was cloaked, and her fear was that she had stumbled across Darren sooner then she would have liked. She twisted his arm, pulled and turned her body, launching him over her shoulder and onto the ground on his back. As he fell the hood of his cloak fell off and a head of blonde hair was revealed. Serena stood up straight with a gasp as the man jumped up quickly and turned to her. She took a step back out of shock.

"Adhara, what the bloody hell—oh," the man stopped dead mid-sentence and his eyes grew wide at the sight of Serena. "You're not Adhara."

"No," she said sorely. "I'm not." She was greatly offended that anyone would confuse her with her bitchy Aunt, but she supposed the resemblance she shared with Adhara Black was unavoidable.

The twinkle in his eyes was a shocking sight to see. She hadn't seen this man in two weeks, and even then, she had never met him. She had only seen him once in a vision. She recognized him as Cathan.

"How do you know Adhara?"

"I work with her," he said with a bitter tone.

He was much taller then Serena, at least six feet two inches. She felt small standing next to him, which was a big deal for her because very people could intimidate her enough to make her feel small. But despite his strong hostile physic, his eyes and face were calming and gentle.

"I'm seventeen thank you," Serena snapped.

"Doesn't answer my question," he said tucking his wand in the pocket of his cloak. He was making it obvious that he trusted her. "You're Adhara's niece?"

Serena wanted to say, "you're my baby sisters much older fiancé?" but she resisted. She nodded her head slowly to the tall man.

"You're Cathan?" she whispered looking him in the eye.

"And how do you know that?"

Serena smiled, a cunning smile that she didn't know she shared with Adhara.

"I have my ways. Do you honestly think I would come all the way out here not know who'd be creeping around in the forest?"

Cathan looked at Serena for a few seconds, studying her to see if she was serious.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come for my sister."

"The meeting is for tonight," said Cathan crossing his arms over his chest. "Why are you out here now?"

Serena frowned deeply and glared at Cathan.

"Did Adhara send you out here to watch the woods for when I came out here tonight to get Kendra?" She said with anger.

Cathan shook his head.

"No," he said. "I've been scouting these woods for the last two weeks. I'm looking for a Death Eater who is staying at the Malfoy Manson."

Serena looked at the Auror before her very carefully.

"Do you hunt like Adhara?"

"No," Cathan said flatly.

Serena nodded her head slowly not sure if she believed him or not.

"Well, Cathan, it was a pleasure to meet you," she said. "Now if you will excuse me."

She began to walk away form him, heading for the lit windows in the distance that she assumed to be coming from the Malfoy's Manson.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cathan said turning and looking at her.

She stopped and looked back at him with some annoyance.

"I'm going to get my sister," she said. "They're not expecting me tonight, and Merlin knows that I'm not going to walk into a trap later tonight."

"You may be walking into a trap now," Cathan said as Serena began to walk away. She could hear him following her and her annoyance increased.

"I know that. Why are you following me?"

"I'm going to help you."

"No," she said turning sharply. He had been following her so closely that he ran into her. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him back away from her and glared up at him. "I'm going to do this alone. I will kill you if I have to."

She didn't really mean it, but she hoped that Cathan would take her seriously.

"I think you're bluffing," he said with a charming smile that could have seduced any woman. He took her hand and removed it form his chest slowly. Serena was distracted by his touch to think of a comeback. She pulled her hand out of his grasp quickly and glared at him.

"I don't care what you think," she said. "But if you get in my way I'll hurt you—"

"Spoken like your Aunt."

The words crawled under Serena's skin and pinched a nerve. She stopped for a moment then continued walking away from Cathan.

"Tell me, what's your plan to get into the Manson?"

"I don't know," Serena said not looking back at Cathan.

She kept walking and stopped for a moment when she reached the edge of the forest and saw the long, wide open garden that was behind the Malfoy Manson. She looked around the dark yard and could see a cellar door near the back entrance of the house. She moved forward slowly, creeping towards a bush and stopped behind it. She looked around, deciding how best to get to the cellar door—a quick dash for it, or dodging between bushes?

She glared at Cathan who crotched down next to her.

"How are you going?" he asked.

She looked at him with annoyance. "I'm going to stay behind the assorted shrubs."

Cathan nodded his head with a frank smile. He liked her sarcasm.

"I'll cover your back."

"No," Serena said. "Just…just stay here? Okay?"

Cathan shrugged, and before he could say anything else Serena dashed forward and crotched down behind a tall bush. She took a second then ran up to the next set of flowered bushed in the garden, looking up at the house for a few moments.

There was only one light in a window on the first floor. It was near the back door, and cellar entrance. As Serena watched, she saw someone long and lanky stand up and walk in front of the window. Once the figure had disappeared, she moved quickly up to the next bush. She was only a few feet from the cellar door now. She'd get into the cellar and look for Kendra from there.

Just as Serena was getting ready to dive out form behind the bush, someone tackled her and hit her over the head. A gag was forced over her mouth and she struggled fiercely against the strong body over her. She launched her leg into the air and kicked the attacker in the stomach, sending him falling backwards. Cathan jumped over the nearby bush and tackled the man to the ground; the pair began to struggle with grunts and noise.

Serena pulled the gag off of her face and looked up to the house. The light that had been on the first floor window was out. To her horror a small figure was running across the grass towards where she, Cathan and the attacker were. She recognized the running strut of the figure as Amelia's and cringed.

Serena jumped up and rushed over to Cathan, who had the attacker pinned to the ground. Cathan was holding him by the throat and collar, pressing his body into the soft grass that was under them. Serena could see that Cathan had a bloody lip, and bruises on his neck, she looked down at the attacker to see the damage Cathan had done to him. She snatched the hood of his cloak off and glared down at a very familiar face.

"You," Serena said shocked. It was the semi-handsome man who had attacked her in the basement of her house. He had tried to kidnap her, or kill her for something…he had a horrible scar on his eye, pinching it shut and a horrid blue color because it was still bruises.

"This, Serena," said Cathan catching his breath. "Is Darren."

"We have to go Amelia is coming—"

"Don't move," Amelia's voice snapped from behind Serena. Serena cringed and leaned back into the dirt. She looked at her twin sister with malice and saw the joyful twisted look on Amelia's face. Amelia's wand hand was stiff, pointing her elm wood wand straight at the three on the ground. "Why hello Serena, I didn't really think you'd be this foolish to come ahead of schedule."

"Where is Kendra?"

Amelia ignored Serena's question and looked at Cathan.

"Cathan Crost, I do believe," Amelia said with her girlish charm. "We've never met, I'm Amelia Belle. I'm sorry that we had to meet in such a manner…if you will please release your brother."

Serena looked at Cathan who was frowning deeply.

"Mr. Crost, I will not ask you again," Amelia's tone was firm.

Cathan glanced at Darren, the bloody mess lying on the ground, then Serena, and finally Amelia. He smiled at Amelia.

"I can't do that Amelia," he whispered.

Amelia's body stiffened and she glared at Cathan with fiery eyes.

"I suggest that you do, or I'll kill Serena," Amelia turned her wand directly to Serena and Serena rolled her eyes. She glared at Cathan.

"Would you just let him go and we'll work it out from there?" she snapped at Cathan.

"Be quiet Serena," said Cathan. "You don't know what you're talking about…I've been waiting years to get my hands on Darren—"

"If you get me killed Cathan I'm going to haunt you until—"

"Enough!" Amelia yelled over the two.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Cathan bellowed snatching his wand and pointing it at Amelia. At the same moment he pulled a mysterious weapon from his belt, hidden under his cloak, and pressed it against Darren's head. Serena stared at the weapon in shock as Amelia stepped back, caught off guard at being disarmed.

"Cathan," Serena said slowly leaning back. She recognized the silver piece as a muggle gun and wasn't clear why Cathan was carrying it. Perhaps he didn't hunt like Adhara at all…perhaps he was worse. "What are you doing?"

"Saving your ass," he said bluntly. He was glaring at Amelia. "If you don't do as I say I'll kill him."

Amelia's lips curved into a twisted smile that made Serena sick.

"Do it," she said.

"Amelia," said Darren in the semisweet voice that Serena recognized. "Will you do what he says? He will kill me."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Amelia grinned. "I'm just wondering what he'll do when you are dead and he had no one else to kill."

Cathan moved the gun from Darren's head to his foot. The gun shot was ear shattering and Serena fell back in the mud cringing and covering her ears. The scream that erupted from Darren was just as ear shattering. Serena could hear his tears and the pulse quickened in her body as her own eyes welled up.

"Amelia!" screamed Darren. "I didn't fuck you for this! Do as he says."

"He hasn't told me to do anything yet," Amelia said tilting her head to the side. She didn't look bothered by Darren's pain and Serena found it greatly inhuman of her—and of Cathan. But as she frowned staring at Darren she remembered that she too had done something similar…she had stabbed him in the thigh to hurt him and get him to talk. He had taken that like a man…but she supposed a stab wound to the thigh was nothing like a bullet ripping through your foot. She covered her mouth with her hand as her insides twisted, watching Darren's foot bleed onto the grass.

_I'm no better then Cathan_, she thought.

She looked up at Amelia and glared at her with malice; her twin was just standing there, with cold unsympathetic eyes towards Darren.

"Your sympathy is what makes you weak, Serena," said Amelia looking her twin dead in the eye. "Everyone always thought you were the stronger of the two of us…but here we are…and I'm the one standing."

"The only reason why you're standing is because Cathan hasn't blown off your kneecaps yet," Serena snapped. "I'm not weak—"

"You have no emotional control."

"Please," said Cathan softly. "Save your bickering for later. Amelia, you will take Serena inside and retrieve Kendra. The three of you will return here. You will not alert anyone in the house that you are bringing Serena in or that you are taking Kendra out. Serena will have a gun to your back the whole way."

"What?" Serena said looking at Cathan.

Cathan moved his free hand to the back of his belt, where he pulled another gun from his holster. He held it out for Serena to take and her heart skipped a beat. She had never touched a gun before, let alone used it.

"She doesn't have the balls to take it, let alone shoot me if she had to," Amelia said. Cathan hadn't taken his eyes off of Amelia.

"Take the gun Serena."

"I can't," Serena whispered.

"Take the gun."

"No."

Cathan sighed loudly and grabbed her hand, shoving the gun into it.

"You stay here with Darren," he said. "I'll go get your sister."

Cathan stood up and grabbed Amelia's arm, pushing the tip of the gun against her back.

"Let's go," he said. "We'll be back."

Serena watched slowly as they walked away. Her eyes fell on Darren's and she cringed. He was bloody and bruised.

"Stubborn till the end."

"Shut up."

"You'll have to forgive my brother, he's not very good with his people skills," Darren said softly.

"He's really your brother?"

"Twins," he said. "A lot like you and Amelia…completely different, and yet the same."

"_I am nothing like Amelia_," Serena spat holding the gun in her hand with discomfort. A smile spread across Darren's face and he shrugged.

"She'd die for the cause she believes in, and she'd kill for survival," Darren said. "From what I can tell that's not much different then you."

"I don't believe in killing people because of the genetic history," Serena said firmly. "I've never killed anyone in my life—"

"But you will."

"What?" Serena was surprised by his statement.

"I have foreseen it," he said nodding his head slowly.

Serena glared at Darren's dark face. He was mocking her.

"Shut up," she said jabbing him with the gun. He laughed softly.

"Just like you to think I'm mocking you."

Serena studied him for a long time before she spoke again.

"What did you foresee?"

"I've seen Amelia's death," whispered Darren. "And my own." His dark hazel eyes (so much like Cathan's but without a charming twinkle) were looking directly at Serena's dark blue ones. "I've seen you overcome Death Eaters, and escape the Dark Lord himself." Darren's bloody hand reached out and touched Serena's arm where the Dark Mark was tattooed onto her flesh. "I've seen dark things Serena…I know what it is like to see everyone you care about leave…die…I know what you feel at night when you wake up in cold sweats with head aches…I know…"

Serena was caught off guard by Darren's words and she could think of nothing to say. Her mind was racing faster then she could put the pieces together. Darren was a Seer too…he had foreseen his and Amelia's deaths…he had seen Serena's future…his loved ones dying…what else did he see? Did he actually see Serena kill Amelia?

"Did you see me kill Amelia?"

Darren's eyes left Serena's and he stared up at the dark sky. His lips didn't move and Serena felt anger build in her.

"Tell me!" she snapped. "Do I kill Amelia!?"

Darren looked at Serena.

"I know you've seen it," he said slowly.

"I don't care…in your vision did I kill Amelia?"

"Yes," he said slowly. Serena opened up her mind to invade his to see if he was lying, but was disappointed when she entered his mind and was forced right back out. "You have a strong mind Serena, but I will not let you into my head so easily."

"Why'd you attack me at home?"

Darren blinked.

"I was told to."

"By?"

"The Dark Lord is still after you Serena," Darren whispered. "You'd be foolish to think you were safe."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Darren blinked and looked towards the Manson, though bushes were in the way of his view.

"They're coming," he whispered.

Serena looked over her shoulder and heard quick footsteps coming across the grass. Within minutes, Cathan turned the corner, gripping Amelia's arm tightly and Kendra on the other side of him.

"Serena!" Kendra said falling to her knees next to Serena. She embraced her sister. Serena dropped the gun and hugged Kendra tightly. The next few things happened quickly, almost in a blur.

"Serena no—"

Then there was a gun shot, Kendra screaming and falling onto Serena with blood splattering from her body, another shot fired from Cathan's gun, then a grunt from him and his body collapsing to the ground. Serena sat up slowly, Kendra's body on hers.

"Kendra," she said cupping her sister's cheek. Kendra's eyes fluttered open and Serena looked at her baby sister's shoulder, where blood was oozing from. There was a pool of blood, coming from Darren, merging with the mud and grass. He had been shot in the chest, Serena assumed by Cathan.

Cathan.

She looked up to see Amelia bending over Cathan, picking up his gun. She stood up straight and held her arm out, aiming the gun at Cathan's head.

"No!" Serena said grabbing the dagger in her boot quickly. She threw it at Amelia and it slammed into Amelia's extended wrist, holding the gun. Serena couldn't have had better aim. Amelia let out a blood curdling scream and dropped the gun. She fell to her knees in pain and yanked the knife from her wrist. She took the blade and threw it back at Serena, who caught the tip and sent it sailing back at Amelia. Before Amelia could duck out of the way the dagger slammed into her chest and she fell backwards into the grass.

The silence in the garden was horrifying. Serena blinked as tears filled her eyes and Kendra squeezed her hand. Uncontrollably, Serena began to sob. She had killed her sister…she had killed Amelia…she was a murderer. Everything had happened so quickly…it was over though…even if it had ended differently then she foresaw.

Cathan moved slowly from the ground, sitting up and looking around the grass and dirt. He moved forward towards Kendra, resting in Serena's arms.

"It's alright Serena," he whispered rubbing her cheek and moving his hand down to her neck. He squeezed her shoulder and looked at Kendra. Ripping a piece of cloak off, he tied it around her arm to help control the bleeding. "We have to get you back to the house."

"I killed her," Serena sobbed.

"You did what you had to do," Kendra said looking Serena dead in the eye. "No one is judging you…no one thinks less of you…you did the right thing."

"The world is a better place with out either of them," Cathan said.

Serena's eyes wondered to Darren's body next to them, and then to Amelia's. She closed her eyes tight and gripped her hair, wanting to pull it out desperately. She was like Adhara now. She was a killer…she was an inhumane being…she was a murderer.

"Come on," Cathan said helping Kendra up, who stood fine next to him. She glanced at Amelia's body, but turned her head away quickly. "Up you get, Serena." Cathan took Serena by both of her arms and pulled her up to his feet. He left her side for a moment, leaving her leaning against Kendra to go retrieve Serena's daggers. They couldn't afford to leave anything behind. He looked around the garden nervously as he came back to them. He snatched up his gun from Darren's hand and looked at the girls.

"Come on," he repeated. "We have to get out of here quick."

By the time they got to the woods Serena had calmed down a little. She was silent though, with wide eyes, in an almost shocked state. She sighed when they entered the forest and spoke for the first time in a long while, surprising Kendra and Cathan who had also been silent.

"That's not how it happened in my vision."

"Sometimes things don't always go the way you plan," Cathan said. "I didn't want to kill Darren, but it was between you and him. I thought that you'd be the better of the two. You didn't want to kill Amelia, but it was between her and me…I like to think that you thought I'd be the better of the two. And like Kendra said, no one will think less of you. No one will think that you made the wrong choice, because you didn't. You saved Kendra and my life today, for which I will always be in your debt."

"He's right Serena," said Kendra. "Your visions don't always come true. Sometimes…things just don't work out the way we planned or foresaw them working. It will be alright, I promise. The good thing is that we're safe…and there are two less Death Eaters out there."

Serena said nothing to either of them but nodded her head slowly.

"I think this is far enough," Cathan said looking around and tucking his gun away in his belt for the first time since they left the garden. "Both of you hold onto me. I'll Apparate you back to the house."

Kendra and Serena took hold of each of Cathan's arms and leaned against his large, well built body. As Serena leaned against him in her exhaustion she felt a shiver run through her and a flash of the vision she had seen of Cathan before erupted in her head. She saw him and Kendra lying in the grass and opened her eyes quickly…she didn't want to see that now. A soft feeling washed over her…she knew in the bottom of her heart that Kendra and Cathan were right…she did what she had to…and now there were two Death Eaters gone, and two good people still remaining.


	9. Hearing Voices

The ground hit Serena's feet harshly and she felt her knees give to the force. Cathan caught her around the waist and helped her up. He looked at her with those twinkling hazel green eyes and Serena looked away.

"Thanks," she muttered.

Kendra had broken from Cathan's grasp and was looking around the field they were in. Her good arm was holding her bleeding shoulder.

"You Apparated a field over," she whispered. "Come on, the house is over that hill."

"Let me look at your shoulder before we continue," said Cathan.

"No," Kendra said. "It's fine. It can wait until we get back to the house."

Kendra marched on over the grass with a firm stride in her step. Serena blinked at her sister for a moment then slowly, she and Cathan followed. Surprisingly, Kendra looked strong and well for everything she had just gone through. She was covered in blood, bruises, and mud; as Serena looked at her baby sister, she saw the dried blood on Kendra's clothes, particularly on her pants. Serena bit her bottom lip and rubbed her forehead, glancing at Cathan who was walking next to her. She saw his eyes look at Kendra, and then away into the distance forest. She wondered what he was thinking.

Before Serena knew what hit her, a rush of emotions washed through her with such strength that she grabbed her chest and fell to the ground on her knees. She could hear Cathan's voice in her head…as if he were talking right next to her…

_She should not have seen such cruelty…I should have been there to stop them…I'll never forgive myself for letting harm come to her…She's so beautiful and delicate…she deserves more…_

They were his thoughts—what he was thinking right then about Kendra, after glancing at her. Serena was so confused. She hadn't entered his mind with Legilimency. She hadn't tried to anyways, and wouldn't he know how to block her? What was more confusing was the feelings bursting from Cathan that Serena was picking up on. How could he possibly love Kendra this way when he just met her?

"Serena," said Cathan near by with concern.

Serena could barely hear him as glowing love filled her body and poured out of her heart. She grabbed her chest, over her heart; the love was so strong it hurt. She gasped for breath and looked up at Cathan, and then to Kendra who was briskly walking back to them.

"How do you love her?" Serena managed to say before Kendra arrived by their side.

Cathan looked at Serena with great surprise and helped her up slowly. Before he could say anything Kendra arrived by their sides.

"Serena," she said a little out of breath. "Are you okay? What did you see?"

"Nothing," Serena shook her head. She glanced at Cathan. "I saw nothing…I just fell."

"Oh," Kendra said looking at the pair oddly. "Well, can you make it to the house, or do you want Cathan and I to help you?"

"No," Serena shook her head. "I can walk fine."

Kendra gave her a skeptical look, but Serena moved forward, walking over the long grass with large strides. She left Cathan and Kendra behind her, puzzled and confused about what had just happened. How did she feel that? She didn't use Legilimency…unless she did it unconsciously which was possible.

She looked over her shoulder and saw the pair walking up the hill behind her. She watched them as they talked slowly. Cathan was looking down at Kendra with true caring eyes and Serena rubbed her chest feeling his emotions again. She turned and began to make her way down the hill towards her yard…the sun was beginning to rise and Parrish was no doubt waking up to her note right now.

When Serena opened the back door she was surprised to see Parrish and Sirius sitting at the kitchen table. Both men jumped up and started talking immediately at the sight of her.

"Serena!"

"Thank Merlin you're okay! What were you thinking? Going out there on your own—"

"You're crazy, we were so worried—"

"You'll be lucky if we forgive you—"

Then all conversation stopped as Kendra entered the kitchen, followed by Cathan. No one seemed to question who he was, or really pay him any mind.

"Kendra," Sirius finally said. He was across the kitchen in a flash and had her in his arms. "Oh thank god." He kissed her forehead and looked at her face. "Are you alright?"

"Yea," Kendra nodded her head slowly.

Serena felt a weakness from Kendra that she did not recognize and glanced at her bloody pants again. She frowned and rubbed her eyes, leaning against the counter.

"Hey," said Parrish. He was next to her. She felt his lips on her neck and couldn't help but smile. "You alright? You look like you're nearly dead."

"I almost was," she whispered. "If I hadn't…" Her voice caught in her throat. If she hadn't killed Amelia she would have died, is what she wanted to say.

"If you hadn't what?" Parrish tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at her with the most gorgeous purple stare he could muster. Serena could see the love in his eyes, and as she looked she felt it in her heart too. She bit her bottom lip…what was this new thing…feeling other peoples feelings?

"If I hadn't killed Amelia."

Parrish looked at Serena very seriously as tears filled her eyes.

"What?" Sirius said pulling away from Kendra and looking at Serena. "What did you say?"

"I-I killed Amelia," Serena said. Tears were running down her cheeks slowly, but she wasn't sobbing.

Kendra moved forward first, and took her older sister in her arms tightly, embracing her. Serena felt her heart swell and her cheeks flushed red as she hugged her sister. How could Kendra, bruised, broken, beaten and abused possibly standing stronger then her right now? She rubbed her cheeks as she rested her head on Kendra's shoulder and thought about what had just happened. Suddenly, Kendra seemed older and wiser—having experienced more then Serena.

"You did the right thing," Kendra whispered.

"No," Serena shook her head and pulled away from her sister. "I didn't have to kill her."

"You acted on instinct," Adhara said. "Any of us would have done the same."

Adhara had the odd habit and ability to appear in a room and butt into a conversation at any given moment. No one ever saw her coming—not even Serena. Serena looked at her Aunt with dark eyes.

"I shouldn't have thrown the knife back at her."

"She should have ducked faster," Adhara said.

Serena shook her head.

"Either you can accept that you killed her Serena or you can let it eat you away," Adhara said. "I know you don't want to feel that guilt, that pain of killing but you don't have the choice now. Either deal with it or let it destroy you. It's your choice."

"Do you have to be such a bitch about it?"

"Serena," said Sirius crossly. "Don't speak to your Aunt that way."

Serena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, wiping her cheeks quickly.

"I don't think any of you get it," she whispered. "Amelia is dead…any hope for her…any chance that she was good is gone. She won't ever…she's just…she's gone and you're all here telling me to suck it up."

"We aren't saying it shouldn't hurt," said Cathan. Serena had forgotten he was still in the room. "It should Serena, that's what makes you human—that's what makes you good. It hurts, and you feel guilty for it. Say a prayer and ask for forgiveness, but you have to move on. Adhara is right it will eat you away."

Serena rubbed her eyes. They stung from crying. She didn't want to look at anyone anymore. She felt Parrish's warm touch on her arm and part of her relaxed.

"You did the right thing, Serena," he whispered. "You killed a Death Eater. That's one less out there."

Serena looked at him with some surprise.

"Parrish," she whispered. "Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Yes."

She was surprised by the answer.

"How did you get over the guilt? And was that person a complete stranger or you twin sister?"

"You forget I killed my Father."

"That's different."

"No," Sirius said. "It's not."

"He hated Page."

"You hated Amelia in your own way," Kendra shrugged.

"And hate does not make murder right Serena," Adhara said. "Self defense is the only acceptable reason for murder…no other choice is the only acceptable reason, and still it doesn't make it right. Murder, killing, is _never _right. Unfortunately, sometimes it's the only choice we have."

"No," Serena shook her head. "There is always another choice."

Serena pushed past Parrish and Sirius, and marched by Adhara down the hall to the stairs. She dashed up them and into her bathroom and locking the door behind her. She found comfort in her shower; she climbed in fully dressed only removing her shoes before turning on the water. The heat from the water warmed her skin, and washed the blood from her clothes. She pealed off the clothes slowly and threw them into a pile in the corner of the shower, and slowly sunk to the ground, sitting and pulling her knees to her chest as the water ran on her skin and hid her tears.

Something inside of her felt very wrong. She felt like a monster, and she felt like the people downstairs, all of them were monsters too…worst monster then her because they were okay with her kill.

Serena lifted her right arm and looked down on the Dark Mark that was tattooed into her flesh. She traced her fingers across the black squiggly lines, and the details of the skull and snake. She bit her bottom lip and stared at it more wondering if she was any different then a Death Eater now.

_I know you're frightened Serena._

It was a small voice, slithery and sly sounding, that made her look up in the shower from her arm. She froze for a moment debating if she had just heard the voice in her head or if there was someone really in the bathroom with her.

_Do not be ashamed of what you did. You did the right thing…feed off of that pain. Feel the joy from the death of your sister. _

Serena leaned forward and wiped the fog from the shower door, looking out into the bathroom. She saw no figure standing in the room. She closed her eyes and took a slow breath. Now she was hearing voices along with feeling other peoples' emotions?

_Feed off of your emotions; welcome the hatred you felt for her and the joy that is beaming from you now that she is gone; now that you got rid of her. You are the more powerful of the twins, take pride in that—you destroyed Amelia. Be proud. _

"No," Serena snapped loudly. Her voice echoed in the shower and she felt tears in her eyes. "Go away…go away…"

"Serena?"

The voice came from beyond the door, in the bedroom. It was Parrish, and slowly the bathroom door opened. Serena wiped her cheeks as he came into the room and opened the shower door slowly. He was standing in his pants, looking down at her as she sat soaking at the bottom of the shower. He said nothing, and didn't bother to remove his pants, but stepped into the shower and closed the door behind him.

He sat down next to Serena and wrapped his strong arms around her as she began to cry against his chest.

"I'm going crazy Parrish," she muttered against his chest. "I'm going crazy…"

"No," he whispered calming her and brushing her hair as the water splashed off of their skin. "You're not."

"I'm hearing voices…and feeling peoples feelings…I don't know what's the matter with me…all of it just started too after I—" She stopped and took a long breath. "After I killed her."

Parrish was quiet for a few moments and Serena was afraid that he was going to say she was going insane.

"You're mental powers must be growing," he whispered. "Perhaps the emotional and mental shock of killing Amelia has caused new powers to form."

"I don't know about that…"

"Don't worry about it now," he whispered to her kissing her head softly. "We'll worry about it tomorrow."

Serena nodded.

"You should get out of the shower and go lay down."

"I don't think I want to move."

Parrish nodded. He stood up slowly and turned off the water of the shower, then helped Serena up. He lead her out of the shower and back into the bedroom where the air was cold on Serena's skin. Once she was dressed and lying in bed, he went into the bathroom and cleaned up her clothing and the blood splatters that hadn't made it down the drain.

Serena lay awake in bed while Parrish worked. Every time he walked by her she would close her eyes to make him think she was sleeping, and finally when he left the room she moved, rolling over and staring up at the ceiling. Everything that had happened in the last couple of hours was rolling through her mind…what Darren had said about her still being hunted, Amelia's death, Cathan's feelings for Kendra, Kendra's bruises and bloody pants, the voice in the shower…

Something that frightened Serena more then anything else was what the voice had said. She had a strong suspicion that it was Voldemort's voice she had been hearing…and if that were true then what Darren had said was true. Voldemort still desired Serena on his side and was calling to her. All of the events of the past hours seemed to be pieces of a puzzle, a puzzle that was going to define Serena's role in the war of the time, her life and even her death.

Serena had foreseen death. It was something that haunted her almost every night since she was thirteen. Pain and strife were not knew things to her—she recognized them, and she recognized death like it was a close friend always coming to call. Death was not something that often bothered her—she had seen strangers die in her versions, her own Mother and Aunt, even Parrish...even as deaths happened she accepted them as they came. Death was a part of life to Serena; she had learned to accept it.

But she had never been the one to kill—the one to murder or throw the knife, and suddenly the view of death changed for Serena. It was something that she _could_ control. It was a choice she _could_ make. To Serena, not only had she foreseen Amelia's death but she had allowed it to happen. She chose to let it happen. She could have caught the dagger and dropped it to the ground…she could have done many things to prevent Amelia's death, but she hadn't. Everything was happening so fast she let reaction and instincts take over, like she had while training with Adhara, except Adhara had ducked the blade, or caught it. Amelia didn't.

But there was no turning back. Serena rubbed her eyes and then her forehead. She was going to live with the choice she made for the rest of her life. A part of her would never be the same. With a sad sigh, Serena rolled over in bed and tucked her hands under her chin. Before she could drift off into sleep a calming sweet voice cooed to her from the emptiness of the room.

_You will learn, Serena. _

The words caused Serena to open her eyes. They were puzzling, and gave her chills. She waited to hear the voice again, thinking the voice would explain what it meant. But it never did. There was only silence, until Parrish entered the bedroom quietly.


	10. Adventure

There was a bright light in front of Serena's eyes and she rolled over quickly, pulling the sheets over her head. She let out a groin thinking that Amber or Kendra was trying to rudely awake her. It never crossed her mind that Adhara would be attempting to wake her up.

"Get out of bed Serena," her aunt's voice said from somewhere near by. "Come on. You've been in bed for nearly two days. Time to get up and face the world."

"I hardly want to get up and face the world with you."

"Come on, I have something to show you."

Serena rolled her eyes and pushed the covers off her head.

"What?"

"I want to take you out. Dress to travel. We'll be walking a lot." Adhara turned and walked to the bedroom door. "Be ready in fifteen minutes. I'll buy you breakfast in London."

Serena looked at the door that shut behind her aunt with raised eyebrows and an open mouth. A few moments later, she was still sitting in bed and Parrish came into the bedroom from the bath, dripping wet and wrapped in a towel. He leaned over her and kissed her cheek.

"It's good to see you awake," he whispered into her ear. "Are you feeling alright?"

"No," said Serena throwing the sheets off of her. "Adhara wants me to go out with her for the day."

"Oh," Parrish nodded his head and went to the dresser to pull out some clothes. "Maybe you should go…get out of here for a bit."

"I don't want to go anywhere."

"Did she say why she wanted to take you out?"

"No."

Parrish dropped his towel and grabbed a pair of boxers out of the dresser drawers. Serena tilted her head to the side and admired his wonderfully built body. He was making it harder for her to get out of the bed and go out with Adhara. She wanted to stay home and lay with Parrish forever. He turned and smiled at her looking at him. She smiled and turned away, throwing the sheets over her head.

"Why are you hiding?" Parrish asked coming over to her.

Serena felt his weight on the bed and he pulled the sheets off of her.

"I'm not hiding…I'm going to bed."

"Get up Serena," he whispered kissing her ear. Serena moaned softly and then felt Parrish's hands on her stomach, rubbing his fingertips across her skin. She bit her bottom lip with pleasure and burst out in sudden laughing screams as he tickled her.

"Parrish!" she yelled as she giggled and rolled over under him. He smiled and laughed, tickling her viciously. Serena fought back, trying to push him off her and tickle him in return. He leaned over and kissed her smiling lips passionately.

"I'll stop when you agree to get out of bed," he laughed.

"I'll get up!"

He kissed more deeply.

"Alright."

He stood up and took her hand, pulling her out of the bed. He pulled her against him strongly and Serena couldn't help but smile at him. He rubbed her cheek and stared at her with those passionate purple eyes.

"Parrish," she whispered. "You're making me melt."

"Oh," he said with a smile and releasing her. "Sorry."

"No you're not."

She disappeared into the closet and looked for something to wear. Adhara said they would be traveling, so jeans and a long sleeve shirt seemed suitable. She'd wear her traveling cloak that had once been her Fathers, and her big black combat boots. Serena wanted to be prepared for anything—she had no idea what Adhara could possibly want to show her.

When she came out of the closet she saw Parrish fully dressed, drying his hair in a towel in front of the mirror. He threw the towel in the hamper and looked at her with a smile.

"You look good."

"Thanks," she said picking up her wand and putting it under her belt on her back. She threw her cloak over her arm and looked around the room. She looked in the mirror and frowned slightly, then put down the cloak and tied her hair back in a pony tail. She nodded her head once at her reflection—that was as good as it was going to get, she thought.

She and Parrish walked downstairs together. Serena was surprised to see Amber, George and Galen sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast with Kendra, Sirius and Adhara. Serena frowned slightly. Was Amber there because of what had happened?

"Good morning," said Kendra seeing her sister and Parrish. "You look better."

"Did I really look that bad before?" Serena asked putting her cloak on the back of Kendra's chair. Everyone kept telling her she looked good and she was beginning to wonder what she looked like before.

"You looked like hell when you got back," Sirius said bluntly forking some hash browns into his mouth. Serena frowned and looked at Kendra.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright," she whispered.

Serena nodded and rubbed Kendra's head.

"It's good to have you home."

"Thanks for saving me."

"I think you should really thank Cathan," Serena whispered. "He's the one who had the balls to save you."

"I wouldn't call brandishing a gun having balls," Kendra said softly as she played with her food and fork. "He's a little frightening."

"He's a good Auror," Adhara said. The only thing she had in front of her was a cup of black coffee. Serena looked at her Aunt for a few moments before she spoke.

"How do you know him? Is he in the extreme part of the program with you?"

Adhara nodded her head very slowly.

"Good man," she said. "Good wizard and definitely a wizard whose good side I want to be on."

"He is rather murderous," Amber nodded her head in agreement.

"More murderous then you Adhara, is that possible?" Serena asked with sarcasm as Adhara stood up and pulled her black velvet cloak around her. Adhara glared at Serena and Serena felt the stern eyes of her Father on her, but he said nothing.

"You obviously didn't meet the same man as I did," Kendra said softly looking over her shoulders. "At first I thought he was a Death Eater too when he and Amelia came to get me."

There was her name…Amelia. Serena cringed slightly and felt her heart drop.

"Do we have to bring her up?" she whispered.

There was an awkward silence around the room and every eye lie on Serena. She was looking at her hands, on the back of Kendra's chair, and trying to ignore the looks that she was being given.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Serena," Sirius said, speaking for the first time. Serena nodded her head and looked up, forcing a small but sad smile.

"I know," she whispered. She said the words as a lie—to make everyone feel better, so they would think that she was doing alright…she was moving on. But truly, Amelia's murder was still hanging over Serena's head. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to live with it for the rest of her life…but she supposed she didn't have a choice.

She blinked and glanced at Adhara, who she thought for a second she had felt in her mind. She quickly closed off her mind to anyone who may be invading it and looked out the window across the kitchen. It was raining outside.

"We'd best be going," Adhara said feeling her hips and waist for her blades. She tucked her wand into her high heeled leather boot and stood up straight. Serena noticed that her Aunt wasn't wearing her black gloves like usual. She thought this odd but said nothing about it.

"Where are we going?"

Adhara shrugged.

"On an adventure."

Serena blinked and glanced at her Father, then Parrish. It was then that she realized all of her family was sitting in the kitchen. She looked at Adhara with raised eyebrows then back at her family. Sirius wasn't looking directly at her, his plate of hash browns and eggs seemed very interesting to him. Serena frowned and looked back at her Aunt.

"Are we going hunting?"

Adhara nodded her head once then pulled her black gloves out of her pockets. She pulled them onto her hands quickly and threw her cloak over her shoulder, engulfing herself in it.

Numbness took Serena's body and she looked at her Father with sad eyes. He didn't say anything, nor did she. He was staring at her with his dark blue, almost black eyes, and Serena saw herself in them. She felt a pull on her stomach and realized that this is what she wanted to do—she wanted to fight against Voldemort, this was her role in the war against him. She was going to help down Death Eaters to make Harry's job easier. But did her role have to start so soon? She didn't think it would, and it looked like Sirius didn't want it to start so soon either. Serena was still his little girl…

Serena nodded her head slowly to her aunt and wrapped her cloak around her, pulling the hood over her head. Serena decided in that second that she was ready to become an Auror, and she wanted to catch Death Eaters. She wanted to stop evil from spreading—if it kept people safe, and prevented them from getting hurt like Kendra had been then it was worth it.

She felt warmth in her heart, and for a moment she felt like her Mother was standing next to her, putting her hand on Serena's shoulder.

_This is the fight you were meant for. _

Her Mother's voice seemed so close. Serena actually looked over her shoulder in Parrish's direction. He was looking at her with a forced smile. She blinked and looked at him, knowing that her Mother wasn't actually standing behind her. Parrish's eyes made her feel sad. He didn't want her to go and she didn't want to leave him.

"How long will we be gone?"

"I don't know," Adhara said softly. "The sooner we go and get the bastard the sooner we will be back."

Serena figured they'd be gone two or three days. That's usually how long Adhara was away when she left to hunt, or track as Serena decided she liked to call it. She didn't want to hunt and kill, she was going to track and turn in.

"I'm ready," Serena said looking at Adhara seriously.

Sirius stood up and moved around the table to her. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Be safe Serena," he said. He glanced at Adhara over his daughter's shoulder and then looked Serena in the eye. "Listen to your Aunt."

Serena sighed slightly.

"I will," she whispered.

Amber was next in line for a hug, with Galen on her hip. Serena embraced her older sister tightly and kissed her nephew's forehead.

"We'll see you when you get back," she said rubbing Serena's back.

"Kick some ass," said Kendra hugging Serena good bye. Serena couldn't help but laugh a little and nodded her head. She pinched her baby sister's cheek. This is for you, she thought.

Parrish was leaning against the kitchen counter. Serena went to him before he could stand up and come to her, clinging to him in a tight embrace. Parrish smiled and tilted her chin up to look him in the eyes. She took in his purple gaze and couldn't help but smile.

"This isn't good bye," he whispered.

"I know," she said back. "I'm just going to miss you."

Parrish smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said leaning down and kissing her lips softly. "I love you."

"Let's go Serena," said Adhara walking out of the kitchen. She yelled her good bye back to the family from the front door. Parrish's hand tucked something in the pocket of her jeans. His lips were close to her ear and he whispered for her to look at it later. Serena smiled softly and looked at him.

"I love you."

She pulled out of Parrish's arms and didn't look at him as she walked out of the kitchen.

As she closed the door behind her on the porch, she felt like for the first time in her life she had been completely blindsided. She had never foreseen this coming—going tracking with Adhara…Serena felt that her real training and career as an Auror was finally starting to begin.

Serena walked down the porch and joined Adhara at the garden gate. They walked through it onto the dirt road and turned, heading for the village nearest them.

"You're right," Adhara said on the road. Mud splattered on her boots as she walked down the slick road, but she didn't once lose her footing. "You don't have a choice."

"Excuse me?" Serena asked perplexed.

"You don't have a choice but to live with Amelia's death."

Serena frowned deeply and said nothing. She walked in silence next to her Aunt, wondering where exactly they were going and who they were going to catch. Part of her wanted to ask, but at the same she wanted to cherish the silence between her and Adhara, she was sure that it wasn't going to last very long.

They arrived in the small village within fifteen minutes. Adhara walked to the main bus stop and took a seat on the bench to wait. Serena sat down beside her and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Where are we going?"

"To London," Adhara said shortly.

"For?"

"Breakfast," she said looking at her niece. "And you're Apparation test. We'll be able to get around more easily if you could Apparate yourself."

Serena nodded her head slowly and tucked the falling hairs from her ponytail behind her ear. She wished she had known she was going to take her Apparation test this morning before she got up.

The bus arrived and before Serena knew it they were on their way to London. She looked out the window as the country side flew by her eyes. There was no turning back now. She leaned against the pane of glass and closed her eyes thinking about what she was going to do within an hour when she reached the Ministry. She had to concentrate on how to Apparate properly. If she didn't pass the test Adhara would probably be extremely annoyed with her.

"Don't stress out about the test," Adhara said calmly. Serena looked at her aunt with some surprise. She hadn't felt her enter her mind. She was letting her guard down…shame on her…

"It's not a big deal if you don't pass it the first time," Adhara looked at her. "I'm sure you will…but don't be worried if you don't. I took mine three times before I passed it."

Serena was surprised to hear this. Part of her wondered how much she would learn about her mysterious Aunt from this trip. Maybe Adhara was more human then Serena had given her credit for.


	11. A Visit To The Ministry

The Ministry hadn't changed since Serena had been there last, nearly a year ago when Voldemort lured Harry there to retrieve a prophecy. The gold fountain still stood in the middle, making wizards out to be better then any other creature in the magical world. Serena was ashamed that even the statue of the witch was looking up at the wizard like he was the most impressive thing. She felt Adhara's eyes on her and looked away from the fountain.

"Come on," said Adhara leading Serena to the lifts. "This way."

They stepped into the lifts and Serena watched as paper airplanes flew in with them and the other ministry workers. The witches and wizards glanced at Serena, but said nothing and reverted their eyes when they realized she was standing next to Adhara. No one seemed to dare look at Adhara as she stood in the back of the lift next to Serena. Serena glanced at her Aunt and wondered if Adhara noticed this too.

When the lift reached level six, Adhara stepped forward, muttering a bitter sounding "Excuse me," and squeezed her way off the lift. Serena followed quickly, apologizing as she stepped on a man's foot.

Adhara took a sharp left out of the lift and Serena turned to follow. She didn't get the chance to look at the large open office space with some desk. There was a sign hanging by the largest desk of them all that said Floo Network Authority. Serena moved quickly behind her Aunt, who marched down a hall to the end where glass windows and doors waited. A sign hung in the large window that said Apparation Test Center and Serena felt her stomach fall inside of her. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this.

Adhara opened the door for her and they stepped into the test center. There were two other boys sitting on seats reading magazines with their parents next to them. Serena wondered if they were waiting to take their test, or for the results? She swallowed and hoped that the examiner would be able to pass her right away. Adhara walked straight over to the desk and looked at the bubbly looking witch behind it with an annoyed expression.

"Serena Surry Black is here for her examination," said Adhara.

The blonde haired witch smiled and blinked.

"Is Miss Black ready for her test?"

Adhara looked at the woman like it was a stupid question, which Serena agreed, it was.

"She wouldn't be here if she wasn't."

The witch pulled out a notebook and looked down a long list of names and times.

"Right on time," she said standing up. "Miss Black, you'll have to wait out here. Serena, why don't you come this way."

"Good luck," said Adhara with a nod to Serena. She moved past her niece and took a seat farthest away from the others in the test center. Serena said nothing and followed the blonde haired witch to a door behind the desk. The witch opened the door and allowed Serena into a long hallway.

"You'll want to go down to room seven," she said. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Serena whispered stepping into the hallway. The witch closed the door behind her and Serena looked down the hallway with a frown. The silence of the hall made her more nervous then she already was. She made sure her cloak was tucked tightly around her and walked slowly. Suddenly, one of the doors opened and slammed violently. Serena was shocked as a girl came running down the hall crying. She dashed by Serena sobbing and Serena frowned. The girl obviously hadn't passed her test…Serena reached number seven and realized it was the room the girl had just come running out of. She took a long breath, then knocked on the door.

"Enter," said a male voice behind the door.

Serena frowned and entered the room.

"Hello," she said softly closing the door behind her. The room was a small office, with an older man sitting behind a desk, and four rings on the ground of the room. Serena wasn't surprised by how empty the room was. She forced a smile at the examiner, who was an old man with graying black hair, and a mustache.

"You must be Serena Black?"

"Yes, sir," Serena said folding her arms over her chest.

"Alright," he said checking something off on the paper in front of him. "Step into the first ring please."

Serena looked at the rings and saw that they were labeled one through four.

"Now, if you please, Apparate into ring number three," the examiner said. Serena nodded her head and closed her eyes, focusing all of her energy on sending her body to ring number three. There was a loud crack and she felt her whole body being squished through a small tub. Her eyes popped, and when she appeared inside of ring number three she took a long breath.

"Very good," said the examiner standing up and looking at ring number one to make sure that Serena hadn't left anything behind. "Alright, to ring number two then."

In the blink of an eye Serena was standing in ring number two.

"Now, one."

_Crack! _ She was inside ring number one where she started.

"Four then two," he said watching her as he leaned against the desk writing on his clipboard. Serena nodded her head and closed her eyes again. Two cracks later she was standing in ring number two. "Very nice."

He signed his name to the piece of paper on his clipboard and smiled at Serena.

"Here you are," he said. "Give this to Lilac at the front. Congratulations, you passed your Apparation test."

Serena smiled.

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome Miss Black," he said. "Much better then your Aunt ever did…I tested her three times before she passed."

Serena nodded surprised that the same man had tested her and Adhara.

"Thank you again, sir," she said going to the door.

"Have a good day."

As Serena left the office she saw one of the boys that was in the waiting room walking down the hall slowly. He looked really nervous.

"How was it?" he asked looking at her as they reached each other.

"Fine," she said. "Easier then you would think."

"I saw the girl before you come dashing out crying," he said with a nervous laugh. "Made me even more nervous."

Serena shook her head.

"No, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Thanks," he said. "Well bye then."

"Good luck."

Adhara stood up when Serena entered the waiting room. Lilac, the witch behind the counter beamed at Serena as she approached the desk.

"He told me to give this to you," she said holding out the paper.

"Thank you," Lilac said. "Congratulations on passing your test. You can now Apparate anywhere you wish. Have a nice day."

Lilac took the paper and signed it, then turned to file it into her large filing cabinet. Serena looked at Adhara who opened the door for her, then walked out of the Apparation Test Center quickly.

"That was easy," Serena whispered.

"It is for some people."

"Why'd it take you three times?"

Adhara shrugged. "Just did."

Serena didn't push the subject further.

"I have to go to my office, then we'll be off," she said. "Come on."

They were back in the lift and it was moving down, farther into the ground slowly. When they reached the second floor, they stepped out and walked down a long hall towards two large oak doors. A sign over the doors read 'Auror Headquarters'. Adhara pushed open the large doors and Serena followed her into a room full of cubicles. Paper airplanes were dashing all over the place, people were moving around talking and working. Serena smiled at the business of the room. So this is where Parrish came to work everyday.

"Keep up Serena," said Adhara looking over her shoulder. Serena picked up her speed and followed her Aunt as she weaved through the cubicles.

Adhara turned into a cubicle and Serena looked into it.

"Hello Cathan," said Adhara going to her desk. Her cubicle was shared with Cathan. Serena was surprised to see him, and he seemed surprised to see her because as she entered he stood up in front of the woman that was sitting on his desk. Serena had caught a glance of the woman's long tanned legs and frowned slightly. As she looked at Cathan a puzzling emotion entered her. He seemed ashamed of the woman, and embarrassed that he had been caught with her by Serena.

"Busy at work?" Adhara asked sitting down at her desk and open a few drawers with a tap of her wand.

"As usual," said Cathan. "Rebecca," he said turning to the woman, who hopped off his desk. Serena got a full look of her and frowned slightly. She was tall, with long black hair, big red lips and batty black lashes over her blue eyes. She was wearing a short skirt and red halter top under her long black robe. Serena was given the impression that the woman was asking for it.

"Can I take you to lunch some other time, I have some work to do with my partner," he said pointing over his shoulder at Adhara.

Partner? Serena raised her eyebrows and leaned against Adhara's desk.

"Are you guys really partners?" she whispered to her Aunt.

"No," Adhara said shaking her head. "Cathan just needs a good lie sometimes…"

"Does he womanize often?"

Serena looked at Cathan as him and Rebecca kissed good bye. Serena frowned and looked away slightly shocked by the sight. Wasn't it only two days ago that she had felt Cathan's passionate emotions for Kendra? She recalled what she had heard him say in her head…that Kendra deserved more and he should have been there to protect her from the cruelty of the Death Eaters that tortured her.

"Serena?"

Serena blinked and looked at Adhara.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," Serena said. "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing special," Adhara said pealing through some files in her drawer.

Serena nodded and looked at the walls of the cubicle. There were pictures of vicious looking witches and wizards on them. Serena figured them to be Death Eaters. Some pictures had large red Xs through them, and other were just black and white pictures moving around. Serena looked closely at one of the pictures and recognized it as Darren, Cathan's brother. There was an X through his picture and Serena glanced at Cathan who was walking back into the cubicle. Serena hadn't realized he was gone.

"I'm not your partner," said Adhara the moment he came back.

"Sorry," he said. "Hi Serena, how are you doing?"

Serena shrugged and looked back at the pictures.

"These are the people you've caught?" she asked pointing to Darren's picture and the red X.

Cathan glanced at Adhara who gave him a hard look and then looked at Serena.

"Yes," he said. "How's Kendra?"

Serena stood up straight and looked at Cathan.

"Why do you care?"

Cathan raised his eyebrows and leaned against his desk.

"Because she's a nice girl who was hurt brutally," he whispered. His arms were crossed over his strong chest and he was beginning to glare at Serena. Again, she felt the pulsing passionate feelings coming from him and frowned slightly. She was very confused—how come she could feel only Cathan's feelings? And why did he have such a strong love for Kendra yet he was romanticizing another woman?

"She's alright," said Adhara glancing at Serena oddly. Adhara kicked two of the drawers shut and stood up straight. "Alright Serena, we're off."

"Where are you heading?" Cathan asked quietly.

Adhara smiled.

"This is why I work alone," Adhara said to him. "Don't have to tell anyone anything that they don't need to know."

"You're not going to tell me?" Serena asked.

"No," Adhara said. "We could be overheard…especially here."

"You know about tonight?" Cathan looked directly at Adhara.

"Yes," she said. "But Serena and I have business else where. Alex said he'd let me know how all goes."

Cathan nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Serena had heard her Father's alias mentioned and wondered what it was all about.

"Nothing," said Cathan with a smile to Serena. "Have fun hunting with your Aunt."

"We're not hunting," Serena said sternly. "We're tracking."

"Right," he said pinching her cheek. "Keep telling yourself that's what it is, kid."

"See you Cathan," said Adhara as they walked out of the cubicle.

"Bye," Cathan said back. Serena didn't say anything. Adhara looked at her with raised eyebrows when they reached the lift.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"What?"

"The way you were talking to Cathan like he was the bad guy."

"He is a bad guy."

Adhara lifted her eyebrows more but said nothing else.

"Do you think it's possible to love someone and not even know it?" Serena asked.

"No," said Adhara. "If you don't know you love someone then it's not love."

Serena nodded her head slowly.

"Why?"

"Cathan loves Kendra," she whispered. "They're going to be married in about six years."

Adhara was staring at Serena. She blinked and turned away from her niece as the lift doors open and they stepped out into the atrium.

"Cathan doesn't love Kendra yet," Adhara said. "He doesn't know the love because he hasn't felt it yet."

"He's felt it."

Adhara looked at Serena oddly.

"Adhara," she said very quietly. "I can feel his love for her. I hear his thoughts about her and how much he cares for her…I can sense it."

"Have you felt anyone else's feelings?"

"No," Serena whispered. "Not the way I've felt his anyways. It's like I enter his head and I don't even mean to or know that I'm doing it. And he doesn't know either…when we were on our way home after saving her I fell over the pain in my heart was so great. He loved her so much that it hurt."

"If there is one thing I know about Cathan," said Adhara as they stepped outside into the bright London sunlight. "It's that he doesn't like younger women."

"I saw them get engaged," Serena said.

"Engaged doesn't mean you get married," Adhara said. "Look at me…I've been engaged many times and I've never been married."

"He loves her."

"Maybe someday he will."

Serena took her Aunt's firm tone as an end to the conversation. She followed as Adhara turned down a side alley.

"Where are we going?"

"Hold on," said Adhara holding out her arm.

"What was the point of me taking my Apparation test if you were still going to make me side-apparate?"

"You don't know where we're going, do you?"

"If you told me I would."

"We don't have time for this," said Adhara. "_Hold on._"

Serena rolled her eyes and took hold of Adhara's out stretched arm. Adhara closed her eyes as Serena held tight and then their bodies moved through space. Serena felt somewhat sick and then her feet hit the ground. She looked around her—they were in a wide open field that looked like it had just been burned to the ground. There was a grim look on Adhara's face as she looked around.

"Damn," she muttered. "We're too late—"

"Adhara watch out!" Serena said grabbing her Aunt's collar and pulling her to the ground as two red beams came flying towards them. The Black women hit the ground and Adhara cursed loudly, whipping out her wand. Serena grabbed her wand, not sure what to expect.


	12. Voldemort's Offer

Two men dressed in black came dashing out of the brush at them; jumping over bushes that were on fire, and what Serena feared was a body. Adhara jumped up feet first and swung out her wand, brandishing a long blue rope like a whip. There was a crack and one of the Death Eater's fell to the ground clutching his face. Adhara turned sharply, her magical whip flowing smoothly through the air—and with a sharp flick of her hand the whip cracked on the second Death Eater's face. Serena's mouth fell open as she saw him fall to the ground. Adhara dropped her wand hand to her side and the blue whip disappeared.

"What was that?" Serena asked taking her Aunt's hand. Adhara pulled her up and looked around the field.

"The last of the battle," Adhara sighed.

"What happened here?"

Serena looked around the destroyed field with sad eyes. She felt great pain all around her, pain and loss. It looked like a bomb had gone off and destroyed everything within a mile radius. Serena looked over her shoulder at Adhara who was looking at one of the Death Eater's she had just killed.

"There was supposed to be a meeting here," Adhara whispered. "Between Rufus Cambridge—he's a curse breaker like Bill for the Order—and Samantha Sims. She's a Death Eater who wanted out of Voldemort's circle. She was going to turn spy for us."

"Voldemort found out though," whispered Serena joining Adhara and looking down at the Death Eater. Adhara lifted the man's cheek with her boot and frowned slightly.

"He looks like he's my age," she whispered sadly putting her hand to her throat.

"Do you recognize him?"

"No," Serena said in a shaky voice. "Why were we coming out here for the meeting?"

"We had reason to believe that Voldemort had found out about Samantha's change of heart. Cambridge asked me if I could come out here with him—I thought it would be a good chance to get you out of the house. I was more then certain that Samantha had been found out…I think it's obvious that she was."

"They struck before the meeting?"

"Obviously," Adhara said looking at her watch. "The meeting wasn't supposed to start for another five minutes." Adhara shook her head and looked around the field.

"What went off to destroy this much land?"

Adhara smiled slightly.

"Anything could have," she said. "I bet that these two weren't the only Death Eaters here. They were probably told to hang back to make sure no one came creeping around too quickly."

"The Dark Mark hasn't been released yet," whispered Serena looking up.

Adhara looked up also. As if Serena's voice had been the cue, a burst of green light shot up into the sky from near by. Serena gasped as a skull appeared and a snake slithered its way out of it. The green smoke hung there in the sky.

Adhara dashed across the grass, pulling a knife from her hip holster. Serena watched in horror as her aunt dived down, pouncing onto the Death Eater that she had struck with the whip first, and murdered him—stabbing him through the chest.

_Still a Death Eater at heart_ said the high pitched voice that had haunted Serena a few days ago. Serena turned around sharply as a shiver took over her body.

"Adhara!" she called as her eyelids grew heavy and she felt her body fall to the ground.

She blinked and was seeing in black and white, but was still in the field. She stood up, alone as the flames died around here. Adhara wasn't present, nor the Death Eaters, or even the bodies of Rufus and Samantha that had been lying helplessly in the grass. Serena spun around and looked around the abandon field confused. The only reason she knew she was in a premonition was because it was black and white. She turned again and her body became cold. She was no longer alone.

Cutting across the grass, walking slowly, was a tall thin white man. Serena could see his red piercing eyes from where she stood and she wished with all her heart that she could turn and run from them. Voldemort's cloaks billowed behind him, making him look like he wasn't walking at all, but floating, or even haunting, across the grass.

"My dear Serena," he said in his high pitched voice that made Serena cringe. "Why has it been so long since we last met?"

Serena wanted to move, scream, anything but her body was frozen on spot. Voldemort was standing right in front of her and to her horror he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Why don't you come when I call you?" he asked pushing back her cloak and sleeve. He frowned down at the Dark Mark that was tattooed on her flesh. "All of your family has abandoned me…return to me Serena…I need your Sight."

"No," Serena sighed.

There was a searing pain in her spine and she fell to her knees with a scream that echoed around her.

"Don't be as useless as your dead sister," Voldemort said with annoyance. "Tell me Serena, didn't it feel good to be the one who took her life? You killed her just like a Death Eater would have."

"No," Serena shook her head as she sobbed in pain on her knees in front of Voldemort. He was holding her arm still. His long white fingers digging into her flesh. She was sure that his nails were cutting her skin and she was beginning to bleed. "It was self defense."

"You didn't have to throw the knife, Serena," Voldemort said. "You choose to throw it…it was the hate you had for Amelia that made you throw it."

"No," Serena moaned as blood trickled down her pale arm. "I didn't mean too…"

"You did. You're just sorry that you have to live with the guilt," Voldemort hissed. "You're the murder who isn't sorry he killed just sorry he got caught….if you come with me Serena you won't live with the guilt. I'll take the guilt away."

Serena opened her eyes and looked Voldemort dead in his. The red was so over powering Serena had to force herself to keep looking at him.

"That's what makes me more then you," Serena said pulling her arm from his grasp. His nails scratched down the rest of her arm and her hand. Serena didn't feel the pain—she was too numb to now. "You will fall because you don't live with the guilt. The guilt makes me stronger—"

"It makes you weak," Voldemort roared grabbing Serena's hair and pulling her head back. "You are weak just like Potter…it makes you vulnerable to my power. I can see what you fear Serena, I see the lost of your family and friends as your weakness…and Parrish…dear Parrish…when I kill him how will you be able to fight? I know how to destroy you Serena and I will until you are with me…"

Voldemort leaned his head close to Serena's ear. "Will you feel guilty when I kill Potter and you could have saved him?"

Serena took a long breath and glared at Voldemort, but didn't answer. Inside she was screaming that she'd never forgive herself if she didn't save Harry.

"If you come with me now I won't kill the boy," Voldemort hissed like the snake he was. "I'll spare him…if you don't come with me…well he'll be dead before night fall…within minutes actually."

"You're bluffing."

"Is that a risk you're willing to take?"

Serena debated in her head. She could go with Voldemort to save Harry, like Adhara had when she was thirteen to save her family, or she could trust that Harry would be able to save himself. Judging that Harry had escaped Voldemort more times then Serena could count, she was willing to risk his life that he'd escape dear Voldemort again.

"Go after Harry," Serena whispered. "I've foreseen his fate."

Voldemort looked at her sharply and she felt him trying to entering her—she felt his anger and hatred for her and realized in seconds that because she was reading his emotions he could not read hers. Serena looked Voldemort dead in the eye with her harsh dark blue stare.

"You've foreseen his death then," Voldemort hissed releasing her head.

She blinked her eyes and he was gone. Her body fell to the grass and she took a long breath, closing her eyes. When she opened them she saw green grass and black sky above her. She sat up and looked around confused. When did it become night?

"Adhara?" Serena crawled across the grass quickly to the body of her Aunt. Adhara's pale skin was a sharp contrast against the dark green and brown grass. Serena brushed Adhara's dark hair out of her face and leaned over her. Hot breath hit her cheek. Serena let out a sigh. Her aunt was alive.

Unsure of what had happened in the field from when she had her vision to when she woke up from it, she grabbed onto Adhara's arm. She had to get back to the house—Harry was in serious danger. Voldemort was going to go after him tonight…within seconds.

Serena concentrated all of her energy on the summer manor and took a long breath. She squeezed Adhara's hand and before she was really ready she felt her body being pushed and squished, then the familiar slamming of her body on the ground.

Looking up, she saw her home before her. She looked at Adhara who was still out cold and jumped up. She wouldn't be able to carry her body into the house. She jumped over the garden gate and ran across the grass to the porch. She pulled open the front door and yelled into the house for Parrish and Sirius. They came running, surprised to see her back so soon.

"Adhara," Serena chocked. "On the lawn." She turned around and ran back across the grass, jumping the gate again, her Father and boyfriend running after her. Sirius opened the gate and went to his baby sister immediately.

"She's still alive," Serena sighed looking at Adhara who was starting to have some color in her cheeks. "I think she was just knocked unconscious…I don't know though…I've been out for a while too."

"What?" Sirius asked as he picked up his sister. "What happened?"

"We were in a field and I had a vision of Voldemort. He talked to me…I think he forced the vision somehow…I don't really know…it was so real. But that's not the point. Harry is in danger. Voldemort said he was going to kill Harry tonight—"

"Shit," said Parrish looking at Sirius. "Harry is supposed to be moved tonight."

"Go to the Burrow," said Sirius quickly. "Take Serena. I'll follow once Adhara's been taken care of."

"Harry's being moved tonight?" Serena asked confused.

"Yes," said Parrish opening the front door for Sirius to go into. "Come on, we have to get to the Burrow." He glanced at his watch. "Harry and his guard should have left by now."

Sirius frowned.

"I know," he said. "Go. Now."

Parrish nodded.

"I'll see you at the Burrow."

Serena frowned and nodded her head. She wasn't sure she wanted to Apparate again so soon, but Parrish had disappeared with a crack before she could ask him for a lift.

"Is she going to be okay?" Serena asked as her Father put Adhara down on the couch. He glanced at Serena.

"Yes," he said. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Go on. Go to the Burrow…I'm sure Molly will need your help."

Serena nodded.

"Where is Kendra?"

"Upstairs," whispered Sirius. There was a bitter look in his eyes. "With Cathan."

"What?"

"Cathan came to see how she was doing," said Sirius looking above him as if he could see through the ceiling into Kendra's room. "I'm not sure I like him…"

"He knows Adhara well, maybe he can help you with her."

"She'll be fine. Get going. I'll be along shortly."

Serena nodded and rewrapped her cloak around her.

"You did well tonight, Serena, but the night is not yet over," said Sirius looking at her from the couch with Adhara. Serena nodded and closed her eyes. She Disapparated with a loud crack.


	13. Numbness

Serena appeared in the field in front of the Burrow and fell to the ground. Her whole body was shaking and aching from the days events. Not only had she Apparated at least eight times that day, she had never had a vision that kept her entranced for most of a day. She felt very weak; but despite those feelings she jumped up when she saw Remus Lupin helping George Weasley, who was bloody and unconscious across the grass towards the house.

Mrs. Weasley met them outside, followed Amber, then Ginny baring Galen and Harry. As soon as Mrs. Weasley and Amber had George and were helping him into the house, Remus grabbed hold of Harry's arm violently and dragged him into the house. Serena dashed after them.

"Remus," she yelled.

"What creature sat in the corner the first time that Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts?" Remus asked throwing Harry into a chair in the kitchen. "Answer me!"

"Remus!" Serena said running into the kitchen. Remus was giving Harry a shake, and she grabbed his arm to try and stop him but he shoved her away. Parrish came into the kitchen quickly with all the noise. Hagrid had just managed to get into the house.

"A—a grindylows in a tank, wasn't it?" Harry asked looking at Remus with shocked eyes.

"Serena," Parrish said pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

"What' was tha' about?" roared Hagrid as Remus released Harry and fell back against the cabinets. He caught his breath.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry Harry but I had to check. Serena, are you alright?"

Serena nodded her head.

"We've been betrayed. Voldemort knew that you were being moved tonight and the only people who could have told him were directly involved in the plan. You might have been an impostor."

"So why aren' you checkin' me?" panted Hagrid.

Serena blocked him and Remus out for a moment as she left Parrish's side and went to Harry. He stood up and they embraced each other tightly.

"Thank god you're alright," she whispered into his shoulder. "Voldemort said he was going to kill you if I didn't join him tonight…but I just…I knew you'd get away. I, oh Harry, it's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Serena," Harry said smiling down at her. She swore he had grown a few inches since she saw him at the end of term a month ago. "Did you find Kendra?"

"Yes," Serena nodded. "We found her…Amelia was holding her with some other Death Eaters."

"What happened?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"Cathan, a friend of Adhara's, and I saved her…I had to kill Amelia though," she muttered the last few words. Harry was looking at her very seriously.

"You killed her?"

"Instinct kicked in while we were fight," Serena whispered. "She threw a dagger at me and I caught it and threw it back…she didn't duck fast enough."

"Serena…" Harry said very slowly and looked at her with weary eyes.

"I know," she whispered. "I still haven't forgiven myself."

Harry didn't say anything else but Serena felt frustration reverberating off of him. She frowned slightly. She hadn't felt anyone's emotions except for Cathan's, and then Voldemort's in the field. To feel Harry's frustration with her made her want to commit Harry-Carrie and be down with herself. He didn't approve of her…he wasn't telling her she had no choice like everyone else…he wasn't telling her that she had done the right thing…he was disappointed in her because she had killed someone.

Serena had dazed off and when she came back to reality Remus was yelling with Harry. She felt more frustration pouring in from every corner of the kitchen—from Remus, Harry, Hagrid and Parrish. Serena wanted to scream as it engulfed her. She grabbed her head and leaned against the wall as Remus and Harry yelled.

"So you think I should have killed Stan Shunpike?" Harry snapped violently.

"Of course not!" Lupin snapped back like a whip. "But Death Eaters would have expected you to attack back, Harry! Expelliarmus is a useful spell, but the Death Eaters seem to think it is your signature move, and I urge you not to let it become so!"

"I won't blast people out of my way just because they're there! That's Voldemort's job."

The kitchen grew silent after that and Parrish seemed to notice Serena. He went to her and touched her arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"No," she said feeling dizzy. "You people need to control your emotions…you're all driving me mad." She rubbed her temples slowly while closing her eyes.

"Will George be fine?" Harry asked.

"He'll be fine," said Amber coming into the kitchen. Serena's stomach turned at her blood covered apron. "Serena!"

"I'm afraid there is no way to replace a curse off ear," Remus said sadly.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be off with Adhara?" Amber asked looking at Serena.

"Long story," Serena rubbed her temples. "Amber, please can you get rid of that blood the sight of it is making me sick."

"You do look a little clammy, maybe you should go lie down?"

"No, I'm fine."

There was a thumbing noise outside, and Remus dived for the door, Harry following after him. Serena looked up and saw two figured on the grass outside in the yard. Parrish left her side and went outside quickly. Amber lifted Serena's chin.

"Is everything alright?"

"No," Serena rubbed her head. "I saw Voldemort tonight and I'm feeling everyone else's emotions. I think I'm going to be sick from the frustration that was in here….Amber, please, the blood."

"Oh."

Amber tapped her wand against her green apron and the blood disappeared.

"What's up with George?"

"Had his ear cursed off by Snape."

"Snape?" Serena said with surprise. She rubbed her throat and looked around. "Did you know that Harry was going to be picked up tonight?"

Amber nodded her head slowly.

"Molly, Ginny and I were to wait here for everyone to return. Ron and Tonks were supposed to be back first, then Arthur and Fred…but they haven't shown up yet."

"Who was after them?"

"Harry and Hagrid, then George and Lupin and Kingsley and Hermione last. Bill, Fleur, Mundungus and Mad-Eye should be coming along too," she whispered.

"So many," Serena shook her head. Serena felt cold tears on her eyes. "He didn't give me enough time that bastard!"

"What are you talking about?" Amber asked. Hagrid was trying to get out of the kitchen door again, Serena noticed Harry helping him and then walking through the kitchen into the sitting room where George was lying.

"Voldemort came to me in a vision when I was off with Adhara," Serena said quickly. "He told me to join him otherwise he'd kill Harry tonight…well I figured he'd try to kill Harry anyways so I said I wouldn't join him. When I woke from my vision Adhara was unconscious and I had to get her back. I didn't have enough time to warn them…"

"I don't think Voldemort wanted that," Amber whispered. "Parrish got here and told us that you said Harry was going to be attacked tonight. We already knew something was wrong by then because Ron and Tonks weren't back yet."

Serena nodded.

"How long have you been feeling people's emotions?" Amber asked. Serena couldn't answer her question because Mr. Weasley's shouts could be heard in the yard.

"I'll answer you damn question once I've seen my son Kingsley! Back off if you know what's good for you!"

Amber turned to the door with concern as Mr. Weasley came marching in. Serena had never heard Mr. Weasley yell like that before.

"Amber," said Mr. Weasley looking at his daughter-in-law with concern.

"He's in the sitting room," she said. Fred followed Mr. Weasley in and gave Serena a look over. Serena nodded her head to him and he forced a smile, and then marched through to see his twin. Amber turned away from Serena and went into the sitting room with her in-laws to see her husband.

Serena stood in the silence, biting her bottom lip. She wasn't really sure what she was thinking about…her whole body and mind were exhausted. So suddenly, everything about the war seemed so real. After Kendra had been taken, and Serena had killed Amelia everything seemed to be moving fast—Harry was home, he had been attacked, George's ear was blown off and for all they knew Bill, Fleur, Mundungus and Mad-Eye could be dead.

"Serena," said a calm voice.

Serena blinked and looked at Mrs. Weasley.

"Are you alright dear?"

"Fine," she whispered.

"Molly," said Mr. Weasley at the back door that had been left open for some time now. Mrs. Weasley nodded at Serena then followed her husband outside into the yard where Serena could hear her thanking Tonks and Remus. Serena remained where she was, numb and in a daze.

"Hey," said Fred entering the kitchen.

Serena looked at him and forced a smile.

"It's alright," he whispered smiling.

"It doesn't feel alright," she whispered. "I fear…I fear something horrible is going to happen before this is all over."

She remembered her vision from a few weeks ago of the battle at Hogwarts. The one that Darren had forced while she slept. She frowned slightly and Fred kissed her forehead.

"What kind of a hello is it when I don't get a hug?" he asked.

Serena couldn't help but smile and wrapped her arms around Fred's waist. He engulfed her in his arms and rested his chin on hers.

"It's going to be alright Serena," he whispered.

Before Serena answered him a shiver washed over her and she saw a flash in front of her eyes. She saw brick and wood flying in a corridor at Hogwarts, and then Fred's body lying on the ground, his eyes wide open and his last breath being stolen from his lungs.

Serena let out a gasp and pulled out of Fred's arms. He looked at her with some concern.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "What did you see?"

Serena's eyes filled with tears.

"I saw you die," she whispered. Fred's face fell and he grabbed Serena pulling her into a close hug. He held her close against him, closer then a friend would hold a friend, closer then a brother would hold his sister. Serena felt Fred's body against hers and more then that. She felt his heart pounding, in fear and love.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed. She pulled out of his embraced and looked at him. "At Hogwarts…an explosion."

"An explosion? That's how I'm going to go? That's somewhat depressing," he said with a frown. "I was hoping for something more epic."

Serena wanted to yell at him to be serious, but she knew it was his way of handling the news. Serena felt her heart fall—this was the worse part of her gift. She saw the people she loved die and then she had to tell them. It was never easy for someone to hear that they were going to die.

"Cheer up Serena," he said lifting her chin. "I know what I'm fighting for, and I'm fighting for it because it's worth dying for. And you're sure it was me…not George? He has a kid and everything…wouldn't want him to go…"

"It was you."

"How do you know?" Fred asked.

"You have two ears," Serena whispered. Fred smiled and pinched her cheek.

"That's my girl," he said. Serena forced a smile and nodded. Fred left her standing in the kitchen, going back into the sitting room with Amber and George. She heard them laughing and bit down on her fist. She still felt numb…like something bad hadn't happened yet.

When she looked at the back door she saw people starting to enter the house. Hermione dashed across the kitchen and embraced Serena into a tight hug. Serena greeted her best girl friend with a soft hug and then looked at Hermione with a forced smile.

"You're alright?"

Hermione nodded.

"We did alright."

Serena nodded.

"Yea," she whispered. She blinked for a moment. As people filed into the house she didn't see Sirius or Adhara. She wondered how much longer they would be. "What's the matter?"

"Mad-Eye," whispered Hermione with a sniffle. "He didn't make it."

Serena's heart fell but she didn't feel numb anymore…she felt pain. This was the bad news she had been waiting since she arrived to hear. She nodded her head very slowly and bit her lip. Parrish came over to her and Hermione moved on into the sitting room with the others.

"Serena," Parrish whispered very softly. "What of the meeting?"

"What?" she looked up at him.

"Rufus and Samantha?"

Serena sighed and rubbed her temples. She had forgotten about Samantha.

"Adhara and I arrived too late," she whispered. "The Death Eaters knew that they were going to meet…we got there ten minutes before the meeting was supposed to take place and it looked like a nuclear war head had gone off in the field already. Both of their bodies were there…Adhara killed two Death Eaters…we didn't have time to clean up though. I had my vision and then when I woke up Adhara was unconscious…I had to get her home…I had to try and get home and warn you that Harry was in danger."

"You did," Parrish said once she stopped babbling. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her lips deeply. "You did well. I love you, Serena."

She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her toes were barely on the ground as she cried on his shoulder.

"I don't think I've ever been so numb Parrish," she whispered. "I feel empty…numb…"

"Death can do that to you," he whispered. "It's alright though Serena."

They looked over into the sitting room as everyone lifted their glasses and toasted Mad-Eye. Serena rubbed her cheeks and said a silent prayer for Mad-Eye. Bill and Remus entered the kitchen a moment later.

"You're going to retrieve the body?" Parrish asked.

Bill nodded.

"I'll come with you," said Parrish. "We'd better head up north too. Rufus and Samantha's bodies are up there."

"What?" Remus looked at Serena.

"We were too late," she whispered sadly.

"Where is Adhara?" Remus asked quickly.

"At home with Father," said Serena seriously. "She was injured."

Remus nodded his head slowly.

"I'll be back," said Parrish. "Stay here tonight." He kissed Serena's lips and left with Bill and Remus.

Serena was in such a daze that she did not hear Harry's argument with the rest of the people in the living room; she saw him march through the kitchen and out into the yard. She could see him from the window and slowly moved to the back door. She stepped out into the fresh air and moved to where Harry stood, leaning against the fence. Harry looked at her with angry eyes and then relaxed seeing that it was her.

"I know why you're angry."

He glanced at her.

"Oh yea?" he asked.

"I understand why you want to leave," she whispered. "I want to leave too sometimes…but as much as you are willing to sacrifice yourself for them, they are willing to sacrifice themselves for you."

"I know," he said back in the quiet night. "But their sacrifice is so much greater then mine…they would be sacrificing their families, their lives, their friends for me…when I have no one…"

"You have all of us," Serena said taking his hand. "And you have Ginny."

"No," said Harry shaking his head. "I put her in danger."

"Don't make the same mistake I made, Harry," Serena whispered. "I put Parrish in danger, but I'm worth that danger to him…I believe you're worth that danger to Ginny…I don't know why, I wouldn't take you."

Harry smiled at her and she smiled in return.

"I've missed you."

"You never wrote."

"Sorry."

"Harry," Serena said very seriously. "You know that they sacrifice their lives because they know that you're our hope…you're our only hope against him. We fight for our loved ones and the future that they could have once Voldemort is gone. They fight to help you defeat him…so we can all live again."

"I know," Harry whispered. "I just wish…"

"I know," Serena said squeezing his hand. "I know."

There was a moment of silence between them and then Harry let out a long gasp of pain and clutched his forehead, releasing her hand. Serena watched in shock as Harry had a vision, a connection to Voldemort and his emotions. And Serena could feel them. She felt the frustration and rage Voldemort had towards someone at that moment. Someone was not having a nice night…

Harry gasped for breath and Serena caught his arm, helping him to stand up straight.

"Ollivander is having a hard night," he whispered as Hermione and Ron approached across the grass.

"Come inside," Hermione said in a pleading tone. "You're not still thinking of leaving are you, Harry?"

"You can't go," Ron said clapping Harry on the back. "Are you alright, you look like bloody hell."

"I'm fine…better then Ollivander anyways."

Hermione and Ron gave him odd looks and he explained that he had seen Voldemort torturing Ollivander.

"Harry you're supposed to close your mind to him," Hermione said. "Dumbledore would want you to close off your mind."

Harry was silent, looking away from her.

"It's not as easy as it looks, Hermione," said Serena softly.

"He's taking over the Ministry and the paper, Harry, don't let him consume you…please," Hermione said ignoring Serena's comment.

Serena sighed; she knew that Hermione pestering him didn't help the situation. She gave the sky one last look before she followed the other three back into the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them with tea, and once they were finished she told them all to go straight up to bed. Serena said she'd take the couch, if Mrs. Weasley didn't mind, because she knew when Parrish got back that'd be where he slept.

Before everyone was ushered to bed, Sirius arrived at the Burrow, knocking on the back door. He answered his security question correctly and was allowed in by Tonks, who embraced him tightly. Serena was next in line for a hug, and then Amber.

"How's Adhara?"

"She's fine," he whispered. "Resting, Cathan and Kendra are watching after her. I'm going to head back over in a few moments, but I wanted to make sure all was well here."

"Everything is fine," Amber said sipping her tea.

"Mad-Eye is dead," Tonks whispered sadly.

Sirius frowned deeply and rubbed her shoulder then looked at Serena.

"Harry?"

"Upstairs," said Mrs. Weasley. "Getting into bed."

Sirius nodded.

"I'd like a word with him."

Mrs. Weasley almost objected, but Sirius was across the kitchen and stepping up the stairs before she could really say anything. By the time Serena had crawled under the blankets on the couch Sirius had returned downstairs. He knelt down next to her and rubbed her head.

"You'll come home with Parrish tomorrow?"

She nodded.

"Alright," he kissed her forehead. "I love you Surry."

"I love you Daddy."

He stood up and left the dark sitting room, passing Amber who was standing in the threshold of the kitchen. Sirius rubbed her shoulder and disappeared into the light. Serena saw the grim look of jealousy on Amber's face for only a moment; then she too disappeared into the kitchen. Serena closed her eyes and fell into a haunted sleep instantly.


	14. Falling Apart

Serena blinked her eyes. She rolled over on the couch revealing the tattoo on her back to Harry who had just walked into the living room of the Burrow. He blinked at her as she lay there, pretending to be asleep and saw the dove flying out of vines of thorns that disappeared under Serena's pants on the back of her left hip. Serena gripped her hands tightly together and prayed that he hadn't noticed her being awake. When she heard him going into the kitchen she let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, but it couldn't have been for long. Parrish wasn't next to her anymore, which meant he was also awake in the kitchen.

She rolled over a little and looked over her shoulder, squinting around the bright living room.

"Good morning," whispered a familiar voice. Serena blinked more and her vision came into focus. She frowned deeply. Cathan was sitting on a chair opposite of her. He had a newspaper out in front of him.

"Hi," Serena said rolling back over and closing her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Adhara asked me to bring Kendra over here," he said slowly. "Your Father and Adhara will pick you up in a few days."

"I thought Parrish and I were supposed to go home this morning."

"Decided it'd be better if Kendra came here for a bit so Adhara and Sirius could get some work done."

Serena nodded her head slowly but said nothing else.

"Nice tattoo," Cathan said.

Serena pulled her shirt down and kept her eyes on the back of the couch.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"About fifteen minutes," he said softly. "Parrish got up an hour ago. Went to work, told me to tell you that he'll be back this afternoon. I get the vibe he's not a very trusting man, is he?"

"I don't blame him for not being," Serena said finally rolling over and looking at Cathan. "His Father turned out to be a Death Eater and killed his Mother, not to mention my Mother and my Aunt. He then tried to kill me and Parrish…no…I don't blame him…"

"I suppose I wouldn't either."

There was a silence and Serena thought about everything she knew about Cathan, which wasn't very much. How he was an Auror, more extreme then Adhara using muggle guns, and that he was Darren's twin brother. She and he had a lot in common she thought…but Darren had been the seer in that set of twins.

"Darren was a Seer?"

Cathan looked at her for a long time before he nodded his head.

"I never believed him when we were little," he whispered with a sad tone. "I wish I had…but we were small, young and naïve. He would tell me of his dreams. He saw simple things happen around the orphanage we lived in, and he said he saw people dying. He was a troubled child. Like I said before we weren't very close, and then we both were adopted by different families. His happened to be a Muggle family, mine a Wizarding one. I suppose that's why Voldemort appealed to Darren—from what I learned after joining the Ministry he had a hard childhood. His Muggle parents were accepting of him being a wizard, but they didn't understand. He spent most of his time at Hogwarts, where we both went to school."

"You went to Hogwarts?" Serena whispered.

"Yes," Cathan said. "I was in my seventh year when you were in your first."

"I didn't go to Hogwarts until my third year."

Cathan nodded.

"Explains why I don't recognize you at all."

"Well I can't imagine that a seventh year would have paid much attention to a first year," she said smartly.

"You're close to Harry Potter," said Cathan. "People would have seen you. I'm sure they do now."

Serena said nothing and pulled her blankets more tightly around her.

"What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor," Serena whispered.

"I was in Ravenclaw," he said slowly. "Darren was in Slytherian."

"You're six years older then I am," said Serena doing the math in her head. "Which means you're eight years older then Kendra."

Cathan nodded his head slowly.

"She mentioned that you had foreseen Amelia's death," Cathan whispered very softly. Serena blinked. Serena didn't want to talk about Amelia, to anyone, especially Cathan who she barely knew. She had moved on…it was just easier to not think about Amelia's death anymore. Part of her wanted to pull the blankets over her head but that wouldn't help her escape Cathan's question.

"I don't want to talk about it," Serena whispered.

"You did nothing wrong, Serena," Cathan said.

Serena blinked.

"She was still a human," Serena whispered. "I will never get over taking any being's last breath."

Cathan nodded his head.

"You are a good person," he whispered. "And I won't lie. You made a choice that night. You chose between me and Amelia…I'm very happy that you chose me because I get to live another day. You'll have to live with the choice you made for the rest of your life. No one here thinks you made the wrong choice."

"You didn't make the wrong choice," said Parrish coming into the living room. Serena looked at him and noticed the look of dislike he was giving Cathan. "Excuse us? I need to talk to Serena in private."

"Of course," said Cathan standing up. "I should probably be going to the Ministry anyways."

Parrish nodded and watched Cathan with his purple eyes until the tall man disappeared into the kitchen. Parrish moved forward to the couch and sat down next to Serena. He took her hands and squeezed them, then brushed her hair out of her face.

"You're looking better after last night."

Serena smiled, a half hearted smile, and nodded. She rested her head on the pillow and watched Parrish.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I checked out Cathan," he whispered. "He seems alright."

Serena studied Parrish carefully.

"That's why you went to work this morning? To check out Cathan's credentials?"

"Your Father asked me to. He doesn't like that Cathan has been paying such close attention to Kendra," he whispered.

"Father should listen to Adhara," Serena said. "Her and Cathan share a cubicle at the Ministry for Christ's sake…and he's in the Order." Serena looked at Parrish for a few moments. "But you don't trust him?"

"No. Why would you?"

"I saw a vision of him and Kendra getting engaged, and him playing with Galen. I think we can trust him."

Parrish looked a little uneasy but nodded, then kissed Serena's forehead.

"If you can trust him so can I."

Serena smiled.

"And I would trust him with my life."

Serena had realized in her short conversation with Cathan, that he was right. She had made the choice to save Cathan and kill Amelia; she would have to live with the guilt of it.

When it came down to it, the choice had been between saving Cathan, who Serena hadn't known at that time, and saving Amelia. Serena had thought about it as she knelt in front of Kendra's injured body, and Darren's dead one. But before she could really work out a decision, everything seemed to happen so fast—when she looked up Amelia was about to kill Cathan….and Serena made the choice to save him. She realized that it wasn't a choice to _kill _Amelia; it was a choice to _save _Cathan.

Fate had a funny way of twisting the truths that we see and making everything fit together. Serena was not happy with the choices she was giving, but once she reflected over it she realized that this was how it was supposed to end: two good people living, Cathan and Kendra (who were going to spend the rest of their lives together), and two bad people dead, Darren and Amelia.

* * *

Serena was surprised to see Cathan at the Burrow over the next few days. She had remained there with Kendra and Parrish in preparation for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Cathan seemed to becoming one of the family; even helping Bill with his selection of tuxes for the wedding. The only two who didn't seem too happy about Cathan's presents were Parrish and Sirius. Parrish, because despite what he told Serena, he still didn't trust Cathan. And Sirius didn't like the fact that Cathan and Kendra held a special bond—or rather Cathan just showed concern for Kendra. Serena didn't think that Cathan was physically attracted to Kendra at the moment; She didn't think he knew how much he loved her yet; but there was a twinkle of affection in his eyes every time he looked at her. Serena couldn't help but think about poor Rebecca, from the Ministry, who was sure to get her heart broken.

"Daddy," Amber said putting plates on the table for lunch. He was the only grown man in the house at the time because all the other men seemed to have work to do with the Order. "He saved her from a locked cell and death, I have no doubt that she looks up to him as a sort of knight in shining armor. They shared an experience that no one else can relate to—"

"I was trapped in a cell for thirteen years!" Sirius snapped at his daughter.

"That was a different situation," Amber said. "You were alone in that cell, and weren't going to die…just have your soul sucked out at any given moment."

Sirius rolled his eyes at her as she sat down across from him. Serena entered the kitchen and sat down, pouring herself some milk. Amber and Sirius had grown quiet and she looked at them oddly.

"What?" she said.

"Dad thinks that Cathan is making inappropriate moves on Kendra," said Amber. Serena choked on the gulp of milk she had just taken and spit it back into her cup.

"_What?_" she spattered.

Sirius looked at her with raised eyebrows and cocked his head to the side.

"Do you know something, Serena?"

"No," Serena said probably a little too quickly. She had only told Adhara and Parrish of her vision of Kendra's future…she wasn't sure how her Father would respond to it. "I'm shocked that you think that…I just…well Cathan is an Auror…an adult…and well he has a girlfriend…I saw her the other day at the Ministry when I went to get my Apparation test."

"So?" Sirius said. "Just because a guy has a girlfriend doesn't mean he won't hit on a fifteen year old!"

"He's never once hit on her," said Amber crossing her arms over her chest. "You're being over protective of her. If anything I think he avoids Kendra because she seems to be a little head-over-heels for him."

"She is not," Serena said in disbelief.

"Dumped David last night," Amber smiled and nodded.

"Because he was a prick," said Serena in defense. "She asked him to come here so she could explain what happened and he said no. She was looking for comfort and he didn't come over here because he was going on a long weekend to play Quidditch with his friends."

"Sounds like fun," said Harry entering the kitchen. Serena glared at him and he frowned. "Or…not…"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yea," Harry nodded. "I do." He grabbed a sandwich off the plate on the table and took a bite. "David knew that him and Kendra were nothing serious…he knew she was going to break up with him anyways."

Serena's mouth fell open slightly.

"You are just as much a prick as him," she hissed.

"You're just saying that because you're in a bad mood."

"I'm not in a bad mood—"

"You don't eat pork unless you're in a bad mood," Harry said grabbing a glass of milk. Serena frowned and put the sandwich that was in her hand down on the plate in front of her. Amber was trying not to laugh and Sirius had a small smile on his face.

"I do not eat pork only when I'm mad."

Harry shrugged.

"If you say so."

"Harry," Amber said. "Do you think Cathan fancies Kendra?"

Harry stopped and thought for a moment.

"No," he said slowly. "I think Kendra fancies him…but he's a little old for her. He doesn't strike me as the type of bloke who would go for a younger girl."

Amber nodded her head once.

"Told you," she said to her Father.

"I don't like how he treats her," he said. "It's not right."

"Dad," Amber said. "He probably thinks of her as a little sister."

"If we can see that Kendra fancies him then he can too and if he knows that he shouldn't be treating her the way he is. He's leading her on."

Serena wasn't eating her food anymore, but she was chewing on her lip.

"What's on your mind, Surry?" Sirius asked softly.

Serena blinked and looked up at her Father with a frown.

"Darren was a seer," she whispered. There was a silence around the kitchen and she poked at her pork sandwich. "Well, I was just thinking…how common is it to meet another Seer? Especially another twin? Doesn't that seem a little weird?"

Sirius nodded his head slowly.

"I don't think there is such thing as coincidence, Surry," he said. "I'm sure Voldemort went out of his way to find Darren."

"He didn't have to go far. Darren and Cathan both went to Hogwarts," Serena whispered. She looked across the table at Harry. "He was a seventh year when you were a first year. The teachers would have known him…Dumbledore would have known him. I wonder if Dumbledore knew of his gift?"

"Why does it matter, Serena?" Amber whispered. "He's dead."

"I was just wondering about it," Serena said with a shrug. "You don't understand what it's like Amber…to feel like no one understands you, no one gets the pain you feel or the frightening things you see. No one understands how much of a freak you feel like you are—"

"I do," Harry said. "How do you think it feels to be a crack-pot and then the 'chosen one'? How do you think it feels to know that you somehow have to kill Voldemort and if you don't he's going to kill you?"

Serena bit her bottom lip. She had no idea what it felt like to be Harry.

"I don't know what it feels like to be you," she whispered. "But you don't know what it feels like to be me either." She looked back at her sister. "When I found out Darren was a seer the first thought that flashed in my mind was that he was like me—there was another freak out there who could understand me."

"Too bad he was a Death Eater," said Amber with sarcasm.

Serena shook her head and looked at the food in front of her.

"Parrish understands," said Sirius. Serena frowned and looked up at her Father.

"He thinks he understands," she whispered. "And I appreciate everything he does for me…I appreciate that he tries to understand, but no one will ever know what its like except for those who have also experienced it."

Sirius was frowning but nodded his head.

"I thought I understood your Mother," he whispered. "I still like to think that I understood her, but I never knew what to do when she had visions. I never knew what to expect and she didn't seem to expect me to know what was going on…you're a lot like her Surry."

Serena didn't say anything.

"Oh, sandwiches for lunch," said Mrs. Weasley walking into the kitchen with a basket of laundry in her arms. "I forgot about lunch." Ginny, Hermione and Kendra followed her in looking grim with baskets of napkins and silverware. "Serena, Amber, could you two help the other girls with the silverware?"

"Sure," said Amber taking the basket from Kendra who was sitting down next to her. Serena frowned slightly. She hated house work. She wasn't good at it either.

"I'd rather be training with Adhara then rolling silverware," she muttered as Hermione sat down and handed her some napkins and forks.

"I heard that," Hermione said.

Serena shrugged.

"It's the sad truth."

"It's for a good cause."

"Yea," said Ginny. "The wedding…goody."

"Ginny," snapped Mrs. Weasley. "Shut your mouth."

"You don't like her one bit either Mum," Ginny said. "Why do you pretend to?"

"Because she's going to be my daughter in-law."

"I thought marriages were supposed to be built off of truth," said Harry.

"Oh no," said Sirius shaking his head. "They're built off of lies. Come on, let's leave the girls to their business."

Harry looked relieved to be leaving the kitchen and Serena frowned. She wished she could get out of the wedding prep work just as easily as he did. But she kept her thoughts to herself, for Mrs. Weasley's sake, and worked steadily with the other girls. Harry didn't escape much work. He and Ron had to clean up the field behind the house and begin to set up the tents with George and Fred who had come home from the joke shop early.

Later that evening, after a large family dinner, Serena sat on the grass in the backyard behind the Burrow watching the boys and Ginny play Quidditch. Hermione and Parrish were sitting on either side of her watching the game also. Serena smiled at how excellent Harry really was on a broom. Parrish was holding her hand in the grass and Serena couldn't help but think about the private moment she had stumbled upon in her vision between Cathan and Kendra.

"Serena," Kendra's voice called out across the lawn. Serena looked over her shoulder and saw Kendra walking through the grass over to where the others were gathered. Kendra's voice was upset and Serena could see on her face that she wasn't very happy at all. "Dad wants us to go home."

"Oh," Serena said. "Okay. Parrish, I guess we'd better be going."

"And your Mum wants you to come inside!" Kendra yelled up at the brooms.

Ginny waved to her to acknowledge that she had been heard and sailed down to the ground on her broom. The boys followed Ginny's lead and landed on the grass. Kendra turned and walked back to the house before saying good bye to anyone. Serena frowned t her.

"Wonder what's up with her," said Ginny.

"My Father," Serena said. "He probably said something about Cathan to her."

Serena shook her head and Parrish took her hand.

"We'll see you guys later," Serena sighed with a wave.

"Bye," everyone said. Hermione gave Serena a hug and Serena returned it. "We'll see you soon," Hermione whispered. "At the wedding."

"Be safe," Serena stressed. "All of you."

"Don't worry," Harry said hugging her. "We will."

"Bye everyone," Parrish said shaking hands and hugging Ginny and Hermione.

When they arrived in the house Sirius, Kendra and Adhara were about to come out. Serena heard Mrs. Weasley yelling at her children, Harry and Hermione for being outside playing Quidditch.

"At this time of night, in this day of age! You're damned crazy!" she raged. Serena couldn't help but smile.

"Alright," said Sirius. "Let's go. You've said your good byes?"

"Not to Amber," Serena said. "Where is she?"

"The living room," Adhara said. "Don't be long, we don't have much time."

Serena nodded and walked into the living room where Amber was sitting rocking Galen. Serena smiled and leaned over her sister giving her a half hug so not to crush her nephew. She kissed Galen's cheek.

"See you," she said.

"Please be safe."

"We will," Serena smiled. "Parrish says good bye."

"I love you," Amber said.

"I love you too."

"You'd better get going."

"Yea," Serena nodded. "Bye."

She met her Father outside and frowned slightly. Adhara, Kendra and Parrish were already gone.

"How are we going?"

"Apparation."

Serena nodded.

"You know I can do it myself, right?"

Sirius looked at her and nodded slowly. Serena got the feeling that he didn't want to acknowledge that she was of age now.

"I just know you don't like traveling that way," Sirius said.

Serena took her Father's arm and held on to him tightly. She felt that strong pull on her body and then the pressure of being pushed down a tube around her.

When they landed in front of the Belle manor, Serena felt a pulse of pleasure beat through her. She was happy to be home, suddenly being here made everything better.

"Why was Adhara so set on moving fast?"

"We were afraid that the house was being watched," Sirius whispered stepping up the porch and opening the front door for Serena who frowned as she walked in.

"Watched?"

"Yes," Sirius nodded closing the door. "Death Eaters aren't ones who sit back and take something, Serena. They'd want revenge if one of their family members or loved ones was killed."

"Oh." Serena knew what he was talking about. They had been afraid that Death Eaters would be watching the house to attack Serena for killing Darren and Amelia. This made Serena uncomfortable and she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep that night.

Parrish and Kendra were in the kitchen. A few candles were lit, the windows shaded, and the locks bolted. Serena didn't feel at home anymore—she felt like she was under house arrest.

"Where's Adhara?" Sirius asked.

"Here," said Adhara coming down the hall behind them. "Just checked the upstairs. House is clean, nothing touched since we left earlier."

Sirius nodded.

"Did you check the basement?" Serena whispered.

"Yes," Adhara said. "First place."

"I think you all should go to bed."

"As long as I'm away from you," Kendra said standing up from the table. "Good night."

She walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the stairs quickly. Adhara leaned against the counter, crossing her arms over her chest and following Kendra with her eye. Once Kendra was gone, she looked directly at Sirius.

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing that I shouldn't have," said Sirius.

"If it had anything to do with Cathan you should have let her alone," Serena whispered. "She may have a crush on him, but it's the kind of crush that she'd grow out of. You've just upset her."

"Well, as her Father, I thought I had the right to tell her to stay away from him," he said. "I'm letting her go back to Hogwarts for Merlin's sake, the least she could do is stay away from a wizard ten years older then her."

"He's only eight," Serena said.

"Only?" Sirius said. "That means while he was out riding his bike she was getting her diaper changed!"

Serena shook her head.

"I don't want to fight with you," she whispered. "I just think you need to leave her alone. She is upset enough with you as it is…you're just making it worse. You're pushing her too far. If you keep it up she's going to run away again."

Sirius was looking at Serena with harsh eyes.

"You blame me for her running away?" he said.

"No," Serena said with a frustrated sigh. "That's not what I meant—she ran away for a number of reasons, you just pushed her over the edge! You're pushing her again because of this whole thing with Cathan. She's going to school in a month, they're never going to see each other…don't worry about it. I just don't get why you have to keep pushing her?"

"Because she's my daughter."

"I'm your daughter too!" Serena snapped. "You don't push me the way you push her."

"She's the youngest—"

"That shouldn't matter."

"You're different then her—"

"No I'm not! She's better then I am! She's good! She's not a killer!"

The room grew very silent and everyone stared at Serena. She felt her cheeks flush and sighed.

"You're not a killer," Sirius said.

Serena shook her head.

"It doesn't matter," Serena whispered. "You do what you want…you're her Father…do what you think is best."

She turned and walked down the hall to the stairs, then slowly made her way up to her bedroom where she collapsed on her bed. Her head was throbbing the way it did after she had a bad vision. She knew that she wouldn't sleep well tonight, like the night before. With a sigh she rolled over, thinking tonight would just be one of many sleepless nights to come.

She was surprised to see Kendra standing in her doorway, arms crossed over her arms and looking tired. Serena sat up on the bed.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted you to know that I didn't run away because of Dad," she whispered coming into the room. She looked at the picture of Sirius and Alice that was on Serena's dresser for a moment then moved farther into the room. "I mean…it wasn't really about him…I just felt like I needed to get out. I needed to get away from everything, everyone. Even you."

"What'd I do?"

Kendra shrugged.

"You didn't necessarily do anything. I just feel like everyone has been treating me like a little girl who can't take of herself…even David. That's why I broke up with him."

"He was an asshole."

Kendra smiled a little and nodded.

"That's not the point," she whispered. "I just…I don't want you to think that it's Dad's fault…completely."

"Okay," Serena said slowly. She really didn't think that's why Kendra was telling her all of this. She understood that sometimes people just had to talk about things, let them all out, even if they didn't really make any sense.

"I don't want people to treat me like a little girl," Kendra said. "I'm fifteen."

"You're still young," Serena said. "And Kendra you'll always be my little sister. I'm sorry if you feel like I baby you. I'll try to be more conscious of it…I'll try not to do it. But, you're Daddy's little girl and I imagine if Mum were still around she'd be a little hesitant about some of the things she let you do too."

"It's not just you or Dad though. Parrish treats me like a little girl," she whispered. "Adhara does too…everyone does. I just…I'm not a little girl. I've seen a lot and I know what's going on around here. I'm not stupid. I can help and take care of myself."

"Like you did when Darren caught you?"

"That was different."

"Not really Kendra," Serena whispered. "You're lucky to be alive…we all are."

Kendra sighed and shook her head.

"You know what," she said. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to bed."

She walked out of the bedroom before Serena could say anything else or stop her. Serena sighed and fell back on the sheets with exhaustion. She didn't like that her family seemed to be falling apart around her. This was a time when they should be staying strong, when they needed each other the most and here they were breaking into pieces. Kendra was drifting away, in a rebellious stage of her teen years, and probably more then happy that she was going away to school; Sirius wasn't around very much. He was usually off doing some sort of secret work for the Order, and when he was around he often fought with his daughters because he didn't really know what was going on in their lives. Serena felt on the edge of it all because of her visions, her studies, and the death of Amelia…it just seemed like everything was falling apart.


	15. Cathan Visits

Despite how Serena told herself she had moved past Amelia's death, accepting responsibility of it, and the weight she would have to carry on her shoulder, she had constant nightmares of it. She saw Darren telling her that she was still being hunted, and she saw him die at Cathan's hand, then she killed Amelia. She woke in cold sweats for weeks after returning home from the Burrow, and what was frustrating her the most was that she wasn't having visions of coming events…she was having visions because of her guilt about Amelia's death. It wasn't helpful to her…and in this day in age, she wanted to know if someone she cared about was close to death.

The feelings of guilt didn't sit well with Serena and she wondered how Adhara could ever kill someone—especially murder them like the assassin she was.

"Why does killing people have to be so complicated?" Serena asked as Adhara sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal and Serena across from her.

Adhara frowned at Serena's question and took a moment to think about her answer. She knew that Serena was wondering about Amelia's murder.

"It's complicated because you make it complicated," Adhara said pointing her spoon at Serena from across the breakfast table. Serena bit her bottom lip, she had heard Adhara say that to her before. She remembered it was a short premonition she had last Christmas when Parrish was missing. "I'm not saying it shouldn't be…especially when it's someone that you were once very close to. Just try and look at the positive, Serena…you saved Cathan and Kendra."

Serena nodded her head slowly.

"Do you remember the first person you killed?"

Adhara nodded her head.

"His name was Christopher," she whispered sadly staring into her cereal. "He jumped in front of my target, and I gutted him threw with my dagger. He died to save his Father…a noble thing if it weren't for the fact that his Father was responsible for ten muggle-born deaths. Christopher's death never sat well with me…he was a good person. He died to save his Father despite what his Father was."

"How'd you move on?"

"I didn't have a choice but to," Adhara whispered. "And neither do you. The guilt will never go away Serena, but you're strong enough to bare it."

Serena nodded her head and looked out the kitchen window, saying nothing more.

"Everything happens for a reason, Serena," Adhara continued. "Trust that. You foresaw Amelia's death to prepare you for it. Now there is nothing to do but accept it and move on."

"I don't know if I can."

"Then you'll rot away," Adhara shrugged. "And if you do that…well, you're not as strong as I thought you were."

"Serena," she said slowly as she put her spoon in her bowl of cereal. "You make it too personal, that's how _you_ make it _more_ complicated. It's hard and complicated enough has it is, you're just making it worse."

"How could I possibly make killing Amelia not personal?" Serena whispered.

Adhara frowned and shrugged.

"Fair enough," she whispered. "Just think that it's for the better. Parrish had said you were okay with it now…"

Serena ignored her aunt's comment and continued her questions.

"How can you kill people that you've looked clear into the eye, as your partner, fellow Death Eater?"

Adhara took a few moments to consider the question.

"Because," she whispered. "I've seen them kill innocent people, harm just to hear the innocent scream—I don't want peoples children to grow up that way…everyone deserves a better life then that. Sometimes the only way to fight fire is with fire—"

"No, Adhara," Serena said quickly. "You fight fire with water."

Adhara frowned and stood up, taking her empty bowl of her breakfast cereal and placed it in the sink of dirty dishes.

"Believe what you want to Serena," Adhara whispered. "I pray that this will be over soon. We can try and live normal lives and we won't have to kill anyone unless it's a means of survival….I pray that you don't have to kill more Serena. You don't want to become like me, and I don't want you to become like me…you're a better person. I firmly believe we are a product of our environment and the things we experience in our life. My life…this life has made me the way that I am."

Serena was watching her aunt with sad eyes as Adhara leaned over the sink and spoke to the kitchen window looking out at the field and forest behind the house.

"And I know you don't want to be like me," Adhara said. "Is Parrish up yet?"

"Yea," Serena said softly. "He was in the shower when I got up…you're off?"

"An earlier start today I'm afraid," Adhara sighed and left the sink. Serena followed her out of the kitchen to the entrance of the house.

"I'll see you at the wedding."

"No, you probably won't. I don't think I'll be back by then," Adhara said pulling on her cloak. "I'm hunting."

Serena nodded her head slowly and understood that Adhara was following a particular Death Eater and that she wouldn't stop following him until she got her job done. She really wished that her aunt would use the term 'tracking' instead of 'hunting', but there was no way to change Adhara's stubborn mind.

"I'll see you," Adhara said.

"Bye," Serena nodded.

Before Parrish emerged from upstairs Serena went down into the basement, her mind still on the night Amelia had died. She picked up a few knives that were stored on a shelf on the wall and began to throw them at the target. After awhile she began to grow tired of walking back and forth to get the dagger back from the target. She lazily held out her hand and thought in her head of the dagger.

"_Accio_ dagger," she thought. She knew the idea was ridiculous; she didn't have her wand in her hand and she was saying a silent spell—difficult enough with a wand (even if had been easy for her to learn).

Serena wasn't surprised when the dagger didn't fly to her hand, but then she blinked and stood up straight. Maybe it was possible…she had seen Dumbledore, and Adhara for that matter, move things with their mind. Were all wizards and witches capable of telekinetic powers? With intrigue, Serena held out her hand again and thought of the dagger come towards her.

Serena had to duck out of the way as the dagger came flying across the basement at her, swinging violently. It hit the wall behind her and clanged loudly on the ground. Serena stood up straight with a shocked face. She had done it. She had controlled the dagger with her mind. Excitement flooded her body suddenly and she looked at the dagger again, holding out her hand she called for it to come to her. The dagger slide across the ground and stopped at her feet. That wasn't exactly what she was hoping for. She obviously needed to practice and gain better control over the power.

She heard the floor boards above her creek and looked up at the ceiling, then someone appeared at the top of the stairs and called down to her.

"Serena?"

"Parrish," Serena smiled. "Come down, I need to show you something."

"Okay," he said slowly and began to walk down the steps. He looked amazing in a white button up shirt and faded blue jeans. His wet hair was falling in front of his face and when he pushed it aside Serena beamed at his purple stare. She wanted to kiss him desperately when he looked at her that way. "What's up?" He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. Serena could have died he looked so hot.

"Uh," she said turning away from him and to the dagger on the ground. She picked it up quickly. "I want to show you something…hold on."

She threw the dagger at the target and it hit the bull's eyes dead in the center.

"Wow," he said with some surprise. "I didn't know you could throw a dagger so well."

"No, that's not what I had to show you," she said with a smile. "Watch."

Serena extended her hand and called for the dagger to come back to her. This time it flew out of the target with its hilt at her; she had better control over it this time. She managed to catch it and turned with a pleased smile to Parrish.

"Isn't it amazing?"

Parrish was looking at her with surprise.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"I just did it now," she said. "I was throwing the dagger around to let out some aggression and then I thought maybe I could try and call it back to me…move it with my mind. I've seen Dumbledore and Adhara do it before…I figured I'd try and it worked! Parrish, it's amazing!"

Parrish smiled.

"It's very impressive," he said. "Not many witches and wizards can do it…only very powerful ones." Serena beamed as he approached her and reached out to touch her bare shoulders. His finger tips were so soft against her skin, sending tingles all through her body as he barely touched her. "I mean, it makes sense, you have a very strong mind with your premonitions. I'm proud of you…you'll make an amazing Auror."

His lips were so close to hers as he spoke, but he didn't kiss her. Serena wanted him to badly. He was praising her and seducing her…telling her what she wanted to hear and touching her how she wanted to be touched. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her against his body. Serena dropped the dagger from her hand as he kissed her more deeply and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I hate to break you guys up," said Kendra.

Parrish and Serena looked to the basement stairs and saw Kendra standing there is a sundress their Mother had given her before she died.

"What's up?" Serena whispered as Parrish stepped away from her.

"Cathan is here to see you."

Serena blinked and thought don't you mean he's here to see you?

"How long has he been here?" Parrish asked with a cross tone. Kendra gave him a harsh look.

"About fifteen minutes," she said. "He's waiting in the sitting room."

Serena nodded and let her hand slip out of Parrish's as she walked to the stairs. Kendra walked up the stairs as Serena and Parrish followed. Kendra walked by the sitting room, glancing in it and smiling at Cathan, then rushed up the stairs to her bedroom. Serena had caught the glance to Cathan and looked into the sitting room. Her eyes fell on Cathan Crest sitting on a red arm chair in the sitting room looking out the front window. He stood up when Serena entered the room and she couldn't help but think that he was an extremely charming character. Parrish followed her in slowly.

"Hi Cathan," she said.

"Hello," he said holding out his hand and shaking hers. He reached out to Parrish who took his hand slowly and gave it a firm shake. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"No," Serena said. As Parrish said "Yes."

Serena looked at him with a stern look, then back at Cathan.

"No, of course not. Please, sit down." She and Cathan sat down across from each other and Parrish remained standing, behind Serena's chair. "Kendra said you wanted to talk to me?"

Cathan nodded his head. "Yes, I did. I wanted to talk to you a little bit more about my brother."

"What about him?" Serena asked slowly.

"Well," Cathan said. "Darren was a very skilled Seer, capable of controlling his visions and forcing them. He was able to plant them also. I was wondering if you had any visions that you felt were abnormal. Adhara and I were thinking that perhaps Darren was trying to plant visions in your head before he died."

"If he was, why would you be worried about it now?"

"Well," said Cathan. "Adhara, your Father and I have been working together for the Order for the last couple of months. We were thinking that Darren may have planted visions in your head to mislead us."

"Mislead you from what?"

Cathan frowned slightly.

"I can't tell you that Serena, you're not a member of the Order."

Serena frowned deeply.

"I'm of age now."

"But not a member yet," said Parrish. Serena looked over her shoulder at him with a soft glare. Whose side was he on? She saw in his eyes that he was protecting her…protecting her from what? He of all people knew that keeping secrets from people didn't keep them safe.

Serena turned back around and let out a long sigh of frustration. She rubbed her head.

"No," Serena said finally. "I haven't had any visions for sometime…not since the ones of Mick Glory and Amelia's death. And none of them have felt awkward."

Cathan nodded his head slowly.

"Alright," he whispered. "Well," he said standing up. "I must be off. Meeting your Adhara in an hour. I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other."

Serena stood up and shook Cathan's hand again. Parrish didn't move from his spot and Cathan looked at him with twinkling eyes for a few moments.

"It was wonderful to see you all again, tell Kendra I said good bye."

"I will," Serena said very slowly. She glanced at Parrish, praying he wouldn't say anything about Kendra and moved forward to the door to let Cathan out. Cathan stopped in the doorway and looked at Serena. She knew just by the spark in his eyes and the skipping beat of his heart that he was going to ask about Kendra.

"Is Kendra alright? She didn't seem very well when I spoke with her."

"Yea," Serena said. "She's fine…just feeling a little restricted."

Cathan nodded.

"I wanted to make sure it wasn't the kidnapping that was bugging her."

"No, she's fine."

"And Amelia's death?"

Serena frowned slightly.

"She's fine," Serena repeated. "Amelia was hardly a sister to any of us."

Cathan nodded.

"I'll be seeing you," he said. "Be safe. Good bye, Parrish."

"Good bye," Parrish said watching as Cathan walked down the porch steps and down the path. Parrish watched him until he Disapparated just past the gate. Serena closed the door and glared at Parrish slightly.

"I thought you trusted him."

"Doesn't mean I have to like him." Parrish glanced up the stairs and Serena gave him an odd look. "Do you think Kendra thought to ask him a security question before entering the house?"

Serena smacked Parrish.

"Of course she did! She's not stupid," she snipped. "Besides, I could feel his love for her...it was really him."

"I don't understand how he loves her..."

Serena shrugged and shook her head with a small smile at Parrish. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead softly.

"He's meeting Adhara?"

"Funny," Serena said against Parrish's chest. "She said she was going to be tracking a Death Eater for the next couple of days…I didn't think she'd be working with Cathan. At the office she said he often lied saying they were partners, but really they weren't."

"He did say that she and your Father had been working with him for sometime," said Parrish. Serena pulled out of his arms and looked up at him.

"They have," she said. "One business for the Order…what are they working on Parrish, I know you know…there was something when you were in the hospital and Remus was there that you didn't want to talk about in front of me. I'm of age now, and if it involves my Father and my Aunt I think I have a right to know."

"When you're a member of the Order you might not even be told."

"Well," Serena crossed her arms. "I want to know."

"Don't go forcing visions and causing trouble."

"Parrish, I barely ever listened to my Mother," Serena said. "What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?"

Parrish grabbed Serena's waist and pulled her tightly against him.

"Because you know that I love you and I would protect you from anything," he whispered. "And I would never put you in danger…if it was something that I thought you needed to know, I would tell you."

Serena sighed and he kissed her deeply. She couldn't resist his kiss, and let her tongue slip into his mouth in return.

"Is that a yes?" he asked looking at her, holding her chin up so she couldn't look away from his eyes. "You'll be good?"

"I suppose," she whispered with a smile. Parrish grinned and kissed her again. He picked Serena up in one sweeping motion and cradled her in his arms. "Parrish! What are you doing?" She giggled as she clung to him.

Parrish mounted the stairs and began to walk up them slowly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Parrish asked kissing her forehead.

Serena beamed and kissed his lips.

"You know Parrish," she whispered quietly as he kicked open the bedroom door. It was surprisingly dark in the room; the shades were pulled tightly shut over the windows. He kicked the door shut as he asked her, "What?"

"I can't see myself with anyone else for the rest of my life," she said as he set her on the bed. He leaned over her and looked at her very seriously. Marriage had been something he had considered, but he always held back thinking that they were too young and it was something that Serena wasn't ready for.

"You mean you've had visions of us together for the rest of our lives…or you just think we'll be together?"

Serena thought for a moment. She had foreseen it…she had foreseen them getting engaged, and having a child. But did she want to tell Parrish that? She wasn't sure if she was ready to get married right now.

"I think we'll be together forever," she said finally. "I love you and you're the only man I've ever felt this way about before."

Parrish nodded his head then kissed her slowly, pressing his body against hers.

"You're the only woman I've felt this way about," he kissed her so slowly and deeply Serena didn't want him to ever stop. She wrapped her arms around him as they continued to kiss and she realized that maybe she was ready to marry him…she loved him and wanted to be with only him for the rest of her life…marriage may not be a bad idea.


	16. Wedding Not War

"One step," whispered a voice nearby. "Then the next…that's it…now that foot again…good!"

The voice sounded excited and pleased. Serena turned slowly and looked at Amber, bent over holding Galen's hands and helping him walk across the Burrow's living room floor. Serena noted Amber's nice white sundress with yellow sunflowers printed on it. Galen was dressed in a cute little outfit, and as Serena looked around she realized that she was at the wedding—Bill and Fleur's wedding. She looked across the kitchen and could see the tents over the wedding reception in the backyard.

"We should probably get out to the ceremony," Amber said to Serena, lifting Galen up into her arms. She looked at her son and rubbed his nose with hers. "Now that you aren't a stinky babe with a dirty diaper."

"No," Serena said looking at Amber slowly. She had a pulling feeling in her stomach. "No…we should stay inside."

Amber looked at Serena with raised eyebrows.

"Why?"

"I just—I don't know, but we should stay here."

"Serena, what are you talking about?" Amber was looking at her younger sister like she was crazy.

"Serena," whispered Parrish close to her ear.

When she didn't stir he kissed her ear seductively, letting it linger on her skin, and traced his fingers up her side slowly. Her skin was so soft to his touch and if he could have it his way, he'd lie next to her forever just like this: their bodies close and warm, skin pressed against each other, hands in the others. This was heaven to Parrish and he was sure that Serena felt the same way. He kissed her ear again and felt her arms move. She batted at his mouth, trying to push him away from her ear.

"Parrish," she whispered. "I'm trying to sleep…"

"Its morning," he said to her softly as he brushed the hair out of her face. "We have to get ready for the wedding." The words leaving his lips made his heart jump. He wished that it was his wedding he had to get ready for; and it was his and Serena's life together they would be celebrating that summer day.

After their conversation the day before, he wasn't sure if Serena was hinting that she wanted to get married soon, or if it had been innocent conversation.

Serena sighed and stretched on her side of the bed. She rolled over and rested her head on Parrish's chest, wrapping her arm around him. He smiled and rubbed her head.

"I don't want to go."

"That's a lie if I ever heard one," Parrish said kissing her neck. "Come on…Kendra's already showered and dressed."

"Of course she is," Serena sighed. She rubbed her head as Parrish sat up on the bed and pulled the sheets off of her. "Parrish, you're a scoundrel."

"You like me that way."

Serena didn't say anything as she thought about the vision she just had before he woke her. They were at the wedding and Serena was telling Amber they shouldn't go back outside. But why…?

Serena rubbed her head as Parrish walked by her. She stared at his gorgeous physic and felt a very familiar tingle between her legs. She couldn't help but smile as he grabbed a towel off the back of the door and left the room to shower. It was the amazing just his looks had on her. Everything about Parrish drove her absolutely mad. She bit her bottom lip and looked at the clock. It was noon. They were supposed to be at the Weasley's at one.

The door burst open and Kendra came marching in carrying a powder blue dress with her.

"I know I said I was going to wear this pink one," she pointed to the dress that was on her body. "But I think I like the blue one better."

"Then where the blue one," Serena said standing up and stretching.

"What are you going to wear?" Kendra marched over to Serena's closet and disappeared into it.

"I don't know."

"Serena, we're supposed to be there in an hour."

"I know."

"Then how come you don't have a dress picked out?"

"Because I knew you'd pick one out for me," Serena said quietly.

"I think you should wear this white one," said Kendra appearing holding a white dress with black flowers embroidered on it. "Then you and Parrish will match."

Serena coughed and looked at Kendra harshly.

"What?"

"You'll match," Kendra smirked throwing the dress on the bed. "Which do you think I should wear?"

"The pink one, you've already got it on," Serena sighed laying back down on the bed next to the dress.

"Shower's free," said Parrish entering the room wrapped only in a towel. "Ah. Kendra…this is awkward."

"I've seen more of you," Kendra said. "Maybe you can get Serena moving…I certainly can't."

"I've tried already."

"I'm moving, I'm moving," said Serena standing up and walking across the room. She smiled at Parrish, who grabbed her waist before she could escape him and gave her a kiss.

"Eh," Kendra said and made a gagging sound. "Excuse me."

She walked past them and out of the bedroom. Serena smiled up at Parrish.

"Gets rid of her every time."

"I heard that!" Kendra yelled from down the hall.

Serena smirked and grabbed her towel off the back of the door.

"Is that what you're wearing?" asked Parrish pointing to the dress on the bed.

"Yea, I guess. You don't like it?"

"No," he shook his head. "I do."

"Alright," Serena nodded. She left the room and went to the bathroom to shower.

The hot water felt welcoming on her tense body. Serena rubbed her neck and shoulders with her soup covered hands and tried to massage out the knots that were forming. She sighed and let the hot water run on her back, hoping it would help relax her. Leaning against the shower wall and taking in a long breath she felt a chill over come her and to her horror she felt frozen, stiff and cold. She tried to move, but her muscles were tight and caught under a spell.

Serena blinked and when she opened her eyes she was standing in the shower, the water was off and moisture was collected on the glass door. She could move and did slowly. The tingle her body had yet to go away—this feeling was so familiar, like the last time she had a vision in the fields and Voldemort came to her. Serena caught her breath and opened the shower door, stepping out into the black and white bathroom. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her.

"Serena," Voldemort's voice was like a cold chill that froze everything in the room. Serena no longer felt the warm steam from her shower; it was cold, like she was outside in the snow naked and wet.

Serena looked up in the mirror and let out a scream. Voldemort's white reflection could be seen and when she took a step back out of shock she ran straight into his body. His spider like fingers wrapped around her throat, his arm around her waist, and held her firmly in front of him.

"Don't make me squeeze the life out of you," he hissed in her ear. Serena felt tears well in her eyes. He was so close; too close. She didn't want his touch to linger. She didn't want his breath on her neck or ear. Serena felt her body seizing up and tightening.

"I won't go with you."

"I'll kill everyone you love," he said in her ear. "Slowly…very slowly…right in front of your eyes. One by one they'll leave you and you'll be alone. You'll have no one to go to but me."

"What makes you think I'd come to you after you've destroyed everything that I have?"

"I won't give you any other choice."

"Leave me be you bastard!" She tore out of his grasp and turned to look at him, leaning against the skin. "I won't let you invade my mind anymore! Get out of my dreams!"

"I'm forcing your visions, just like Darren promised I would be able to."

A wicked smile spread across Voldemort's thin white lips.

"He was very helpful, but I know you are more powerful then he ever would have been. I need your Sight," he said. "I need to know what the Order is planning to do."

"You have your spies for that."

"They have failed me," Voldemort said. "And those who fail me I find I have no use for…nor does anyone else. You would not fail me, Serena."

"I would not serve you either."

"Have a good time at the wedding," Voldemort snapped grabbing her throat again. Serena's breath caught in her throat and she grabbed his wrist. "I assure you today will be a day to remember."

Serena felt a horrible pain all over her body, and she began to fall.

Her body fell through the stream of water in the shower and slammed into the door, pushing it open as she fell out of her vision into reality. She hit the white till floor of the bathroom violently and blood began to pour from her head and side where her hip had hit the metal frame of the door on the ground.

When Parrish tore open the door he found only Serena in the bathroom, naked and bleeding. It only took him a moment to clean the blood and heal her wounds, but for a few fleeting seconds he thought that he had lost her.

"What did he say to you?" asked Parrish handing Serena a cup of tea. Serena rubbed her head as she sat at the kitchen table in a bath robe.

"He just told me to join him, or he'd kill all of you," she said. "Well…everyone I care about. Then he told me to have a good time at the wedding…he was sure that it would be a day to remember."

"That's odd," Kendra said from the seat next to Serena.

Parrish leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't like it," he whispered.

Kendra looked at the clock on the wall.

"I don't think it matters, Parrish," she said. "It's already a quarter after one. Mrs. Weasley is going to start worrying if we don't show up soon."

Parrish nodded.

"Something is going to happen," Serena whispered. "He's up to something."

"I agree," he said. "We'd better get there quick and let them know."

Serena nodded.

"I'll go get dressed," she said finishing her tea.

Parrish watched her as she walked away and glanced at Kendra.

"I'm worried about her, Parrish," she said before he spoke. He was worried too. "I don't think it's very healthy that Voldemort is communicating with her through her mind."

Parrish sat down and nodded.

"I don't like it either," he said. "But I don't think there's much we can do."

"She needs to block him."

"I think she knows that."

"Well, she needs to practice it," Kendra stood up. She had changed into her blue dress and it swished lightly around her.

There was silence in the kitchen as the two waited for Serena to get ready. It didn't take her very long, within fifteen minutes she was downstairs in her white and black dress with black wedge heals on her feet. Parrish stood up when she entered the kitchen and couldn't help but smile at her. She looked at him and beamed then glanced at Kendra.

"Ready?" She asked as she looked at the right arm, studying the make up she had used to cover her Dark Mark.

"You're sure you feel alright?"

Serena frowned slightly but nodded her head.

"Yea," she whispered.

"Alright, let's go. I'm sure Mrs. Weasley is worried sick."

Serena nodded.

"I'll take you," she whispered. Kendra nodded with a smile and looked around the kitchen.

"Got everything?"

"Yes," Parrish said. "You two go first, I'll follow."

"Make sure the house is locked up," Kendra said. Parrish nodded, but Serena frowned. Locking the doors and windows didn't keep Voldemort out. "Serena?"

"Huh?"

"Come on," Kendra said walking to the front door.

"Oh, right."

Serena followed her sister out onto the porch then took her arm to Apparate to the Burrow. The ground was soft under Serena's shoes when she appeared in front of the Burrow's gate. Kendra opened it and the two sisters began to walk up the path to the house. Looking up over the hill, one could see a large marquee where the wedding was set to take place.

"When are the other guest supposed to arrive?" Serena asked.

"Three o'clock," Kendra said reaching the kitchen door of the house. She knocked on it as Serena looked over her shoulder. Parrish had just appeared in front of the gate and was making his way up the path.

"Hello?" called a voice through the door. Serena recognized it as Harry instantly. She couldn't help but smile.

"Hi Harry," she said. "It's Kendra, Serena and Parrish."

"What did Sirius say to us before he left with Buckbeak?"

"Be good and keep each other safe," Serena said softly. The memory of that day was fresh in her mind. There was no feeling worse then having finally met her Father, finally trusted and believed in him, and then had him taken away from her so quickly.

Parrish had joined Kendra and Serena at the door by this point.

"Kendra, what did Ginny tell you last month after Dumbledore's funeral?" Harry asked.

"Told me you were a right nasty git and she was still in love with you," Kendra said bluntly. There was a silence on the other side of the door for a few seconds.

"Parrish, what did I tell you in my fourth year, when Serena was in the hospital?"

"I was responsible for the lost of her eye color."

"And?" Harry asked.

"She loved me," Parrish said softly.

Serena turned and looked at Parrish with raised eyebrows. Parrish shrugged, and before she could question him the door opened.

"Hi guys," said Harry.

"Hi Harry," said Kendra walking into the kitchen. "Ginny! You look gorgeous!"

Ginny was standing behind Harry in her golden bridesmaid dress. The kitchen seemed rather quiet considering that within two hours the wedding was going to start.

"Hey Harry," Serena said hugging him tightly. Harry's arms were tight around her body and he held her for a long time.

"You're alright?"

Serena couldn't hide anything from him.

"I'm fine."

Harry nodded his head and shook Parrish's hand as Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen. She was dressed in a new pair of dress robes.

"Oh thank Merlin you've arrived! We were so worried, you were supposed to be here a half hour ago," Mrs. Weasley cried hugging all three of them.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"I had a vision," Serena whispered. "Fell out of the shower…bloodied myself up a bit…no biggie."

"Are you alright?" Harry asked quickly with some concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Serena sighed. "Where is Amber?"

"Upstairs with Galen," said Mrs. Weasley. Serena nodded and began to walk through the kitchen to the staircase as Mrs. Weasley spoke to Harry. "Alright, you need to take your Polyjuice Potion."

"Uh," Harry sighed.

"You'll be cousin Barny…"

Serena walked up the stairs and stopped at the bedroom that was usually Amber's and George's when they came to visit the Burrow. She knocked lightly on the door and heard Amber allow her in.

"Hello," Amber said. Serena smiled as Galen giggled in front of his Mother who was trying to dress him in a cute little tux outfit for the wedding. At the sight of Serena the boy wiggled around more and laughed. "Will you hold still Galen Arthur?"

Serena sat down on the bed and Galen completely rolled over, escaping his Mother's grasp and crawled to his aunt. Serena laughed and picked him up.

"Sorry Amber," she said still smiling. She held onto her nephew and fixed the buttons of his pants. Galen was playing with her necklaces and muttering to himself.

"It's alright," Amber said looking at her younger sister. "Are you alright? You look very pale?"

Serena sighed. She should have put on makeup before she left the house.

"I'm fine," she whispered. "I just had a vision before we left the house."

Amber nodded.

"About what?"

"Voldemort came to me," Serena said grimly. "Told me to join him."

Amber looked concerned and Serena wished suddenly that she hadn't told Amber what her vision was about. She wished she had lied.

"Why is he coming to you?"

"He's still after me, Amber," Serena said quietly. "I thought that was obvious."

"He must need you for something."

"To see the end, perhaps?"

"We're going to win, Serena," Amber said sitting next to her. "We have to win."

"I know," Serena whispered. She looked out the near by window and saw that people were already starting to show up for the wedding. She looked back at her sister and forced a smile. "We're supposed to be happy today Serena. Today, there is no war."

"Only a wedding," Amber beamed and nodded. "Alright. Thank you for getting Galen ready. He seems to like you more then he likes me."

"You're his mother," Serena said standing up with the boy. "He's only going to like you when he wants something."

"Thanks," Amber said sarcastically. She grabbed a blanket and handed it to Serena for Galen and then opened the bedroom door. Serena left the room and Amber followed her.

They walked outside with Parrish to the marquee where Ron, Fred, George and Harry were showing people to their seats.

"There's my beautiful wife," said George kissing Amber's lips with a quick peck. Serena couldn't help but smile at how cute they were. "More beautiful then any veela cousins."

"What?" Amber asked with raised eyebrows.

"Fred beat George to the veela," said Ron pointing to where Fred had ushered some young ladies, on Fleur's side, to sit. Amber gave George a funny look and shook her head.

"I said you were more beautiful."

"You're lucky I'm already married to you," Amber said with a joking smile. She kissed George's cheek and took Galen from Amber. Galen leaned over in his Mother's arms towards his Father and let out a cry. George held out his hands to take the boy, and Serena saw Amber's face fall. Apparently Galen didn't want to be anywhere near Amber. Serena could tell that Amber was taking it hard.

George took Amber's waist and ushered her down the purple carpet aisle to her seat. Serena watched them and smiled as George kissed Amber again then handed off their child. Parrish nudged her hip and she looked up at him.

"What?"

He said nothing, just smiled at her with an all-knowing look.

"Where are we sitting?" he asked Ron.

"Second row, right behind Amber," Ron said looking down at his seating chart. "Can you get there yourselves, or should I show you?"

"We'll be fine," said Serena taking Parrish's arm. They walked down the aisle together and as Serena closed her eyes a vision flashed in her head for only a second. She saw herself walking down an aisle towards Parrish, Sirius holding her arm.

Serena smiled when she came out of the vision and Parrish allowed her down the row of gold chairs before him. She sat down behind Amber and Galen noticed her. She began to play peek-a-boo with her nephew.

"Hello," said a voice as someone sat down on the other side of Serena. She looked up and was surprised to see Cathan next to her. "Don't look so surprised to see me."

"I am though," Serena said. "Does that mean Father and Adhara will be here for the wedding also?" Serena hadn't seen her Father in a few days and was getting antsy about it. She missed him greatly, and feared that he could be in danger.

"No," Cathan frowned. "They're still off doing work for the Order."

"Oh," Serena's face fell.

"Hello, Parrish," said Cathan holding out his hand across Serena for Parrish to take. He took it and said hello back.

"Why aren't you still with them then?" Serena asked. Cathan glanced at her and the people around them.

"Right now isn't the best time to discuss that," he said quietly.

Kendra appeared coming down the row from the aisle looking very pretty and happy. Serena felt a surge of passion take her and had to grab her chest.

"Serena," said Parrish looking at her quickly. "Are you alright?"

Serena sat up straight and noticed Cathan's odd expression and nodded.

"I'm fine."

Parrish looked at her with concern.

"You're sure?"

"Yes," Serena said a little annoyed.

"Hi guys," Kendra said. "Parrish if I could just squeeze by you…"

Parrish nodded and let Kendra squeeze by his knees to get to her seat. She moved past Serena and then sat down next to her. Serena was surprised to see that Cathan had moved over a seat to allow Kendra to sit next to her.

"Thank you, Cathan," said Kendra. "It's nice to see you."

"The pleasure is mine," said Cathan staring at her. Serena knew that it had been his passion that she had felt burst through her when Kendra appeared. "You look lovely."

"Thank you," she beamed. Serena bit her lip as her sister's emotions came pouring into Serena. Her stomach did a flip flop and she felt so lost…but at the same time found. Cathan was the one who made her feel like they were the ones left in the world and despite being alone and in the middle of no where they were together. That's all that matter.

Serena looked at Parrish and smiled, recognizing the feeling. She took his hand and squeezed it firmly. He looked at her and smiled, then kissed her lips softly. Kendra's feelings left Serena's mind and Parrish's over came her. There was passion, love, caring and eternal loyalty beating in him. Serena realized in that moment that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her—whether they be formally married, or a couple the rest of their lives—he only wanted them to be together…forever.

Serena smiled and pulled out of the kiss slowly.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she said back still smiling. He pinched her cheek then looked to Galen who was leaning over Amber's shoulder trying to get some attention from his relatives behind him.

"I was helping Ginny get ready," said Kendra to Cathan. "She looks beautiful. I bet Harry is going to go nuts when he sees her."

"They're not together anymore," Serena said.

"For a dumb reason," Kendra said back. "And you know it too…"

"It's wrong to want to protect someone?"

"No," said Parrish taking Serena's hand. He kissed her palm and then turned to see Bill and Charlie, his best man, coming into the marquee. "It's almost time."

"So what are you doing back, but Adhara and Dad aren't?" Serena asked leaning over towards Cathan. He gave her a stern look and Kendra looked at him surprised.

"You were off with Adhara and Dad?"

He nodded his head to her.

"I was," he said. "I said we'd talk about it later, Serena."

Serena frowned and turned around to face the front of the marquee. Ron and Harry sat down next to Parrish, taking their seats so the wedding could start. Within a few moments Bill and Charlie stood up next to the small wizard with white puffy hair. Serena recognized him instantly as the wizard that was at Dumbledore's funeral.

"Do you have to be qualified to marry people?" Kendra asked.

"Yes," said Cathan from her other side. "Just have to fill out some papers with the Ministry. I can marry people."

"You're a registered minister?" Parrish said leaning forward to look at Cathan, who nodded his head. Parrish shrugged and leaned back in his chair. Before another word could be said, light music started to play in the marquee. Everyone turned to watch Ginny and Fleur's little sister walk down the aisle in their gold dresses. Serena caught Harry staring at Ginny with loving eyes and she felt his feels invade her system. His feelings were gone just as fast as they had come and Serena rubbed her head with a small smile.

What was it about the wedding? Was everyone suddenly in love and she could feel it?

"Ooooh!" Serena heard Hermione say and she blinked, then turned around. Everyone in the marquee sighed as Fleur and her Father appeared at the end of the aisle. Serena smile and thought that someday that could be her. She looked up at Bill at the end of the aisle…someday that could be Parrish.

"We are gathered her today to celebrate the union of two souls," said the little wizard once Fleur had reached Bill at the front. Everyone was turned around in their seats now, watching and listening as the young couple expressed their love to each other, and read their vows.

Serena's mind couldn't help but wander off as she thought that she could be Fleur someday; dressed in a beautiful white dress, about to dedicate her life and love to Parrish forever.

At that moment Parrish reached to her and squeezed her knee. A shiver ran up her body and she looked at Parrish quickly. He was looking at her and he read the fear in her eyes before they shut. He caught her head on his shoulder and held her against him for a few moments, trying to stay calm and not cause a ruckus in the middle of the ceremony.

Serena stared into the mirror with a nervous frown. She bit her bottom lip, and tucked her brown curls behind her ear. She couldn't help but be happy. There was a knock on the door and sure turned as it opened.

"Serena," said Kendra smiling at her. "It's time…everyone's ready."

Kendra looked sweet in her little black dress. Amber came into the room behind her and beamed. Serena was shocked to see that her oldest sister was very much pregnant.

"You look beautiful."

Serena couldn't help but beam as she stood up and looked down at her white dress. It fit her curvy body and flowed out in long layers of white lace. She put her hands on her stomach and looked at herself in the mirror. Everything about this was right. She felt like her stomach was doing flip flops with excitement and nerves. There were white and light pink flowers in her hair, holding the curls back. She grinned and looked at her sisters.

"I wish Mother was here."

Amber smiled and went to Serena, hugging her tight.

"She is," she whispered in her ear. Kendra came over and the three of them embraced.

"Come on," Kendra said pulling out of her hug. "I'm starving and we can't eat until after the ceremony."

The three girls laughed.

"We should go," Amber squeezed Serena's hands. "I'm sure Parrish is starting to get nervous."

Serena laughed and wiped under her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kendra asked.

"Nothing," Serena smiled. "I'm just nervous."

"About what? Being with Parrish for the rest of your life?" Amber joked.

"No, no of course not. I'm nervous that something bad is going to happen."

"Have you had a vision?"

"No," Serena whispered looking down. "I just keep thinking about Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"Everything is going to be fine, Serena," Kendra said squeezing her hand. "Harry's not here for them to track."

"I wish he was here. He's my best friend."

"Serena," Amber said very seriously. "It's going to be okay. Come on, Kendra's hungry…"

Serena laughed and nodded her head.

"Alright," she whispered taking a long breath. "I'm ready."

Serena opened her eyes and took a long breath, then sat up very slowly. Parrish looked at her with concern and she shook her head, smiling.

"Everything is fine."

"You're sure?" he whispered. She nodded.

"I'm positive." She squeezed his hand and looked up to the front where Fleur and Bill were kissing. The ceremony had just ended and the party was about to begin.


	17. War At The Wedding

The reception began right after the ceremony was done, and within minutes couples were taking the gold dance floor with Bill and Fleur. Serena and Parrish danced for awhile; Serena had forgotten what an amazing dancer Parrish was. The last time they had danced like this was in her fourth year—the first time they ever spent time with each other in a couple manner. She smiled and rested her head on his chest as they danced.

"What did you see earlier?" Parrish asked.

"Oh," Serena smiled looking up at him. "I just saw something good."

"Like what?"

"Well…" Serena smiled and looked away. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him. Part of her liked keeping it to herself…she wanted it to be her secret.

"What?"

She smiled at him more and bit her bottom lip. He leaned forward and kissed her neck softly.

"You can't lie to me Serena," he said with a smile. His lips were soft against her flesh again and she giggled in his arms.

"I saw me on our wedding day."

"Our wedding day?"

Serena nodded.

"How do you know it was ours?"

"Parrish!" Serena said with a shocked face as he spun her out of his arms. He pulled her back against him tightly and moved with the music. "Are you suggesting that we aren't going to get married?"

"Well…I don't know if you want to," he said. "And you don't know if I want to."

"I just know we want to spend the rest of our lives together, and that's enough for me."

"So you don't want to get married?"

"I never said that," she said looking up at him. "I just want to be with you, Parrish; whether we be living together out of a cardboard box, married and happy, or just dating for the rest of our lives…just as long as I'm with you."

"But you don't want to make the commitment of marriage?"

"I never said that."

"Alright," he said spinning her out again.

"And besides," she said back against him. "I saw me on _our_ wedding day. I know we're going to get married eventually."

She was glowing at him.

"I like the idea of that," he whispered kissing her softly. "I just have to ask you when you least expect it."

Serena laughed.

"Oh, alright."

"I'll get you," he joked as the music ended. "Want to sit down?"

"Sure," she said as he led her off the dance floor. "Amber was pregnant."

"When?"

"In my vision."

"That's good," he said sitting down and waving a waiter over. He got drinks for him and Serena and then looked at her. "It was a very good vision."

"Yes," Serena nodded. "Much better then the one this morning."

Parrish nodded his head.

"I agree," he whispered. "It provides hope, Serena. It gives us something to keep us going."

She nodded.

"You're what keeps me going."

He smiled at her and pinched her cheek, then slowly kissed her.

"Hate to interrupt," said Cathan sitting down.

Serena pulled away from Parrish and gave Cathan a hard look. She was upset that he had interrupted them, and was very sure that he wasn't sorry at all.

"Can we go into the house for a few moments?" he asked. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"What you were asking about during the ceremony," said Cathan giving her a knowing look. Serena nodded and stood up. "Parrish you can join us, if you wish."

Parrish glanced at Serena who didn't seemed fazed by Cathan's offer.

"No," he whispered. "I'll stay out here for awhile. Kendra looks like she's bored."

Serena looked over at her sister and frowned. Kendra was sitting in a chair with a glass in front of her, and looking very bored indeed. As Serena studied her she noticed that Kendra looked more then just bored, but sad. She looked quickly at Cathan and saw him also looking at Kendra.

"Shame," he whispered. "She's more beautiful when she smiles."

"You," Serena said grabbing Cathan's robes. "Come with me now."

Parrish walked off to Kendra and as Serena and Cathan left the tent they took the dance floor to dance. Serena appreciated Parrish looking after Kendra the way he did, she wished that she could have sat down with Kendra, but now she felt like she had to talk to Cathan.

"Why are you holding onto me so tightly?"

"What did you do to her?"

"To who?"

"Kendra?" Serena asked opening the kitchen door and stepping into the house. Cathan followed her as she marched into the living room. She stopped in front of the fire place and put her hands on her hips. "She was happy and fine until you said something to her."

"She asked me if I was going to ask her to dance," he said very seriously. "And I thought that I shouldn't considering—"

"Considering what?" Serena interrupted.

Cathan glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked incredibly charming and deadly at the same time; it was a trait that Adhara was capable of also. Serena wondered if Cathan had learned it from her. As she looked at the angry man she wondered if he had his muggle weapons on under his robes. No doubt he did.

"Considering she's a young woman," he said. "And I am a great deal older then her. I don't want to lead her on."

"Don't flatter yourself," Serena snapped.

"Serena," Cathan said very seriously. "I know that she cares about me in a serious manner…more serious then friends anyways. I don't want her to get hurt."

"I know you don't," said Serena rubbing her head. "But you're hurting her more this way."

"She's fifteen," Cathan said. "I'm not going to rob the cradle."

"Oh, you will."

"Excuse me?"

Serena looked at Cathan with a frown and bit her lip. Cathan came closer to Serena, holding her arm. He was looking at her with his twinkling eyes and Serena knew that he knew she knew something.

"What have you seen?"

"What makes you think I've seen anything?"

"In the field you asked me how I could possibly love her so much," he whispered very softly. "You've had to have seen something…"

"I didn't see anything that day," Serena said very seriously. "I _felt_ how much you love her."

"Felt?" Cathan questioned with a bewildered look.

Serena nodded her head slowly.

"You're empathic?"

"What?" Serena looked at him shocked. The idea had never crossed her mind. She had never heard of someone being empathic. But she had also never heard of someone having premonitions before she was thirteen.

"Empaths are extremely rare Serena," Cathan said quickly. "They're rarer then Seers. They're capable of feeling people's emotions and using them as power."

"Using them?"

"Yes," Cathan nodded. "A well trained and controlled empath can use someone's emotions against them. When you can read peoples emotions you can read their weakness; when you can channel their emotions you can also channel their powers. You could use someone's anger against them by turning it around on them."

"That sounds like Dark Magic," Serena whispered very darkly. "It sounds like I could feed off of people's emotions…and that sounds wrong to me."

"It could be wrong," said Cathan with a slow nod. "But you've hardly been trained to use it…and I've never heard of anyone else being an empath that could help train you."

"I don't want it to be trained."

Cathan looked at Serena quickly.

"Voldemort is still after you Serena," he said. "He could want you because of this new gift; or he could use it as a weakness and get to you through it."

He's already gotten to me, Serena thought sadly. She rubbed her forehead and sighed softly.

"It was over powering Cathan," she said.

"What was?"

"Your love for Kendra," she whispered sharply. "And nearly every time I see you two together you both just…you invade my emotional system and I feel what you feel. I can feel that you love her like she is the only woman that ever has mattered to you; and I feel the love radiating off of her."

"I don't love Kendra," he whispered staring at Serena with stern eyes. "I don't know her well enough and she's a little girl still."

"She may be young, but I'd hardly call her little," Serena said pushing Cathan's hand off of her shoulder. "And even if you don't know it now, you'll know it later. You love her Cathan. I have seen you two together and you asked for her to marry you."

Cathan stood up straight and frowned slightly. Serena felt bad. She wasn't sure how he would respond to this news. Would he try to change the future? Would he completely avoid Kendra now, out of fear that he'll fall in love with her? Serena rubbed her head…it was a long time before any of this was to happen though. In her vision, Galen was at least six.

"It isn't going to happen for a long time, Cathan," Serena said in a comforting tone. "At least five years."

"How do you know that?"

"Galen was in my vision."

Cathan nodded his head slowly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you."

"No," Cathan said quickly. "Don't feel bad. It's better that I know."

Serena looked at him oddly. She knew what he was thinking. He was going to try and change his future, just like she had tried to change hers with Parrish. She tried to avoid him for ages but finally gave in because she really did have feelings for him.

"Cathan," she said very seriously. "If there is one thing I've learned it's that you can't avoid your destiny. I believe that we meet our soul mates once in our lives and it's our responsibility to know that it's them. It only takes a feeling, and I know you've felt that. It's also our responsibility to accept them as our soul mate, and not fight the love that we could have for them."

"You speak from experience."

"I denied that I loved Parrish for a long time," she whispered. "He was gentleman enough to wait for me to realize I was being a daft idiot. Kendra isn't the type to wait…and she will settle if you don't come around."

Cathan looked away from Serena and turned his back to her.

"She's too fragile Serena," he whispered. "I could hurt her."

"Yes," Serena said honestly. "I know you could…but not because she's too fragile. She's stronger then anyone I've ever known. And I know you think that too. You're just yourself Cathan…that's how you could hurt her."

Cathan looked at her slightly offended, but said nothing.

"Why are you here and my Father isn't?" Serena asked changing the subject for Cathan. He seemed to relax and stood up straighter.

"Serena, have you had any visions of a young child, a boy, named Dracen?"

"What does that have to do with my Father?" Serena asked. She hadn't had any visions of a boy named Dracen.

"Dracen is in danger," whispered Cathan. "Adhara and Sirius are still looking for him…but we can't find him. They sent me back hoping you had had a vision of him."

"Do you have something of his?"

Cathan looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I could force a vision of him."

Cathan nodded and moved forward, opening up his robe and reaching into the inside breast pocket. Serena caught a glimpse of his guns and frowned slightly. He pulled a small shoe out of his pocket and Serena frowned deeply. The shoe was that of a small toddler, perhaps a little older then Galen.

"How old is Dracen?" she whispered.

"Two and a half," Cathan said sadly.

"Why is he in danger?"

Cathan frowned deeply.

"I can't tell you that, Serena."

Serena nodded her head slowly in understanding, but had some frustration. She was helping Cathan and he wasn't going to tell her who she was really helping. He held out the shoe to her and she took it in her hand. She frowned not feeling a cool shiver crawling up her spine warning her that she was about to have a premonition.

"I don't feel anything from it," she whispered.

"Try again," he said pacing to the fire place. "Concentrate on Dracen."

Serena found it difficult to concentrate on a little boy whom she didn't know. Holding onto the shoe the only thing she could really think of is how the boy was in danger and how he was small, innocent and helpless like Galen was.

That was the trigger; thinking of how Galen could be this boy—Serena felt that familiar chill crawl through her body and closed her eyes.

There was a playpen in the corner of the room, where a small adorable looking boy was sitting playing with some blocks. He had a head of dark brown hair, thick and curling. His eyes were so handsome looking, and Serena was sure that she had seen them before.

She approached the playpen and bent over it, picking up the boy carefully. He looked at her with a passive face, as if he didn't care who she was or what she was doing. There was a shrill cry and Serena turned around with Dracen in her arms as he let out a cry of his own. A woman was standing in the entrance of the room, baring a wand point straight at Serena.

"Dear Adhara," Bellatrix Lestrange said. "I thought you were dead like your useless brothers."

"People come back from the dead all the time Bella," said Adhara's voice from Serena's lips. Serena realized that she wasn't herself; she was witnessing this scene from Adhara's body. She had done that before in visions.

"How dare you touch that boy with your filthy mud-blood loving hands?" Bellatrix hissed moving forward. "Put him down."

"You want me to put him down?" Adhara said. She released Dracen a little and he fell, but she caught him easily in her arms as Bellatrix gasped in horror. Serena's lips curved into a smile. "Didn't think you'd want me to do that…what does the boy mean to you? Why is he so important?"

"I'll kill you."

"Then do it," Adhara said cruelly. "You'll kill the boy too." Serena was moving backwards. She had the feeling that near by, behind her, was a window she'd be able to jump out of.

"Adhara give me the boy!" Bellatrix screamed in rage. Her wand was shaking she was holding it so tightly.

"No," Adhara said harshly. She turned and ran at the front window of the house, covering Dracen in her arms as she jumped through it, shattering glass in every direction. Dracen let out a scream and Adhara dashed across the grass as red flashes of light flew by her. She Apparated mid-run, leaving Bellatrix screaming.

Serena opened her eyes and dropped the shoe she had been grasping so tightly. Cathan stepped forward and grabbed her before she fell to the ground. He didn't release her until she was balanced on her own two feet.

"You were only out for a second," he whispered. "What did you see?"

"He's with Bellatrix," Serena whispered. "He's in the care of her at the Malfoys."

"How'd you know it was the Malfoys?"

"Adhara jumped out a window," Serena said. "I recognized the house from outside…it's the same place they were holding Kendra."

Cathan nodded his head slowly and picked up the shoe.

"Thank you," he said. "Very much. I should go…"

He squeezed Serena's shoulder and thanked her again then left the sitting room, passing Amber as he did. She walked into the room carrying Galen.

"Sorry," she said. "Galen has a dirty diaper."

Serena blinked and thought of the vision she just had. Dracen was about two years older then Galen.

"Whoa," Serena said and waved her hand in front of her nose. "I can smell that all the way over here."

"Try being right in front of it," Amber coughed wiping her son's butt. Galen laughed at his Aunt and Mother, like is nuclear-bomb poop was planned.

Serena sat down and felt a very cold chill come over her body. She jumped slightly and a flash blinded her. There was complete chaos outside, people screaming and running in every direction; spells being fired, people falling and the sound of things shattering and being destroyed.

Serena opened her eyes with a start and saw Amber standing up, holding Galen's hands and guiding him as he attempted to walk.

"One step," whispered Amber "Then the next…that's it…now that foot again…good!"

She looked across the kitchen and could see the tents over the wedding reception in the backyard.

"We should probably get out to the ceremony," Amber said to Serena, lifting Galen up into her arms. She looked at her son and rubbed his nose with hers. "Now that you aren't a stinky babe with a dirty diaper."

"No," Serena said looking at Amber slowly. She had a pulling feeling in her stomach. "No…we should stay inside."

Amber looked at Serena with raised eyebrows.

"Why?"

"I just—I don't know, but we should stay here."

"Serena, what are you talking about?" Amber was looking at her younger sister like she was crazy.

"Amber, just trust me," Serena said grabbing her sister's arm. "It's not safe—"

There was a loud scream from outside. Serena and Amber looked out the kitchen window and saw people disappearing from under the tent and then black dark figures appearing.

"What is happening?" Amber asked in fear.

"Get Galen upstairs," Serena said quickly. "Stay with him, Amber, don't leave him."

Amber dashed off to the staircase, and Serena pulled her wand from under her skirt where she had strapped it to her thigh then ran out of the Burrow in the orchard to fight.

A Death Eater saw her running up the hill towards the tent and shouted the killing curse at her. Serena dived onto the ground, shouting a stunning spell, which the Death Eater dashed out of the way of. Serena jumped up, covered in dust and dirt and cursed slightly. The Death Eater waved his wand again and she fell over, her ankle being pulled into the air.

To her sickness she felt his great joy at seeing her white lace panties. She threw out her wand and gave it a swift flick and the Death Eater went flying backwards, grasping his face. Serena fell to the ground and ran at him. She kicked his wand from his hand and slammed the heal of her shoe down on his already bloody nose.

"You got my dress dirty," she snapped. He reached up and grabbed her leg, pulling her to the ground and then rolling on top of her. She punched him in the jaw and pushed him off of her. "_Petrificus totalus_!"

The Death Eater froze over her and fell down, his weight crushing her body. She cursed. Perhaps that wasn't the best spell. She shoved his body off of hers and grabbed his wand, snapping it in two. She jumped up and dashed towards the battle under the tent.

There was a loud explosion and Serena dived down to the ground as the tent went flying to pieces. People were thrown all over the place, and screaming in hysterics. Serena's heart skipped a few beats. Parrish and Kendra were in there, and all of the Weasleys.

When Serena stood up she looked around in horror. There were bodies everywhere, but they all started to move. Serena spotted Mr. Weasley almost immediately.

"Mr. Weasley!" she yelled as he stood up out of the rubble. She jumped over the rubble as he waved his wand and the mess disappeared. Serena nearly tripped over a body and when she looked down at it she let out a scream.

"Parrish!" she fell on his body and looked at him with small tears in his eyes. But just as her scream had left her lips, his had opened and he took a long breath.

"Hey," he said opening his eyes and sitting up. Serena sighed with relief and threw her arms around him tightly.

"You bastard," she said. "You scared me to death."

"You stepped on my stomach when you tripped over me," he moaned.

"You're being a baby," she said with a smile as she helped him up. He pulled her into his arms.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Mr. Weasley helping his wife up.

"Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "Ginny!"

"I'm right here Mum," yelled Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley turned around and dashed across the grass to her daughter.

"Boys?" Mr. Weasley yelled.

"Here," called Fred appearing.

"Where's Amber?" asked George.

"Bill and Fleur are on the other side of the hill with her family," said Charlie running up the side of the hill.

"Amber's inside with Galen," said Serena.

"Remus?" Parrish said moving over to Remus's body. He helped Remus up slowly. "You alright?"

"Fine," he said rubbing his head. "Where's Tonks?"

"I'm right here."

Tonks's pink head appeared a few feet away and Serena felt relief grow through her body. Then everything went cold. Where was Kendra?

"Kendra?" she shouted in panic. Parrish looked around in concern as Serena broke from his arms and began to walk around the grounds. "KENDRA!"

"Here!" yelled Remus.

Serena dashed over to him, faster then light and fell to her knees next to him. Tonks was standing behind him looking down at Kendra's body. There was a shocking cold feeling in Serena's body as she looked at her baby sister.

Kendra looked pretty beat up, like she had been covered in debris from the explosion. Her body was in a distorted position, and her eyes were shut with dark circles. Blood was covering her dress and pale skin. Horror took Serena. She couldn't do this.

"Kendra?" Serena said lifting her sister's head with tear covered cheeks. "Kendra?"


	18. Questioning and Torture

This wasn't supposed to happen, Serena thought. She bit her fingers that were intertwined in front of her and wanted to scream. She had a vision of Kendra being alive in the future that very day. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be. She was supposed to marry Cathan in five years. She wasn't dead.

Remus reached down and touched Kendra's neck, feeling for a pulse.

"She's alive," he whispered. "But barely."

"Let's get her inside," said Mrs. Weasley. "Everyone, quickly."

"Yes," said a dark voice. "Let's go inside."

Before anyone could say anything the Death Eater disarmed everyone. Glancing down the hall Serena could see Death Eater's going into the house. Two more joined them on the hill, pointing their wands at them. No body moved—but everyone was thinking the same thing. They were looking for Harry.

"Let's all go in the house," the Death Eater repeated. "Now!"

Serena looked around the people around her and frowned softly. Parrish helped Serena up as Remus picked Kendra up in his arms. The Death Eaters ushered everyone into the house quickly, squishing them into the sitting room.

Serena's mind was racing. What were they going to do to all of them in the tiny room? A large lump entered her throat and she wrapped her fingers around it. They were searching the house right now; they'd find Amber and Galen upstairs.

"Found these two on the other side of the hill," said a large Death Eater with graying hair. He pushed Bill and Fleur into the room violently. Bill reached out and grabbed Fleur before she fell to the ground. Her wedding dress was destroyed and dirty.

Bill dragged his bride against the wall where Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley were standing. Remus was still holding Kendra in his arms, his back against the fireplace and Tonks standing next to him, holding his shoulder. Ginny, Parrish, Serena, Fred and George were forced onto the couch.

No one dared move. Serena glanced at Parrish who shook his head softly and slowly, so not to draw attention. He gave her a stern look, telling her to remain. Not to fight…if there was a time to fight it wouldn't be now.

"Well well, we have quite a collection here," said the Death Eater who seemed to be in charge. He was looking around the group of people. He moved closer to Fleur and Serena saw Bill's grip tighten on her arm as a sort of protection. "Sorry to ruin your wedding day, my dear."

Fleur said nothing, which was probably the smart thing. She just glared at the man with glowing blue eyes that would have melted any man to the core.

There was a scream from upstairs and Serena's heart plummeted into her stomach. Amber had been found. George stood up quickly but was shoved back into his seat, and knocked over the head with the Death Eater's elbow.

There was the horrible sound of someone tumbling down the stairs and Ginny let out a shocked gasp as a man's body appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Two wands fell out of his hand when he hit the wood.

"You will not touch my son!" Amber's voice raged. There was the sound of more fighting, and another Death Eater appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Serena bit her bottom lip. Amber was kicking them down the stairs one by one.

"Will someone go upstairs and get her?" asked the Death Eater with an annoyed sigh. Serena looked at him sharply. She did not recognize him. He had long brown hair down to his shoulders, and a goatee that was well trimmed and kept. His eyes were dark blue, but hateful and lifeless. Serena turned away from him and looked up the stairs when Amber screamed again.

"Amber don't fight them!" Serena screamed. She took a sharp slap to the face from the long haired Death Eater.

"Let me make something very clear," he said to everyone in the room. "No one will talk unless I tell them to. I don't want to have to resort to violence, but Merlin knows that I will if I have to."

Amber was brought downstairs a few moments later, holding Galen tightly in her arms. She broke out of the Death Eater's grasp and went to George on the couch, kneeling in front of him. He touched her face and smiled at her as she rested her head on his knee.

"I really do want to make this painless," said the Death Eater. "I want to know where Harry Potter is. He is wanted for the murder of Albus Dumbledore…anyone care to tell me where he is?"

"We don't know," said Mr. Weasley, speaking for his family and their friends. "He wasn't able to come to the wedding today. We have no idea where he is."

"You're sure?" The Death Eater asked playing with his wand in his hand. He looked directly at Serena for a few moments, as if recognizing her. Serena frowned. He might very well have recognized her if he knew Adhara Black at all. She was a younger version of Adhara, as she often heard, and she was sure that it would give her away to the Death Eater before her. "Not a single one of you?" He spoke the words slowly, individually, with a pause between each.

"No," said Remus. "We haven't seen him since Dumbledore's funeral." He was still holding Kendra in his arms. Serena prayed that she was still okay. Remus had said outside that she was barely alive.

The Death Eater looked at Serena and moved forward, grabbing her arm. He pulled her off the couch and dragged her into the kitchen as Parrish jumped up off the couch. There were yells from all of the men, but they were ignored by the Death Eater; the other two Death Eaters (who weren't unconscious at the bottom of the stairs) held them back.

"Get your nasty meat hooks off of me!" Serena snapped at the Death Eater as he dragged her across the ground. He threw her against the ground and pointed his wand at her. Serena looked at him with glaring bitter eyes.

"Tell me where Harry Potter is, Black," he sneered at her.

Serena glared at him more harshly.

"I don't know where he is," she snapped. "Like he told you, we haven't seen him since Dumbledore's damn funeral."

"You mean to tell me," the Death Eater said grabbing her hair and pulling her head back. "That you haven't spoken to the boy that you care about since June? You haven't heard from your best friend in two months? You haven't had _visions_ of where he is?"

"He isn't someone I'm looking for," she snapped shoving his wand away from her neck. He jabbed her with it more violently, in the collar bone, and Serena was sure it would bruise.

"The Dark Lord knows how to get into your head, Black," he whispered close to her ear. Serena didn't like the position she was in, pinned under this much older and larger Death Eater with a wand to her neck. Suddenly she wished she hadn't been such a daft idiot to not put a switch blade under her dress. Adhara would be ashamed of her. "He'll invade it and find out where the Potter boy is…the only thing I have to do is take you to him."

Serena's heart skipped a violent beat.

"I see the fear that flickers in your eyes," he cooed to her. "You know that he will find what I seek in your head. The Dark Lord always knows, Serena…he always finds the answers within you….he can sense everything that lingers inside your head and heart…he is the most powerful—"

Serena had entered his mind easily with Legilimency and saw the memories he had of being before the court and denying his allegiance with Voldemort when he was in power years ago.

"He knows then that you coward before the Ministry when they accused you of being his follower? He knows that you denied him before the Minister? He knows that you betrayed him to save your own damned skin?"

"As he would have," the Death Eater hissed throwing her to the ground.

She recalled what Cathan had said about her knew mental power—empathy, as she lay on the ground, sprawled and uncomfortable. She could use it to her advantage. She could read the Death Eater's feelings and turned them against him. How could she do that, though?

The Death Eater turned and yelled back at the other Death Eaters in the living room.

"Bring me Page," he yelled. Serena frowned. They were going to use Parrish against her. Her heart began to beat violently in her chest; they were going to make her choose between Harry and Parrish.

One of the Death Eaters appeared gripping Parrish's arm tightly. He threw Parrish against the kitchen table, and walked out of the kitchen. When the Death Eater turned back to Serena, his wand on Parrish, Parrish gave her a stern look. She wasn't to talk. She wasn't to give Harry away—no matter what. Serena felt his love for her pulsing through him, but she also felt his fear—he was afraid they'd hurt her. Serena looked at him with her own stern look. She wanted him to know that she was afraid too. She was afraid that they were going to kill him.

"Tell me where Harry Potter is," said the Death Eater looking at Parrish. "Or I will hurt him."

"I don't know where Harry is," Serena whispered knowing what was about to come.

"No idea, Serena?"

Serena glared at him and he flicked his wand. Parrish's yells erupted in the kitchen and his body fell to the ground convulsing and twitch. He was rolling on the ground, arching his back and screaming in agony. Serena closed her eyes and looked away from his body. She felt tears on her cheeks and tried to stop it.

"No, Serena," said the Death Eater. He was behind her. He grabbed her head and forced her to turn to Parrish's withering body. "I want you to watch him in his agony."

Parrish's face was red with pain and fear. Serena could see clear tears running down his cheeks as he gasped for breath and screamed at the top of his voice. She knew what it was like to be under the Cruciatus Curse. It felt like your whole body was being crushed with thousands of pounds of pressure, pulled in different directions, poked with red hot pokers and burned, all at the same time.

The Death Eater pulled his wand away and stroked Serena's neck. Parrish gasped on the floor and looked at Serena with strong purple eyes. He wasn't giving up yet. He trusted her.

"Do you want to tell me now?" The Death Eater cooed. Serena could feel his breath on her ear and it sent shivers running through her body.

"I don't know where he is," she said. "Please, I beg you—don't hurt him!"

But the Death Eater flicked his wand again and Parrish screamed, causing the walls of the room to shake. Serena couldn't watch as his body contorted and convulsed. She tried to look away, but the Death Eater held her head firmly in place.

"I'll torture him until he dies Serena."

"I don't know! I don't know where Harry is! I beg you please stop it! STOP IT!" Serena was sobbing by now. She couldn't take Parrish's pain. She wanted to help him…do anything…she would never forgive herself if he was tortured into craziness or death…she'd never forgive herself…

"STOP IT!" Serena screamed at the top of her voice. "I don't know! I don't know! Leave him alone!"

The Death Eater pulled his wand away and stood up, marching out of the kitchen. Serena feared that he was going to bring someone else in to torture. She crawled across the floor to Parrish and heard him gasping for breath. She leaned over him and touched his cheeks, pushing his sweat covered hair out of his face.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, tears still on her cheeks. "Parrish, I'll never forgive myself for letting him hurt you."

"Shut up and kiss me," Parrish said touching her cheek. Serena couldn't help but smile and leaned forward, kissing him deeply on the lips. He was strong enough to kiss her in return. She rested her head on his chest, listening to him breath, and clinging to him. She wasn't sure when the Death Eater would come marching back in and force them apart.

There were rushed steps in the other room, and Serena sat up shocked to see Mr. Weasley rushing into the room. She stood up quickly, and she and Mr. Weasley grabbed Parrish's hands, helping him up.

"They're gone," he said.

"They just left like that?"

"Seemed satisfied that we don't know where Harry is," he said. "We're going to be watched though. Are you alright?"

"Fine," Parrish said rubbing the back of his neck. Serena wrapped her arms around him and clung to him, afraid to let him go. That had been too close. "Everyone else?"

"Fine," said Mr. Weasley nodding his head. He clapped Parrish on the shoulder. "You're a brave man."

"Thank you Sir."

"I have to send word to Ron that we're okay."

He walked out of the kitchen and Serena looked at Parrish.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know," he said. "I love you too."

"Thank god," she said to his chest.

"Come on, let's go check on Kendra."

Serena had almost forgotten and rushed off into the sitting room. She looked around the room quickly for Remus. George was sitting on the couch with Amber next to him; they were both in each other's arms with Galen on George's lap. Tonks and Fred were sitting on the ground in silence, and Ginny was leaning against Fred. Bill and Fleur were in each other's arms, against the wall. Kendra, Remus and Mrs. Weasley weren't in the room. She and Parrish quickly made their way upstairs and found them in Ginny's bedroom.

"She'll be fine," said Remus as they entered. Mrs. Weasley was tending to Kendra at the bed. "She's just unconscious and is going to need a lot of rest."

Serena nodded.

"Let's go downstairs," Remus said taking her arm. He ushered her out of the room and then downstairs. Tonks stood up when they appeared and went to Remus. He held her tightly in his arms and kissed her head softly. "Everyone's alright?"

There was a silence around the room as everyone nodded their head.

"I think everyone should stay the night," Mr. Weasley said. "Remus, I expect you're going to go out to the other's houses?"

"I imagine they've been searched just like the Burrow," he said.

"We should go see Mum and Dad," said Tonks looking at Remus. "Check on them." Remus nodded.

"We'll go. Everyone else stay here," he said. "Keep in mind that we're going to be watched."

"What about Dad and Adhara?" Serena asked. "No doubt the summer house will be watched; when they go back to it…well can't we get a word to them?"

"I'm afraid not," said Mr. Weasley. "Adhara gave strict instruction we were not supposed to contact them."

Serena nodded her head but felt a horrible feeling come over her.

"Your family made it out alright?" Mr. Weasley asked Fleur.

"Oui," she nodded her head. "We sent them just before the Death Eater's caught us."

Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Remus, Tonks," he said clapping Remus no the shoulder. "You'd better be going. No doubt everyone is being watched now, before careful."

Tonks nodded and hugged Mr. Weasley.

"Thank you for everything."

"Thank you for saving my family," Mr. Weasley said. Tonks went around and said good bye to everyone else. Remus, also, came around shaking hands and giving hugs. He hugged Serena tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Let me know as soon as you can when Sirius and Adhara return," he whispered.

"We will," Serena said.

He forced a smile and nodded.

"Be safe, everyone," said Tonks at the door.

"Good night," Remus said. They both left out the front door. Serena put her head in her hands and looked over at Parrish on the opposite side of the room. He looked very concerned.

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley appeared. "Everyone, up to bed. I think we all need to lay down and relax. We're safe now."

Slowly, everyone began to move up the stairs. Parrish and Serena were left downstairs. Whenever they spent the night at the Burrow they always slept downstairs on the couch.

"What's the matter?" Serena asked Parrish as he walked over to the couch and began to lay the blankets out on it.

"I was thinking about the house," he said softly. "The Death Eaters have probably searched it like they searched here."

"There wasn't anything there for them to find?"

"I don't like the idea of them crawling all over our stuff," he said. "I don't like the idea of them creeping through our clothes and your underwear drawers. I don't like them looking at all the stuff in the basement."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Parrish."

"Serena," he said looking at her very seriously. "I don't think there will be a home for us to go to. I think they'll destroy it."

Serena frowned and nodded her head. She tapped her wand against her shoulder and her clothes changed to a large baggy tee shirt and short shorts. Parrish couldn't help but smile at her beautiful body. They both crawled onto the couch together and cuddle up to sleep. Serena did not sleep however. She lost her sleep to a number of violent visions involving the kidnap of Dracen.


	19. Ancile

The next day was fairly quiet at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley looked like she was going to crack from worrying so much. She often burst out into tears, and jumped at small noises. Serena felt just as worried as her. She was worried about Hermione, Ron, and Harry. She knew that they had a mission from Dumbledore, and just they were going to do it. But she worried…how was she going to be able to keeping living in this new world when her best friends and her whole family was out there risking their lives?

Remus returned to the house in the late afternoon. He looked grim and rather frustrated as he was welcomed into the kitchen for some tea and sandwiches.

"What's the news?"

"Every Order house was searched the same time as the wedding was crashed," said Remus. "I haven't heard of any deaths. Diggle's house was burned to the ground. Tonks family tortured…they're alright. Have you seen the paper?"

Mr. Weasley nodded from across the table. "It's disgusting."

Remus nodded.

"Voldemort is playing a smart game," he continued. "Putting a new Minister in under the Imperius Curse, making people think that the Ministry hasn't really been taken over."

"That won't last for long," said Parrish.

"Oh no," said Remus. "People are already talking about it, but they're afraid of who to talk to. They don't want their family to be targeted and they don't want to risk their safety. It only takes one word to put the new Ministry on you."

Serena bit her bottom lip and turned away from the men sitting at the table. She looked out the window of the kitchen and rubbed her head.

"I didn't see this coming," she whispered.

"It was only a matter of time," Remus said to her from the table. "We didn't want it to happen, but it has."

"I can't believe they're blaming Harry for Dumbledore's death," Mrs. Weasley said serving the sandwiches. "Harry…of all people…no one would believe it."

"Rita Skeeter printed ages ago that Harry was the one seen running from the tower after Dumbledore fell," said Mr. Weasley shaking his head sadly. "And it creates more doubt in the people who had once believed in Dumbledore and Harry."

"It also justifies them searching all of our houses and questioning our families," Remus said. "They're looking for a murderer."

"A muggle-born register?" Parrish questioned from behind the paper. He put down the paper and looked around the table. "They seriously expect every muggle born to show up?"

"They already are, Parrish," sighed Remus. "And if you don't show up, they'll find you. Students won't be allowed into Hogwarts if they're parents can't prove their lineage. And all children are required to go to Hogwarts now."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's face fell. Serena had heard them talking earlier that morning. They weren't going to send Ginny back after what had happened at the wedding. Not that she had anything to worry about, being a pure blood.

Serena rubbed her head. All of this was disgusting. She looked out the window again and saw that it was already getting dark. There was a silence in the kitchen that Serena found haunting. She didn't like that no one had anything to say. She turned suddenly and looked at Remus.

"What about Father?"

Remus raised his eyebrow at her.

"He has the appearance as Alexander Jones to the rest of the world," she said quickly. "He has to prove that he is of Wizarding lineage."

Remus frowned and nodded his head.

"Yes," he whispered. "But he'll be fine. Adhara and Dumbledore made sure that the cover he took was a good one. He'll be fine Serena."

"Did you stop by our house?" Parrish asked.

Remus shook his head.

"I did not think to," he said honestly.

Serena felt a sudden pain take over her body and she fell to her knees on the ground, grabbing her head and screaming. A vision erupted in front of her eyes with the pain.

She was running through the living room, towards the shattered window. She screamed in anger and frustration and tore out of it, following Adhara's dark cloak as she dashed in the chilly summer night wind.

Serena lifted her arm and wand and screamed the killing curse. The voice was not her own, but she had a good idea who's it was. Before the green light hit Adhara, she Disapparated. There was only darkness around Serena now. Her chest was heaving and she screamed with frustration.

"Bellatrix," said an icy voice behind her. Serena turned sharply and dropped to her knees, tears in her eyes.

"The boy is gone, my Lord," she whimpered with Bellatrix's voice. "Adhara Black has taken him."

Voldemort lifted his wand and Serena's body went flying backwards. A sharp hot pain was on her cheek, like she had been smacked with a whip. She touched her cheek and felt blood oozing from her flesh.

"You have disappointed Lord Voldemort," he hissed glaring at her. "Now we must find the boy and pray that they don't realize how important he is!"

"I will find him, my Lord. I swear I will find him."

"I hope for his sake, you will," Voldemort said coldly. He turned and left her sitting on the grass, shaking and angry.

When Serena opened her eyes she took a gasping breath and sat up. She felt something on her cheek and touched it softly. She looked at her fingers and her mouth fell open. She was bleeding, just like Bellatrix had.

"Serena," said Parrish helping her up. Everyone in the kitchen was looking at her with concern. "Are you alright?"

Mrs. Weasley came over and whipped her cheek with a rag, cleaning it up. The bleeding stopped, but Serena knew that it would scar because it was done by Dark Magic.

"I'm fine," Serena muttered. She rubbed her head as it throbbed. "When is Adhara supposed to come back?"

Everyone was silent.

"Someone!" Serena yelled.

"She doesn't have a set date," said Remus. "She comes back when she gets the job done."

"Well the job has been done," Serena hissed. "She's coming home and now Bellatrix Lestrange is going to be tracking her for Dracen."

"How do you know of Dracen?" Parrish asked.

"Cathan mentioned him to me yesterday, he needed my help finding him," Serena whispered. "That's why he was at the wedding…Adhara and Father sent him."

"They have Dracen?" Remus asked quickly.

"Yes," Serena said. "Adhara kidnapped him last night; at least I'm assuming it was last night. What is the importance of this boy?"

There was a silence around the room.

"If Adhara kidnapped him he must be of some importance, and if she's going to be keeping him in my home I'd like to know why he's in such danger," Serena snapped.

"We don't know that," said Remus. "Only your Father, Adhara and Cathan do."

Serena frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. Part of her didn't believe him. Mr. Weasley spoke next, to break the tension in the kitchen, and to change the subject.

"Where do you think Harry, Ron and Hermione went?" he asked Remus.

"I would think Grimmauld Place," he whispered in response. "Assuming that Snape hasn't used it or destroyed it."

Mr. Weasley nodded.

"That's what we were thinking," he said. "It will be difficult to get to them. We're all being watched, and no doubt Grimmauld Place is also being watched."

Remus nodded.

"I'll check it out, see who's out there."

Mr. Weasley nodded.

There was a sharp knock at the door and everyone looked to the door and pulled out their wands, a silent chill running through the house.

"Molly," said Mr. Weasley. "Gather the girls, go upstairs."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and left the kitchen, leaving Serena in the kitchen with Parrish, Mr. Weasley, and Remus. A few seconds later Bill, Fred and George entered the kitchen. The knock came again, this time louder and sharper. Mr. Weasley went to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Alexander Jones and Cathan Crost," said a strong male voice. Serena recognized it as her Father's and her heart lifted a bit. He was safe. "I am the son of Xavier Jones and Eleanor Johnson-Jones; I've spent the last two years in France under Albus's orders. I have four daughters, one is married to one of your sons and has a seven month old son; out of my twins, one is dead, the other killed her, and my last daughter is returning to Hogwarts, best friends with your only daughter."

"I am Cathan Jordan Crost," said Cathan's voice. "My twin brother is Darren Jason Crost, dead by Amelia Belle's hand. I am an orphan, was in Ravenclaw house at Hogwarts, and one of the youngest Aurors in the last two decades. I work with Adhara Black, when she's in a good enough mood to work with me, other wise we just share a cubicle."

"Is she with you?" Mr. Weasley asked before opening the door. There was the sound of moving feet.

"I am Adhara Bella Black," Adhara's voice was in a low whispered. "I was blackmailed to be come a Death Eater when I was thirteen, my oldest brother is Sirius Black, dead by the hand of my cousin Bellatrix. I betrayed the Dark Lord while in his company during his first rein, killing Death Eaters from the inner circle. I took the identity of an assassin after his disappearance, and after he returned again I went to Albus Dumbledore for help and protection. I became a member of the Order."

"Whom did you love?" asked Serena moving forward quickly.

There was a silence on the other side of the door for only a moment.

"Ainslie," Adhara said still in her whisper.

Serena nodded to Mr. Weasley who opened the door. Only Cathan and Sirius could be seen on the step, but Serena felt something move past her before they entered. Once both men were in the house and the door was locked shut, Adhara appeared in the center of the kitchen from under an invisibility cloak. In her arms was a small child.

Serena's heart plummeted into her stomach and she glared at her Aunt, holding onto the boy from her visions—Dracen—with a Motherly grip.

"What the bloody hell are you bringing him here for!?" she started before anything else was said. "Bellatrix is on your damn trail and you brought him here! She'll kill everyone when he's found here!"

"Serena, shut your mouth," said Sirius. Serena was surprised and stood up straight as Cathan moved around the room, closing the blinds tightly.

"The Belle manor has been burned to the ground," Sirius said pulling off his cloak. "Arthur, where is Molly?"

"Upstairs. Fred, will you run and get her? Tell her it's alright to come downstairs."

Fred nodded and left the kitchen quickly to retrieve his Mother.

"I know that Bellatrix is after me," said Adhara quickly holding the calm toddler on her hip. The boy seemed unbothered by the unfamiliar faces. He was relaxed, pulling on one of Adhara's necklaces. His dark brown curly hair was cute, and his big blue eyes were hypnotizing. Serena frowned slightly, this boy was some how related to the Black family. His eyes had that twinkle that was so familiar in her own eyes, her Father's, and Adhara's.

"Is he your son?" Serena asked quickly.

Adhara said nothing and shifted him from one hip to the other. Serena's mouth fell open slightly.

"You have a son?"

"Obviously," Adhara said dully. Serena was staring at her suspiciously. She couldn't tell if her aunt was being sarcastic or not. "Who else would be his Mother?"

"Bellatrix," Serena said before she could stop herself.

"Serena, that is enough," said Sirius. Mrs. Weasley entered the room at that moment.

"Adhara," she said surprised. "What is the matter?"

"I have no where to keep him," Adhara said holding out the boy to Mrs. Weasley. "And Bellatrix is tracking me to find him. They do not know that I came here, and they do not know that Sirius and Cathan were with me. I'll leave under the cloak again. But he needs somewhere safe to stay."

"All of us do," said Sirius softly. "Our home was burned to the ground."

"Of course you can stay here," said Mr. Weasley.

"I will return to my flat in London," said Adhara. "I'll come back and forth, but I don't want to put your family or Dracen at risk."

"Is that really his name?"

"He has been called that by Bellatrix for two years now, I could not change it even if I wanted to," Adhara said softly.

"We have to call him by a different name," Cathan said. "People will know if we speak of him."

Adhara looked at the boy.

"Ancile," she whispered. "As his Father would have wanted."

Mrs. Weasley nodded as the boy turned his head to Adhara and looked at her with sad eyes. Serena knew that he was looking at her because she was leaving.

"I must go now," Adhara said quickly pulling her velvet cloak around her tightly. "I don't know when I'll be back, but I will."

She pulled the invisibility cloak over her.

"Cathan," said Sirius. "You should go…that way it doesn't look weird that we are opening the door for no one."

Cathan nodded and pulled his traveling cloak tightly around him.

"We'll see you all," he said.

"Be safe," Remus said as he opened the door and let Adhara out into the night. Cathan followed her and walked down the path to the garden gate. Serena watched as he Disapparated.

"Hello there Ancile," said Mrs. Weasley in a soft tender voice as she shifted the two year old to her other hip. "You are a very handsome boy, look just like your Uncle Sirius."

Ancile looked at her with tender eyes, but said nothing.

"He's so quiet," whispered George. "Galen is never that quiet."

"He probably had no one to talk to," said Mrs. Weasley as Ancile put his thumb in his mouth and sucked on it.

"Serena, I would like to talk to you," said Sirius. "Let's go outside."

Serena looked wearily at her Father and nodded. He picked up his cloak and offered it to her; she took it and wrapped it around herself as he opened the door slowly.

"We'll only be a moment," said Sirius.

Serena looked at her cousin one last time before Sirius ushered her outside and closed the door. She looked at her Father with a questioning look as he walked to the fence and leaned against it. She stood next to him, as he looked up at the stars.

"What'd you want to talk about?" she asked lightly.

Sirius glanced at her with a frown.

"Have you had visions of Ancile?"

"Only the one from yesterday," she whispered. "The one Cathan asked for. Why?"

"Ancile is a very special child, Serena," said Sirius very carefully. "He is meant for great things."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked. "How is he special? Special like me?"

"No," Sirius shook his head. "You know your Seeing blood is from your Mother's line, not mine."

Serena nodded her head.

"Ancile's Father, Ainslie," Sirius was speaking very slowly. "Was a descendent of Salazar Slytherin."

"Harry said that Voldemort is his last remaining heir."

Sirius shook his head.

"The relationship between Voldemort and Ainslie was very distant," said Sirius. "Third or fourth cousins probably. Ancile and Voldemort are the last remain heirs of Slytherin."

"Okay," Serena said slowly. "And that makes Ancile special…because…?"

"He is a threat to Voldemort," said Sirius standing up straight and looking down at his daughter. "Or a great strength. Voldemort is crazed with his past, and his lineage to Slytherin. He takes great pride that he is Slytherin's heir, it's his proof that he is of pureblood, when really he is only half. Ancile is more pure-blood then Voldemort is, and I'm sure Lord Voldemort doesn't like that."

"So, if he's such a threat, why not kill him now? Like he had tried to do with Harry?"

"Because Voldemort sees him as the strength," Sirius said.

"But you just said that he could be a risk."

"He could," Sirius agreed. "And now that he is back in the proper care of us—his family—he will be. You see, Voldemort wants to live forever. I'm sure Harry's explained that to you—"

"—barely," Serena muttered. Sirius ignored her and kept going.

"Voldemort sees Ancile as a strength because he is the last remaining Slytherin heir. He is the last of that pure blood crazed line. If Voldemort doesn't live forever, he would want to leave behind someone who would want the same thing as he did. That's why he kidnapped Ancile from Adhara, so he could raise Dracen in Dark Magic."

Serena glanced at Sirius.

"Alright," she whispered. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Adhara wants you to be Ancile's godmother."

"_What?_" Serena said looking at her Father like he was mental.

"You heard me," he said closing her wide open mouth. He couldn't help but smile at his beautiful daughter. "She would have asked you herself, but she needs to get back to London."

Serena's mind was racing. Was her Father joking? Surely, he must have been!

"Why would she want me to be his godmother?"

"Because she sees much of herself in you," he said. "And she knows that you would protect him."

Serena felt that annoyance bubble up in her chest, like it often did, when people compared her to Adhara. She didn't like being like the woman—the murdering woman. Serena rolled her eyes and rubbed her head as she sighed.

"Who else would she have?"

"She didn't give me any other option. She said if you would not do it, then she'll have no one do it."

"Oh, that's very comforting. It doesn't look like I have very much of a choice then."

"You always have a choice Serena," whispered Sirius looking back out at the stars. "Always."

There was a silence between them as Serena thought about what her Father had said. She closed her eyes and recalled a vision she had, just under a month ago, one that Darren had forced into her. She had seen a great battle at Hogwarts, Fred, Remus, and Tonks all dead, Parrish, Sirius and Adhara missing. What if Adhara died in that battle, who would Ancile have then?

"I guess I'll be his godmother," Serena whispered.

"Perfect," said Sirius standing up and rubbing her shoulder. "Let's get back into the house and see if we can find something to eat. I'm starving."

Serena frowned and followed her Father back into the house. He remained in the kitchen with some of the other Weasley's, Serena however made her way upstairs slowly to Amber and George's room where Mrs. Weasley had set Ancile to rest in Galen's playpen.

When Serena entered the room she found the boy wide awake, sitting up in the playpen looking through its fabric screen out at the bedroom. She lit a lamp and went to the pen where the boy stood up and looked up at her with wide bright eyes. She frowned slightly as she looked at him, not sure what to do suddenly.

Ancile lifted his arms into the air, and said in a very soft voice.

"Up."

His voice brought a smile to Serena's lips, it was so cute. She bent over and picked him up carefully and he looked at her, touching her cheeks with his hands.

"So," she said. "I guess I'm your godmother. That mean's you're my godson. And I kind of have to take care of you."

He was looking at her, listening, but Serena felt like it was because she looked like Adhara.

"My name is Serena," she said slowly.

Ancile pulled at her necklaces and began to play with the Page crest charm she had. She watched him as he played with the silver with a somber look.

"Ancile Black," she whispered. He looked at her and blinked, then looked back at the silver. "It's nice to meet you."

"You," he said blinking at her again. Serena nodded and pointed to herself.

"Me."

"Me," he repeated pointing to her. She nodded her head again.

"Me."

"You."

This made Serena laugh.

"Can you say anything else?"

Ancile blinked.

"Bella," he said clapping his hands together.

"No," Serena shook her head. "Bella isn't here. We don't like Bella."

Ancile blinked at her confused and then dropped his hands to his sides.

"No Bella."

"No Bella," repeated Serena. "Serena." She pointed to herself.

"Ser-na," said Ancile.

"Serena."

"Ser-na."

"Ancile," she pointed to his little chest and he grabbed onto her finger, smiling like he had caught her in his trap.

"Ser-na!"

Serena smiled.

"Yes," she whispered. "I'm Serena."

"Night," Ancile said and put his head on her shoulder. He lay there, with his eyes still open, but didn't move. Serena was looking at him oddly…he was a peculiar child. She sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and rocked slowly, not sure what else to do, as Ancile sucked on his thumb and laid on her.


	20. Traveling With Remus

Serena didn't realize how much she cared about Ancile until Parrish came into the bedroom two days later after knocking on the door softly. Serena had been putting Ancile to sleep every night since he had arrived. She looked up at the door and blinked as light was cast onto her in the rocking chair. Parrish entered the room slowly and looked at her with some surprise.

"Hi," she said with a soft smile at him.

"Hi," he said sitting down on the bed near her. "What are you doing?"

"He wasn't sleeping," she whispered looking at Ancile who was sleeping soundly on her shoulder. "He didn't sleep until I held him."

"I'm sure he'd sleep after awhile if you let him."

"No Parrish," Serena whispered brushing the boy's small head. "He doesn't sleep until I hold him."

Parrish nodded and watched her as she rocked in the chair, cradling Ancile like the small child he was. Seeing the way she held the boy and cared for him sparked a pain in Parrish's heart. He couldn't help but smile though. It was a good pain; the pain of what he wanted out of his life with Serena. Someday, he thought to himself, someday they'd have children of their own.

Serena looked over at him, and for a moment Parrish thought that he had said his thoughts out loud for her to hear. But she smiled at him and then looked back at Ancile.

"What are you doing up here?" she whispered.

"Came to see what you were doing," Parrish said standing up and kissing her forehead. "Amber said that you were up here and she wanted to go to bed. And Remus is here talking with Mr. Weasley, Bill and your Father. Sirius said that he wanted you to come down so they could talk to you."

"Oh," Serena frowned slightly. "Well, I suppose…he's been asleep for awhile now…I can leave him."

She stood up very carefully and slowly, and then leaned over the playpen that had been set up for Ancile and laid him down into it. She tucked him under the blanket that Mrs. Weasley had left for him and looked at Parrish who was standing next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

"Someday," she whispered. "I want to be able to do this and have it be my child. But I don't want that for a long time. I don't want kids now Parrish. Part of me is so mad at Adhara for leaving him here…parents shouldn't leave their children."

"I know," he said and kissed her forehead. He ushered her out of the room. "But really she didn't have a choice. She's keeping him safe this way. I'm sure it's tearing her apart inside."

"Nothing tears that woman up," she said once the door was closed tightly behind them. "She's a brick wall and I'm surprised she was even able to muster up enough love to produce the child."

"It doesn't really take love, Serena," said Parrish with a half smile.

She hit his shoulder as they walked into the kitchen where Mr. Weasley, Bill, Sirius and Remus were all sitting with large glasses of whiskey. Serena sat down next to her Father and he poured her a shot glass of the whiskey. She thanked him and took the shot, letting the whiskey burn all the way down her throat. She shook her head and glanced around the table at the men who all seemed rather unhappy.

"What's the matter?"

"We're sure that Harry, Hermione and Ron are at Grimmauld place," said Mr. Weasley slowly.

"Are you going to try and go see them?"

"Yea," said Sirius. "The issue is not all of us can go strolling through Grimmauld square and go into the house. Only one or two of us can go."

"Do we know if Snape has tried to get into it?" Parrish asked.

"There's no doubt about it," said Remus.

"We've placed traps in it so he can't get very far into it," said Bill with a shrug. He took a gulp of his fire whiskey and cringed slightly as he put the glass down. "But there are ways around them."

"Who's going to go?"

"Remus," said Mr. Weasley. Serena looked at him a little surprised. "I can't go because the Death Eaters tracking us will know that I'm going to see Ron, my son. Sirius can't go because he's had a Death Eater on his trail since yesterday."

"What, why?" Serena looked at him concerned.

"Cathan has one tailing him too," whispered Sirius looking into his glass and swishing around the liquor. "We think that Bellatrix saw us."

"Wouldn't she think that Ancile is possibly here then?" Serena asked concerned.

Sirius stared at her for a few moments.

"Yes," he finally whispered. "We've thought of that."

"The Ministry could come barging into the house any day searching for him," said Parrish. "I don't think we should keep him here."

"Where else can we take him?" Serena asked.

"That's why he's staying here until we can find somewhere else to take him," Sirius said. "Ancile isn't what I wanted to see you about Serena."

Serena nodded her head.

"What's up?"

"We want you to go with Remus to see Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"Me?" Serena was truly surprised by this. "Why?"

"We don't like the idea of Remus going alone," said Bill.

"And with your visions Serena you could be very useful," Remus said. He didn't look very happy as he took a long sip from his cup. Serena wondered what was bugging him so much, and before she could stop herself she felt a wave of frustration and guilt rush over her. She blinked and shook her head, looking at Remus sharply. What was bothering him so much that he felt guilty? She shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Or I could be a burden," Serena whispered. "My visions haven't been very steady recently, and I've been experiencing other…episodes….that have caused some…issues…"

"What kind of episodes?" asked Sirius looking at his daughter very seriously.

Serena bit her bottom lip and glanced at Parrish who said nothing. He shrugged and gave her a reassuring nod. Serena looked at her Father with some fear. She felt like she did when she had found out that she was capable of premonitions—like a freak—now she was a Seer and an empath.

"Empathic episodes," she whispered very softly. She poured herself another glass of whiskey and took the shot easily.

"Oh," said Sirius nodding his head. "Cathan mentioned that."

"He did?"

Sirius nodded.

"I wouldn't be worried about it, Serena."

Serena got the feeling that he was saying that to calm himself more then her.

"You'll be fine," said Bill with a reassuring smile. "We need you to go especially because Remus could also be tracked right now…no one is tracking you, and someone has to reach Grimmauld Place to talk with Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"Will you go?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Serena felt like she didn't really have a choice, but she appreciated him asking her. She glanced at Parrish then nodded at Mr. Weasley. She had been dying to get out of the house for sometime now, but part of her dreaded leaving Parrish. In this day in age, it was hard to trust that someone would come home after they left the safety of their house. And what about Ancile? She bit her bottom lip. Mrs. Weasley and Sirius would take care of him. He was not alone.

"I'll come by tomorrow morning," said Remus standing up. "Early…we'd better get a good start. I must be going back to Tonk's parent's house. See you in the morning."

He left quickly before anyone really said good bye to him.

"Is something bothering him?" whispered Serena to Sirius.

"Tonks is pregnant."

"Yea?" Serena said softly. She had known about Tonk's pregnancy for a few weeks now. Sirius shrugged slightly.

"How would you feel if you were a werewolf and your wife was going to have a kid?" Bill whispered softly. He knew Remus's pain because he himself faced it. Even if he wasn't completely a werewolf, he still experienced a strong desire for raw meat because he was attacked by Fenrir Greyback in June. "There's a possibility that his child will be born a werewolf…who would want that for their child?"

Serena frowned and nodded her head slowly. She understood. She herself carried the burden of being a Seer, and she would pass that curse onto one of her daughters. It was something that had always bothered her since she found out she had premonitions. She didn't want to give this 'gift' to one of her children. But her Mother had told her that it would only pass to someone if they were strong enough to bare it. That was the only comfort Serena had.

"You'd best be to bed," said Sirius. "Can I have a word with you, before you go?"

"Right," Serena said standing up. She said good night to the men in the kitchen, then wandered to the living room where she would sleep. Sirius followed her and took a seat on the couch.

"Serena," he said softly. She looked at him. He looked stressed, worried, and very on edge. She had to admit that the last two years had not been good to her Father. He looked older then ever before; his dark black hair was now turning grey, and Serena was sure that he had more wrinkles then she remembered.

"Has Voldemort contacted you recently?"

"No," she whispered shaking her head. She had been thankful that she hadn't heard from the Dark Lord. She wanted to keep him out of her head; and she didn't want to hear his voice anymore. He made her feel like she was completely off her rocker.

Sirius nodded his head and ran his hand through his long hair. He sighed and looked at his daughter.

"If you do, I want to know right away Serena," he said. "I don't like this connection you have with him. I don't like that he can penetrate your mind whenever he finds it necessary to threaten you."

"To be frank, I don't like it either, Father," Serena said. "But it's something I can't really control."

"You should be able to control it."

Serena frowned. She had a similar argument with her Father before at Grimmauld place, and she didn't appreciate it. He always made it sound like she was this super-powerful witch who should be able to do anything; but the truth was Serena felt very weak. Her visions were getting stronger by the day and they only made her feel weaker, sicker, and exhausted. The visions with Voldemort in them were more draining then anything else, and she wasn't sure if she could keep pretending everything was okay.

"I know," she whispered passively. She didn't want to fight with her Father. "I'm trying."

"Alright," Sirius said standing up and hugging her tightly. "I love you." He kissed her forehead. "Sleep well."

"I'll try," Serena whispered and he released her, going back into the kitchen. Serena changed into her pajamas and climbed under the blankets that were laid out on the couch for her to sleep under.

Sleep came surprisingly easy for Serena that night, but it was not a peaceful sleep. She dreamt of a long battle at Hogwarts, and after the battle the dead bodies that were laid out in the Great Hall. She was haunted by Fred's handsome face, lifeless and blank looking; Tonks and Remus, lying side by side with their eyes closed tightly. She was taken with panic at the end of the vision—she could not find Adhara, Sirius or Parrish.

She woke in the darkness of the living room once, gasping for breath, her chest heaving up and down, and a horrible head ache. The living room was dark and silent, and she looked next to her on the couch where Parrish was sleeping soundly, his arm wrapped around her waist. Serena looked at him and ran her finger tips over the flesh of his cheek. Was Parrish in great danger?

A shiver ran through Serena and she tried not to let the vision take her, but it did. She was afraid of what she would see.

There was a flash of orange light and her body went flying backwards—a sharp pain in her back—hot blood running down her skin—and then heavy rocks falling on her. Serena tried to cover her head, and a rock smacked her on the side above her ear. She fell into unconsciousness.

Serena opened her eyes and she was back in the Burrow, on the couch. Before she could even take a breath another shiver shot up her spine and she was lost again in a vision. She was running down a hallway in Hogwarts with spells flying around her. Adhara was running a short distance in front of her, dodging spells and shooting a few of her own—and then an explosion erupted in front of her and the wall to her left burst to pieces, sending wood and rock alike flying through the air. Serena ducked low and covered her head as the rubble fell around her; and looking up she saw Adhara bleeding on a pile of rock, and more rocks falling onto her. The stones covered Adhara's body and Serena jumped up, running and screaming to Adhara, but she was too late. Someone grabbed her and held her back, pulling her against them and covering her head as another explosion shook the school. Serena looked up when the rocks stopped flying and saw the pale hand of Adhara lying out from under a mountain of rubble; her black glove was ripped enough to see the snake tattoo that decorated her hand. Blood was pooling at the base of the rocks—Adhara was dead.

Serena woke up with a gasp and rolled off the couch, throwing up onto the carpet of the living room. She coughed and gagged and felt Parrish next to her pull her hair out of her face, holding it back. Serena sat back on her knees and leaned against the couch, breathing heavily. Parrish cleaned up her sick and sat up, leaning over her.

"What's wrong?"

"Adhara is not going to live through this war," Serena whispered with a sigh. She wiped a quick from her cheek and looked at Parrish. He frowned and tucked her hair behind her ear, then kissed her forehead.

"We'll warn her," he whispered softly rubbing her shoulders. "It will be alright, Serena."

* * *

Serena hadn't gone back to sleep after her vision, and Parrish had been kind enough to stay awake with her. At about six in the morning though he fell back asleep, and she got out from under the sheets to let him rest. She dressed and quietly went into Amber's room where Ancile was awake. This didn't surprise her and she picked him up out of the playpen, taking him back downstairs with her. When she arrived back in the kitchen, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were awake.

"Good morning Serena," said Mrs. Weasley. She poured some tea for Serena and gave Mr. Weasley a plate of eggs and bacon. Mr. Weasley thanked his wife and dug into his breakfast.

Serena stood Ancile on a chair and tapped her wand against his shoulder. His pajamas turned into a pair of overalls and a long sleeve shirt. He smiled up at her and raised his arms into the air. She smiled and picked him up, then sat down as her Father entered the room.

Ancile leaned against her arms towards Sirius's tired face and grunted.

"Good morning," he said taking Ancile from Serena's arms. "Hey buddy."

Ancile engulfed himself in Sirius's arms and laid his head on his uncle's chest. Serena didn't complain and thanked Mrs. Weasley as she set a plate of toast on the table. Serena helped herself and ate the toast slowly.

"You look like you didn't get any sleep at all, Serena," said Sirius sitting down and taking a cup of tea for himself. He thanked Mrs. Weasley as she gave him some eggs and bacon. Serena could smell the eggs and it made her gag a little. She hated eggs.

"I didn't," Serena whispered rubbing her eyes and turning away from Sirius's eggs.

"Alright there?" Mr. Weasley asked across the table.

Serena shook her head.

"I had nasty visions last night," she whispered covering her mouth.

There was a knock at the door and Mr. Weasley got up, leaning against it with his wand.

"Who is it?"

"Remus John Lupin, werewolf," said Remus's tired voice on the other side of the door. Sirius got up and went to the door, leaving Ancile to stand next to the table. He walked over to Serena, and put his hand on her thigh, watching the door like she was.

"What was the last thing James said to us?" Sirius asked softly.

"He was sorry that the only way he could protect his family was by going into hiding."

Sirius nodded to Mr. Weasley who opened the door and allowed Remus into the house.

"Good morning," said Mr. Weasley.

"Hello," Remus said. "Ready Serena?"

Serena sighed and stood up.

"Let me get my cloak," she whispered. She stood up and went into the living room where her leather traveling cloak, that had once been Sirius's, was spread over an arm chair. She pulled it on and wrapped it around her, stopping to watch Parrish as he slept. She knelt next to him and brushed his hair out of his closed eyes.

"I love you," she whispered kissing his lips softly.

"I love you too," he said in a sleepy voice. Serena couldn't help but smile and stood up as Parrish sat up on the couch. "I'll walk you out…don't think you're getting away that easily."

She smiled as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Good morning," he yawned and Mrs. Weasley greeted him by handing him a plate of eggs and bacon. Parrish smiled and thanked her. "Hey Ancile," he said putting down the plate in front of the boy who had managed to climb up into Serena's empty chair.

"Ready?" Remus asked looking at Serena. She nodded. "Sorry if I'm rushing you."

"No, it's alright," she whispered. "Bye Daddy." She hugged Sirius tightly and he kissed her cheek.

"Be safe and smart," he said.

"Of course."

"Good luck," said Mr. Weasley. "Tell Ron that we hope he's doing alright."

"Tell him we want him to come home as soon as possible," Mrs. Weasley added. "We worried sick—"

"Don't worry about that," Mr. Weasley interrupted his wife. "I'm sure he knows we're worried enough as it is."

Serena nodded and looked at Parrish who smiled at her, pulling her into his arms quickly.

"Come home to me, alright?"

"I'll try my best," Serena said with a small smile. Parrish tilted her chin up and kissed her lips very softly. Serena pulled out of his arms and he pinched her cheek affectionately. "I love you."

"I love you," he smiled.

Serena turned to Remus and nodded her head that she was ready. Remus opened the door and stepped outside.

"Ser-na!" Ancile's voice yelled sharply through the kitchen. Serena stopped dead and turned to the child who was red faced and angry looking. He was leaning over the table, like he was holding court, and Serena smiled a little.

"I'm sorry," she said coming back into the kitchen and lifting Ancile into her arms. He looked at her with wide, slightly annoyed eyes and she nuzzled her nose against his. "I love you more then I love Parrish. Does that make you feel better?"

Ancile seemed to except her words and hugged her around the neck, holding onto her tightly. She embraced him, holding him against her chest and kissed his head.

"Bye Ancile."

The child leaned back in her arms.

"Bye," he said.

She handed him to Parrish and left the kitchen with a wave. Remus shut the door behind her and they walked down the garden path to the gate slowly. Serena lifted her hood up around her head; it was surprisingly chilly for an August morning. She remained herself that September was right around the corner, and it would very soon be getting even cooler then it was now.

Remus looked around them as he opened the gate and stepped out of the Burrow's boundaries. Serena looked around too, picking up Remus's nervous feelings. There was a low mist around the hills, and the sun was barely rising as they walked down the dirt road.

"We are being followed," he whispered. Serena didn't look around but nodded her head. "We'll have to shake them…go to Tonks's parent's for a bit…"

Serena didn't say anything and followed Remus's lead as he tromped up the road to a small tree.

"Hold my arm because you don't know where you're going."

Serena took hold of Remus's arm and there was a sharp pull on her body. She closed her eyes tightly—the pressure did not help her already upset stomach, and when they hit the ground she felt a little dizzy.

"Alright?" Remus asked walking quickly down a dirt path and opening a garden gate. Serena nodded and followed him into the Tonks's garden. There was a small pond with ducks in it in front of the country cottage. Remus knocked on the door and the voice of a tired old man came from behind it.

"Who is it?"

"Remus John Lupin," he said. "Your son-in-law, and Serena Surry Black."

"What color was Nymphadora's hair this morning before you left?" asked Ted Tonks. Serena picked up on his annoyed tone and wondered if he didn't like the fact that his only daughter had married a werewolf.

"Curly blonde," said Remus. There was a silence on the other side and Serena was sure that Tonks's Father was calling for her to come to the door and ask Serena a question because he didn't know her.

"Serena?" asked Tonks's voice on the other side. She sounded much more tired then her usual self and Serena wondered if her pregnancy was starting to take a toll on her. She was only a month along, though.

"Yes, Tonks, it's me."

"Who was the Auror responsible for Parrish's training?" Tonks asked.

"Mr. Fredricks," Serena said instantly.

The door opened and Tonks greeted them both with a broad smile. Her hair was now bubblegum pink, and Serena liked it that way. Tonks embraced her husband tightly and he held her against him, but Serena's heart skipped a beat and she felt Remus's uneasiness at holding his wife. She looked at them for only a second, and they pulled apart.

"Hi Serena," said Tonks. "Let me introduce you to my parents." She turned to the old man who had asked Remus his security question. "Ted Tonks, my Dad. Andromeda Tonks, my Mother."

A cheerful looking woman, with Tonks's heart shaped face smiled at Serena from the couch where she was knitting.

"This is Serena Black," said Tonks thumbing Serena on the back. "She's our cousin."

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Andromeda asked standing up. "Or some breakfast perhaps?"

"Oh, no thank you," said Serena. "I just had breakfast."

"Come into the bedroom Serena," said Tonks guiding Serena away from her parents. "Let's have a chat."

Serena followed Tonks into the small bedroom that she and Remus must have been sharing. Tonks fell onto the bed and propped her head up on her hand.

"So, how are things at the Burrow?" she asked as Serena sat down on the bed next to her. Remus followed them into the room and went to the dresser, grabbed something out of it then left. Serena watched him with her eyes as he left.

"Nothing," she finally said looking at Tonks. "Is he alright?"

Tonks frowned and shrugged.

"He's been acting weird since last month when we found out I was pregnant," Tonks whispered. "I don't think he's very happy about it…"

"Of course he is," Serena said.

"Serena," whispered Tonks. "Have you foreseen anything about the baby?"

"No," Serena said honestly. She hated it when people asked her things like that. She hated people thinking that she could be their personal TV set and reveal the future to them. Tonks looked at her with sad, dark blue eyes. Serena recognized the Black twinkle in them and frowned slightly. She knew what Tonks was going to ask.

"Serena, I would never ask something like this of you because I know the pain it causes you…but I fear…I fear so much about this child. I know that Remus is afraid it will be a werewolf, and if it is he'll never live with himself. He's so anxious as it is…Serena, please, can you try and force a vision?"

Serena was silent and she looked away from Tonks's desperate eyes. Harry had asked her to force a vision once, and when she said no he tricked her into handing him a food dish and he touched her skin, making her see something anyways.

Serena reached out and took Tonks's hand. She felt the familiar shiver wash over her body and frowned slightly as the vision took over her system. She was only asleep for a second, but it was long enough to tell her that Tonks was going to have a handsome healthy baby boy.

She smiled at Tonks, who seemed to cheer up just because of it.

"All will be well," Serena whispered. "I promise. He's beautiful."

Tonks beamed and embraced Serena tightly.

"Thank you so much."

Serena forced a smile.

"I didn't do anything," she whispered. Tonks said nothing and squeezed her tightly.

"You have no idea what you've done for me," she whispered happily. Serena nodded against her shoulder and they separated. "Are you alright though Serena? You don't look too well."

"I'm fine," Serena nodded as she lied through her teeth. She wasn't fine. Her mind was still stuck on the vision she had the night before of Adhara dying—and Tonks and Remus dying. She was physically and mentally exhausted; part of her wasn't sure if she could make the journey to Grimmauld place.

"Serena," said Remus's voice from the door. Tonks and her looked up. "Are you ready?"

Serena nodded.

"Let's go," he said. He left the doorframe and Tonks frowned slightly.

"Sometime I feel like he's mad at me."

"He's not," Serena said. "He loves you."

"Well I wish he'd stop acting like a git," Tonks said following Serena out of the bedroom.

"Maybe you should tell him that."

"I'll consider it," she said as they entered the front room of the house. "Sorry you couldn't stay longer." They embraced each other.

"Me too," she said. "It was nice to meet your parents. Be safe."

"You too," Tonks said. "Remus, don't think you're leaving without a kiss."

Remus smiled at his wife and held her close, kissing her lips.

"I love you," she whispered up at him. He stroked her cheek.

"I love you," he said. Serena felt the pain rush over her body and leaned against the wall to catch herself. "Serena," Remus pulled away from Tonks. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said standing up straight and taking a long breath. "Fine…let's get going."

Remus nodded and kissed Tonks one last time, then they left. He was watching her with a worried eye as they walked down the garden path, as if afraid she might fall onto the ground and convulse.

"Stop looking at me like that," she snapped.

"Sorry," he said back. "I'm just worried about you."

"Maybe you should be less worried about me and more worried about your wife."

"Excuse me?" Remus said opening the gate and throwing it open.

"Tonks thinks you're upset about the baby. She thinks you don't even want it."

Remus was silent and he stared at Serena for a long time. Serena read the look in his eyes instantly. He didn't want the baby. He regretted even marrying Tonks. Serena turned her head away. She wanted to slap Remus.

"Where are we going?" she asked in a ruthless tone.

"London," said Remus. "We'll take Muggle transport and hope to shake off the Death Eaters tracking us."

Serena nodded her head and marched down the dirt road more quickly then Remus. They were silent for much of the journey to London, and it wasn't until they were in the Muggle Underground that Remus spoke again.

"If you understood Serena you wouldn't be judging me," he said. Serena blinked at him and glared.

"You don't think I don't understand what its like to be different from everyone else? To be a seen a freak by people who don't understand that what you have isn't your fault, it's just something that you have to deal with?"

Remus blinked at her.

"Our situations are a little different."

"Remus," Serena sighed. "You don't know if you're going to give your curse to your son. He could be just fine—as a matter of fact I'm pretty damn sure he's going to be just fine. I don't have a choice in the matter…I know that my child will bare my gift no matter what. Part of me never wants to have a child that way this curse dies with me…no one else will have to burden this cross."

Remus looked at her quiet seriously.

"Your _curse_ is a gift, Serena. It is meant to be passed to those who can bare it. My curse is actually a curse. There is no benefit to being a werewolf."

Serena shrugged as the train came to a stop and Remus got off of it.

"We'll Apparate from here."

Serena nodded and followed him up into a busy London street. They walked down an abandoned alley quickly, Serena in front of Remus. Serena stepped on a stray two by four and a horrible shocking feeling shot through her body. She blinked and saw herself using the two by four to knock a Death Eater out across the face. She was back to reality before she knew it, and as she turned she saw two Death Eaters marching down the alley towards her and Remus.

Remus turned too and pulled out his wand, and the duel began. Spells were shot down the alley, missing and hitting the walls of the muggle buildings on either side of them. Burst of green and red flashed before Serena's eyes and as she pulled out her wand she felt it leave her fingers. She was disarmed—Remus was thrown back against the wall of the alley. A Death Eater was marching towards Serena, she held out her hand and called for her wand—like she had called for the daggers in her basement last week—it worked too. Her wand came shooting at her, straight into her hand.

"_Stupefy!_" Serena shouted. The Death Eater went flying backwards across the alley.

"Serena watch out!" Remus yelled.

Serena ducked down, dodging the killing curse, and grabbed the two by four at her feet. She swung it as she turned and knocked the Death Eater square in the face. He fell onto the ground in a puddle, unconscious. Remus raced forward and grabbed the Death Eater's wand, snapping it in two.

The other Death Eater was starting to move down the alley. Remus grabbed Serena's collar.

"Go," he said quickly. "There will no doubt be people watching the house. Apparate onto the step—I'll meet you there…I have to lose him first. Go!"

Serena nodded and Apparated out of the alley with a loud _crack_!


	21. The Kitchen In Grimmauld Place

_Sorry it took me a month to update. With Love, Gabe_

* * *

Serena appeared next to a large flowering bush on the north side of Grimmauld Place. She could see Number 12 across the square, and not to her surprise, there were two men standing next to Number 13, looking up at it curiously. Serena dived behind the closes house and looked around the corner at the men. They hadn't heard her Apparate into the square. She was doing alright so far. 

Now she just had to Apparate onto the front step exactly, get into the house and not set off any of the traps that were inside meant to keep Snape out. She frowned at this thought. Remus hadn't told her how to get by the traps. She rubbed her forehead and sighed. She'd deal with that when it came…right now she had to concentrate on that damned door step.

She closed her eyes tight and thought of the doorstep. When she felt the pressure of being squished through a tube, and then the sudden solidity of the ground under her she opened her eyes. Almost losing her footing, she threw out her hand and caught herself, pressing her hand into the doorbell.

_Shit!_ She thought.

She opened the door very slowly as Mrs. Black's shrieks reached her ears. She closed the door quickly and turned, lifting her wand to stop Mrs. Black from screaming.

"Severus Snape?" whispered a voice that sounded so familiar—it was Moody's.

"I'm not Snape," she said to the voice.

Serena gagged and tried to talk, but found that her tongue was rolled up in the back of her throat. She took a step forward and gasped as her tongue untied. She coughed.

"Tongue twisting jinx?" she whispered rubbing her neck.

She raised her wand as something moved in front of her. A dusty cloud like figure appeared before her. She blinked at it in disbelief. It was an ugly, dead looking Albus Dumbledore; he was lifting his wand towards her, ready to strike.

"I didn't kill you," she said with some fear.

The figure exploded into a cloud of dust, and Serena could make out another figure behind it, with its arm extended baring a wand.

"Don't move," said Harry Potter's voice. "Don't, or I will kill you."

"Harry you couldn't kill me if you wanted to," Serena said. "I'm putting my wand down…don't shoot."

She dropped her wand onto the ground slowly and kicked it away from her.

"Come into the light," Harry's voice sounded shaky, a little distressed. Serena sighed and moved slowly into the lamp light. She couldn't help but smile at Harry, seeing Ron and Hermione behind him.

"I'm Serena Surry Belle-Black," she said slowly. "Daughter of Sirius Black, and inheritor of the Seeing gene from my Mother Alice Belle. We met at the Leaky Caldron, when we were thirteen, just after Father had escaped Azkaban. We were childhood playmates Harry. My Mother was murdered by Phinneaus Page in our third year, and I am now in love with Parrish Pennington, Page's son. We stayed in contact this summer using a telephone."

Harry dropped his wand to his side.

"You scared the bloody hell out of us," he said. Hermione had sent a stunning spell to Mrs. Black's portrait and the front room grew quiet.

"I'm sorry," Serena said picking up her wand. "I lost my footing on the front step and hit the bell."

"What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Ron asked quickly.

"Yes," said Serena. "Well…Remus and I were coming but we got attacked…he said he'd catch up."

Hermione's face fell a little and she looked pale.

"Come upstairs," said Harry turning and walking past the other two up the steps. Serena followed him and the others to the drawing room where they closed the door and sat down. Serena looked around the room, there were sleeping bags spread across the floor, books and some clothes.

"You've all been alright?" Serena whispered.

Harry nodded. He looked grim and tired.

"Fine," he said. "What's up?"

"Remus and I were coming to check on you," Serena shrugged. "I'm still not very sure why they wanted me to come."

"I'm not complaining," Harry smiled at her. Serena couldn't help but smile back at him. She liked to see the green sparkle in his eyes, it gave her hope.

"What's going on out there?" Hermione asked. "We haven't heard any news."

"The Ministry has been taken over by Voldemort," Serena said. "It really is frightening. Things have changed so quickly, but because Voldemort isn't the actual Minister of Magic people haven't really caught on. I haven't left the Burrow since after the wedding."

"Why not?" Harry asked. "Surely not all of you are staying there?"

"Oh, no," Serena shook her head. "Bill and Fleur went to their new home, Remus and Tonks are staying at Tonks's parent's…it's just that our house was burned to the ground when the Death Eaters were searching for you Harry."

"Searching for me?"

"Yes," whispered Serena. "They searched the Burrow up and down for you, and they questioned us…they tortured Parrish hoping to get your whereabouts out of me…but we're all fine. Everyone is fine."

Serena blinked and thought about the visions she had. Was everyone really fine? She shook her head and looked at her three friends.

"We're staying at the Burrow with Father, and Ancile until we can find somewhere else."

"Ancile?" Hermione whispered with a confused look.

"Who's Ancile?" Ron asked.

"Oh," Serena said sitting up straight. She had forgotten. "Ancile is my cousin…Adhara's son."

There was some shocked surprise around the room as Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at Serena with wide eyes.

"That woman is actually capable of reproducing?" Harry said.

Serena smiled.

"I know," she laughed. "I thought the same thing."

"Of course she is," Ron said quickly. "I mean look at her—" He stopped dead mid-sentence as Hermione and Serena gave him nasty looks. His ears turned bright red and Serena looked away from him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She's my Aunt for Merlin's sake."

"Doesn't mean she's not capable of having sex," Harry whispered.

"Stop," Serena said swing her arms out in a finalizing motion. "I don't want to talk about Adhara's sex life anymore…that is quiet enough thank you."

Both the boys smiled and Hermione slapped the back of Ron's head. He groaned and rubbed it slowly as she took a spot on the floor, sprawled out and reading the book that Dumbledore had left her. Harry looked over at Serena.

"You think Remus's is alright?"

Serena nodded her head.

"Yea," she whispered. "I'm sure he's fine. It was only one Death Eater."

"It only takes one to kill."

Serena frowned.

"No," she said shaking his head mostly to reassure herself. "I have foreseen his death and it's not in an alley fighting a Death Eater."

"What?" Hermione said looking up at her with surprise. Serena frowned. She didn't really want to talk about the battle at Hogwarts that she had foreseen.

"You've foreseen Remus's death?" Ron asked.

Serena nodded.

"Have you warned him?" Harry asked.

"Not yet, no," Serena whispered. "It's not supposed to happen for sometime…I just I haven't figured out how to tell him…he's under a lot of stress right now. I'll warn him, don't worry guys."

Serena rubbed her forehead and sighed into her hands.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"I'm just tired," Serena whispered. "I didn't sleep well last night, and I find that my visions are starting to drain me. Every time I have one I grow weaker and sicker. I didn't think I could make the journey here I felt so ill after my vision last night."

"What did you see?" Hermione asked softly.

Serena frowned.

"I don't really want to talk about it," she whispered and stood up. She moved to the window and looked out into the courtyard. "How long have those two been out there?"

"Two days now I think," Ron said.

Serena nodded her head and turned looking at her friends.

"Is there any food downstairs?"

"A little," Harry said standing up. "Come on, I'll take you down there."

"Thanks," Serena said walking through the drawing room and going into the hall. Harry followed her and closed the door behind him tightly. He was looking at Serena with cautious green eyes. A shutter took Serena's body and she leaned against the wall of the hall feeling Harry's concern pulse through her body like it was her own.

"Serena?" he said quickly as she sighed with some pain. Her whole body seemed to hurt as she felt Harry's emotions. "Is something wrong? Are you going to have a vision?"

"No," Serena whispered. "I'm just…I don't feel well. I need something to eat."

She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Harry that she was an empath. He was accepting of her premonitions and she didn't doubt that he wouldn't be excepting of her empathy power. Serena just wasn't accepting it herself, she didn't want anyone else to.

"So what's the deal with these visions?" Harry asked once they were in the kitchen. "What makes them different then your other ones?"

"They're just stronger," Serena shrugged. "Voldemort has come to me twice in them. He forces them sometimes…it's weird. He takes over my head and is in my visions….I don't know…"

Serena leaned against the counter and rubbed her head.

"I just want it all to go away. I want it all to be over," she sounded desperate and tired. Harry was staring at her with more concern. He had never heard Serena talk like this. She sounded depressed and completely beaten. She had reached the end of her limit. For a few seconds Harry didn't think she could stand to fight against Voldemort anymore. He feared that she would give into him.

"This war is throwing off my mind set," Serena continued. "It's making my visions go hay-wire. I have visions of people we care about dying every night and then Voldemort invades my mind and I can feel peoples fear and concern. I was thankful just to get out of the house today. Mrs. Weasley's worry was driving me nuts."

"Feel people's fear and concern?" Harry whispered pouring some water into a glass for Serena. "What are you talking about?"

Serena sighed. So much for keeping that to herself. She was starting to lose herself, letting things come out of her mouth when she didn't mean to.

"Harry," she said standing up straight. "I'm an empath….somehow I've developed the ability to feel other people's feelings."

"On the stairs, when you leaned against the wall…"

"I felt your concern for me," Serena said nodding her head. "I've felt your love for Ginny and Cathan's love for Kendra. These feelings sometimes trigger visions, so somehow they're related."

"Well it's good that your mind powers are advancing, isn't it?" Harry said cautiously. "Doesn't that mean that you have better control over them?"

"Maybe."

Serena blinked as she thought about what had happened in the alley when she and Remus had been attacked. She had called her wand to her, just like she had called the knife. Maybe Harry was right, her mind powers were just developing more. She had better control over her mind in some ways…Voldemort was still able to get in…

"Serena?"

"Huh?"

"What do you want to eat?" Harry asked. "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should lay down."

"No…I'm fine," Serena forced a smile. "I'll just have a sandwich." Harry nodded and went to the fridge where he pulled out stuff to make a sandwich. She drank the water that he had given her as she watched him make her a sandwich. He looked pale, thin and stressed. Serena frowned. Everyone looked that way these days.

"Do you know when you guys are leaving?"

"As soon as we can," Harry said looking over at her. "I don't think it smart to stay in one place for very long."

Serena nodded.

"I agree."

"Are you coming with us?"

Serena shook her head and she saw a sparkle in Harry's eyes fade.

"No Harry," she said very softly. "My place is not to be hunting for Horcruxes in this war. I'm supposed to be at the front lines, hunting Death Eaters and kicking ass."

"You're not hunting very much from what I can tell," Harry said. "You might as well come with us."

Serena was surprised that he was actually pushing for her to come with him. Usually Harry was the good hero type who wanted to do everything himself so no one else got hurt.

"Harry, as soon as Adhara comes back from her hiding I'm going to hunt with her," Serena said even though she wasn't sure if it was true. "Besides, we need more people to start hunting Death Eaters now that Voldemort has taken over the Ministry."

"You're crazy. You'll be caught."

"No I won't," Serena said. "I know what I'm doing."

"When you hunt them do you kill them?" Harry crossed his arms over his chest after he placed a plate with a sandwich on it in front of her.

"No," Serena said. "I'm not Adhara."

"I think you're turning more into her everyday."

"Shut up," Serena glared at him. "Thanks for the sandwich." She began to eat her food as he glared right back at her.

"What about Amelia?" he said.

Serena stood up straight and threw the sandwich back onto the plate on the counter.

"What about her?" she asked coldly, crossing her arms over her chest. Harry glared at her and shook his head.

"You killed her—"

"I didn't have a choice," Serena snapped. "It was mine and Cathan's lives or hers. The world is a better place with out her Harry. I didn't choose to kill Amelia. I chose to save Cathan, Kendra and myself."

"You sound like your Aunt," Harry snapped. "Or that Cathan Kendra talks about—"

"Well maybe its better that I'm that way!" Serena shouted with out thinking. She frowned and leaned against the counter. There was a lift in her chest, as if something heavy had finally gone away.

"You're twisting it to make it better for you," Harry snapped. "You still killed her whether it was self defense or not! You killed her just like Voldemort would have."

"STOP IT!" Serena bellowed. "STOP IT HARRY!"

Harry seemed surprised by her out burst but continued to glare at her harshly as he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I did not kill her like Voldemort would have," she said crossly. "He would have murdered her for the sick joy of seeing her fall. Amelia was threatening me and I saved my life and the lives of people I care about by killing her. I'm not proud of it. I'm not proud of it at all and I will _never_ forgive myself, but I don't need this _crap_ from you Harry. When you're stuck in the same shit I was then you can tell me that I made the wrong choice."

Harry was silent. He shrugged and left the kitchen. Serena sighed and leaned against the counter as tears filled her eyes. She shoved the plate of food out of her way and cried into her arms. Before she could stop herself her anger took control and she picked up the plate and threw it against the kitchen wall. The sandwich went flying, the plate shattered against the wall, and Serena let out a cry of frustration. She sighed at the mess she had made. Throwing the plate hadn't helped her anger. She didn't feel any better.

She moved forward and began to pick up the stray food and glass from the shattered plate. She was bent over on the ground picking up the mess when footsteps could be heard coming down the kitchen steps.

"What happened down here?" asked a voice.

Serena looked up and smiled slightly at Remus who was looking around the kitchen with curious eyes. She let out a sigh, thankful that he had made it to Grimmauld Place alright. Hermione, Ron and Harry had also arrived in the kitchen. Harry said nothing to Serena as she threw the food and glass into the sink and wiped off her hands.

"Nothing," she muttered.

Hermione started a fire in the grate and the kitchen lit more. Serena felt that it gave the room an eerie glow of fake happiness. Everyone was sitting down at the table as Remus pulled out some butterbeers.

"Where'd you get those?"

"Stopped on the way after I ditched the Death Eater."

"Everything's okay then?"

Remus nodded.

"We would have been here sooner but I've had a Death Eater on my tail for three days now," Remus said to the other three who were sitting across from him. "You three came straight here after the wedding?"

"No," said Harry. "Only after a couple of Death Eaters found us in Tottenham Court."

Remus put down his butterbeer quickly and looked at Harry very seriously.

"_What?_" he asked with large eyes.

Serena listened to her friends' story as she leaned against the counter of the kitchen with her arms folded over her chest. She looked just as surprised as Remus. How the hell had the Death Eaters tracked Harry to Tottenham Court so quickly after Hermione, Ron and him Apparated?

"Tell us what happened after we left the wedding," Harry said quickly to Remus after he had told their story. Remus looked at Serena who blinked slightly.

"You haven't told them anything?"

"No," Serena shook her head. "Not really…I thought it best to wait for you."

Remus nodded his head once and looked back at the other three in front of him.

"Kingsley saved us really," he said. "He gave us enough warning so that most of the guest could get away."

"Were they Death Eaters or Ministry people?" Hermione asked.

"A mixture of both," Remus said rubbing his chin. "They're really the same thing now. There were about a dozen of them total, I think we only came face to face with five or six…" Remus looked at Serena who nodded her head in agreement.

"Amber knocked two of them clear unconscious by sending them down the stairs," Serena smiled a little.

"They didn't know you were at the wedding Harry," Remus said. "Arthur heard a rumor that they tried to torture your whereabouts out of Scrimgeour before they killed him. He didn't betray you if the rumor is true."

"They searched the Burrow top to bottom," said Serena with a soft sigh. "They found Amber and Galen upstairs hiding, that's when she knocked two of them down the stairs."

"They also found the ghoul," Remus said. He glanced at Serena again. "They interrogated those of us who remained at the house. Your family Ron, Serena and her sisters, Parrish…"

"Like I told you Parrish was tortured," Serena whispered.

"They were trying to get information on you Harry," Remus said. "But only the Order knew you were there…no one let anything slip. The same time they crashed the wedding other Death Eaters were busting into houses of Order members all around the country. No deaths thankfully."

"Our house was burned to the ground," Serena said.

"And Dedalus Diggle's house," Remus continued. "They tortured Tonks' family…they're alright though."

"The Death Eaters just got through all those protective charms like that?" Harry asked slightly annoyed.

"What you've got to realize Harry is that the Death Eaters have the Ministry behind them now, in anything they do. They don't have to be concerned about arrest or identification for performing the Unforgivable Curses."

"Are they bothering to give a reason for torturing Harry's whereabouts out of innocent people?" Hermione asked with an edgy voice.

Remus glanced at Serena again and Serena shrugged. He looked away and pulled out a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ that he had stowed in his cloak. He pushed it across the table to Harry who snatched it up and looked it over quickly.

Serena knew that he was looking at a picture of himself on the front page, along with a headline that said he was wanted for Dumbledore's murder. She frowned and rubbed her face.

"You'd have found out sooner or later, and I'd rather have you know," whispered Remus. "I'm very sorry, Harry."

"So they've taken over the paper too?" Hermione gasped.

Remus nodded his head.

"But people realize what's going on right?"

"The coup went very smoothly for Voldemort," said Remus. "The official version of Scrimgeour's murder is that he resigned. He's been replaced by Pius Thicknesse who is under the Imperius Curse."

"Why didn't Voldemort just make himself Minister?" Ron asked.

"He doesn't have to," Serena said. "He is the Minister. Why bother sitting in the Ministry dealing with everyday Ministry work when he can work outside of it and spread his power farther? Thicknesse is just a puppet."

"Many people have deduced what's happened," Remus said. "There has been such a dramatic change in Ministry policy that's its hard to think that Voldemort isn't behind it. People are whispering about it all over the place."

"They're whispering for a reason," Serena said. "No one can trust anyone now. People don't want to put their families and friends in danger by speaking out."

"Voldemort is playing a smart game."

_Serena…where are you my pet?_

Serena blinked and grabbed the side of the counter to catch her swaying body. She saw Remus look at her and shook her head. She was fine….

_Don't hide from me. I will find you. I know you're with Potter and I want him now. Dead….where are you? _

Serena cringed as Voldemort's voice invaded her head. She had to get out of here. If he came to her in a vision here in Grimmauld Place he'd know where she was and where Harry was. She had to go.

As her vision blurred and her head became heavy she headed for the steps of the kitchen.

"Serena," said Remus standing up quickly as she stumbled and landed against the wall by the stairs. She took a long breath.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked in panic.

"I have to go," Serena said. "He's coming to me…if he finds me here…I have to go."

"Voldemort?" Remus asked holding her arm and waist. Serena nodded.

"I just have to get out."

Remus raced her up the stairs to the front door. Before he opened it Serena grabbed his arm.

"Stay with them, fill them in with the rest," she said. "I'll be fine."

"Where will you go?"

"Somewhere," she said. "I can't let him see anywhere we consider safe. For Ancile and Harry."

Remus nodded.

"As soon as it's done come back here," he said sternly. Serena nodded her head as a dizzy spell took her and she leaned against the wall with a sharp gasp, grabbing her head.

_Serena…_

Voldemort's voice cooed in her head.

"Let me out," she cried. Remus yanked open the door and Serena stumbled onto the front step to Disapparate.


	22. Saved and Hidden

Serena sat up in a grass field. She had fallen over when she Apparated from a dizzy spell that had taken her. She had no clue where she was. A rush of cold wind blew over her and she gasped as shivers crawled through her body. She laid back in the soft grass and closed her eyes.

Someone was grabbing her, pulling her to her feet and when she opened her eyes she gasped at the horrid red stare that glared at her.

"Where did you run from, Serena?" Voldemort yelled throwing her back to the ground. Serena looked up quickly and made for her wand. She wasn't sure how she'd fight Voldemort in this alternate world of her subconscious, but she'd be damned if she was going to let him torture her in her own vision.

Voldemort flicked his wand and Serena's flew into the air. She watched as it landed in the grass too far away to crawl for and her stomach dropped farther into her body.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Voldemort spat probing his wand at her. Serena screamed as shocks of unbearable pressure shot through her body crushing her bones and spine. Serena gasped as tears leaked down her cheeks and the pain stopped. She sat up slowly and Voldemort grabbed her hair, pulling her head back and making her look up at him.

"Serena," he cooed. "Why are you trying to save him? He doesn't understand you…he doesn't understand what happened with Amelia. He hasn't forgiven you for it and he never will. He's too good to forgive you for it."

"Stop," Serena hissed pushing his hand out of her hair. He grabbed it with more force and leaned closer to her neck. His breath was hot and Serena cringed when it crawled across her skin.

"_Don't you tell me to stop_," he hissed like the snake he was. "Tell me where Potter is!"

He lifted his wand and Serena felt the Cruciatus Curse take over her body with overwhelming pain. She screamed and withered on the grass wishing this had never happened…wishing she didn't have her gift…wishing she hadn't gone to see Harry…

Stop, she thought. Thinking of nothing. Fight it. Fight him!

Voldemort stumbled back for only a moment with some shock, but a moment was all Serena needed. She sat up quickly and held out her hand. Her wand sailed across the grass into her palm and she clasped her fingers around it. She jumped up and brandished her wand, saying a silent disarming charm as Voldemort blocked her.

"Very good Serena," he said in a mocking tone. "Now you're living up to your Aunt's reputation."

Serena tried not to let his words bother her.

"But I can beat Adhara in a fight," Voldemort flicked his wand easily and Serena's flew out of her hand again. "I can make dear Adhara cry, and beg….I can even kill her…"

Serena flinched as her knees gave to another flick of his wand. She was on the ground again. For only a few shining moments she thought she had him. She thought she was going to escape him.

"You're a silly girl," Voldemort said. Serena closed her eyes and blocked her mind, clearing her head of all thoughts. When she opened her eyes her body collapsed to the ground. She wasn't in a vision anymore. The grass was green, sky blue and clouds white. She looked around the field desperately knowing Voldemort was still there. He hadn't left her so easily. No…he was still here.

"Right here," he hissed sharply in her ear. Serena screamed as he grabbed her from behind. She grabbed his arm and twisted it. She was able to escape his grasp and kicked his groin. Voldemort fell forward and waved his wand at Serena. Pain erupted through her body and she fell to the ground screaming and crying.

She didn't want to die…she wasn't going to die like this…

The pain stopped and Serena gasped looking up at the blue sky. It was growing dark. Voldemort stood over her as she twitched.

"I've had enough of this," he said lifting his wand. "_Avada Ked—!_"

Serena cringed and looked away from his as he began to say the Killing Curse but was shocked to hear him stop mid-word and yell. She looked up and jumped to her feet as Adhara Black stood up and waved her wand at the Dark Lord. The blue whip that Serena had seen her use once before appeared again and struck Voldemort across the chest.

"Adhara!"

"EITHER FIND YOUR WAND AND HELP ME OR GET OUT OF HERE!" Adhara raged as Voldemort stood up like a puppet. Serena dived across the grass in search of her wand. Finally, with some annoyance, she held out her hand and her wand shot into it. She jumped up as there was a loud crack from a whip—but it wasn't Adhara's.

Voldemort had unleashed a red whip, much like Adhara's, but his was longer and more deadly. Adhara was lying on the ground, blood running from her stomach and cheek. Serena made to run forward but Voldemort held out his free hand and stopped her from coming any closer. Serena felt like Voldemort's hand was wrapped around her throat cutting off her oxygen intake. She dropped her wand and grabbed at her throat, chocking and gasping.

"Nice of you to join us Black," Voldemort snipped. "Tell me where is my son?"

Adhara crawled away from him slowly on the grass, whipping her bleeding cheek with the back of her hand.

Serena was beginning to panic. She wasn't going to die here. She and Adhara were going to get out of this somehow. Adhara was supposed to die at Hogwarts by an explosion—not at the hand of Voldemort. Although, Serena thought, her Aunt would probably prefer to die by Voldemort's hand then a pile of rocks.

"He's not your son," Adhara hissed.

"Now, Now Adhara," said Voldemort. He flicked his wand and the whip reacted, cracking against Adhara's other cheek. She flinched as a new cut appeared and blood slipped down her pale skin. "Ainslie promised him to me—"

"You blackmailed him into making that promise."

Voldemort smiled. He was very proud of the fact that he had blackmailed Ainslie into promising him Ancile.

"And you didn't keep your end of the deal," Adhara continued. "Why should I keep his?"

Voldemort seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"You're a traitor Black, just like your bastard cower of a brother."

"I never wanted to be your servant, I was a traitor from the beginning, as you knew I would be," Adhara snipped. "It's your own damn fault."

"I'll be sure not to make the same mistake again," he raged with another crack of his whip. Adhara fell backwards and Serena couldn't help but scream "_No!_" The force that was holding her back was gone and she ran forward at Voldemort tackling him to the ground. His whip came around and snapped across back and she let out a scream. She felt someone grab her ankle and then a pull on her body that made her sick. Pressure on all sides of her body made her want to scream and then it stopped and she hit a cold dusty floor.

Serena groaned and sat up looking around. Adhara was already up and across the room, looking past shades that were over a window.

"Where are we?" Serena asked standing up and looking around. They were in an apartment living room. The collection of dust around the place was enough to tell Serena that no one had been there for some time. She noticed a sleeping bag on the floor near the front door, and some candles that were melted from use. She looked at her Aunt with some surprise.

"Is this where you've been staying?"

Adhara nodded her head and moved away from the window.

"Remus sent word to me that you were having a bad vision and I should try to find you."

"How'd you find me?"

"Parrish did," Adhara said. "He concentrated on you…you two share a very strong bond. I wouldn't let him come with me to get you though. He didn't know that I had no intention of bringing you back to the Burrow. You're not safe there."

"Is anyone safe there with Ancile?"

Adhara glared at Serena.

"There have been rumors that the Dark Lord is hunting after you more then he's really worried about Harry," said Adhara very seriously. "Death Eaters and the Ministry are out looking for him because of Dumbledore's death but he hasn't been able to pin you for anything…I'm sure it will only be a matter of days now before he finds _something_ to give the Ministry reason to come after you."

"Why?"

"Serena," Adhara said very seriously. "Voldemort wants your power of premonition."

"I know, but he can't have it because I won't turn to his side."

"He's figured out a way to take it from you."

"What?" Serena blinked at Adhara with shock and confusion. How could Voldemort _take_ her power of premonition?

"I don't really know all of it, but he's figured out a way to remove the powers from you," Adhara said moving around the room towards a doorway. Serena followed her into a small kitchen that was much cleaner then the rest of the house. "I'm assuming it involves killing you because these powers are a part of you…and if you don't have them…well that would be disastrous."

"Would it?" Serena whispered leaning against the counter and not looking at her Aunt. Adhara looked at her sharply, like she was some what crazy. Serena glanced at her and stood up straighter.

"What are you talking about?" Adhara asked.

"Would it really be so bad if I couldn't see death and destruction everywhere? Would it really be so bad if I didn't risk my life every night I went to bed?" Serena wasn't looking at her Aunt again. "Would it really be that bad if I was normal?"

"Yes," Adhara said. "It would. Especially if that means you're giving your powers to Voldemort. Not only will he kill you to get them, but he'd use them for evil Serena. Your gift isn't meant for that. He'd be able to foresee our plans to destroy him—"

"—it doesn't work like that," Serena said shaking her hand. "You don't really understand it."

"What I understand is that this power was given to you for a reason," Adhara snapped. "You can't fight who you are Serena. It will always be a part of you."

"Not if Voldemort takes it….not if I let him have it."

"He wouldn't just take it, he'd kill you," Adhara said. "Your Mother didn't give this power to you for you to give it away and die!"

"She didn't really give it to me," Serena snapped back. "She didn't decide that _I _was the one to have it. And I think she would understand if I was willing to give it away."

Adhara shook her head.

"No," she said opening the fridge and pulling out some food. "It's not right. If Voldemort has your power we'll lose this fight."

"Winning this fight doesn't depend on me, it depends on Harry."

"Oh?" Adhara said looking at Serena crossly. "You know that do you? I think a lot of this fight depends on more then just Harry. It depends on what motivates Harry to fight, and it depends on the people that support Harry to fight next to him. If you give your power away Harry will have no faith in you anymore."

"He's lost his faith in me anyways," Serena whispered. "Why would this matter?"

"Because even if he thinks that killing Amelia is your fault he still needs you by him. He still loves you and is willing to fight so that someday everything will be okay for both of you. If you gave into Voldemort…well you'd be choosing the easy way out of life. You'd be choosing death."

Serena shook her head and rolled her eyes. Allowing Voldemort to take her powers seemed like a pretty good option considering how painful it had been for Serena to have visions as of late. She didn't want to see people dying anymore, and she most certainly didn't want to risk her life every night when she went to bed. She knew that Adhara was right though—Voldemort would kill her, whether she willing gave it to him or not.

"Here," said Adhara brining Serena back to reality. Serena looked at her Aunt who had made her a sandwich and was holding it out to her on a plate. Serena took it and sat down to eat it.

"Thanks," she whispered. "What have you been doing here?"

Adhara looked at Serena then at her own sandwich.

"You're not going to tell me?"

"I've been watching a Death Eater," she whispered. "It's better then just sitting around hiding waiting for Bellatrix to come around and find me."

"Who's the Death Eater? Why are you watching him?"

"His name is Fordon Stellar," Adhara said softly. "He's American."

"Sounds hot."

Adhara rolled her eyes.

"He wants out of Voldemort's circle," she continued. "I've been watching him to see if he really wants it or not…see if we can trust him."

"You don't trust anyone."

"It's kept me alive this long."

"So have you decided if we can trust him?"

Adhara shrugged.

"Yea," she said. "He has been avoiding Death Eaters for awhile, which I think is a little risky, but he's still alive. He's met with Cathan a few times. Cathan seems to think he's ready to come over."

"So…what do we do?"

"We have to put him up in a safe house," Adhara said. "He wouldn't be a very good spy. And he's said that he doesn't really want to work both sides. It's risky enough for him leaving."

Serena nodded her head very slowly.

"Have you spoken with him?"

"A few times," Adhara said. "We've met at the market…he doesn't know that I'm part of the Order or that I know Cathan. He just knows that I'm not for Voldemort."

Serena nodded.

"So when are you going to tell him?"

Adhara shrugged. There was a knock at the door at that moment and Adhara stood up, sighing slightly.

"People know that you're here?" Serena said standing up and following Adhara. She stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and Serena ran into her.

"Stay here," Adhara said. "People know I'm here, but they don't know you're here and I'd like to keep it that way."

Serena nodded her head and shrunk back into the kitchen with an annoyed look. Once Adhara had left the door frame she moved closer to it and peaked around a little to watch who was at the door. Adhara leaned against the door and whispered something to it. Serena couldn't hear, but she was sure it was a security question. Within a few seconds Adhara stepped back and opened the door.

Serena raised her eyebrows as a handsome dark man entered the living room of the dirty apartment. He leaned forward, cupping Adhara's cheek and kissed her deeply. Serena bit her fingers to stop herself from gasping out loud. Adhara pulled out of the kiss quickly and glared up at the man.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a bitter tone.

"You're not happy to see me?"

"Not right now," she said closing the door behind him.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm just in the middle of something."

"You look really busy to me," he said with sarcasm looking around the apartment. "Still hiding I see."

"Shut it," Adhara said turning around and moving into the living room. "Is something wrong? I thought I told you not to come here unless something was wrong."

"Something is wrong," said the man grabbing her and holding her against him. "I need you so bad it's wrong."

Serena cringed. She didn't want to hear this.

"Fordon," Adhara sighed.

Serena gasped this time and slapped her hand over her mouth. Adhara had slept with Fordon Stellar? Wasn't that sleeping with the enemy even though he didn't want to be a Death Eater anymore? Adhara had heard Serena's gasp because Serena could see her Aunt glaring in the direction of the kitchen.

"Is someone else here?" Fordon asked very quietly standing up straight and looking around the living room.

"Serena," Adhara sighed with a touch of anger in her voice.

Serena moved forward into the living room and folded her hands in front of her, looking down at the ground slightly. She bit her lip then looked back up at Fordon, who was a very attractive man.

He looked incredibly shocked to see Serena, who looked a great deal like Adhara, standing in the living room. He looked at Adhara quickly then back at Serena.

"Serena Black?"

Serena was somewhat surprised that he knew her name but then she realized that he was a Death Eater and that Voldemort no doubt had every Death Eater out looking for her.

"You're," he looked back at Adhara. "You're her Mother?"

Adhara rolled her eyes and Serena laughed.

"No," Adhara said. "Thank god."

"Hey!" Serena said standing up straight.

"You're causing quite a lot of trouble for the Dark Lord you know," Fordon said looking at Serena very seriously.

"Are you going to tell him that you found me?" Serena asked leaning against the door frame of the kitchen and raising her eyebrows. Fordon seemed like he was considering it for a moment.

"You'll have to stay here Fordon," Adhara said. "I can't let you leave now."

"Excuse me?" he said looking at her sharply.

"I can't let you leave when you know where Serena is. That's putting her and myself into far too much danger. Besides, you wanted to leave Voldemort's side and stay here with me anyways…"

"Are you a member of the Order?"

Adhara glanced at Serena then nodded at Fordon.

"I see," he said softly rubbing his chin. "And you didn't think to tell me?"

"I didn't find it necessary at the time."

"You didn't think it necessary?" Fordon repeated with anger. "You didn't think it important to tell me this while we were fucking—"

"That's enough," Adhara said giving him a hard look. "I will not have you speak that way in front of my niece."

"Oh please," Serena said. "I've heard you say worse."

"Serena," Adhara said harshly. "Go into the bedroom down the hall please. I need to talk to Fordon alone."

"Fine," Serena said rolling her eyes and walking by the two of them. She looked Fordon up and down as she walked by him and then disappeared down the hall and into the bedroom that was on the right. There was a dusty bed in the corner and Serena wondered if she dared sit on it…

She found a comfortable spot on the ground and closed her eyes. She didn't want to stay here forever with Adhara. She wanted to go home and be with Parrish. She missed him greatly…and wouldn't mind getting some action of her own on with him…

Serena sighed and rubbed her head which was beginning to throb. She wondered what was going to happen with Fordon and where Adhara would take him because this could hardly be considered a safe house, especially if anyone saw Fordon come to the apartment.

The bedroom door opened a few minutes later and Adhara entered. Serena looked at her Aunt with some surprise and raised her eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"Don't get smart with me," Adhara said. "You can sleep here tonight. We're leaving tomorrow sometime."

"Fordon is coming with us?"

Adhara nodded.

"We have to get him to a safe house on the other side of the country."

Serena sighed.

"I want to go home."

"It's safer if you don't."

Serena said nothing and bit her bottom lip.

"I've sent word to the Weasley's and your Father that I have you."

"What about Remus?"

"I'm sure they'll tell him," Adhara said. "Try to get some rest. I'll wake you in the morning."

Serena nodded.

"There are extra blankets and pillows in the closet. It gets pretty cold in here at night."

"Thanks," Serena whispered getting up and going to the closet. "Good night."

"Night," Adhara said closing the bedroom door.

Serena frowned deeply as she retrieved the pillows and blankets. She really didn't want to go running all over the country with Adhara and Fordon. And she couldn't figure out how unsafe it was for her to stay at the Burrow with Parrish.

She lay down on the floor to sleep and thought of his body pressed against hers; his fingers tracing designs on her skin, and his gentle lips kissing her pain and fear away. Serena sighed and tried to relax under the blankets but she couldn't. She wanted to be close to Parrish so much…there was nothing that could make her feel better. She wished she could just talk to him, if only for a moment, just to hear his voice.

Her dreams were filled with thoughts of Parrish that night, and slowly they began to mix with nightmares of Adhara's death and the battle of Hogwarts that Serena had foreseen more then once. She dreamt of Voldemort finding her, like he had before in the field, and attacking her. He stole her power of premonition from her and killed her, leaving her bleeding and broken on a beach…

When Serena woke in the early morning her body was covered in sweat and she felt horribly sick. As she tried to relax and laid back down a voice haunted her from somewhere in her mind.

_Don't sleep too soundly Serena…I will find you. _


	23. Fordon

_I apologize, again, for how long it has taken me to update. I feel so horrible about it and I try to write as much as possible when I can, but my college work has me so drained as of recent that it's hard to write. I'll have more before the month is out, and by the end of April I hope to have a lot more posted...classes end the 24th. I hope to finish the Black Legacy by June. I apperciate all reviews, comments, and corrections that have been given. Please, keep it up. I love your opinions and responses. I know that some of you care about Serena as much as I do...you have no idea how much you help her. Thanks. 3_

* * *

Adhara had been right

Adhara had been right. It wouldn't be long before Voldemort and the Ministry found something to charge Serena with. The next morning after Adhara had woken Serena, they sat down to breakfast and Fordon placed the _Daily Prophet_ on the kitchen table for them to see. Both Adhara and Serena had pictures on the front page with the large title "Wanted" sprawled across the top of the page over their pictures. Serena picked up the paper and read out loud.

"Adhara Black, wanted for murder of numerous pure blood wizards and witches, and kidnap of Dracen Lestrange," Serena looked up at Adhara from across the table. "So, Ancile is yours and Ainslie's son…but Ainslie promised him to Voldemort—"

"Voldemort blackmailed Ainslie into promising him our son."

"How?"

Adhara looked at Serena very seriously.

"Murdering us all," Adhara shrugged. "Ainslie had other family at the time also that Voldemort was threatening. When the child was born Bellatrix took him from us and later Voldemort killed Ainslie himself."

"And then Bellatrix and Voldemort are raising him?"

"I believe that Bellatrix was raising him as Voldemort's son," Adhara whispered.

Serena nodded her head very slowly.

"What does it say about you?" Adhara asked.

Serena frowned and looked down at her picture and the caption under it.

"Serena Surry Belle Black," she paused. "Why'd they put my whole name but not yours?"

Adhara shrugged and motioned for Serena to continue. She wasn't sure if she wanted to.

"Want for the murder of Amelia Belle and questioning of the where abouts of Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore's murder," Serena sighed and put the paper down flat in front of her. There was a silence in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Serena," Adhara said.

"Who's Amelia Belle?"

"My twin sister," Serena said standing up and pacing the kitchen. She shrugged off the reason she was wanted. "It's not really surprising, is it?"

"I suppose not," Adhara said picking up the paper and skimming the page. Fordon was watching Serena closely and she could feel his stare. She shivered slightly and turned to him.

"You didn't know my sister?"

"I think I knew her as Amelia Malfoy," whispered Fordon.

Serena crinkled her nose in some disgust and rubbed her forehead.

"We have to be careful," Adhara said then took a sip of her coffee. Serena looked at her Aunt.

"What else is new?"

"No need for sarcasm, Serena," said Adhara standing up and putting her plate and mug in the sink. "We're going to be seeing each other for a long time to come and I think it best we try to get along."

"Since when do you care about getting along with me?" Serena said crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the counter. "Is someone from the Order going to meet us on the way?"

Adhara smiled slightly.

"Cathan," she nodded.

"You've managed to tear him away from his darling Rebecca," Serena said the woman's name with dripping spite. Adhara stared at her niece as she spoke in crisp words.

"There are many more important things to Cathan then Rebecca," she said softly. "One of which is the Order…not that Rebecca is any of our business anyways."

"I'm making it my business."

"You're a nosey girl," said Fordon standing up. He moved to the sink and began to wash the dishes.

"Are you ready to go?" Adhara asked him.

He looked at her and nodded with stern eyes. She made to leave the kitchen, but he grabbed the belt loop of her pants and stole a kiss from her lips before she could. Serena looked away somewhat embarrassed. She didn't want to see that. Last time she checked Adhara was not capable of companionate love…but maybe Fordon wasn't either and that's what made their relationship so good right now.

Serena blinked and rubbed her eyes as Adhara left the kitchen. Fordon looked at her with raised eyebrows as she leaned against the counter.

"Something wrong?"

"No," she whispered shaking her head. "Just a little dizzy spell."

"Does that happen often?"

"Often enough for it not to be abnormal."

"Still…" Fordon said slowly.

"Fordon, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

He had finished washing the dishes and was drying them off now. Serena forgot her question for a moment.

"Why are you doing the dishes? We're not staying here much longer…"

Fordon laughed a little.

"Habit. Is that really your question?"

"Oh," Serena said. "No. I was going to ask why you had the change of heart? Why all of a sudden become a member of the Order?"

"Well I don't really want to be involved with the Order more then I have to be," Fordon said softly. "I don't want to be a Death Eater anymore."

"Why?" Serena asked crossing her arms over her chest. "No offense, but I don't think it's something you can just change about yourself. You can't just make the choice one day with the snap of your fingers…you have to have reasons."

"I know," he said looking at her with a calm smile. His eyes were full of patients and Serena liked that. "I have reasons. And I didn't just wake up one morning and decide that I didn't want to be a Death Eater. It took a few days…it took a lot of days…it took situations of guilt and lies to make me realize what I was doing was wrong. I felt the way you felt when you killed your sister…I've felt that and it's not a happy feeling. Maybe by leaving them I'll be making it better…maybe I'll be making up for the wrong I did."

"I think the only way you're going to make up for the wrong is by doing good."

"I don't want to get too far into the Order that it puts people in danger," said Fordon. "Adhara and I have discussed this already."

"She's in so deep that it's a danger to everyone…you might as well join her."

Fordon looked at Serena for a few moments but before he could say anything Adhara entered the kitchen.

"Pack it up," she said. "We're leaving in fifteen minutes."

She left the kitchen after she spoke, pulling on her black velvet cloak in a dramatic twisting fashion. Serena rolled her eyes.

"She looks hot when she does that."

"I don't want to hear that," Serena said walking by Fordon and leaving the kitchen.

Adhara was by the window of the living room when Serena entered the room. Her aunt's eyes looked at her sharply as she dropped the curtains back into place over the window. Dust floated up from the curtains and Adhara coughed.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Just let me grab my pullover," Serena said walking back towards the bedroom.

Within the hour they were on the road. They snuck out of the flat. Serena hadn't realized how early in the morning it was. The sun was just peaking over the horizon and the small village they were in was barely waking. Adhara led the other two down the main, and only road, out of the village and they began their long journey across the foothills of the English country side.

"Why don't we just Apparate?" Serena asked from behind Fordon after they had been walking through fields for about forty minutes.

"Death Eaters would be expecting that," Adhara said over her shoulder with some annoyance. Serena felt some frustration with her Aunt. She really didn't want to be going on this damned journey with Adhara babysitting Fordon.

Fordon slowed his pace and took Serena's shoulder.

"Stay close," he said. "We don't want to be caught off guard."

"Shh," Adhara said over her shoulder sharply.

Serena rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"You alright?"

"Just tired," Serena whispered. "And I miss home."

"I know what you mean," Fordon said. "I haven't seen my family in two months."

"Why?" Serena blinked.

Fordon was silent for a few moments then he looked down at Serena's dark blue eyes.

"They were killed," he whispered. "I will never see them again…I will never go home again."

"Who killed them?"

"Voldemort," Fordon whispered bitterly.

Serena realized suddenly that Fordon had more of a reason for leaving the Death Eater's then he had let on before; and perhaps the guilt that he had spoke of before was guilt of putting his family in danger…danger that got them killed. Even if he wasn't holding the wand that had killed them, perhaps he thought he might as well have been. Perhaps he thought that he killed his family.

Serena continued to walk forward through the dry fields as she thought of this. As she stepped down on a flat stone a vision shot through her system and she saw flashes of green light under a white tent. People screamed and chaos erupted out around her. She threw her arm out to catch her balance and caught Fordon's sleeve. He grabbed her as she fell and Serena felt a sudden rush of pain come over her body.

She was no longer under the white tent. She was lying on her back. It looked like a nuclear warhead had gone off—a house was destroyed and Serena was looking up from the debris. Couches, wood, tables, glass and flowers were lying around her. She tried to move, only able to stare at the dark sky above, and found that her legs were broken. She looked to her left and saw a little boy lying under a large wood beam that had been part of the roof of the house. Serena wasn't sure how she knew that it was part of the house, but she just did. She blinked and tried to lift the wood that was on her. It was no use, it was too heavy. She cried out in a voice that was not her own, a little shallower and a higher pitch.

"Daniel!" she cried looking at the boy again as tears filled her eyes. "Daniel, get up…please…you're not…just get up…"

There was frustration and fear in her voice. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could hear footsteps approaching her spot in the debris. There was the shifting of wood, shattering of glass…someone was coming slowly with patient steps.

Serena looked to her right and saw her own blonde curls matted with blood. She frowned as her eyes fell on a broken vase and red roses lying on top of a photograph. Serena recognized Fordon's picture and turned away, contempt building in her system.

"Daniel!" she hissed.

The footsteps were even closer. Someone kicked wood out of the way and it landed on something else, breaking it. Serena didn't like that she couldn't see whoever was approaching her…in the pit of her stomach she knew who it was.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

There was a flash of green and everything was gone. Only blackness remained.

"Serena?"

Serena blinked and looked up at Adhara with fearful eyes. Adhara swallowed and sat back, helping Serena sit up.

"What did you see?"

"Give me a second to breathe," Serena sighed rubbing her chest. She closed her eyes and rubbed her hands over her head as she breathed slowly. Her heart was beating fast in her chest. She wished it would slow down. It was going so fast she thought it was going to pop clear out of her chest.

Adhara stood up straight and looked at Fordon.

"Fordon, stay with her," she said. "I'm going to go ahead and seek out a place to rest."

Fordon nodded and sat down next to Serena. They both watched as she marched off into the distance, looking for somewhere to rest. The sun was midway in the sky. Serena frowned slightly and glanced at Fordon.

"How long was I out?"

He glanced at her.

"I carried you most the way," he said. "But you began to scream, so we stopped. You woke up the moment we put you down on the grass."

Serena nodded slowly and shook her head. She really needed something to drink.

"Does Adhara have a water bottle?"

Fordon held out a flask and Serena took it thankfully.

"It's not water."

"I figured," Serena said taking a swig. She cringed as the hot liquor ran down her throat. She sighed…at least it was something.

"What did you see?"

"Were they both your children?" she whispered. "The blonde girl and Daniel?"

Fordon frowned and looked out at the bright dying field around them. He leaned back on his elbows and spread his legs out forward. Serena pulled out her wand and tapped her head hoping to distract herself. She wished she had her Pensive.

"The blonde girl was my sister," Fordon whispered. "She was your age…maybe a little older. She was taking care of my son, Daniel for me."

"Where was Daniel's Mother?"

"Azkaban," said Fordon flatly.

Serena looked at him with surprised eyes and saw that he looked dark and ashamed. He frowned slightly and blinked at her.

"I'm not proud of my past," he whispered. "Rather, I think I'm a giant coward. What kind of a man abandons his son for a Dark Lord? What kind of man lets his family die for said Dark Lord?"

Serena didn't say anything. She wondered the same thing. What kind of a man did such a thing for Voldemort? She glanced to Fordon on her side…apparently he was that kind of a man.

"I consider myself a coward," Serena whispered tapping her wand in the dirt. Fordon looked at her from his lying position.

"Why is that?"

"I'm willing to give my powers away to Voldemort…anything to get rid of them."

"Courage is not the absents of fear, rather recognizing that something is more important."

"I'm willing to give my powers away because I fear them."

"But you're not giving them away Serena," Fordon said looking at her and sitting up. "If you were you would have given them away when you had the chance. You know that there is something more important then your fear of your powers."

Serena sighed and shrugged, digging her foot into the dirt.

"I suppose," she whispered.

Fordon squeezed her hand.

"Saving this world is more important then the fear…and I don't think you're so afraid," he whispered. "I would call you anything but a coward."

"What other name describes a fearful, murderous woman?"

"A bitch," said Fordon with a soft chuckle as Adhara appeared from the distance.

"Speak of the devil."

"Herself," Fordon smiled at Serena and they both laughed. Fordon stood up and grabbed Serena's hands, helping her up. Serena looked up at his dark features as he stood in front of her and for a moment she saw a bit of Parrish in his twinkling eyes. She felt her heart jerk and a heat grow in her belly. Perhaps she could forgive Fordon for his sins and mistakes, like she should have forgiven herself.

"Come on," Adhara said a little bit away from the pair. "I've found the spot for Cathan to meet us."

Fordon wrapped his arm around Serena's shoulder and they walked towards Adhara together. Adhara gave them an odd look but said nothing, turning and walking away across the dirt. Serena wasn't sure where they were headed and part of her didn't want to know. The sooner they got to where they were going the sooner she could go home to Parrish.


	24. The White Tent

Adhara had found a low cave that went deep into the ground in the middle of the field

Adhara had found a low cave that went deep into the ground in the middle of the field. From the insides of it, Serena guessed that it had been some kind of tunnel or mine before time had over taken it. The tunnel had collapsed in and made the back of the cave now. It was incredibly cold because it was far under grown. Serena pulled her cloak tightly around her and crotched in a corner as Fordon and Adhara stayed near the front of the cave.

Serena rubbed her temples. They were still aching from the vision she had in the field. She was trying not to think about it but she was puzzled by the sudden jump between scenes in the vision. It was as if Fordon's touch caused a new premonition to start, interrupting the other with the white tent. Serena frowned into her hands and brought her knees close to her chest, resting her cheek on them. She wasn't sure why she was so tired.

"Serena?"

Serena looked up at Adhara.

"Are you alright?" Adhara whispered kneeling down in front of her.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"What did you see?"

"Fordon's family being killed," Serena glanced at the front of the cave where Fordon was leaning against the cave wall looking out at the grim field. She could see swirls of smoke coming from his hand as he lifted a lit cigarette to his mouth.

Serena looked back at her aunt and blinked once.

"You look exhausted."

"I feel exhausted."

"Try and get some rest then," Adhara said standing up. "Cathan should be meeting us here."

"Should be?"

"Well there is the chance he could get caught."

"And if he does?"

"We'll continue on without him."

"How will we know that he's been caught?"

"I won't wait longer then a day," Adhara said looking to the front of the cave. She had a deep frown on her face as she looked back at Serena on the cave floor. "Try and get some rest. Fordon and I will keep watch."

Serena put her head back on her knees as Adhara walked away. She didn't really want to sleep, despite how tired she was. She knew if she slept she'd have more visions and any vision was just another chance for Voldemort to find her. She frowned and sighed. There really was no escape…and despite her efforts Serena slowly drifted into a sleep haunted by a burning white tent.

She was lying under the tent, on a grassy floor. There was no sound around her. The only thing she could hear was the pounding of her own heart. She sat up slowly with a horrible sinking feeling in her chest. The scene around her was confusing. She didn't understand how she came to be under this white tent, with tables and chairs over turned. There were flowers and shattered glass lying on a wooden dance floor. Serena looked up at the white tent and saw scorch marks on it.

What had done this? She wondered in her head. She turned sharply to the sound of a sobbing girl. Not to far away there was a young woman sitting on her knees, in a dirty white dress and veil. As Serena approached the woman she realized that it was Kendra. Serena rushed to her sister's side and touched her shoulder.

"Kendra?"

Kendra's pale eyes looked at Serena with tears stained down her cheeks.

"What's happened?" Serena whispered.

Kendra said nothing and turned to look down the long hill that the white tent was at the top of. There were a long line of bodies down the hill. Chills shot up Serena's spine and she covered her mouth with shock and sickness.

Serena stood up and walked a few steps down the hill, her whole body shaking as she looked at the pale dead faces of people she didn't know. She looked behind her, but Kendra had disappeared. In horror Serena ran back to the tent.

"Kendra!" she yelled.

But no answer came. Serena turned around in complete confusion. She rubbed her head as it began to throb. The bodies lying on the hill were more haunting then any sight she had ever seen before. She took slow steps backwards as her eyes filled with tears. She gasped as she ran into someone and turned around sharply, almost falling over.

Someone's strong hands caught her and helped her stand up straight. Serena pulled away from the man in shock and tried not to scream in fear.

"Hello Serena," said Darren in a very calm voice. He looked pale and cold. His eyes were not as dark or alive as Serena recalled. Dark circles were around them, and his skin was chalk white. His hair was dark, like it had been in life. He had a scar on the right side of his face, over his eye, from where Serena had attacked his eye with a whip. The scar only made him look more handsome despite his pale lifeless appearance. He was in a white, clean cut, muggle suit.

"D-Darren," Serena whispered with a dry mouth. Her voice was shaky and she grasped her throat.

"You looked surprised to see me."

"Well forgive me, but aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"I am dead, Serena."

She didn't like the way chills crawled through her body when he spoke her name. He was giving her a half cocked smile, and his eyes looked incredibly serious. He moved slowly and picked up one of the knocked over white chairs. He sat down and put his ankle on his knee, lounging pleasantly as he stared at her.

"I tried to reach you before, but my connection was interrupted," he whispered crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes," Serena said softly. "I had a premonition of a white tent and then Fordon's family."

Darren nodded.

"I figured something like that had happened."

"Why are you trying to reach me?"

Darren was silent as if he hadn't heard her. Serena wanted to ask him her question again but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to. She really didn't want to know why Darren was trying to reach her from his dead state.

"You look good for being dead."

Darren shrugged and smiled at her.

"It's treating me well I suppose."

"What's going on? Why are you here? Where is Kendra?"

Darren watched Serena for a long time then looked around at the tent.

"She's been straying in and out of this tent for sometime now."

"What do you mean?" Serena whispered.

"Serena," Darren said very seriously. "I don't have all the answers."

Serena rubbed her head it was beginning to throb more.

"I don't understand…you don't have all the answers, so you can't answer my questions? What is this tent? Why am I dreaming about it?"

"It's the White Tent," whispered Darren.

"The White Tent? Okay…what's so special about it?" Serena glanced at the hillside where the bodies were still lying. She had a horrible feeling in her stomach that they were just as dead as Darren.

"I wouldn't say that there is anything special about it."

Serena looked at Darren with great annoyance.

"What is going on here, Darren? Why are there dead bodies on the side of the hill? Why are you even here—why is Kendra here?"

Darren blinked at Serena and stood up, tucking his hands into his pockets as he walked to Serena. He reached out and touched her cheek. A shrill shiver crawled up Serena's body and she stepped away from Darren. He was a great deal taller then her, much like Cathan. She looked up into Darren's eyes and saw nothing but death. She blinked and pulled her eyes away.

"Darren, I don't understand…what is…I don't…is something wrong with Kendra?"

"Death is only the next great adventure Serena," he whispered stroking her hair out of her eyes. "It is not something that should be feared. Kendra has come close to it many times…she's visited the White Tent more times then one should…the next time she comes she won't be leaving."

Serena closed her eyes and rubbed her hands.

"Kendra has been here before? But where is here? This doesn't make any sense Darren! You're dead."

"Perhaps you'll understand when you wake up."

Darren eyes danced over Serena's fearful face.

"You were always the most beautiful woman I had laid eyes on."

Serena's head was going to explode. She needed to wake up.

"Don't touch me," Serena whispered stepping back from Darren. He grabbed her arms as she lost her balance and stopped her from falling down the hill to the bodies.

"You wouldn't want to join them," he said. He was holding her close now and Serena felt chills all through her body.

"What do you want Darren?" Serena whispered glaring at him. She was pissed now. She wanted to get out of this nasty dream…she needed to get out of this land of the dead.

"I wanted to warn you."

"Of what?"

Darren blinked.

"I can't really say," he whispered. "I'm not allowed to. The only way I can warn you is by bringing you here…it's something you have to figure out for yourself."

"I don't understand."

"Tell Cathan that if he ever wants to be in love he'd better hurry up," said Darren. He squeezed Serena's hand and leaned forward close to her. "Here's to something that would have never been."

He kissed her softly on the lips. His lips were cold but soft, barely grazing her own. Chills radiated through Serena's body and when she opened her eyes she was lying on the cold cave floor.

She didn't move right away, afraid that she was caught in another nightmare. There was a very small fire near the front of the cave, and three dark figures sitting around it.

"She had a vision on the way here?" Cathan's voice whispered.

"Yes," Fordon said. "It was of my family being killed."

"Nothing that could help us," Adhara whispered. "Pass the flask."

Serena sat up slowly and leaned against the wall of the cave.

"Sirius doesn't want you to keep her away much longer."

"It's better that she doesn't go back. She's wanted for murder now," Adhara said. "She can stay with Fordon and myself."

"You can't all three hide in the same spot. Voldemort is tracking Serena more easily then Harry or you. He's sure to find her."

"So Sirius wants her to be found in the house with him and the rest of her family?" Adhara asked crossly.

"No," Cathan said. "He wants to be able to see her before she's sent off to die. Serena will probably not live to see the end of this war."

"I don't like your pessimism."

"I'm not being pessimistic. I'm being realistic. She is easy for him to find through psychic connection. It will just be a matter of time before he catches up with her. He's come close already. It's a miracle that she didn't get caught in Number twelve."

"She didn't get caught because she's smart," Adhara said. "Serena will be fine if she stays away from the ones she loves."

"She's not you Adhara," Cathan said. "As much as she may appear to be she isn't. She can't be away from the ones she loves like you can. She can't close them off and she can't stonewall them. She needs them."

Adhara shook her head.

"Kendra is growing more and more depressed every day," said Cathan. "And Parrish is going to go nuts soon."

"They'll be fine," Adhara said. "Distance makes the heart grow fonder."

"You obviously never been in love," Cathan said with an angry tone.

"You're one to talk of love Cathan."

Fordon stood up and began to walk back towards Serena. He seemed surprised to see her awake. He sat down next to her and offered her some bread and the flask. She took them with thanks.

"How long have you been up?"

"Only a few minutes," she whispered. "Long enough to hear them arguing about me."

Fordon nodded.

"You want to go back?"

"Yes," she whispered. Her mind wandered back to her nightmare and what Darren had been talking about. Kendra had visited the White Tent many times, and the next time she did she wouldn't leave it.

Serena stood up suddenly and moved down the cave towards the fire where Adhara and Cathan had stopped talking to each other. They were glaring at each other angrily and when she appeared next to the light they both looked surprised.

"You said Kendra is depressed," Serena said looking at Cathan. "Has she been ill?"

"She was sick a few nights ago," he said. "Mrs. Weasley thought it was scarlet fever. But she's fine now."

Serena nodded her head slowly and rubbed her head.

"Are you alright?" Adhara asked looking at her niece in the poor light. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Serena nodded.

"I'm fine," she said clasping her hand around her neck with the number of charms on it.

"Here, Parrish wished me to give this to you," said Cathan putting his hand in his pocket and holding it out to Serena. A small white flower sat on his palm. Serena smiled a little and picked up the small cornflower, putting it in her cloak pocket tightly and close to her heart.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"What does it mean?"

"That he loves me," Serena said with a smile. Cathan nodded his head slowly. As Cathan turned back to the fire, Serena caught a glance of his shinning guns on his hips. She frowned slightly remembering the feel of the heavy murdering weapon in her hand. That was the weapon that had killed Darren. She blinked for a few moments before the gun disappeared from her sight and wondered how it would actually feel to fire it.

As she walked back to the corner of the cave she thought of Kendra. She squeezed her hands together and closed her eyes as she knelt on the ground next to the cave wall. If Kendra was dying she would never forgive herself. She glanced to the front of the cave where Cathan was sitting. She needed to speak to him. She had a sneaking suspicion that Kendra's visits to the White Tent had something to do with Cathan…was Kendra dying from a broken heart?


	25. Returning Home

The next morning the group of four left early

The next morning the group of four left early. The sun was barely rising and Serena was sure that somewhere, Voldemort was wide awake too. Serena put her hands in her jean pockets as she walked across the terrain behind Fordon and Cathan, Adhara leading all of them twenty feet ahead. To her great surprise, Serena felt something in her pocket and carefully pulled it out. She was more then shocked to see a silver ring in her hand. On the ring was a gleaming diamond. Serena's mouth fell open slightly and she gasped.

Cathan looked over his shoulder at her and slowed his pace as Fordon continued. He hadn't heard Serena's out burst. Serena lifted the ring up higher to look at it more closely and Cathan fell into step beside her.

"What's that?"

"I found it in my pocket," Serena whispered. It only took Serena a few moments to remember the last time she had worn these jeans. It had been the day she took her Apparation exam, about two days after Amelia's death…a little over a month ago…Adhara had taken Serena to London to have her exam and then they went to a field where they were supposed to meet a man and woman.

"Parrish slipped it in my pocket the day of my Apparation test."

"May I?" Cathan asked holding out his hand. Serena blinked and handed the ring to him. Serena's body felt a little numb. "It's an engagement ring."

"I know what it is," Serena said crossly looking at Cathan with annoyance. She snatched the ring from him and held it tightly in her hand.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to put it on?"

"Of course I am," Serena whispered with a small smile. "Part of me would like it if Parrish was putting it on my finger."

"Shame you didn't find it sooner."

"Shut up," Serena snipped.

"I'm just surprised he didn't say anything."

"I'm not. How would you feel if your girlfriend didn't say anything to you about the diamond ring you had left in her pocket?"

"Like an idiot for leaving an expensive diamond ring in a girl's pocket."

"Parrish isn't an idiot, and I'm not just some girl to him," said Serena smartly. "That's why he left the ring in my pocket to begin with."

"I suppose I wouldn't understand what it's like to be a fool in love."

"But you want to understand that."

Cathan looked at Serena with raised eyebrows and twinkling eyes.

"What makes you say that?"

Serena frowned slightly.

"Darren says that if you want to find love you'd better hurry up and pull your head out of your ass."

Cathan stopped Serena by taking hold of her arm and looked at her very seriously, putting his hands on his hips and pushing his cloak back showing his guns in a holster.

"What are you talking about?"

"Darren came to me in a vision last night before you arrived," she said quickly. "He said that he was trying to warn me about something…I think he was warning me that Kendra is dying. And he said that if you want to find love you'd better hurry up and pull your head out of your ass. Cathan do you remember when we were on our way home from saving Kendra and I collapsed in the field? I said I felt your love for Kendra. I think you love her…and I don't know what's been going on between you but I think she's dying of a broken heart."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Cathan said. "Darren's dead, Serena."

"I know he is. He came to me in a vision where I was in his realm. We were in the land of the dead…under the White Tent. I think it's some kind of resting place, or spiritual realm…something…there were other dead souls there too. Kendra was there. Darren said she's come in and out before."

"Kendra hasn't died and come back to life."

"Think of how many times she's come close to death though," Serena said quickly. "When she was kidnapped, Merlin only knows what they did to her but she may have been very close to death. She got shot in the gardens and then scarlet fever too. Darren said if she comes to the White Tent again she'll stay there. I don't fully understand it Cathan, but I don't think I'm supposed to. If Kendra has visited a place where the other occupants there are dead I'm pretty sure that means she's dying. And Darren didn't just drop a hint by telling me to give you a message that you need to get your head out of your ass."

Cathan stood up straight and shook his head.

"This is ridiculous."

"No," Serena said grabbing his arm. "It's not. Even if it has nothing to do with you I'm sure that Kendra is in danger and we have to get back to her quickly."

"She leaves for Hogwarts tomorrow," Cathan said.

Serena frowned deeply. There'd be no way for her to get close to Kendra if she was at Hogwarts under the constant watch of Snape and other Death Eaters. She rubbed her forehead.

"We have to go back now," Serena said.

"What about Fordon and Adhara?"

"Don't you think Kendra is a little more important?" Serena asked glaring up at Cathan and crossing her arms over her chest. Cathan didn't say anything but nodded his head.

"Alright," he said. "We'll go."

"Adhara!" Serena yelled moving forward quickly to catch up to Fordon and her aunt.

"Why are you yelling like that?" Adhara said angrily as Serena approached them. "Are you crazy?"

"Probably," said Serena. "Cathan and I have to go to Kendra. We think she's in danger."

"Of what?"

"She's dying."

Adhara raised her eyebrows and glanced at Fordon.

"Did you have a premonition?"

"Yes."

"And what did you see?"

"Kendra's soul under the White Tent."

"The White Tent?" Adhara repeated.

"Yes," Serena nodded. "I don't care if you think I'm crazy. I'm going and Cathan is going with me. We'll be fine."

"And what happens when the Death Eaters find you at the Burrow with your family and the Weasley's?"

"I'll worry about that as soon as I know Kendra is safe."

"She won't be safe with you under the same roof."

"I'll leave then! But I have to go make sure she's okay now."

Adhara rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Fine, go," Adhara said. "It's not worth arguing over."

Adhara turned on her heel and began to walk away from Serena. Fordon looked after Adhara and then back at Serena.

"Well," he said. "It was good to meet you. I imagine we'll see each other again."

"In this day in age I wouldn't count on it," Serena said. "Bye Fordon."

"Bye."

Serena turned and walked back to Cathan.

"How do you propose we save your sister if she is indeed dying from a broken heart?" he asked as they began to back track the way they had come that morning.

"You have to tell her that you're a jerk and you really do love her. What happened anyways?"

"She just told me she cared about me and I told her the truth."

"Which was?"

"That I cared about her too but anything between us couldn't happen because of our age. She's so young…still in school and I'm…well I'm a great deal older her."

"Only seven years," Serena said. "Let's Apperate please."

Cathan grabbed Serena's arm before she could Apparate.

"This isn't just some ploy to go back and have Parrish slip that ring on your finger is it?"

Serena pulled her arm out of Cathan's hand with a sharp glare. She was annoyed that he would ask such a thing.

"It's not about that at all. Kendra is in danger and really it's your fault. If I didn't think you telling her you loved her was the way to save her I would tell you to stay away from her forever."

"That's probably the best decision really."

"No," Serena shook her head. "It's not. You love her. Even if you don't know it yet."

"And how are you so confident?"

"Because I've felt your deepest feelings, and I've foreseen you asking her to marry you."

"That doesn't make you an expert on my feelings."

"Obviously it does," Serena snipped. "I will see you at the Burrow."

She closed her eyes and thought of the Burrow. The strong pull on her empty stomach made her sick and she wanted to sob with pain as her body was squished from all sides. Her feet hit the ground sharply, and all pressure was released from her body. She got dizzy and almost fell over. She was somewhat surprised when Cathan grabbed her arm and steadied her.

"You're not very good at that are you?" he questioned.

"No," Serena shook her head. "I don't think I'll ever get the hang of it."

"Now how exactly am I supposed to tell Kendra I love her when I don't even know it and your Father is prowling around hating me?"

"I don't know Cathan," Serena snapped. "Why are you asking so many questions? You know you at least care about her. She's dying because you said it could never be."

"I don't want to get her hopes up. I don't want to hurt her or lead her on."

Serena rolled her eyes and began to walk towards the garden gate in front of the Burrow. There was a smile on her face, she was truly happy to be home. Parrish was waiting inside for her. He didn't even know she was coming.

But before Serena even reached the gate a heart wrenching pain shot through the core of her body. She grabbed her heart and fell to her knees as pain erupted in her bones and head.

"Serena?" Cathan said coming closer to her as she withered on the grass.

Serena gasped for breath and saw Kendra in front of her, under the White Tent, in the white dress and veil that she had been wearing before in Serena's other premonition. Serena wanted to scream out at Kendra with confusion. She wasn't dying now…Cathan was here to save her…she wasn't dying. She shouldn't be in the White Tent again…everything was going to be okay.

But then something happened that Serena did not expect. There was an explosion under the White Tent and tables and chairs went flying. People screamed and Kendra crotched down with tears running down her cheeks. She dropped a bouquet of white and pink flowers on the ground and grabbed her ears as another explosion erupted around her.

It was then that Serena realized what was happening.

"Serena!" Someone screamed from far away.

Kendra stood up in the mess of the explosion and turned to see a figure dressed in black at the opening of the tent, where she should have been standing reciting her vows to her absent fiancé. Kendra turned to run, but the dark figure lifted his wand and green light flashed out from the tip. Kendra was caught in the glow and Serena watched in horror as Kendra's body fell to the ground, limp and dead.

Then time seemed to move forward, flashing ahead. It stopped and Serena was standing under the tent. Silence was surrounding her, and Kendra was kneeling at the end of the tent looking down the hill, like she had in Serena's last premonition. Serena turned around sharply to find Darren standing behind her.

"I wasn't clear enough before," he said softly. "Now do you understand?"

"She dies at her wedding?"

Darren nodded his head slowly.

"Then her death isn't for years to come," Serena said confused. "I thought…you made it sound like Cathan was killing her slowly."

"He may be," Darren shrugged. "He's a womanizer and this whole love thing is new to him. It may take years for him to realize that he loves her."

"But she isn't in danger now?" Serena said with angry eyes. She wanted to lash out at Darren. What kind of a game was he playing? Serena lashed out and smacked him straight across the face.

Darren laughed and cupped his pulsing cheek.

"I thought that the forewarning would help you," he said. "You need a lot of time to save the ones you love Serena. Remember, I have foreseen your future…and trust me, its better that you know of Kendra's death now."

"Kendra isn't going to die."

"Death comes to all of us Serena," Darren said dropping his hand from his cheek and putting it in his pockets. "It is not something we can fight. It is a part of life. You can't save everyone."

"Then why did you warn me of her death?"

"To prepare you for it. I don't think that you will handle another sister's death well."

Serena shook her head. She needed to wake up. This was too confusing. She hated this damned gift. It was making her go mentally crazy. Kendra was in danger of dying, but not right now…not for years to come. Darren was confusing her…was he confusing her on purpose?

Serena blinked and looked up at Darren.

"Did you do this so I would leave Adhara and Fordon?"

"No," Darren said. "I thought your sister sitting here in a wedding dress would be enough to say she wasn't in danger _today_." He motioned to Kendra who was still sitting behind them looking down the hill. "You're losing your senses in your premonitions Serena. You're letting them control you, you're not being resourceful. You're losing yourself. Once you would have been able to see that Kendra appears older in this realm then she is in yours. You would have also noticed that the environment is set up as a wedding—the tables, chairs, tent, flowers, dance floor. You really are losing your touch."

"You shut up. You're just confusing me more."

"Is this vision about Kendra or me?"

Darren smirked.

"You should be able to answer that question on your own."

Serena screamed with frustration and when she opened up her eyes she was not under a White Tent anymore. She was lying in a bed in a room that she had stayed in over past summers.

Serena threw the sheets off of her and made to get out of the bed, but she moved too quickly and a dizzy spell took her. She fell back onto the bed and knocked over the oil lamp on the bed side table. The glass shattered and flames erupted in the oil. Serena searched for her wand and found it in the drawer of the nightstand. When she turned to put out the fire it was already gone. She looked up in surprise and her eyes fell on the dark purple pair of Parrish Pennington. Serena smiled and made to get up, but Parrish was across the room before she could even stand.

He engulfed her in his arms and held her close against his body, as his lips kissed her head. Serena clung to him tightly and tears leaked from her eyes as they embraced. Parrish pulled back and tilted her chin up, looking at her beaming face closely.

"Did you get my flower?" he whispered.

Serena nodded her head and leaned forward kissing Parrish passionately on the lips. He held her close and kissed her slowly in return, the sweetest kiss true love could give after time apart.

"I got something else," Serena said pulling away and putting her hand to her hip. She wasn't wearing jeans though…the ring…where was the ring. Serena moved to the nightstand and pulled open the drawer looking for it franticly.

Parrish smiled a little and held out his hand.

"Is it this, by chance?" he whispered.

Serena turned to him and looked at the diamond engagement ring in his open hand. She beamed and nodded.

"How did you get it?"

"When Cathan brought you in you were still in your vision," he whispered brushing her hair behind her ear and looking her close in the eye. "Mrs. Weasley took care of you. You've been out for two days. I found it in your pocket before she washed your clothes."

"Why didn't you say something about it before?"

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to say something. And I didn't know if you had found it yet."

"I found it two days ago," Serena whispered. "There was so much going on…I forgot to check my pocket that day you gave it to me."

Parrish nodded and stroked her cheek.

"The only thing that matters is that you did find it."

"Are you going to put it on my finger?" Serena whispered rubbing her nose against Parrish's. He laughed a little and took her hand.

"Yea," he said. "If you're sure you want me too."

"I'm more then sure."

Parrish smiled and slide the ring onto Serena's left ring finger. He kissed her deeply and she wrapped her arms around him. They kissed slowly, smiling and laughing lightly with happiness. Parrish pushed Serena back on the bed and rubbed his body against hers as he kissed her neck. Serena giggled under the love of her life and relaxed just enjoying the feeling of him close to her.

"How is Kendra?"

Parrish rolled onto his side and looked at Serena.

"Fine," he whispered. "She left for Hogwarts yesterday."

Serena sat up and looked at Parrish in disbelief.

"She's left already?"

"Yes," Parrish nodded slowly. He leaned over her and opened the nightstand drawer. He pulled out a sealed envelope and handed it to Serena. "She left this for you."

Serena took the letter slowly with a painful heart. She was more then upset that she had missed Kendra because of her stupid vision. But as she pealed back the seal of the envelope she remembered what Darren had said. Kendra was safe for now. It would not be until her wedding that she died. If she died at all, Serena thought.

Parrish rested his head on the pillow next to Serena as she opened the letter and began to read it. His fingers stroked at her side softly, as if to comfort her.

_Dear Serena, _

_ I've missed you very much, even though it's been such a short time we've been a part. Now that I'm away at school it will be even longer before we see each other again. I promise I will write to you as often as I can…or as often as is safe I suppose._

_I wanted to thank you for coming to make sure I was alright and not dying. Cathan explained everything to me. I will not lie, Serena, I do care about him a great deal. There is something about him—as dark, murderous and womanizing as he appears—there is still something. It's something good, strong and pure and I want to know more about it. But I would not go so far as to say that I love him, nor would I think he loves me. He has admitted that he cares for me, but it is very inappropriate. I understand where he is coming from and have accepted that. _

_I am not dying of heart break. I am fairly happy at this moment in time considering everything that is going on and the world of fear we live in. I don't think you need worry about me. Worry about Harry, Hermione and Ron…or even Adhara and the other members of the Order. Please, Serena, do not worry about me. _

_I love you, please be safe and take good care of Ancile. He has missed you very much since you left. _

_ Love always, your sister, _

_ Kendra. _

Serena frowned slightly and folded the letter back up, slipping it away in the drawer. With a sigh, she placed her head on the pillow next to Parrish's and he stroked her hair behind her ear carefully.

"I promise you Serena, Kendra is well," he whispered to appease her.

"I know," Serena whispered. "Darren explained that in the vision I had at the gate. I don't know if it was supposed to be about me more or Kendra…"

"What do you mean?"

"Darren pointed out that I should have known Kendra was not in danger right away," Serena continued quietly. "She looked older then she does today, she was in a wedding dress, and in a tent that suggested she was at a wedding. It never dawned on me that she was going to die in the future, at her wedding. For some reason I took the premonition to be more a warning that something was going to happen now…soon…I don't know…Darren suggested that I'm losing my touch. I'm letting my visions control me and I'm losing myself. I think he feels that's why Voldemort has been able to find me so easily. I've let him find me."

"Did Adhara tell you that we think he's developed some way of taking your powers?"

"Yes. More reason for me to stay on the move and away from the house."

Parrish nodded slowly and touched his fingers to her lips. Slowly his hand danced down her chin and neck, caressing her body with the gentlest touch. Serena closed her eyes against his touch and enjoyed it. She had missed Parrish more then anything. His touch was so beautiful and comforting…she had missed the simplistic comfort he brought her just by listening to her and watching her as she spoke of her issues. He never seemed to doubt her; he always had faith in her…somehow she would make it through.

"I think," he spoke very slowly. "That you have been distracted recently, but these visions with Darren will hopefully put you back on track."

"What is my track?"

"Fighting against Voldemort."

"I'm on the run from Voldemort now…I don't know how much I can fight against him."

"I'm sure you'll find a way," Parrish smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Serena kissed him slowly in return, cupping his cheeks in her hands and lying her body close on his. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Do you want to go downstairs and see your family?"

"Once I've been with you for a while," Serena smiled and kissed Parrish deeply.

"I love you," Parrish smiled at her running his hands over her back.

"I love you more then you could possibly believe," Serena whispered before kissing him on the mouth. Parrish rolled over onto her and pushed her pants down slowly. Serena giggled a little and kissed Parrish as he held her close and slowly they made love.


	26. Staying For A Short Time

It was dinner time when Serena and Parrish emerged from the bedroom

It was dinner time when Serena and Parrish emerged from the bedroom. When she reached the bottom of the stairs and saw the Weasleys and her family gathered in the kitchen for dinner she dashed to the table and embraced her Father tightly.

Sirius Black stood up and hugged Serena tightly against him. He kissed her forehead and tilted her chin up to look at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea," Serena nodded. She looked around the table and was somewhat surprised to see Cathan sitting at the table with the families. "Kendra is fine?"

"I promise you she is safe," whispered Sirius patting Serena's cheek. "As safe as she can be anyways."

Serena frowned slightly and moved over to Amber, hugging her sister tightly.

"Ser-na!" yelled a voice from the other side of the kitchen. Serena looked up and her eyes fell on Ancile, sitting in a booster seat next to Cathan. She couldn't help but smile at him. She waved and walked to him, picking him up out of his booster seat.

"Hey, Ancile," she whispered softly. "I missed you a lot."

Ancile wrapped his small arms around Serena's neck and embraced her tightly, resting his head on her shoulder.

"What is that on your hand?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed grabbing Serena's left hand and pulling it forward to be seen. The whole kitchen grew quiet and Serena looked up with a smile to Parrish.

"It's a ring," Serena said lifting Ancile on her hip better.

"Well I can see that."

"That's quiet a rock," said Fred on her other side. He looked over at Parrish and then back at Serena. "You must be something special."

"Shut up," Serena said with a laugh.

Sirius smiled and slapped Parrish on the back and shook his hand.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were actually going to ask her," Sirius said with a laugh. "You asked me for permission nearly two months ago."

"It took her awhile to find the ring," Parrish smiled. His eyes met Serena's across the table and she was smiling too. There was a certain sparkle in her eyes that made his heart do back flips. He knew that this is really what he wanted. He wanted to wake up every morning looking into those beautiful dark blue twinkling eyes.

"Well," said Mr. Weasley standing up. "I think that some celebration is in order." He went to a high cabinet and opened it up, pulling out a bottle of champagne and brandy. "George, if you could pour some champagne."

George stood up and helped his father pour the drinks. Amber came over and gave Serena a kiss on the cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It just happened," Serena laughed.

Cathan stood up and also hugged her with congratulations. He kissed Serena's cheek and whispered in her ear.

"I spoke with Kendra," he whispered. "Everything is fine."

"What did you tell her?"

"That our paths may meet in the future, but right now we are not meant to be lovers."

Serena nodded her head slowly.

"So you admit that you love her."

"I care for her," Cathan corrected. Serena shrugged.

"In your case it's splitting hairs if you ask me," she said. "I've felt your emotions Cathan."

Cathan shrugged.

"Let's eat dinner," he said and turned away as Parrish came over to Serena with a glass of champagne.

"Thanks," Serena said with a smile. Parrish kissed her forehead.

"You're welcome."

"May I present a toast to Serena and Parrish," said Sirius loudly so the kitchen quieted down a little. "To Serena and Parrish, may your life of happiness begin as this world of darkness around us ends. To Serena and Parrish!" He lifted his glass higher and smiled at Serena brightly.

Serena lifted her glass and mouthed a thank you to her Father.

"To Serena and Parrish!" Everyone said raising their glasses.

Once everyone had a sip of their drink, they sat back down to eat dinner. Serena sat down next to her Ancile and Parrish. The happiness that radiated in the kitchen seemed foreign to Serena and she didn't want it to end. In her heart though, she knew that it would. It would only be a matter of moments before this happiness was destroyed.

As Serena had laid in bed with Parrish a few hours ago, she had realized what Darren had meant that she was losing herself in her visions. She was letting Voldemort chase her around the English country side. She was letting him chase her away from hunting Death Eaters…from stopping his war…he was making her run. Serena had decided for her future with Parrish, and the ring she now wore on her finger, that she had to stop letting Voldemort chase her. She was going to do what she was meant to—she was going to hunt and fight Death Eaters.

"I hate to destroy the happiness that has filled us all," said Sirius calmly from across the table. Serena blinked. Had he been able to read her mind? Did he know that she was thinking about the same thing? "But Serena, what are you going to do now that you're wanted for murder?"

The room grew very quiet and Serena finished chewing her food as she thought of an answer to her Father's question.

"Well," she spoke very softly. "I'm not going to sit her and wait for Death Eaters or Ministry workers to come and find me."

"Voldemort is after you," Sirius's voice was very soft and Serena was sure that he was trying with all his might to not show is frustration. One of his daughters was dead, another stuck at Hogwarts under Voldemort's control, and another on the run for murder.

"I know," Serena said. "But I'm not going to run any more Father. I'm going to leave her to keep the ones I love safe, but I'm not running from him anymore. I have to stand up and fight."

"So you should stay with us," George said. "Stay with Amber and I at our flat. We stay in contact with the Order, you can work with them to bring down Death Eaters."

"Thank you George, but I would like to work on my own."

"And how do you propose doing that?" Sirius said folding his hands together. "You're not fully trained."

"There's no better way then to learn in the field," Serena said.

"I'll stay in contact with her," Cathan whispered. "The Ministry doesn't trust me anymore, but I have contacts inside of it…hell, Serena why don't you stay with me? I can protect her if she needs it." He added the last sentence looking at Sirius as if his protection would comfort Sirius.

"I don't know about that either Cathan," Serena said.

"I think it's a good idea," said Parrish. Serena blinked and looked at him.

"What?"

"He's the closest thing to Adhara you've got," said Parrish. "Why don't you take advantage of him?"

"Yea Serena," Cathan grinned. "Use me."

"I don't mean like that," Parrish said taking Serena's hand.

"Settle down boys," Mr. Weasley said. "Personally, I don't think it's a bad idea Serena. Cathan can protect you and train you more as well. He is still doing the work for the Order that he had been before, hunting and what not—he's taken over for Adhara who had found it necessary to remain on the other side of the country."

"She's staying there?" Serena spat. "With Fordon?"

"Serena," Cathan said in a warning tone. Serena looked at him and fell back in her chair.

"She didn't share details with us for a reason Serena," said Sirius very seriously. "I suggest that you keep what you know to yourself."

Serena nodded her head and brushed her hand through her hair.

"I have a stable hide out Serena," said Cathan. "When we leave here you'll have to disguise yourself, and every time you leave the hide out you'll have to disguise yourself, which may not be a bad thing considering your picture is all over the country."

"I agree," said Sirius with a sigh. "Go with Cathan."

Serena made to argue.

"You don't have to hunt with me," Cathan said. "Only if you want to. It's just somewhere for you to stay."

"Okay," Serena said very slowly. "Fine. But," she looked at Parrish.

"It's a small place I don't think there would be room for more people," Cathan said. Parrish forced a smile.

"I'm fine here," he whispered. "It's not like we can't ever see each other. Cathan comes here all the time. We'll just have to be careful." Parrish stroked her cheek and she smiled at his touch.

"It seems cruel that we be engaged today and then forced apart," Serena said with a sigh.

"Right now it's a cruel world," Sirius said. Serena frowned but nodded her head.

"When will you come to stay with me?" Cathan asked.

"Tomorrow?" Serena said. "I want to stay here a little longer."

Cathan nodded. "That's fine. Molly, you mind if I take the couch tonight?"

"Of course not Cathan," said Mrs. Weasley standing up and beginning to clear the table. "I imagine Parrish and Serena will be in the same room tonight." Serena gave a guilty smile to Parrish who pinched her cheek and Fred coughed loudly. Mrs. Weasley smacked the back of his head.

"It wouldn't hurt you to consider finding someone to settle down with."

Fred laughed.

"I figure I'm not the marrying type Mum," said Fred. "And this way you can tell me and George a part."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head and began the dishes, and Amber stood up to help her. Galen was falling asleep in his booster seat, and George noticed. Ancile was wide awake playing in his mashed potatoes. Every so often his eyes would wonder to Serena, as if he were afraid that she would leave his side again. Serena looked at him twenty minutes after George had taken Galen up and he looked her in the eye.

"Are you tired?"

"No," Ancile said titling his head to the side and closing his eyes for a moment. Serena laughed a little and picked up a napkin to clean him up. Once he was clean she picked him up out of his booster seat.

"Come on," she said. "I think we'll lie down for a little bit."

Serena carried Ancile upstairs to her bedroom and laid him down on the bed that Ginny usually slept in when she was home for the summer. Serena sat on the foot of the bed as Ancile crawled around playing with the pillows. Eventually he laid on his stomach with his head on a pillow and closed his eyes. Serena rubbed his back and his eyes opened, watching her.

"I'm leaving again," she whispered. Ancile blinked at her and Serena swore for a moment that she saw anger his eyes. "I don't want to…but it's safer this way. In case anyone comes here looking for me or you Mom. And if they question about you…well Amber and George lie and say that you're theirs."

Ancile rolled over and looked at her with tired eyes.

"I promise I'm not abandoning you," Serena said. "I'll come home. You are loved."

Ancile closed his eyes and rolled back over onto his stomach, turning his head away from her. Serena laid down next to the baby and to her surprise he cuddled closer to her. Serena stroked his back softly. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, and before long Ancile fell asleep.

The bedroom door opened quietly and Serena was surprised to see her Father walk into the room.

"Can I have a word?"

"Of course," Serena whispered very carefully moving off the bed. She sat down on her bed next to Sirius and looked at him with some concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he whispered. "I just wanted to speak to you."

"About?" Serena raised her eyebrows.

"I wanted you to know that I'm very happy for you and Parrish. You two deserve each other. You remind me a great deal of your Mother and me. I think you two are going to be very happy."

"Thanks, Daddy," Serena said brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I have faith in you Serena," Sirius whispered. "I know that you've been having a hard time since your sister's death, but I have faith in you. I think you'll fight like hell in this war to help Harry. I'm sure that you'll make it through this alive."

"Daddy," Serena sighed. "I haven't had a chance to speak to anyone about this yet really." Serena held her breath for a moment. "I've foreseen a great battle at Hogwarts, in the summer I think. Lots of people die in it Daddy."

"Like who, Serena?" Sirius whispered.

"Remus, Tonks, Fred, Adhara," Serena whispered. "So many others…members of the Order…and I don't know about you or Parrish. In the vision I can't find either of you."

"Harry?"

"I don't know," Serena shook her head. "I'm not thinking about him in the vision…I'm worried about you and Parrish because I can't find you. I don't think Harry dies at Hogwarts. I think he destroys Voldemort…I'm scared Daddy."

Sirius wrapped Serena in his arms and held her close. He kissed her forehead and soothed her.

"All will be well Serena," he said. "We are survivors. It's in our blood…we will prevail. Do not fear for me or Parrish. We will be fine."

"I think I'll kill you if you die on me again," Serena joked with a small laugh.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sirius smiled and rubbed the tears from her cheeks. "Don't fear such things as death Serena. It comes to all."

"Everyone keeps telling me that," she sighed. "It's not death that I fear. I fear the lost. The pain when you disappeared the first time was unbearable. I felt like I had lost a part of myself. If Parrish were to die…I don't know what I'd do."

"You'll morn, and cherish him for the rest of your life," Sirius said wisely. "The pain never goes away when you lose a loved one, but they always remain with you. It does get better."

"I know," Serena whispered. "If I learned anything from losing Mother that was it." She stood up and went to the dark window, looking out at the summer sky and the sun setting. "It still hurts not having her here with me. I feel that if she were here perhaps I could be stronger."

"She is still with you," whispered Sirius from the bed. "And she still makes you strong. I see her in you everyday I see you Serena. She lives in you…even if you don't look like her."

"I would hear her say sometimes that she saw you in me," Serena said back to her Father. "She never told me directly, probably because she knew how much I hated you when I was younger. But I could always hear her say it under her breath after I did something juvenile, or got someone else in trouble. But she never thought it was a bad thing. She always had faith in you."

Sirius smiled and stood up. He put his hands on Serena's shoulders and squeezed them lightly.

"As I have faith in you, she did and still does," he said. "This gift wouldn't have come to you if you couldn't handle it. You are strong enough for it and for the fighting Adhara has been training you to do."

"I know you don't want me to go."

"I know you don't really have a choice," he said. "And as much as I don't like Cathan, I do trust him. He will take care of you."

"He's not a bad man Daddy. He's a good man."

"We can discuss whether Cathan is a good man some other day," Sirius said with a small laugh. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Oh yea," Serena shrugged and forced a smile. "I'm fine."

"Like your Mother, Serena, you're a good liar to everyone except those who love you," he said pinching her cheek. He kissed her forehead softly.

"Daddy, has there been word of Harry and the others?"

Sirius frowned slightly.

"No," he shook his head. "Remus left Grimmauld Place in a rage. Harry and him argued."

"About what?" Serena questioned.

Sirius shrugged.

"He wouldn't say. I imagine it has something to do with the fact that Tonks is going to have a child."

Serena nodded looking puzzled and somewhat bothered. She knew that Harry would have argued with Remus about him leaving his child. Remus had seemed so keen on traveling with Serena that she wouldn't have been surprised if he offered to go with Harry, Hermione and Ron. Serena could only imagine what Harry would have said to Remus then.

"Get some rest Surry. You're going to need it," Sirius said taping her waist. "Don't worry about Remus and Harry. They'll be fine."

Serena nodded.

"Good night Daddy."

"Night Surry, sweet dreams."

Serena nodded as Sirius left the bedroom. Serena stood at the window thinking about what he had said for a long time. She was still standing there when Parrish came into the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her smoothly, kissing her ear.

"It's nice out."

"I'd sleep better if I didn't know that somewhere somebody is dying," she whispered. "Because of this war."

"I think we all would," Parrish said. "Come to bed. You look exhausted."

"I don't know if I want to sleep."

Parrish kissed her shoulder softly.

"I'll be here," he whispered. "No matter what happens I'll be here."

Serena turned to him and rested her head on his chest.

"I know," she whispered. He rubbed her back and brushed his fingers through her hair softly.

"I love you Serena," he whispered holding her tight. "I would never abandon you."

Serena smiled and looked up at Parrish, cupping his cheek softly.

"I would never think that of you," she said. She stood on her toes and kissed him passionately.

"Let's get to bed," he said motioning to the bed.

That evening Serena didn't fall asleep right away. She lay in bed wide awake with Parrish wrapped around her. It was not enough that he was with her to make her feel safe in her nightmares. Serena didn't think her nightmares would ever be safe. Even if Voldemort didn't threaten her, she still wouldn't be safe. There was always the risk of never waking up from a premonition, and at that moment as she lay next to Parrish, that was her worst fear.


	27. Dirt Hallow

Serena rolled around in her sleep as flashed danced before her eyes, explosions and flying debris sprawled around her

Serena rolled around in her sleep as flashed danced before her eyes, explosions and flying debris sprawled around her. She was standing in the corridor of Hogwarts again, and again she was watching as Adhara Black fell to a pile of rock in an explosion. Serena turned her head into the chest of the man that was holding her and he stroked her back. There was no time for comfort though, spells shot by them and Serena heard the yell of a Weasley on the other side of the debris pile, crushing Adhara.

"Harry!" Serena moved forward and screamed over the mayhem of noise. It took a few minutes for Harry to respond, but she eventually heard his voice calling back to her.

"Serena! Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," Serena's voice shook.

"Get out of the corridor! You have to get out of the corridor!"

Somebody grabbed Serena's arm and when she turned she looked up into the eyes of Cathan. Had it been he who had grabbed her and held her during the explosion and tried to comfort her? Serena's voice caught in her throat and Cathan dragged her down the hallway, leaving Adhara's body for someone else to clean up.

Ancile woke Serena early that morning. He was moving around on the bed whining and talking to himself a little. Serena got up slowly her mind still on her nightmare, and went to the other bed Ancile had been on, picked him up and brought him back to the bed she and Parrish shared. She placed Ancile in the middle of the bed and then laid back down carefully.

"No," Ancile said sitting up and crawling on top of Serena.

"He doesn't like to lay around once he's up," Parrish whispered rolling over. "He's an active little bugger."

Serena smiled and sat up, holding Ancile against her body.

"Ancile, I want to stay in bed," she sighed.

"No," Ancile said throwing his head back.

"I'm going to put you back on the other bed by yourself, or you can lie here with Parrish and I," she said crossly.

Ancile looked at her with some surprise, like he wasn't expecting her to talk to him like that. He crossed his arms over his little chest as he sat silently glaring at her. Finally he rolled off of Serena and crawled over Parrish, lying down between him and the wall.

"Now he's giving you the silent treatment."

Serena shook my head and pressed her body against Parrish's kissing between his shoulder blades.

"You're shaking," he whispered.

"I'm fine," she said back kissing his skin again. She kissed up to his neck and he took her hand wrapping it around his body and putting it to his lips.

"What did you dream about?"

She hesitated.

"Adhara," she whispered.

He nodded his head understanding that Serena had seen her death again.

"We can talk about it later if you want."

"I don't want to talk about it."

He kissed her hand again.

"No!" cried Ancile and she felt his little hands on hers and Parrish's. Serena sat up and looked over Parrish's shoulder. Ancile was trying to tear their hands apart. "No kissing."

Serena laughed and leaned over, kissing Parrish's ear.

"Stop!" Ancile said putting his hands on her cheek and pushing her away. "No. Go away."

"He's very angry with you," Parrish laughed.

"I can tell."

"This is why we shouldn't have kids," Parrish joked. "They'll stop us from having sex."

"I'm sure we could still have sex," Serena said.

There was a sharp knock on the bedroom door and it opened before Parrish or Serena could say a word. Cathan appeared in a traveling cloak and high boots. He looked something sinister and for a freak second Serena thought that he and Adhara definitely belonged together.

He coughed and looked away from Serena who was glaring at him so harshly it was surprising he didn't melt on the spot.

"We need to move," he said. "I'll wait downstairs. Fifteen minutes."

Serena sighed and fell back on the bed as he shut the door.

"And just like that reality is back," Parrish said.

"I know," she sighed. She threw the covers off of my body and got out of the bed, beginning to dress; putting on tight jeans, and tucking them into her black combat boots. She had to hunt for her black sweater, which she found in Parrish's trunk, of all places. He stood up, leaving Ancile on the bed and came to Serena as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You're beautiful," he whispered as she tied her hair up. She smiled at him in the mirror and took his hand as he placed it on her shoulder. "I love you."

"I know," she said turning to him and placing her hands on his chest. He tilted her chin up to his and kissed her deeply. Serena wrapped her arms around him and he held her even tighter.

"I'll never let you go."

"You have to."

He pulled away from her slowly, reluctantly. Serena smiled up at him and touched his cheek.

"I will be fine," she said. "I will be back before you know it. This all will be over before you know it. Harry grows closer to destroying Voldemort each day. I can feel it."

Parrish nodded and kissed Serena sharply, warmly, again. Serena was swept off her feet by his passion and wrapped her arms around him as he lifted her up, setting her on the dresser.

"NO!" cried Ancile.

Serena and Parrish parted quickly out of shock and both looked at Ancile with raised eyebrows. Parrish turned back to her and kissed her deeply.

"We're never having kids," he joked.

Serena couldn't help but laugh as she was pressed against him.

"Alright," she whispered. "I have to get going. Get dressed and come see me off."

Parrish nodded as Serena jumped off the dresser and picked up her traveling cloak. She grabbed a bag of laundry that she had left by the door and headed downstairs to the kitchen of the Burrow.

"Good morning," said Mrs. Weasley serving up a plate of breakfast for Serena.

"Oh, no Mrs. Weasley I'm not very hungry—"

"Nonsense," the woman said shoving the plate into Serena's hands before she could say more. "Sit down. You'll need your strength for the journey."

"Journey?" Serena questioned looking up at Cathan who was leaning against the fireplace with a stick in his mouth. She could tell by the look in his eye that something had him nervous. "Where do you live?"

"Far," he said.

"Really? Or are we going somewhere else?"

"We're going to my place, don't worry," he said throwing his stick in the fire.

"Is my Father up yet?" Serena asked forking some of her eggs.

"Yes," said Sirius's voice as he entered the kitchen. "Good morning."

"How good is it?" Serena whispered then stuffed her mouth with food so she could speak if someone questioned her. Cathan was tapping his foot on the ground and twitching uneasily. It was driving Serena mad.

Parrish and Ancile entered the kitchen soon after, and Ancile came bounding in looking for something to eat. He climbed onto the chair next to Serena and stood up at the table waiting for something to eat. Parrish placed a plate of food in front of the boy who tried to dig in right away.

"Hey, hold it," said Parrish grabbing his hands and picking him up off the chair. "Wash our hands first."

Serena smiled as she watched Parrish and Ancile move around the kitchen. Parrish held Ancile over the sink and they washed their hands, then they dried them. He placed Ancile on the floor, and the boy ran back to the table, climbing up on to it. He was about to dig into his food, but Parrish caught him first, and wrapped a bib around his neck. Ancile looked incredibly annoyed and glared up at Parrish.

"You can eat now," Parrish said going to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of milk. He placed it on the table next to Ancile who was already covered in eggs. "What?" Parrish asked at Serena's smile.

"I like a man who knows his way around the kitchen," Serena smiled.

Parrish smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Enough you two," Sirius said. "Ancile and I are about to gag."

"Yea!" Ancile said in agreement with his mouthful of egg. Sirius laughed at his nephew and wiped his face with the bib.

"Don't talk with your mouthful," he told the boy. Ancile ignored him and continued to eat quickly.

Serena could still see Cathan moving around nervously out of the corner of her eye. She put down the toast she had been eating and stood up, grabbing her bag and swinging it over her shoulder.

"Alright Cathan, let's go," she said. The whole kitchen stopped and everyone looked at her. She hated this part. Why did they all have to stare at her like she was the plague leaving the house?

"Wonderful," said Cathan throwing his cloak over his shoulder and heading for the door. "Thank you for having us Molly, I don't know when we'll be back."

"Stay in touch," Molly said as he opened the door.

"Now Cathan, see here," said Sirius standing up from his chair. Serena rubbed her head praying that he wouldn't do anything embarrassing. "You take care of Serena, Cathan. Promise me you'll take care of her."

"I'll be fine," Serena said moving forward.

"I promise, Sirius," said Cathan putting his hand on Sirius's shoulder. "I'll take care of her."

Sirius nodded and clapped Cathan on the shoulder.

"Hey," said Parrish grabbing Serena around the waist. "You can't escape that easily."

Serena smiled up at him.

"I want to remember you smiling."

"I am smiling," Parrish said. "Because when you come back we'll be getting married."

Serena beamed.

"You're right," she whispered.

She kissed him deeply and he held her tight, afraid of letting her go. Serena pulled out of his arms and walked out of the house without saying good bye to anyone else. Good bye's hurt too much. She waved as Cathan came out, closing the door tightly.

Rain began to fall half way through their journey, making it that much more miserable. It was terrible enough walking across the English country side in the growing cold of September. Serena walked a few paces behind Cathan, who was moving quickly with his cloak pulled tightly around him. Serena couldn't remember the end of summer being so cold. It was a sign of the bad times ahead of them. It would be a long time before anyone in England saw a sunny day.

Serena didn't know how well that thought applied to her. When Cathan stopped walking in the middle of a wheat field, Serena ran straight into him.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked.

"Be quiet please," Cathan said sharply. He put his hood down and was looking around them. Serena saw nothing but wheat and a distant forest to the left, and a farm to the right.

"Serena," Cathan's voice was slow low it was hard to hear over the pleating rain. "There is a man in the field. Do you see him? Don't move too fast."

Serena looked slowly to her right and then to the left.

"No," she whispered.

"To the right, north of the farm house."

"Yes, I see him," Serena said looking in the direction Cathan had told her. There was a figure moving across the wheat quickly towards them. "Perhaps it's the farmer and he wants to know what the hell we're doing in his field."

"It's not a farmer."

"How do you know it's a Death Eater?"

"Why don't you think it's a Death Eater?" Cathan snipped pulling out his wand. "Do you see the shed straight ahead, a little to the left in front of the forest?"

Serena looked ahead and nodded.

"Go to it," Cathan said. "Lock yourself in it. In the back corner of the shed is a staircase, it's hidden…go down it and wait for me there."

"But what about—"

"Go," Cathan said pulling out his muggle gun. "Stay low."

Serena crotched down and began to move through the wheat as quickly as she could. It was awkward for her to run with her chest down by her knees. She looked back over her shoulder and saw Cathan moving towards the farmer. Out of nowhere someone's body ran into Serena's and she fell to the ground. Before she could react the person's hand's were around her throat, strangling her.

Serena gasped and chocked, looking up at the pale villain who was forcing her to lose her breath. He was a large bulky man; just her luck that she'd get the heavy weight while Cathan took on the thin guy. She threw her hand out and picked up a load of mud off the wet ground. She threw it up into the attacker's face and closed her eyes and he fell off of her. She rolled and jumped up feet first, grabbing her wand from her boot. With a quick flick the Death Eater went spinning through the air, landing ten feet away in the wheat.

Serena wanted to turn and run, but she would never forgive herself for turning her back on a fight, and she doubted that Adhara would either. Before the Death Eater could get up she flicked her wand again and he lifted into the air for her, flying towards her. He landed with a grunt at her feet and she kicked him onto his back. Straddling his chest, she punched him across the face and blood spilled from his nose.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled. With out thinking, Serena held out her left hand and a knife appeared in it. She placed it across the Death Eater's throat and he froze instantly. "I asked you a question."

Serena's wand was pointed at the man's chest, which was heaving up and down from exhaustion. Her left hand was shaking slightly with tension as she held the knife against his neck.

"You're wanted for murder Black," said the man. "I'm hunting you! You're not the brightest little girl are you?"

"I can add your name to the list of people I've killed," Serena hissed. "Did Voldemort send you or the Minister?"

The man laughed. Serena couldn't believe he was actually laughing at her while she held a knife to his throat and a wand to his chest. She pushed the knife down more and a little bit of blood was drawn. He stopped laughing and glared up at her with harsh black eyes.

"Who sent you after me?" Serena repeated pushing the knife down farther.

"The Minister," choked the man.

"Serena," said Cathan appearing from her left. Serena looked up at Cathan who was a bloody mess. His cloak was hanging open, and the lower part of his shirt was soaked with blood. Looking away from the Death Eater was a mistake on Serena's part. The man threw her off of him and she landed in the mud, moaning in pain. She had dropped her knife and the Death Eater picked it up. Serena saw him coming at her, but he stabbed her thigh before she could get away. Then a screaming gun shot echoed in the field. The man fell over her legs, bleeding from the back. Serena crawled out from under him as quickly as possible, hoping his blood wouldn't get on her clothes. She was shaking worse then ever now.

Cathan knelt down next to her as he hid his gun under his cloak. Serena watched him put the weapon away.

"Why do you use that?" she whispered between breaths.

"Questions later," Cathan said. "We have to move."

"Are there more?"

Cathan cradled Serena in his arms, the knife still sticking from the inside of her thigh. Serena gasped as he picked her up and pressure was put on the knife.

"I don't think so," said Cathan. "My guy said he was here with his partner…they were the only two tracking us."

"How do you know he wasn't lying?"

Cathan glanced at Serena as he walked through the wheat.

"I just know," he said with one raised eyebrow. The pain in Serena's thigh distracted her from questioning Cathan more. They had reached the shed and she opened the door for him. He put her down on a box and closed the door, locking it tightly behind him. They were completely in the dark and Cathan lit his wand, moving around to the back of the shed, moving boxes, shovels, and other garden tools around.

"Where are we?"

"A Muggle farm," said Cathan. "There's a bomb shelter down here from World War II. I found it when I was a child and after awhile began to make it a great hide out with magic. The Muggles have no idea it's out here. If the old farmer ever comes down into the bomb shelter he doesn't see the door that leads to our new home."

Serena was surprised. The whole place was brilliant. She watched as Cathan lifted up a large door in the floor. He came back and picked her up and then went down the steps. At the bottom of them he pointed his wand to the trap door and it slammed shut. Above them Serena could hear movement of the objects falling back into their original places, hiding the bomb shelter door from sight.

They were in a small cement room. There were two beds in a far corner, a small kitchen against one of the walls and an old television Serena figured had to be from the forties.

Cathan carried her across the room and kicked open a door that Serena hadn't noticed before when they entered.

"You're not dripping blood anywhere are you?" he asked stepping half way into the door. Serena looked over his shoulder.

"No. We're okay."

"Good," Cathan said.

They went down another set of stairs and Cathan stopped in front of a large black door.

"Is this the door you were talking about? The one the farmer can't find?"

"No," Cathan said. He pointed behind him to the door they had passed through before coming down the stairs. "That's the door he can't see. I added it when I was a seventh year. Took a bit of magic."

He pointed his wand at the door and it closed leaving them in the dark. He lit his wand tip and pointed it at the door.

"Twenty drunken men and five whores," he said tapping the wand against the door. Serena looked at him completely puzzled.

"Password," Cathan shrugged kicking open the door. "Or pass-phrase rather."

They entered a warm looking living room. Serena gasped a little at the sight of the clean, well decorated room. There were two steps leading up into a kitchen, with a large fireplace. Two more black doors were to the left of the door they had just entered, across from the couch and arm chair. There was a book shelf and radio behind the couch, and hanging on the wall was a large clock.

"Where does the fireplace go?" Serena asked.

"We get all the way down here and that's the first question you ask?" he said opening on of the doors and going into a small bedroom. He placed Serena on the bed and she grunted a little. She had groan use to the pain of the knife in her leg. "It goes up into the forest, connects next to a tree. Just looks like steam or smoke coming out of a tree branch."

"Clever—Ahhh—son of a bitch!"

Cathan had pulled the knife from Serena's thigh. He threw the knife on the ground, knelt before her and reached to undo Serena's pants.

"Whoa, whoa," Serena said grabbing his hands. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I have to stop the bleeding," he said. "You need to take off your pants."

"I think I should leave my pants on."

Cathan gave Serena a stern look and slipped his hands from hers and undid her pants. Serena was shocked how easily he removed her pants, she had to remind herself that he was a womanizing pig and he had a lot of practice removing a woman's pants. He tapped Serena's stab wound with his wand and the blood around it cleaned up. He took a clothe and tied it above the wound and then covered it with gauze, tapping it down tightly.

"Thank you," she said. "Now can I have my pants back?"

"No," Cathan said standing up with a smirk. He threw her bag on the bed. "I'm kidding Serena," he added to her glare. "I'm going to go start some dinner. Welcome to Dirt Hallow."

"Dirt Hallow?" Serena questioned as he went to the door. "That's the best bloody name you could come up with?"

"It was better then Mud Hole," Cathan shrugged and closed the door behind him.


	28. White Rose

Serena woke a few weeks later to the bedroom door opening and Cathan throwing something on her bed

Serena woke a few weeks later to the bedroom door opening and Cathan throwing something on her bed. She rolled over to face him and glared harshly.

"That's rude," she said pushing whatever he had thrown at her onto the ground. She pulled the sheets back over her head and sighed loudly.

"It's from Parrish, I thought you might want it," he said close to the bed. He picked up the brown paper package as Serena sat up, pulling the sheets off her head.

"What is it?"

"I may be rude, but I don't open your mail," he said throwing it back to her. She caught it and looked down at the small package with raised eyebrows.

"It just arrived with the paper."

Cathan said nothing else and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Serena yawned and laid back in the bed as she looked at the package. She untied the string around it and unwrapped the brown paper. She was surprised to see a brown leather journal. She flipped through the pages and found that they were empty; a letter fell out from between the pages and she picked it up, breaking the wax seal.

_Dear Serena, _

_This journal caught my eye when Amber and I were in Diagon Alley. I know how much you enjoyed writing in your previous journal. I think it was something that comforted you and helped you work out everything that goes on in your head. Perhaps it is more helpful then the Pensieve your Father and Remus bought you. I know it's not your Aunt Chloe's, but I thought it would help. Writing is something that has always helped you in the past, and I think in the madness we live in you may have forgotten it. So, I hope you put this journal to use, and write to whomever you feel will help you understand what you don't. _

_I love you Serena, and I wait with ready arms for your return. _

_ Always, _

_ Parrish. _

Serena felt a small smile on her lips and she brought the letter closer, kissing it gently. She would give anything to be back in his arms. Parrish was a warmer man then Cathan, and she didn't enjoy her time with him.

Although, since living with Cathan she hadn't heard Voldemort's voice in her head, she hadn't had any visions, and she hadn't felt his emotions. She thought it was odd to suddenly go cold turkey with her powers, but she wasn't complaining. She enjoyed sleeping through the night without seeing death, and she thought it good that she didn't collapse with Cathan's overwhelming emotions while they worked. And she hoped that perhaps because she wasn't hearing his voice in her head, Voldemort wasn't looking for her anymore. But as much as she hoped that, she also felt like a fool for doing so.

She pushed the sheets off of her and tucked the new journal under her pillow. She would write in it later tonight. There really was so much to write about. Maybe Parrish was right, writing did help her sort out her thoughts, visions, and feelings.

Cathan was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper and eating porridge when Serena emerged from the bedroom. She went to the sink and washed her hands and then went to make some porridge. Her eyes fell on Cathan's gun that lay on the counter next to the picture of orange juice and she wondered if he was ever going to teach her to use it. She frowned. She wasn't sure if she wanted to use such a deadly weapon. She frowned even more…what was worse, killing someone with your own hands or with a gun? Either way you were still killing someone…still taking their life when it wasn't yours to take.

A throbbing on her forearm brought her back to reality. Serena cringed at the pain and looked down at the Dark Mark that seemed to be moving on her skin. She closed her eyes and touched the mark, knowing that the shrill pain running through her arm was caused by Voldemort calling his Death Eaters to him. She pulled the sleeve of her shirt down quickly to hide the mark and took her porridge to the kitchen table, where Cathan sat.

"Why do you use that?" Serena asked pointing to the gun that was on the counter by the kitchen sink. Cathan glanced at it over his paper and frowned.

"Clean up is easier," he whispered.

"How is blood splattered everywhere easier to clean up?"

"I don't have to deal with the bodies, and no one from the Ministry knows it was a wizard…Muggle weapon makes people think a Muggle killed them, and when Muggles find the dead bastards they don't go into some unknown death file…just the unsolved murder file."

"How do you know so much about Muggles?"

"They're my specialty," grinned Cathan. "Particularly the female Muggles."

"How many women have you been with?" Serena asked with raised eyebrows.

"Couldn't tell you," Cathan said still grinning. Serena looked disgusted and shook her head.

"What?" Cathan asked. "You mean to tell me the only man you've been with is Parrish?"

Serena looked at him and nodded her head.

"Yes," she said. "He's the only one I've been with."

Cathan frowned and shook his head.

"How do you know what you like then?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you," Serena said shaking her head. Before Cathan could say anything else she changed the subject. "Are we going to actually start something interesting today? Everything we've gone over I know already."

"I know," Cathan said.

"If you knew then why'd you waste the time going over it with me?"

"Had to see how sharp you were," Cathan shrugged. "It never hurts to practice Serena. That's how you get stronger at things."

Serena rolled her eyes.

"Okay," she sighed. "So what else are we going to go over then today?"

"I'll teach you something new I suppose," Cathan said.

"Like what?"

"How to break a person's neck."

He said it so casually that it sent chills through Serena's body. Breaking someone's neck meant killing them. She cringed and put a spoonful of porridge in her mouth. She really didn't know what to say to Cathan at all.

"Have you had any visions recently?" Cathan asked breaking the awkward silence. He said it softly, almost in a whisper, as if it were a touchy subject and he was afraid the question would make Serena yell at him.

"No," she said back calmly.

He looked at her fro a long time with interested eyes. She didn't look at him so that he couldn't use Legilimency on her.

"Have you told Adhara about her death yet?"

"How do you know about that?" Serena snapped looking at him crossly.

"Caught a glimpse of it just now in your head," he said with a shrug.

Serena glared at him. So he had used Legilimency on her.

"No, I haven't had the chance."

"You didn't have the chance the whole time you spent in the safe house and cave with her?"

"It slipped my mind."

Cathan shook his head.

"It shouldn't have."

"Shut up Cathan, you don't understand what you're talking about."

"What I understand is that you haven't warned your Aunt that she is going to die at Hogwarts under a pile of rocks," he said crossly as he stood up and threw his paper on the table. He took his empty bowl to the sink and began to wash it. "What I understand is that you are not warning someone that their life is in danger."

"You know Adhara wouldn't listen to me anyways. She wouldn't take any precautions. She would still fight in that battle whether she was warned of her death or not."

"That's not the point Serena," said Cathan turning around and looking at her. "The point is you're not using your gift."

"I'm sorry I haven't found the right moment or way to tell Adhara she's going to die," Serena said crossly standing up. "I'll tell her the next time I see her."

"The next time you see her could very well be the day she dies," snapped Cathan as he walked out of the kitchen. "Come in here, let's start."

Serena rolled her eyes. She hadn't told Cathan that Adhara had taught her to break a person's neck already. She just never practiced it because she didn't like the idea of killing someone with her bare hands.

When she entered the living room she saw Cathan standing over two dummies. Serena stopped on the spot and shook her head. She couldn't believe he was going to make her use one of the dummies again. The last time she used one it exploded under her because she was so frustrated. Cathan had been trying to teach her how to pop a shoulder out of its socket (it was a nasty thing), and when Serena had tried she fell over onto the dummy and it exploded. Serena had never seen Cathan laugh so hard as feathers and foam flew all over the living room.

"Do we have to use the dummies again?" she asked as he knelt down next to one of them.

"Yes," he said. "Unless you want to try and break my neck."

"With pleasure," she said.

"Get over her," he pointed to the spot across from him with the other dummy. Serena rolled her eyes and sat down next to her dummy, facing Cathan.

"Because of the circumstances, we're going to practice breaking the neck from behind while our enemy is lying on the ground," he said. Serena liked that Cathan called the dummy his enemy, rather then his victim, but in reality that's what any person would be if they were about to have their neck broken. They'd be a victim, whether they be the enemy or not.

"You have to learn the different between the victim and enemy," he said staring at her blankly. Serena blinked and looked away from him. She wished he'd stop penetrating her mind. "We need to fight fire with fire, a Death Eater won't act on compassion and let you live. If you wish not to die then you have to learn how to kill. It's a matter of self defense."

Serena blinked and turned her head away, looking at the dummy.

"Our compassion is what sets us apart from them," she whispered. She looked back up at him with a glare. "Get on with it."

Cathan looked at the dummy and swallowed, then straddled it from behind.

"Hey, get on your dummy," he said. Serena smirked, suppressing a giggle, and straddled her dummy.

Cathan slapped her shoulder and pointed at the dummy.

"Focus."

"Oh I am."

Cathan said nothing and took a long breath to relax himself.

"Now grab here, on the chin with your hand this way, and grab here on the back of the head with your other hand," Cathan said on top of the dummy. Serena couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him. "Serena, stop it! Pay attention."

"I am," she said trying to stop laughing. She picked up the head of the dummy the way Cathan had instructed; a hand on the chin, and the other on the back of the head; then she twisted and turned, pulling her hands in different directions. The dummy's head snapped with a fake crack and laid to the side, broken.

"See," Serena said. "I know what I'm doing."

Cathan broke the neck of his dummy out of frustration and stood up shaking his head.

"You're incredibly immature."

"Sorry," Serena laughed. "But you were straddling the dummy's butt. I didn't know you liked it like that."

Cathan glared at her.

"I guess you aren't in love with Kendra after all," Serena joked.

Before she knew what had hit her, Cathan was on top of her, tickling her stomach sharply. She grabbed his arms and pinned him down, but he flipped her over and wrestled her to the ground.

"Now I know what gets under your skin," she said. "I just have to make fun of your sexuality."

Cathan managed to flip her over onto her back and grabbed her head in the position to break her neck. Serena took a cool breath with a smirk on her face. He wasn't going to kill her. He leaned in close to her ear, breathing slowly.

"Now what do you do?"

Cathan wasn't straddling her back like he had the dummy's. Serena could feel his knees next to her left hip.

"I don't know," she sighed.

"Until you know what to do, don't patronize me into a fight," he said softly.

Serena threw her left elbow back straight into his groin. Cathan released her head and fell back on the ground moaning in pain. Serena stood up as he lay on the ground holding his crotch and smirked at him.

"Don't put yourself in a position that will allow me to patronize you," Serena said. "And by position I mean situation…not a sexual one with a dummy."

"I hate you," Cathan said. Serena laughed a little.

"I hate you too Cathan."

She left living room and went to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She collapsed on the bed and picked up the journal that Parrish had sent her. She opened it and her fingers grazed across the yellow, aged paper. Before she could conjure a quill to start writing a shutter shot through her body and her head fell on the journal, unconscious.

"Hello Serena," said a calm voice. Serena sat up from the wooden floor that she was lying on and looked around her. Darren was sitting in a small white folding chair at a table with a white table clothe over it. There was shattered glass all over the table from place settings, broken glasses, and vases. Dead flowers littered the table along with the silverware, and some ribbons. Serena frowned deeply and rubbed her throbbing her head. She was back under the White Tent.

Kendra couldn't be seen. Serena looked around her slowly, no one was under the tent except for her and Darren. She turned her eyes to him in the form of a glare.

"Now what do you want?"

"Just wanted to check up on you."

"Bullshit," she said.

"No shit," Darren said slowly picking up a white rose that was lying on the table. "I wanted to know if you had any visions since our last meeting."

"No," Serena said remaining on the ground. "Not that I would tell you if I had."

Darren nodded slowly.

"Are you not forcing them now, or they just aren't coming?"

"They aren't coming," Serena said. "I know that this gift is a part of me and I must accept it and take the visions as they come. There is no use fighting who I am."

"You seemed to have come to terms with that fact pretty quickly," he said. "Consider only a few weeks ago you wanted to be rid of the gift all together."

"How do you know of that?"

"I'm dead. I know everything."

Serena rolled her eyes to his blunt statement.

"If you've been contacting me, have you been contacting Voldemort also? He doesn't have the gift of premonition but he has a very strong mind. Have you been contacting him through Legilimency?"

"No," Darren was not looking at Serena. She stood up slowly and stood before him.

"Look me in the eye and say that."

He looked up at her with a glare.

"No, I have not been contacting the Dark Lord."

"Has he been contacting you?"

"No," Darren said with a small laugh. "The Dark Lord is powerful, but he does not know of the White Tent and the connection it creates between the dead and the living."

"Can you contact other people through it?" Serena whispered looking out at the hill of dead bodies. "Could I contact other dead people I mean?"

Darren was looking at Serena with sad eyes.

"No Serena," he whispered. "We share a connection because we are both Seers. If somebody else was in the tent they wouldn't' know you're here, and they wouldn't be able to answer you like Kendra couldn't."

Serena frowned.

"Oh," she whispered as her heart fell. She had thought for a shining second that she'd be able to talk to her Mother. "But if they were in the tent you could talk to them, because they're dead, right?"

"Yes," Darren said very slowly.

"How do you bring people to the tent?"

"You can't _bring _people to the tent," he said. "They come when it is time."

Serena sighed and rolled her eyes. She hated vague answer like that. When it is time? What kind of an answer is that?

"When is it time?" she asked.

"When they die," Darren said. "Your Mother passed through long ago and she won't come back."

"But Kendra has come in and out of it."

"Kendra has drifted between death and life for sometime now," he said looking at the rose in his hand.

"Why can you come to the tent then?"

"I remain in the tent."

Darren's voice was sad as he spoke. He looked up from the rose and held it out to Serena.

"A white rose for you, my dear Serena," he said. "May it bring strength to your pure heart."

"I would hardly call my heart pure."

"You sound like Adhara," Darren said.

"How did you know my Aunt?"

"Reputation."

Serena nodded her head.

"Darren, do you still have visions here in the tent?"

"No," he whispered. "I do not need to have visions now. I told you Serena, I'm dead, I know everything now."

"Right," she said slowly.

"You should tell Adhara of your vision."

"You sound like your brother."

"Ouch," Darren said with a smirk as he touched his heart. "Don't insult me, Serena."

"Why should I tell Adhara?"

"Because it is avoidable."

"Telling her is avoidable or her death under a pile of rocks is?"

"Her death."

Serena nodded.

"I will take that into consideration."

"If you don't tell her you'll be responsible for her death, Serena. And we both know how guilty you are of killing people."

Serena frowned and glared at Darren.

"I want to go," she said. "Let me out of here."

Darren bowed his head and Serena blinked.

She was back in her bed, her face on her journal and pillow. She sat up and looked down to something that was clutched in her hand. Her eyebrows raised and she gasped at the white rose in her palm. Was that even possible?

She jumped out of the bed and opened the bedroom door. It was dark in the living room and Cathan was lying on the couch, sleeping. She looked to the Muggle clock he had hanging on the wall and saw that it was one in the morning. She had been out all day?

Serena turned and went back into the room. She opened the new journal and conjured a quill then began to write quickly. When she was finished she pressed the dead rose into the front of the journal and flattened it between the pages and cover, then slipped the journal under her pillow.


	29. Dear Mother, I Know You Won't Respond

Dear Mother,

_Dear Mother, _

_I write to you knowing that you will not respond. As Darren has made very clear you can't respond to my calls, and you can't visit me when I'm under the White Tent. I wish you could though. I have so many questions. What is the Tent? Is it the veil between worlds—between life and death? Is that where Father was trapped when he fell through the veil at the Ministry? And why, can't I contact you there but I can contact Darren—or rather he can contact me? He says that we share a connection as Seers, but you are also a Seer…so shouldn't _we _share a connection even stronger then the one I share with Darren because we are also blood related? _

_Oh Mother, I'm so lost in this horrible world now. I don't fully know my purpose. I know that I'm meant to fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but I have yet to really do so. Over the summer I was receiving visions of Death Eaters killing people, or their plans, and I was able to stop them. Adhara and I were able to save peoples lives. I knew my purpose then…I wanted to save people. As horrible and painful as the visions were I knew why I was having them—now everything is so confusing…vague and misleading. _

_The only thing I know now is that Voldemort is still after me. I think he will always be after me until he is destroyed. I know that Fred, Remus, Tonks, and Adhara are all going to die in a battle at Hogwarts. I know that Parrish and Father can't be found there and I fear that they are probably also dead. I know that Kendra and Cathan will end up together. They are soul mates, even if neither of them will admit it. But even while knowing all of that I still feel like I know nothing. I suppose some things aren't meant to be explained…but I just…that bothers me. _

_I miss you so much. I keep telling myself I can make it, but I just don't know anymore. I miss everyone. I miss Amber and Kendra (who is supposedly safe at school…which I doubt because Snape is the headmaster). I miss Galen, and all the Weasleys, and little Ancile. He's my cousin and godchild. I miss Father and Remus…and Parrish. I miss him most of all. I truly think he is what gives me strength to keep going even though I don't know what I'm going for exactly. Just to live I suppose…just to live another day and see his face. _

_By the way, Mother, I'm wanted for murder. And I'm guilty. _

_ Until next time, _

_ Serena. _


	30. Purpose

_I wanted to apologize to anyone who was reading this story. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to pick it up…the creative juices were gone and I had bad writer's block. I wanted to thank Lexi for giving me a sharp kick in the pants. Your message motivated me to find the creative juices, and I have. Thanks again to everyone. Enjoy. _

* * *

The next morning when Serena crawled out of bed and headed for the bathroom to shower she saw Cathan in the kitchen bent over the table looking at the paper. He was writing something on the pages, and muttering to himself. Serena thought nothing of it and continued to the bathroom where she showered quickly. Once dressed in tight skinny dark blue jeans and a loose gray tunic she wandered into the kitchen for breakfast. Cathan glanced at her for only a moment before folding up the paper and throwing it on the large stack of old newspapers in the corner.

Serena looked him over. He was dressed in black pants, combat boots, and a white tee shirt. He was wearing his black leather holster and had two guns under each arm. She eyed him with suspicion as she made her breakfast.

"Going somewhere?" she asked as he drank from a cup. He put it down and nodded at her. "Are you still sour about me elbowing you in the groin?"

"No," he said slowly. "All though my balls are still very sour."

"Ew," Serena said wrinkling her nose in mock disgust. "I don't want to hear about your balls."

"Maybe you shouldn't have mentioned them then," Cathan said.

Serena sat down at the table looking up at him. He was looking at her tunic and she noticed his eyes wonder over her braless breast. She shook her head and turned her body away from him.

"Where are you going?"

"Hunting."

Serena looked up at him with some surprise. It was the first time since she had come to Dirt Hallow that he was leaving to do his job for the Order.

"Who?" she whispered slowly a little unsure if she wanted to know.

Cathan looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"You actually want to know?"

"Why else would I ask?"

"If I tell you, you either have to come with me or I have to kill you."

Serena rolled her eyes at him as she ate her breakfast. She didn't believe that he would have to kill her if she knew who he was going after.

"I'm serious," he said with no emotion. "No one can know that I'm the one who is killing him."

Serena studied Cathan closely and saw how serious he was. She concentrated on his dark eyes and expanded her mind, invading his with her Legilimency skills. Cathan didn't block her soon enough. She saw flashes a blonde haired man running down a hallway, racing towards the door at the end. He reached the door and pulled at the handle, but it was locked. In a panic he looked over his shoulder and turned as a new figure came into the frame of Serena's vision. She saw herself running at the blonde haired man and then the vision was gone.

When she opened her eyes she took a long gasping breath. Her whole body was shaking as she looked up at Cathan. His eyes were just as wide as hers—they were shocked and frightened. A vision had interrupted her while she invaded his head and he must have seen it too.

"Do you know who that was?" Serena asked shaking a little.

Cathan frowned, shaking his head as if trying to get Serena's premonition out of it.

"Get ready to go," he said. "I need you to come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who we're going after."

Cathan went to a cabinet in the kitchen and pulled out a bulky role of some kind. He brought it to the table and undid the Velcro holding it shut. He unrolled it across the table and Serena looked down in shock at the weapons—all kinds: guns, knifes, daggers—that were strapped to the interior of the leather.

"Pick your weapon and get some tighter clothes on."

"Excuse me?" Serena snapped.

"You can't go hunting and fight in a tunic and braless," Cathan said pulling out a shotgun and putting it together. Serena was staring at him in some shock. Who were they going after that they need a whole arsenal hidden in their clothes?

"Go Serena!" Cathan snapped.

Serena frowned and stood up from the table, leaving the kitchen with a glare towards her roommate. When she reached her room she slammed the door and pulled off her tunic, hunting in her drawers for a bra and tank top. She slipped into them and looked around for tight grey long sleeve shirt. The one she found had a v-neck cut and would reveal her well supported cleavage. She put that on over her tank top and then found a black halter vest that cut down towards her hips in a V fashion. Over her skinny jeans she pulled her healed boots, zipping them up tightly. She found her Father's old leather cloak and pulled it around her.

When she returned to the kitchen Cathan looked her over and nodded his approval. He motioned to her head as he came to her, dropping to one knee and wrapping a dagger holster to her thigh.

"Do something with your hair."

Serena sighed and bent over to tie her hair onto the top of her head in a ponytail. She felt Cathan's hands on her thigh and felt a shiver run through her. The last time a man had touched her thighs was when she and Parrish had sex back at the Burrow. Cathan grabbed the other dagger holster from the table and wrapped it around her other thigh.

"Take off the cloak for a second," he said standing up. She removed it from around her and threw it on the back of a kitchen chair near by.

He handed her a shoulder holster and she looked at it for a minute with raised eyebrows.

"I'm not carrying a gun," she said flatly.

"It's for these," he said holding up two long curved blades.

"Oh," Serena said putting on the holster. She had seen Adhara wear similar blades and wondered if these were her Aunt's. Cathan slipped the blades into their holsters—first touching her thighs again and then the curved ones on her side under her arms. His hands were close to her breast and Serena glared at him as he looked down at her revealed cleavage.

"You've had sufficient training with them," he whispered looking her over. "At least, Adhara thinks so."

"Yes, I've used them before," Serena whispered. "Although I'm not used to carrying them."

Cathan smiled a little.

"You'll have bruises from the hilts in the morning."

Serena nodded as she frowned and moved the holster and blades in an uncomfortable manner. She could feel the butts of the hilts poking under her arms and digging into her rib cage.

"You look good," Cathan said sheathing his own blades.

"Can I take that one?" Serena asked point to a small dagger that would fit in her boot. Cathan nodded and she picked it up and slipped it in her right boot.

"Where's your wand?" he asked looking her over.

Serena smiled. "You can't guess?"

"Your left boot would be my guess, but you're right handed so that seems a little stupid."

"Hardly," Serena said. She had her wand out of her left boot in a flash, pressing it against Cathan's throat.

"Point taken," he said with a grin. She pulled the wand away and slipped it back into her left boot.

Cathan pulled on his black cloak and buttoned it down his chest.

"Ready?"

Serena picked up her leather cloak and wrapped it around her. She didn't bother to button it.

"Yes," she whispered. "Now, tell me why we need a freaking weaponry hidden on us to go get this guy."

"His name is Tourniquet Mark," said Cathan heading for the entrance of Dirt Hallow. Serena followed him closely as he spoke. "He's an American that Voldemort recruited while he was here studying at Oxford."

"Oxford?" Serena repeated with some surprise.

"I know," Cathan said. "Tourniquet is a pure blood wizard, but he never hesitates to take advantage of the muggle resources available to him."

"How'd he get into Oxford, if he'd never attended a muggle school?"

"An American GED," said Cathan. "It's an equivalent to graduating primary school. He was able to attend a muggle university in America, and then come to Oxford. He decided to remain in England after the visit."

"Why was Voldemort interested in him?"

"Tourniquet's family in America had a long history of masking themselves in muggle occupations—his Father was an American solider and Mother a lawyer. They lived double lives as witches and wizards and what appeared to be normal Muggles."

"Why?"

Cathan shrugged.

"It's the way his family has done it since they came to America," he said as he opened the door into the farmer's shed. Serena followed him into the reddish-orange lit room and looked around. She had not seen sunlight in ages. The warmth of it on her skin was more then welcoming, as was the fresh cool air. Cathan opened the door out into the field and looked around in the sunlight. Serena followed him out and smiled a little.

"Anyways," Cathan said starting to walk across the lawn. The setting sun cast their shadows ahead of them. "Voldemort was interested in Tourniquet because he had been trained in a military fashion by his Father. Tourniquet is a well trained killing machine, and even more deadly with a wand."

"Sounds like he could give Adhara a run for her money."

"He has," said Cathan looking at Serena from the corner of his eye. "You've never seen Adhara's scar."

"She has a scar? Where?"

"Down her side," Cathan said motioning from just below the right side of his chest to his hip. Serena raised her eyebrows. Adhara always wore long sleeves to cover her Dark Mark…Serena never even saw the woman's collar bone let alone her side. She blinked and looked at Cathan.

"Why have you seen Adhara's side?"

Cathan looked at Serena and grimaced.

"Walk in on something I really wish I hadn't," he said.

Serena cringed. She didn't want to think of Adhara having sex.

"So," she said trying to chase the image out of her head. "Why are we going after Tourniquet?"

"He's the one hunting for Adhara and you," Cathan said. "Voldemort knows he's the best to find you two so he's probably sent him out."

Serena nodded her head slowly.

"How do you know where he's going to be?"

"I don't," said Cathan stopping on the edge of the field near the forest. "That's why I brought you."

Serena looked at Cathan with confused eyes. He stood in front of her and touched her shoulders.

"Just think of him."

Serena looked up with worried eyes. Cathan stroked her cheek.

"I have faith in you," he said.

Serena doubted herself though. She closed her eyes and then thought of something else before thinking of Tourniquet.

"What happens when we get there?"

"We start fighting."

"I don't like going in without a plan."

"We have a plan."

"What plan?"

"Go in shooting."

"I don't want to go in half cocked."

"There is no cocking," Cathan said with some annoyance now. "Don't lose your nerve now Serena. You've been kicking my ass in training every day, and your spunk is what makes you fight better…don't lose that…or it might end up like the night Amelia died. If you lose your heading you'll mess up. Just concentrate and go in with a good-kick-ass attitude."

"That's not helping."

"What kind of a pep talk do you want form me?" he snapped squeezing her shoulders. Serena wasn't sure what she wanted Cathan to say, but she didn't like the dark feeling she felt growing in her stomach or the doubt in the back of her head. She closed her eyes tight, still very unsure of what she was doing and thought of the blonde haired man in from her premonition.

Cathan leaned close to her ear and whispered quietly in his husky voice.

"This is your purpose," he said so softly it sent shivers down Serena's spine. "You're fighting for everything that is good. Believe in yourself and your purpose."

Her purpose…the words raced through her mind trying to find a meaning…purpose…was this really what she was meant for…hunting Death Eaters like Tourniquet Mark?

Serena felt a pull on her body and gripped Cathan's cloak with clenched fist. There was wind blowing around her as their bodies pressed together. He released her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her, holding her even more tightly. Then pressure came shooting out of nowhere; squishing them on all sides and angles. Serena gasped for breath when her feet hit solid ground again and the pressure stopped. She broke free of Cathan and coughed, looking around a green pasture that they were in.

Cathan was standing next to her, looking around in some confusion.

"Where the hell are we?"

"I have no idea," Serena snapped. "You told me to think of Tourniquet and here we are!"

Cathan turned around and squinted as he looked out towards the setting sun.

"You see that house?" he pointed ahead of him. Serena turned and looked in the same direction.

"Yes," she nodded.

Cathan was frowning deeply.

"What?"

"That's the safe house Adhara and Fordon were going to."

Serena blinked and looked at Cathan then the tall farm house in the distance. A horrible feeling came over her and the dark pit in her stomach exploded.

"Shit," she said as realization dawned on her. "So much for being a safe house."

She and Cathan took off at a run as the sun set against the house.

When they reached the front porch, Cathan jumped up the wooden steps and moved silently across the wooden boards to the low window near the front door. Serena followed him, moving silently and smoothly like a cat. Cathan looked into the window and frowned. Serena looked too and knew why he was frowning.

Inside the window was a living room and behind the red couch across from the window was a pair of long legs lying on the ground. From the window Serena couldn't tell who was lying on the couch but she had a feeling that it was Tourniquet.

Cathan leaned his back against the wall next to the window and rubbed his forehead.

"It must be Fordon," he whispered.

Serena frowned. That's what she thought too.

"I'll go in first," Cathan said pointing to the door. "You cover me from behind me."

Serena nodded, not in the position to argue you with him. She didn't know what they were getting into…but she had a pretty good idea. Cathan moved so he was next to the door. He motioned for Serena to move close and he grabbed her hand.

"You open the door, I'll go in, you come in right after me," he whispered close to her ear. "Remember to scan the whole area, you see anyone move take them in and hit them with a spell or a knife, which ever comes the fastest."

"Are we killing Tourniquet or taking him alive?" Serena whispered back.

Cathan looked at her.

"I'll take care of him."

"You can't say that," she said quickly. "I need to know if I should kill him if something goes wrong."

"Yes, kill him if something goes wrong."

Serena nodded her head nervously.

"On three," Cathan said placing her hand on the front door knob. "One…two…THREE!"


	31. One Down

Serena threw the door open and Cathan plowed into the house, a gun up in one hand and his wand in the other. He scanned the entrance hall from left to right, and Serena followed his lead. Her eyes fell on Fordon's handsome body that lay behind the couch. There was no blood, or sign of attack, rather his eyes were opened in a shocked state, as if he had not seen the spell coming. Serena moved across the room to him and knelt next to him still on her feet. She closed his eyes slowly and blessed him to find peace. She thought of Darren, and hoped that he would take care of Fordon.

She held her hand close to her lips and took a long slow breath with her eyes closed. With a sad sigh she reached out and touched Fordon's chest, placing her whole hand flat on his cotton shirt. A shock went through her system and she gasped loudly.

She was standing in the corner of the living room in a black and white world. Adhara and Fordon were on the couch, lying on each other and falling asleep. Serena smiled a little at the sight. It was odd to see Adhara in such a normal, romantic situation, but it made her appear more human and Serena didn't mind that. The peaceful scene was destroyed as a window shattered from somewhere in the house. Adhara jumped up first and touched her lips, signaling for Fordon to be quiet. She pounced over the couch and made her way into the house, pulling her wand from under her corset.

Serena moved to follow her, to see where she was going, and stopped at the staircase just beyond the front door. She could still see Fordon, who was now standing by the couch with his wand out. She saw Adhara disappearing into the kitchen.

"That was really too easy," said a voice. Serena turned, as Fordon did, to the corner of the living room where it connected to the dinning room. Tourniquet, in a dark outfit, stood grinning with satisfaction. He lifted his wand and flicked it violently. Before Fordon had a chance to defend himself he was struck with the killing curse, falling to the ground behind the couch in a blinding flash of green light.

Adhara came running up behind Serena.

"Fordon," she called. She stopped dead and Serena jumped out of her way—but Adhara didn't see her as she was trapped in a premonition, only witnessing the scene.

"Ah, dear Adhara, we meet again," Tourniquet cooed. "Sorry about your boyfriend. He was a liability."

Adhara glared at Tourniquet as he approached her, moving swiftly and slowly through the room. He stepped over Fordon's dead body heading straight for Adhara, his wand raised and pointing at her threateningly. Adhara took a step back slowly, eyeing Tourniquet with her dark eyes.

"I'm not going to let you live either."

"Oh," Adhara said. "Trust me Tourniquet I wouldn't make the mistake of thinking you were going to let me live."

"That's what has kept you alive so long," Tourniquet said never closer to Adhara. "You don't trust anyone…not even Fordon or your darling Ainslie."

"Don't you speak his name," Adhara snapped.

"Where is Dracen, Adhara?" Tourniquet said sharply changing the subject. "Where is the child?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Tourniquet was close enough to grab her. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled it back, revealing her pale white neck. He stabbed his wand against it and glared at her cruelly.

"Don't play games with me! _Where is the child!?_"

"Go to Hell," Adhara snapped lifting her knee into Tourniquet's groin and grabbing the wrist of his wand hand. She twisted it sharply with a violent crack and shoved him to the ground. She turned and dashed for the stairs, Tourniquet was on his knees for maybe three seconds, and then he dashed after her.

Serena remained in the living room and second later she saw Cathan's head in the window. They had come too late. If they had come a little bit sooner they would have been able to save Fordon.

Serena blinked and opened her eyes, staring down at Fordon's body and a heavy weight filled her heart. If she hadn't taken so long to get ready Fordon probably would have lived. Cathan came to her.

"Nobody is down here," he whispered looking at her oddly. He could tell that she had a premonition. "What did you see?"

"What happened," Serena whispered. "Adhara ran upstairs just before we arrived."

As if Serena's words were a cue Adhara could be heard screaming upstairs.

"He's torturing her," Serena said jumping up. "He wants to know where Ancile is."

Cathan grabbed Serena's arm and held her back.

"Let go," she snapped. He covered her mouth to stop her from yelling at him again.

"Slow down," he whispered.

"If she tells him where Ancile is we're all fucked—"

"She's not going to tell him," Cathan said very seriously. "You can't go in half cocked."

Serena glared at Cathan. Wasn't he the one who had the plan of going in shooting? She pulled her arm from his grasp and stood still waiting for him to do something.

"Well?" she said motioning to the stairs. Cathan moved forward with his gun held high in front of him. He mounted the stairs and Serena waited a few second to follow. Before she stepped up them she saw Tourniquet appear at the top of the stairs in front of Cathan.

"Cathan!" Serena snapped. Cathan saw him, but before he pulled the trigger on his gun or uttered a spell Tourniquet held Adhara's body in front of his as a shield.

"Shoot him!" Adhara screamed at Cathan.

"Cathan…" Serena said behind him with a nervous voice.

"Send this crazy bastard straight to Hell!"

"Enough!" Tourniquet shouted. He threw Adhara down the stairs towards Cathan, who dropped his gun in an effort to try and catch her. Their bodies slammed together and they rolled down the steps, moaning and grunting in pain. Serena stepped out of the way of them so not to be toppled over also. Tourniquet smirked at the top of the steps and turned, racing down the hall. Serena sighed and jumped over Cathan and Adhara, not concerned about them—they were alive, that's all that mattered.

She tore up the stairs and jumped the last two steps. She turned down the hall and pulled one of the daggers from her thigh, with effortless precision she threw it down the hall straight into Tourniquet's thigh. The Death Eater grunted and fell to his knees in the hall. He turned and pulled the dagger from his thigh ruthless and threw it back at Serena with no skill. Serena dodged the rogue dagger and pulled the other from its thigh holster. She threw that into Tourniquet's other leg just after her stood. He fell back with a yell of frustration.

She slowed her pace and stalked towards him, bending as she moved and scooping up the bloody dagger he had thrown back at her. She put it back in it's holster and approached him. She kicked him over onto his stomach and stepped on his back holding him down. She bent over and pulled the dagger from his thigh violently, wiping the blood on his black shirt.

Tourniquet turned his body unexpectedly and grabbed Serena's ankle, turning it in a horrid fashion and sending her falling to the ground. He jumped up and grabbed the dagger she had dropped while falling and slammed it into her thigh, then turned and ran for the door at the end of the hall. Serena moaned in pain and clenched her teeth together as she pulled the dagger from her thigh.

She jumped up and moved as quickly as possible towards Tourniquet. He grabbed the handle of the door and found it locked, looking back over his shoulder he saw Serena coming towards him. He turned, leaning against the door and glared at her. Serena noticed that he didn't have his wand…where was it?

"It's an honor to meet you, Serena Black," he said. "It will be an honor to be the one to kill you too."

"Shut up," Serena said with some annoyance. She was debating in her head what to do next—kill him or stun him. She could do either quickly in the blink of an eye. If she killed him the problem would be solved and Voldemort's best assassin would be dead. If she stunned him…well there wasn't really anything that could be done from that. She couldn't send him to Azkaban…she couldn't keep him somewhere for questioning. No…the best thing was probably to kill him.

Again, Tourniquet did something that was completely unexpected, and Serena damned herself for not thinking it could happen. He ran straight at her and tackled her around the waist. She moaned in pain as her body hit the hard wood floor of the hall and Tourniquet's weight smashed her. She balled her fist and punched him clear across the face. Blood splattered from his mouth and he spat on her. She rubbed it off her face and struggled under him. To her horror he grabbed the dagger that she had put back in her thigh holster. Serena blinked and thought this was it…Tourniquet was going to kill her…why had she stood for so long debating what to do…

The dagger slammed into Serena's shoulder and she screamed. Blood rushed from her shoulder gushing over her clothes and onto the floor. She didn't cry, and fought more against Tourniquet. He repositioned himself on her, straddling her center and pinning her arms down using his knees on her elbows. Serena wiggled against him and he pulled the knife from her shoulder and placed it against her throat. She froze.

"I have a feeling that you know where Dracen is," he said very slowly. "If you tell me where he is I won't kill you."

"What will you do with me?" Serena gasped eyeing him skeptically.

"Take you home," he said touching her cheek with his bloody hand. The disgusting smile on his face sent fearful vibes through Serena's whole body and she knew then that she had to fight. She wasn't going to let him find Dracen, and she most certainly wasn't going to let him take her home as his prisoner to have and abuse whenever he pleased.

She kicked her legs around and he lifted the dagger slamming it into her good shoulder. Serena screamed in pain and stopped moving, glaring at Tourniquet with tears in her eyes.

"Tell me where the boy is," he said. "Or I will kill you."

"You'll kill me anyways."

"At least you'll get to live _a little_ bit longer if you tell me where he is."

"Go fuck yourself," Serena said violently.

"I'd rather fuck you," Tourniquet cooed with a smirk.

Serena screamed in rage used her whole body to throw him off of her. Tourniquet slammed against the wall and fell to the ground with a throbbing head. Serena jumped up and straddled his back, grabbing his chin and neck and turned it violently. She was done playing games.

Tourniquet's body went limp under hers and Serena felt a chill of cold air rush over her body. She released his head and moved away, cowering back against the wall. She sighed as tears continued to run down her cheeks. She didn't even know she was crying anymore. Her whole body shook as she gasped for breath. She could hear someone coming up the stairs and rolled her head to see Cathan at the end of the hall.

"Serena," he said coming to her.

She was bleeding all over the place, from her thigh and shoulders. Cathan bend down and picked up her daggers, slipping them back into the holsters on her hips. They couldn't afford to leave anything behind. He picked her up, leaving Tourniquet's dead body where it lie.

"You alright?"

"You picked the best time to wake up from your fall," Serena snapped. Cathan smiled seeing that she was obviously alright. "Why'd it take you so long? Hmmm? Why couldn't you get up here and help me!?"

"You did fine," he said looking over his shoulder at the dead body. "You did damn fine."

"One down," Serena muttered. "Thousands more to go…" Cathan cracked a smile at her.

Cathan carried Serena downstairs and into the living room. He put her on the couch next to Adhara who was lying on the loveseat. He knelt down on his knees in front of her and tied a ripped clothe around her thigh to stop the bleeding.

"I've got to get you both back to the Burrow for cleaning up," he said.

Serena blinked.

"What about the body?"

"I'll come back to take care of it."

Serena looked over at her Aunt whose eyes were closed.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's unconscious, took a good knock to the head when we fell. And being tortured doesn't help either."

"I'll take her to the Burrow," Serena whispered. "You stay here and clean up quickly."

"You sure? You can barely walk."

Serena nodded.

"We'll be fine."

Cathan agreed and helped Serena up off the couch. She walked over to Adhara slowly and bent over, picking her up over her shoulder. Serena cringed slightly. Adhara weighted more then she expected. She didn't take the time to say good bye to Cathan, she just concentrated on the Burrow.

Her body did not like the feeling of being squished through a tube as she Apperated to the Weasley's home. It helped keep the blood in her system, but made her feel incredibly sick and nauseated. Her feet hit the grassy field in the Weasley's backyard and she sighed lightly. At least she hadn't fallen over. She readjusted Adhara over her shoulder and slowly began to walk forward towards the back door of the house.

She knocked on it violently. It was pretty late at night, but she'd be surprised if someone wasn't awake in the house.

"Who is it?" came the familiar voice of Parrish. Serena's heart soared at hearing him.

"It's Serena," she said slowly. "Adhara and I are hurt."

"What would we like to name our first child?" Parrish asked quietly.

Serena smiled a little. It was something they had discussed when Ancile came to the Burrow.

"Depends on if it's a boy or girl."

"Boy?"

"Wesley," she whispered.

"And if it's a girl?"

"Kennedy."

The door opened and Parrish's beaming face and bright purple eyes came into view. His smile faded immediately when he saw Serena and her bloody appearance. She took a step into the house to get out of the night and he quickly took Adhara from her. He cradled Serena's Aunt in his arms and went into the living room to place her on the couch. Serena turned and closed the door and headed straight for a chair to sit.

"Amber," said Parrish's voice. "Serena's in the kitchen. She's bleeding all over the place. George, go wake the others, please."

Serena wasn't surprised to see Amber come rushing into the kitchen. The fire light with a swift flick of her wand and she came to Serena, lifting her cheek.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked.

"Just fix me," Serena sighed, exhausted. "I'll tell you later."

Amber nodded and began to help Serena take off her clothes until she was only in her tank top and boy short underwear. Her bloody clothes, cloak and boots lie in a pile, and then her weapons and holster lie in a pile on the table. Amber had been very careful removing the weapons. Her delicate hands didn't hold them well and she shuttered at the sight of the blood on them.

Once Amber had Serena's wounds cleaned Parrish appeared. He came straight to her and kissed her forehead.

"Parrish you're blocking my light," Amber said trying to mend Serena's shoulders with her wand.

"How's Adhara?" Serena asked Parrish.

"She's upstairs now," he said. "Molly is looking after her."

"Serena?" said a new voice coming into the kitchen. Serena looked up at her Father and felt a little embarrassed that she was only in her underwear. "What the hell were you doing?"

"Cathan and I went after a Death Eater who was hunting Adhara and me," Serena said slowly. "He found him at the safe house where she was staying."

No one said anything. Serena was trying to tell them what had happened without revealing too much.

"I killed the Death Eater before he could kill me," Serena said trying to make herself feel better about taking another person's life. She rubbed her forehead and felt a sharp pain in her thigh. "Ouch!"

"Sorry," Amber said tapping her thigh again with her wand. Serena looked down at her shoulders and saw that they were healed completely. They still hurt like a bitch though. She rubbed her shoulders slowly, massaging the pain away.

"Where's Cathan?" Sirius asked.

"He was getting rid of the body," Serena whispered. "He should be here soon."

"What was the Death Eater's name?" Parrish asked. Serena blinked and looked at him. She almost told him but then remembered how Cathan wouldn't tell her the name either. She shook her head and Parrish frowned deeply.

"I can't tell you," she whispered.

"I understand," Parrish said. Serena could feel his frustration though and cringed.

There was a sharp knock at the door that broke the awkward silence. Sirius and Parrish both went to the door.

"Who is it?" asked Sirius with his wand drawn.

"Cathan Crost."

"How many blades did Serena have on her tonight?" Parrish asked looking at the pile of weapons on the table.

"Five," Cathan said immediately.

Serena nodded to Parrish and Sirius. Sirius pulled open the door and allowed Cathan to come in. He looked at Serena for only a moment, long enough to notice that she didn't have pants on, but not long enough to cause anyone to notice his eyes.

"How is Adhara?" he asked taking off his cloak and revealing his arsenal of weapons. Amber's eyes glided over his figure and clothing, but she said nothing.

"Fine," said Parrish. "She'll have a nasty head ache when she wakes up, but she'll be fine."

"We should take her back to my place," said Cathan to Serena and no one else. Serena looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Where would she sleep?"

"The couch, I'll take the floor," he said. "She can't stay here."

"What makes you think she doesn't have her own place to stay?" Sirius asked softly. Cathan looked at him.

"I don't think it wise she stay alone."

Serena nodded.

"We're both wanted for murder."

"More the reason for you both to stay away from each other," Sirius said. "I'd rather they catch one of you, not both of you."

Serena frowned. She didn't know if she liked that.

"Alright," Amber said. "You're healed now."

Serena thanked her sister and stood up slowly.

"I suggest you all stay here tonight," Sirius said.

"No," Cathan said shaking his head. Serena looked at him with raised eyebrows as she pulled her pants back on.

"Let me get you some clean shirts Serena," said Amber leaving the kitchen.

"Once Voldemort finds out that Tourniquet is dead he'll send someone else after us," Cathan said. "And no doubt he'll suspect here first. We can't risk that. We need to go now."

"Take Adhara with us?" Serena asked buttoning her pants. She sat down to put her boots on. Cathan nodded at her.

"And being out in the open Voldemort could try and connect with you," he said. "He hasn't been able to because we've been so far underground…he can't sense you anywhere. Out in the open like this…in places that you usually are…well he'll find you easier. I wouldn't be surprised if he's searching for you right now."

Serena frowned deeply looking at Cathan with serious dark eyes. She didn't like what she was hearing. Voldemort could penetrate her mind with Legilimency in any second and figure out where she was. She zipped up her boots quickly and stood up. Grabbing her bloody long sleeve shirt she got up and threw it in the fire, watching it burn for a second. Amber came back in with a sweater and handed it to Serena.

"Thanks," she said.

Cathan and Sirius turned to leave, to get Adhara and some supplies that they might be running out of at Dirt Hallow. Amber returned to the living room to leave Serena and Parrish alone for a moment.

Serena put her halter vest on first and then pulled the sweater over her body. She grabbed her holster and started to put them back on.

"You're just leaving like that?" Parrish said looking at her with anger.

Serena frowned.

"I can't stay here," she said. "I'm putting you all in danger. Cathan is right, Voldemort could find me in the blink of an eye…and if he finds out that I'm here…well that could be disastrous."

Parrish came close to her and rubbed his fingertips on her cheek.

"I don't want you to go," he whispered.

Serena smiled up at him.

"I don't want to leave you either," she said standing on her toes and kissing his lips softly. Parrish wrapped her in his arms and kissed her more deeply. She took a long breath when their lips parted. "We won't do any good for each other if we're dead."

"I love you so much," Parrish whispered pressing his forehead against hers. "I want you…Serena…I can't even beginning to explain how worried about you I've been."

"I'm fine," she said. "Cathan and I are fine and safe."

Parrish kissed her forehead and held her close. Serena wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you," she whispered and kissed his chest. He brushed his fingers through her messy curls and kissed her forehead again. She turned her head up and kissed his chin. "This isn't good bye."

"It never is," he said back holding her chin.

"Are you ready?" Cathan asked rudely coming into the kitchen carrying Adhara in his arms. Serena pulled away from Parrish and nodded.

"Here," said Sirius handing his daughter a sack of food and some healing creams and medicines. "Molly said that Adhara will need some of the medicine when she wakes up. And she suggested you rub the cream on your wounds, to help relax the muscles."

Serena nodded and hugged her Father.

"Thanks Daddy."

"Be safe, Surry," Sirius said holding her tight.

"Of course."

She pulled out of his arms and put the rest of her weapons on her body. She grabbed her cloak and swung it around her in a dramatic fashion, wrapping herself in its warmth. Parrish embraced her again, afraid to let her leave again.

"I love you Parrish," Serena said to him in a strong voice. She touched his cheek and looked up into his deep purple eyes. That stare could make her feel so light and lost. She stood on her toes and kissed him.

"Be safe," he whispered.

"Take care of Cathan," said Sirius jokingly.

Serena smiled and nodded.

"I will."

She left Parrish's arms slowly and squeezed his hand before walking to the door and opening it for Cathan. Cathan nodded to the men and walked out into the dark yard. Serena looked back at the two most important men in her life and smiled.

"I love you both," she said then left, closing the door tightly behind her. She went to Cathan who was standing in the field and swung the sack over her shoulder. She stood close to him and wrapped her arms around him and Adhara's body awkwardly.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded and focused all of her concentration on Dirt Hallow.


	32. Two Agianst One

The next few weeks at Dirt Hallow were quite boring for Serena. Once Adhara had healed, she and Cathan took to spending hours at the kitchen table discussing who they should be going after next. They didn't speak to Serena about it, nor did she really wish to be involved. Since the night they she had fought Tourniquet she had been feeling incredibly guilty. Even if killing him was a matter of self defense, she still killed someone. Serena realized that it was something she was never going to get over and handle well—killing people. She'd always feel dirty, dark and guilty.

Adhara and Cathan would leave nearly every night, sometimes together and sometimes not. Serena remained in Dirt Hallow lying around, writing in her journal, or working out. She had nothing else to do. Part of her was jealous of Adhara simply because she got to go outside into fresh air. Serena supposed that she could offer to go with them when they hunted but she was truly afraid that she'd kill someone again…and she didn't want to do that. But at the same time…she didn't want to stay stuck up in the hallow doing nothing.

She had felt something when she and Cathan went after Tourniquet—a strong free feeling. She felt defined, like she was doing the right thing and that feeling had continued until she returned to Dirt Hallow, the adrenaline stopped running, and she realized what she had done. Serena felt incredibly useless just sitting around while her Aunt and Cathan were fighting Death Eaters…that's what she should be doing.

In mid-November Serena started to have visions of a group of Death Eaters chasing and murdering Muggles. Serena always woke in cold sweats, shivering and shaking in her bed with nothing but darkness for comfort. After every vision she would write it down in her journal just to remember the details.

One cold night, her vision was particularly bad, causing her to get sick on the floor next to the bed. She was shaking when she called for Cathan or Adhara, barely able to move to get off the floor and away from her sick.

Cathan opened the bedroom door and came in, bending low to Serena and helping her up slowly. Adhara was behind him, in a large tee shirt. She waved her wand making Serena's mess disappear. She left the room to retrieve some water and as they were alone Cathan lowered Serena onto the bed and brushed her hair out of her wet face. She had tears running down her cheeks as she shook and pulled the sheets close to her to keep her warm.

"What did you see?"

"I've been having nightmares of a group of Death Eaters murdering Muggles for the last week," she said not looking at him. Adhara returned with a glass of water and handed it to Serena. She took it and drank it slowly. When the water was gone she rested her head back on the pillows and closed her eyes trying to remember the vision.

This time she had seen one of the men's faces. He was ugly—tall and big with dark eyes and no hair. Serena squinted and rubbed her head. No one had said his name; the only thing that she had heard was the screams of the women they were killing.

"Has it been the same vision every time?" Cathan asked.

"Yes," Serena whispered. "It's going to happen soon. That's why I got sick."

Cathan nodded.

"How many Death Eaters?" Adhara asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Five," Serena whispered.

Adhara looked at Cathan and both of them showed recognition in their eyes. Serena looked between the two. Did they know the group of Death Eater's she was talking about?

"What do you know?" she asked.

"The last couple of weeks Adhara and I have been tracking five Death Eaters who like to work together," said Cathan very slowly. "We haven't been able to catch them all together though."

"Why not take them out one by one?"

"It would alert the others that someone was after them," Adhara said. "We could only do that if we took all of them out with in twenty four hours of each other, which is too difficult."

"That's what you've been debating over in the kitchen for the last couple of weeks?"

Cathan nodded.

"I was all for going after all of them individually," he said.

Serena nodded. It sounded like Cathan to go in gun's blazing and shooting anything that moved. So Adhara had been the voice of reason and wanted to wait until they were all together to kill them…Serena frowned slightly if she was having visions of these five together then she was probably meant to stop them too.

"Any idea what day the vision takes place?"

Serena shook her head at her Aunt.

"I'll look for it next time."

"There might not be a next time," Adhara said with annoyance. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the doorframe.

"Well I don't know when the vision takes place," Serena snapped.

"Then you should try to have another one," Adhara said standing up straight. "That attack you see happening could be tomorrow night."

Serena laid back on the bed and sighed loudly.

"Please go away," she said. "I'll figure it out."

Adhara rolled her eyes and left the room. Cathan looked at Serena with sad eyes.

"I don't want you to overwork yourself about this."

"I'm not going to overwork myself," Serena said back sharply. She was tried of people telling her how to handle and deal with her premonitions when they had no idea what they were talking about. "I'll figure it out…just go away Cathan."

"Alright," he said softly. "Well, if you need anything…just yell."

"Sure," she whispered.

Once Cathan was gone Serena closed her eyes and tried to relax. She didn't want to think about the vision…it haunted her too much and she was sure that as soon as she fell asleep it would come back. There was no point to try and force it now.

The next morning Serena woke with out having the vision again. She sighed and crawled out of the bed slowly telling herself that if her vision were to take place that evening she would know—she would have it again and she'd no doubt get sick to her stomach again.

Cathan was in the kitchen, and Adhara no where to be seen, which Serena preferred. As she walked in she felt Cathan's eyes on her. She looked at him as she poured some coffee and saw the pages of papers and pictures he was leaning over. They were about the five Death Eaters from her vision. She approached the table and looked at the pictures that were laid out. There were only four.

"Who's this?" she asked pointing to the picture of the bald ugly man who she recognized from her vision. Cathan looked at her and then the picture.

"Nate Glory."

Serena blinked and looked at Cathan very seriously.

"Related to my dear friend Mick?" she whispered. Serena's fingers ran down the center of her torso, where under her shirt, she could feel the thin scar she had earned while dueling Mick Glory last summer. The scar went straight down her torso, over her belly button and then stopped where it met another scar that went horizontally across her hips. The T shaped scar was light and thin, but could be seen if one were to look close enough while Serena was naked.

Cathan looked up at her and nodded.

"They're late brothers," he said. "Mick was much younger then Nate."

"Weren't very close, but both ended up in the same business."

"Family has a history of being involved in dark magic."

Serena nodded and sipped her coffee. She picked up the picture of Nate Glory and remembered his brother. The sick bastard had tortured, raped and killed many Muggle women and witches. If there was one person Serena was happy that she helped destroy it was Mick Glory. She noted the way Nate and the four other Death Eaters had been torturing the women in her vision and saw how Nate and Mick were related. But despite how they both had a sick desire to see women squirm and be tortured, Nate seemed to be the brawns of the pair. Nate went in shooting his wand in any direction; Mick appeared to be more intelligent about his crimes. He planned to trap the women in fake dates or meetings, then he would strike once he had gained their trust and were alone with them.

As Serena looked at the picture she could not see a family resemblance between Mick and Nate, but she didn't question it.

"You recognize him?"

She was surprised by Cathan's questions.

"Yes," she whispered putting down the picture. "I saw his face in my vision."

"He wasn't wearing a mask?"

"A woman knocked it off," Serena said.

Cathan was looking at her closely.

"You don't recognize any of these men?" he asked pointing to the other pictures.

"No," she whispered.

"Have you seen any other men in your visions?"

"You mean the fifth man?" she asked. There was a picture missing out of the bunch. Cathan didn't know who the fifth Death Eater was, and that made Serena nervous. The last thing anyone needed when they went to stop a bunch of Death Eaters was surprises; they needed as much information as possible and knowing who you were up against was pretty important.

Cathan nodded.

"I've only seen Nate's face."

"Alright," he said. "Let me know if you see someone different then these four," said Cathan tapping the four pictures.

"You have no idea who this guy might be?"

"Nope," Cathan said. "Just know he's good with a knife."

Serena stopped looking through the papers and looked at Cathan very seriously.

"Come again?"

Cathan looked a little surprised as if this wasn't something Serena should be surprised by. He peeled through the papers and pictures and found the picture of a mutilated woman's corpse. He held it out to Serena who grimaced at it. There were designed cut all over her skin, and she only wore her under garments. Serena couldn't find an inch of her skin below her neck that wasn't touched by a knife cut design or blood.

"What killed her?"

"She bled to death," said Cathan. "She was tortured for information, then when she failed to provide stunned, and cut into like that—as if she were a piece of paper and his knife were a pen. Because she was stunned she bled to death." The anger and hatred in Cathan's voice was unmistakable. She could see the disgust in his eyes and the desire to stop this man and his four accomplices from continuing their work.

"The stunning spell didn't stop her from bleeding?"

"No," Cathan shook his head. "She could feel everything that was happening to her but not do anything about it."

Serena swallowed and frowned deeply. Her heart was beating faster in her chest and she suddenly had a desire to stop these bastards—especially the unknown Death Eater. If he was the one who cut her open like this he was truly evil and deserved to die.

"What are they after?" she whispered putting the picture down on the table.

"Adhara and I think they're after you two," said Cathan. "A large sum has been put on your heads three hundred thousand galleons."

"That's it?" Serena said somewhat disappointed.

"That's just for you," said Cathan with a small smirk. "The reward for catching Adhara is nine hundred thousand galleons."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, sitting down.

"Okay, so who isn't after Adhara and me?" she asked.

"That's a good question. Adhara and I think these are the men who are your biggest threat."

"Is there a reward out for you?"

"No," said Cathan softly. "But I'm sure there are some Death Eaters who would like to get their hands on me."

Serena nodded and looked at the picture of the murdered woman again.

"When is this from?"

"June," Cathan said.

Serena pulled it closer to her and looked a marking cut into the woman's stomach around her belly button. It looked familiar and foreign at the same time. She looked at it more closely, squinting her eyes. The design was a triangular eye, with a vertical line through the center.

"What do this marking mean?"

Cathan took the picture and looked at the marking closely.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Probably nothing."

Serena tapped her fingers on the table then glanced at the calendar that hung on the wall. It was getting closer to the end of November then she realized. She sighed and rubbed her face.

"Do you think you could force a premonition from the picture of the girl, or any of the other men?"

Serena looked at Cathan with some annoyance and she felt his desperation ripple through her. She felt it within herself too. He was desperate to catch these Death Eaters, to destroy them and stop them from hurting innocent good women. He was desperate to do more then sit around looking at papers and pictures of Death Eaters; he'd rather be out actually catching them.

The unfortunate part of hiding two out-laws in your hide-out was that you yourself became an out-law. Cathan was putting himself in such danger by keeping Serena and Adhara at his place that he hadn't gone to work in months. He had completely disappeared off the Ministry's radar; and he was sure that _somebody_ was looking for him.

"Hey!" called Adhara's voice from the living room. Cathan looked over his shoulder as the door to Dirt Hallow could be heard closing. Adhara appeared a few moments later in the kitchen with a pile of papers in her hands. She threw them down on the table and headed straight for a cup of coffee. She tore off her gloves and touched her cold pink cheeks, shivering a little. Once she had a cup of steaming coffee in her hands she returned to the kitchen table.

"Is it snowing?" asked Cathan.

Adhara nodded as she took her seat.

"What's all this?" asked Serena pulling the papers her Aunt had brought in towards her. She saw a copy of the _Daily Prophet_, which was considered nothing but rubbish to them now, the _Quibbler_, and a letter from Parrish.

"You went to the Burrow today?" Serena said snatching up the letter and tearing it open.

"Yes," said Adhara. "To see my son and speak with your Father."

Serena said nothing and looked over the letter quickly. It was full of love and endearment from Parrish and Serena couldn't help but smile at his romantic and heart felt words.

"Hey," snapped Adhara with her fingers. "Pay attention."

"What?" Serena snapped back annoyed.

"I have some news about Harry."

"What?" Serena leaned forward more in her chair.

"The Ministry is still looking for him," said Adhara. "Which is good—that means they haven't caught him yet."

"Oh," Serena leaned back in her chair a little disappointed. She had thought that perhaps the Burrow had heard something from Ron, Hermione or Harry, and told Adhara.

"Also," Adhara whispered. "Your Father told me that Ron is staying with Bill and Fleur. But that's absolutely secret. Ron doesn't want Molly knowing he's back and not with Harry."

"Why is he back with out Harry?"

"They had a fight," said Adhara with a roll of her eyes.

Serena frowned.

"Do you know how far they've come with their mission?"

"No," Adhara shook her head and then sipped her coffee. "Your Father didn't know and neither did Bill. Ron hasn't said a word about that."

"Do you think I could go see him?"

Adhara crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Cathan for a few seconds.

"Still looking over these pictures?" she said changing the subject and Serena took that as a solid 'no'. She grunted and glared at her aunt but decided not to push the subject.

"Have you seen these markings before?" Serena asked picking up the picture and handing it to Adhara. She motioned to the triangle on the woman's belly button and Adhara frowned at it.

"No," she said. "I don't think so."

Adhara was looking at it with serious eyes though and Serena thought that she was trying to place it, as if she did recognize it.

"Figure out when, where or who they're going to attack?" Adhara asked putting down the picture.

"I think we should set a trap," Serena said before the thought had completely gone through her head.

Adhara and Cathan both looked at her like she was stupid.

"What?" she said back. "They're out looking for us. Let's find them, set a trap and catch them off guard. I personally don't want to give them more time to terrorize innocent people, and if hanging me out to dry for a few hours draws them in and stops them then I'm all for it."

"You've lost your mind," said Cathan.

"No," said Adhara looking at her niece seriously. "I think she's still got it in there."

"I'd rather you force some visions, give it another night, and hope to have a vision that tells us who or where they're going to be for an attack. That way we're not leaving you out to dry for a few hours. A few hours is all that it takes to end up dead or in You-Know-Who's hands."

Serena blinked at Cathan.

"Did you just say You-Know-Who?"

"His name is taboo, if we say it Death Eaters come Apparating in from no where. They know now that Harry doesn't fear saying his name, so they're listening for him to say it."

Serena looked bewildered and frowned deeply.

"Alright," she whispered brushing her hair back. "I won't say his name anymore. But that's not the point—the point is that we could set a trap for them by luring them to us with me."

"I'd rather catch them unexpected."

"I agree with Cathan," said Adhara. "Your plan is a little too dangerous and it sets up a lot of 'if' situations."

"There are a lot of 'if' situations involved in me having a premonition about when and who these five are going to attack. If we set a trap we're in control."

"If we ambush them we're in control," corrected Cathan. "If we set a trap, for all we know they could see through it and ambush us—if we stick to your visions and go off of them we'll have a more reliable plan."

Serena rolled her eyes and before she could say another word Adhara spoke.

"The vote is two to one," she said. "And since Cathan and I are the trained Aurors we're going to go with what we say."


	33. Grindelwald's Follower

Serena pulled a dark purple v-neck shirt on over her head and then a black corset vest. She left the vest unbuttoned as she leaned over the dresser and fix her hair in the mirror. Once she had her hair tied back in a ponytail, a knock came from the bedroom door. Cathan leaned into the room looking Serena over.

"You ready?"

"About," she said moving to the bed and sitting down. She slid her feet into her boots and began to tie them up her leg. Cathan was still standing in the door watching her. "I'll be out in a second."

He nodded and left, leaving the door open.

Serena finished tying her boots and pulled her black pant legs down over them. She stood up and buttoned her vest as she left the room.

Adhara and Cathan were at the kitchen table, sorting through knives and guns. Serena frowned. There was the arsenal that they were to carry on them again. Serena swore, if she was gaining anything from hunting with Cathan and Adhara, it was the amount of strength she built from carrying all those daggers and knives on her. She carried at least fifteen pounds of weaponry on her at a time.

Cathan threw her a holster to put around her shoulders, and she did so. Once she had it on he threw her a belt and holster for around her hips, and two to go around her thigh. She strapped them on as Adhara slipped blades into her own holsters and grabbed her cloak, covering her body up.

Serena looked at Adhara and was surprised to see she wasn't wearing all black today. She had on a blood red long sleeve turtleneck, a black vest, and black pants. Her hair was also tied back in a ponytail. Serena frowned slightly because they both looked so similar. If someone didn't know better they'd think Serena was in fact Adhara's daughter, not her niece.

"Alright," said Cathan sheathing two guns and four daggers. "Let's role."

"Who says that?" Serena said slipping her blades into their holsters.

"Apparently I do," Cathan said back to her lip. Serena rolled her eyes. She grabbed a sleeveless cloak and pulled it on to hide her weapons. Cathan raised his eyebrows at her.

"Aren't you going to be cold?"

Serena shrugged as she pulled her gloves on.

"It's easier to move in this," she whispered. "I can't very well go running around in that old ragged leather cloak I have."

Adhara pulled on her black velvet cloak and nodded her head.

"She's right."

"You're going to freeze."

"I'm used to being cold," Serena whispered thinking of the White Tent where it was always cold. She hadn't visited in awhile. Why hadn't Darren tried to contact her? It made her a little uneasy that he wasn't trying to bug her, trick her, or warn her. She was worried that he might be up to something…

"You know where we're going?" Adhara asked as the trio made their way out of Dirt Hallow. Serena nodded her head.

"In my vision Nate came in and said he checked the safe house but there was nothing there," said Serena. "I'm sure they're at the farm that was near the safe house where you and Fordon stayed."

"Alright," Cathan said opening the door out into the field. He peaked out of it and looked around as the sun set before him. He opened the door further and walked out into the open.

As Serena's foot hit the long grass of the field a light flashed in front of her eyes and she closed them out of shock. When she opened them the world was cold and grey around her. She turned sharply under the White Tent and looked at Darren who was standing looking at the ground with his hands tucked in his pockets. He was wearing a white tux, but the coat was off, thrown over a chair, and his shirt was unbuttoned half way down. His chest was smooth and defined and Serena could see the beginning of his six pack abs as she approached him.

She had thought too soon as she stood in Dirt Hallow apparently; it figures as soon as she worried about Darren that he would contact her—and at the worst time.

"I'm disappointed that it's been so long since your last visit," he said finally looking up at her.

"Darren," she said crossly. "Now isn't the best time. I'm on my way to catch—"

"I know," he said shortly.

Serena stopped and looked at him crossly.

"What do you want?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"This really isn't a good time."

"I'm sure there are worse," he said coolly. He walked past her and headed for the other end of the tent. Serena frowned and turned, following him.

"What do you want, Darren?"

He walked to the very edge of the tent and looked down the hill of bodies, before him sat a quiet pale woman facing down the hill. Serena bit her bottom lip in fear when she saw the young woman; for a split second she thought it was Kendra. The woman was sitting in the same spot that Kendra had sat when she was under the White Tent. When Serena looked at her though she could plainly see that it wasn't Kendra. She frowned deeply though. The woman was sitting before Darren in her under garments, practically naked and whiter then snow. Her hair was black and curly, falling to her shoulder blades. She turned her head and looked up at Darren.

"Darren," she sighed recognizing him. "Is it time?"

"I hope not angel," he said stroking her cheek softly. "Hold on a little longer."

There were tears in the woman's eyes. Serena felt like she was witnessing the scene from far away, as if she weren't standing next to Darren at all.

"I don't know if I can," the woman cried in a whispered.

"They're coming for you, now. I promise."

Darren stood up straight and looked at Serena.

"Her name is Elisa Swan," he said softly. "She is the woman that the Death Eaters you are going after right now are torturing as we speak. She is an Auror and has worked with my brother."

"Why are you telling me this?" Serena asked sharply. "The longer I am here the closer she comes to death!"

"I'm telling you this because you are heading for the wrong place," Darren said with some frustration. "The safe house Nate referred to in your vision was the safe house that Elisa was staying at in Whales. They found it though, and took her to the barn that was next to the house. They are torturing her there."

Serena looked at Darren for a few long moments.

"How do you know this?"

"Elisa was working as a spy for the Ministry," said Darren. "She and I…well…I was how she got close to the Death Eaters. She is a good woman, and Cathan knows her well. Lorne knows she's close to Cathan and will be a good lead to you and Adhara."

"Lorne?"

"The fifth Death Eater who you're missing."

Serena bit her lip.

"And you're sure she's in the barn by _her_ safe house?"

"Yes," Darren said sadly. "She went into hiding a year and a half ago. Scrimgeour put her in that safe house himself."

"If she's been in hiding for a year and a half how would she know anything about Cathan, Adhara or I?"

"She's been working with Cathan over the last year and a half. Sometimes with Adhara also."

"How do you know this?"

"I watch over the ones I love," said Darren very softly. He looked at Elisa for a moment and then back at Serena. He smiled and touched Serena's cheek. "Go now."

"Serena?" Cathan's voice said from far away.

Serena blinked and looked around her. She was lying on the field.

"How long was I out?" she said jumping up.

"Three minutes, maybe," Adhara said. "What's the matter?"

"I was wrong—the safe house Elisa is at is in Whales," Serena said. "Come on, they have her now. Let's go."

"Elisa?" said Cathan with raised eyebrows. Serena looked at him.

"Yes, Elisa Swan. You've worked with her. You know where the safe house is?"

"Yes," he said nodding his head.

"Then let's go!"

Serena grabbed onto Cathan's arm and he Apparated her to a field in Whales. In the distance behind a small orchard was a tall farm house and a barn next to it.

"They have her in the barn. The fifth Death Eater's name is Lorne."

"Lorne?" Adhara said surprised as she appeared next to them with a pop. "Gregory Lorne?"

Serena shrugged.

"Sure," she said breathlessly.

"He's a follower of Grindelwald's," said Adhara with a sigh of annoyance.

"Who?"

"A dark wizard from before your time," said Adhara. "Dumbledore defeated him."

Cathan stopped and looked at Adhara seriously.

"You mean the same Grindelwald who believed in the Deathly Hallows?"

"One and the same."

"Bloody hell," Cathan said rubbing his face.

"What does that all have to do with the Death Eaters?"

"I think I know what that symbol is that was on the girl's belly button in the picture," said Adhara with a sigh as she looked at the barn.

"What?" Serena asked annoyed.

"It's Grindelwald's symbol," she said moving forward through the field. Cathan and Serena followed. "Gregory Lorne is a follower of Dark Magic, and when Grindelwald was defeated he adopted the symbol and terrorized some people for about three years. I caught him and locked him up in Azkaban."

"_You _locked someone up?" Serena said shocked. She would have thought Adhara would have killed him.

"It was obviously a mistake," Adhara said as they reached the orchard. There was a shrill scream from inside the barn and then a cry. "We'll discuss this more later. We have to get Elisa out of there."

"She doesn't have much time."

"How do you know?" Cathan asked looking at Serena.

"She was under the White Tent with Darren," Serena said. "She's nearing death."

"The White Tent? Darren? What are you talking about?"

"Never mind," Adhara said pulling out her wand and a knife. "Let's go."

She raced off between the trees as Cathan looked at Serena with confused eyes.

"I'll explain later," she said following Adhara's lead and pulling out her wand and a knife. Cathan pulled out his wand and a gun and Serena cringed a little. They followed Adhara through the rows of trees, then across the grass and pebble drive to the barn.

Adhara stopped against the side of the barn near a window and peaked in. Serena and Cathan reached her as she squatted down.

"All five are in there," said Adhara. "Two at the front door, one at the small back door, and one watching near Lorne in the middle with Elisa."

"He's cutting her?" Serena asked trying to peak at the window. Adhara grabbed her collar and pulled her down, glaring at her harshly. Serena gave her Aunt a nasty look but crotched down next to her.

"Yes," Adhara said. "Cathan you go to the back and wait for me to call you. Serena and I will go in the front. We'll take out the first two, and hopefully draw the other two to us, leaving Lorne alone for you to take out."

Cathan nodded and moved down the wall towards the back of the building. Adhara grabbed Serena's collar and dragged her to the front of the barn. Serena stood up straight and fixed her vest-cloak. She adjusted her hip holster and shivered a little. She hadn't realized how cold it was until now. She watched as her breathe rolled out in front of her in white puffy clouds.

"Ready?" Adhara asked holding her wand steadily to her side.

Serena nodded.

Adhara didn't say another word. She lifted her wand above her head and waved it downwards, with a violent flick at the end. A blue explosion erupted from her wand, blowing the barn door clear off of its hinges. The two Death Eaters who were guarding it sailed back wards in the dark blue smoke and dirt that went flying with them. The smoke rolled as Adhara marched forward, holding her wand and knife in hand.

Serena followed her march, stalking in after her. The Death Eater came out of no where and tackled her to the ground. Serena struggled under him and lifted her knee into his groin. He groined and rolled off of her, holding himself. It didn't take Serena long to stab him in the hip. He screamed with a grunt and she tore off his mask. He was looking up at her with a nasty glare. She had never seen such green eyes in her life.

"Hi," she said pulling her knife out of his hip and waving her wand. Rope shot from its tip and wrapped around his whole body, tying him up. Serena grabbed a dirty rag that was hanging over the side of a nearby trough. She stuffed it in the Death Eater's mouth. "Here, chew on that for a bit."

She stood up and kicked him to the side of the room, rolling him nicely out of the way. She turned and looked to see how Adhara was doing. There was a Death Eater lying dead in the middle of the floor, and Adhara was straddling another one. Serena turned her eyes away from the sight and looked to the center of the room. A Death Eater covered from head to two in black was sitting on top of a pale white woman, motionless beneath him.

Lorne was leaning over Elisa, holding her mouth shut, and pinning her to the floor as he tried to finish his work. He was cutting a triangle onto her hip as she lay motionless. Serena saw her eyes wide open though in terror.

Where was Cathan? It didn't take long for Serena to find an answer. She heard a gun shot and Lorne fell forward, dropping his knife and holding his upper arm as blood splattered from it. At the back of the barn, Serena could see the body of the last Death Eater, lying in a mess of blood and brains.

Before Serena knew what was coming at her, Lorne grabbed her violently and pulled her body against his, holding her in front of him. He put his back to the wall of the barn and everything seemed to stop. He grabbed one of her knifes from her thigh and slammed it into the back of her leg.

Serena screamed and her leg gave. Lorne held her up though, pinching her between his arm and his body.

Everything in the room stopped. Cathan was standing near Elisa Swan, who was lying on the ground still, crying and broken looking. Adhara grabbed the head of the Death Eater who lay under her—Nate Glory—and twisted it violently, killing him in a split second. She stood up and came to Cathan, taking slow breathes and looking at Serena like she was an idiot for getting caught by Lorne.

"Don't move," Lorne's dark dry voice said in her ear. "Don't move."

Serena grunted and tried to pull from of him. He pulled the dagger out of her thing and slammed it into the back of the other one. Serena screamed again and almost fell to the floor. She would have if it weren't for Lorne's strong arm holding her up.

"That's a good girl," he hissed in her ear. "Cry for me…"

"Let her go," said Cathan stepping forward and holding his gun up in front of him.

"I can't leave one of them here," said Lorne. He had a strong Hungarian accent. "Either the girl, or the bitch next to you….one will go with me."

"No," said Adhara stepping forward. "Neither of us are going with you."

"I'd prefer you, I think," he said over Serena's shoulder as she gasped for breath. "You are worth more money then this sad excuse for a woman."

Serena's eyesight was blurring together and she felt too weak to move.

"I'll show you sad," she muttered. She forced her elbow back into Lorne's stomach, but it was rock hard and her blow barely made him move. He laughed in her ear loudly.

"See," he said. "Very sad indeed."

"Let her go," Adhara said coming forward. "Take me instead."

This caught Lorne's attention. He seemed to be considering it for a moment. Serena was shocked by her Aunt's words. She never thought Adhara—the spectrum of surviving—would ever surrender herself for someone else. Adhara was peeling off her weapons, and she dropped her wand at her feet, then slowly moved forward with her hands in the air.

"Adhara," Serena chocked. "What are you doing?"

"Shut it," said Adhara harshly. "Come on Lorne…you can take me instead…"

"On second thought," said Lorne. "I don't want you. Probably have some trick up your sleeve…although, I'd very much like to kill you. You put me in Azkaban for a long time you bitch."

"I should have killed you."

Lorne nodded.

"You should have," he said. "But it's too late for that."

Adhara nodded. "No…it's not."

She pulled a blade from behind her back and threw is at Lorne's exposed side. But Lorne moved faster, holding Serena tight, he Apparated out of the barn. The knife flew through the spot that he had and Serena had been standing and stabbed the wall violently.


	34. Scars

"Parrish," she whispered softly as his lips danced across her neck. She didn't realize how much she missed him until his lips were pressed against her skin again. There was desire and love in his kisses, and she wished with all her heart that she could return it to him.

"Yes," he whispered back in her ear. His hands slide up her arms as she lay in the bed. "Yes, Serena, I'm here."

She rolled over and looked at him. His stunning purple eyes were smiling down at her and she lifted her head, kissing him deeply. When they're lips melded together all the feelings of love and desire flooded Serena's system; it was like she and Parrish were in their only little world again and nothing mattered but them. It didn't matter that Voldemort had taken over, that Harry still hadn't been heard from, that the family was in danger, Kendra and Ginny were trapped in Hogwarts with Snape, that Ancile was on the edge of losing his Mother, that Serena was wanted for murder, her nightmares were getting worse and warning her of a battle at Hogwarts—none of it mattered. The only thing that mattered was Parrish and his lips all over her body.

"I'm so afraid," she whispered and he held her close and rubbed his hands over her back and sides.

"I know," he said to her with confident eyes. "I know you're afraid, but you're also strong. You'll get through this. _We'll_ get through this."

"How can I be strong when I get distracted so easily from you? You are what makes me strong…"

"No," Parrish said with a tempting smile. "It is not me that makes you strong. You're motivated by your desire to stop the evil that is around you. That's what makes you strong…and I love you for it."

He kissed her passionately while he held her close.

"I love you, Serena," he whispered. "I'm going to marry you when this is all over and we're going to live happily ever after."

Serena laughed against his chest as she rubbed her hands over his abs.

"There's no such thing," she smiled at him.

"We'll make it real," he said and kissed her again. Serena fell into his kiss and let him hold her tight. She twisted her legs with his under the sheets and wrapped her arms around his body.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know," he said back brushing her hair out of her face. "And I know you'll come back to me."

Serena blinked and tried to sit up but she could move. It had been a dream. She wasn't lying in bed with Parrish, making love and talking…she wasn't even near Parrish. She was in a dark room, chained to a wall next to a fireplace. She looked down her body and fear entered her mind. She was only in a tank top and her underwear.

Everything flooded her system and she remembered what had happened. Elisa—the Death Eaters—the barn. She frowned and tried to remember when she lost her clothes, but she couldn't. She looked around the room and saw that it was just an empty bedroom. Her clothes lay on the other side in a pile, along with her weapons and wand. Curtains were pulled tightly over the windows blocking out any light, but a candle stood on a table by the door and burned brightly.

The fear that was pulsing through Serena's system was uncontrollable. She didn't know what Lorne had done to her. She was looking at her body, trying to see if there were cuts, marks…anything. Nothing hurt—except for the pains in the back of her thighs, which were bandages. But other then that and being sore from sleeping in the awkward position against the wall, nothing hurt.

The door of the room opened and Serena jerked back against the wall. The dark tall shape of Lorne appeared, dressed completely in black and wearing a mask. He closed the door sharply and walked to the fire, waving his wand and starting it.

"Ah, you're awake," he said. "Good to see…although you're an eyeful to watch sleep too."

She could see his jeering smile from under his mask and she glared at him so harshly she could have melted him straight through. He made a chair appear and sat down on it, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back.

"I'm not quite sure what to do with you," he said slowly.

Serena said nothing and continued to glare at him. She didn't want to say anything to him.

"I won't get very much for you," he continued talking. "Only three hundred thousand galleons…that's not much, Serena, is it?" He smiled and shrugged when she didn't talk. "From where I'm sitting you look like you're worth much much more. I'd say at least a million galleons."

Serena crossed her ankles and squeezed her thighs together.

Lorne stood up from his chair, which disappeared with a poof of smoke, and came forward, kneeling in front of Serena. She drew her legs in against her chest and looked at him with a nasty stare. He reached forward and grabbed her ankle, pulling her left leg out.

"NO!" she screamed kicking and lashing at him with her legs. He lifted his wand and stunned her. Serena froze on sight, but she could still see and hear him talking to her. She watched in horror and he drew his sharp knife from his boot and touched the tip to the front of her ankle.

"I think a snake," he said slowly, tapping his knife tip against the top of her foot. "With the head here, and the body running all the way up your leg." His knife moved all the way up her body and Serena wanted to scream. She could fell the cold blade on her skin and it sent shivers through her whole body.

"Oh no," he shook his head and again jeered at her. "I know…two snakes, wrapping down your leg from the knee, one devouring the other, and the other biting an apple. I like that better…"

Serena fought against the stunning spell with all her might, but uselessly. She couldn't move while Lorne began to cut her skin open and blood seeped onto her flesh, she couldn't even scream. He talked as he detailed the heads of the snakes on her foot, holding it tightly in his hot sweaty hand.

"And I have the perfect thing to put right here, on your chest," he said tapping between her breast, just below her collar bone, with his fingers. Fear rose in Serena's chest. She didn't want him to cut her up on her chest like that. And she was sure she knew what he wanted to put there…that damned triangle with the eye and line…

He grabbed her arm, stopping his work for a moment and looked at the Dark Mark that was branded on her skin. It was darker then usually and Lorne jeered at it. He lifted his black mask so she could see his mouth. "I have one too…aren't they beautiful?"

He pushed up his sleeve to reveal his Dark Mark. The snake was moving out of the mouth of the skull on his. Serena could see other tattoos crawling up his arm, and disappearing under the sleeve of his shirt.

"It burns sometimes, but I don't go to him unless I fell like it," Lorne continued. He picked up the knife and went back to Serena's leg. He had finished the head's of the snakes and was starting to do their bodies, wrapping them around her leg. Her whole leg was throbbing, and she thought for sure that it might fall off. "He seems okay with that…he understands that I'm not crazy like him…."

"No," Serena thought. "You're a completely different kind of mental. You're a sick psycho path who likes to see women squirm underneath you. You're nothing like Voldemort…and right now I'd rather take him then you."

She was trying to glare at him, but knew that her face wasn't moving at all. When he looked up at her dark blue eyes he could see the hatred she had for him burning in them though. He grinned.

"I like your eyes," he said then looked back down at her leg. "And your leg is very muscular. I bet your Mark burns too and you just ignore it…does it burn like your leg does now? Feels good doesn't it?"

He put down his knife and lifted Serena's leg up a little more so he could look at the back as he drew the snakes. He propped her ankle on his shoulder and continued his work.

The pain was endless, and Serena couldn't close her eyes to not watch it. She was forced to watch as Lorne over powered her and kept her in his grasp. The sight was disgusting, and she vowed in her silent stunned state that she would kill the crazy bastard. She didn't care if it was wrong…the rage and hatred that was building up inside of her because of what he was destroying was enough for her. She wouldn't feel guilty about taking his life at all. He had no life…he was taking other's just to survive and it made Serena sick.

To her horror, while Lorne was finishing the snakes tails just below her knee, a shiver ran up her spine and she felt a vision take over her system. She fell into an unconscious state, and witnessed a tall dark woman standing over a brown haired girl, lying on the ground of a fine looking living room.

Serena moved forward in the vision, free of the stunning spell, and watched in disbelief as Bellatrix Lestrange lifted her wand, pointing it at Hermione Granger who lay on the ground crying.

"What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! _CRUCIO!_"

Hermione's screams erupted and echoed through the house, nearly shaking it. Serena turned, hearing banging coming from not to far away. She made her way down the hall and saw a cellar door.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" screamed Ron's voice from beyond the door. Serena turned back, feeling useless. She needed to help them…there had to be something she could do.

Before Serena could think of it more though she was pulled from the vision, and landed back in reality. She sat up off the ground and looked around frantically, she was still chained to the wall and her left leg and right foot were throbbing horribly with intense pain. She looked down at her legs as Hermione's screams echoed in her ears.

The snakes were completely finished on her left leg, all the way up to her knee they wound. One was devouring the other's neck while it bit an apple. She looked to her other foot and saw Grindelwald symbol. She looked at her chest and sighed with some relief, at least he hadn't cut her open there.

She pulled at the chains that were holding her back, but nothing could break them. Her body became rigid and cold and a vision took her again. Her head throbbed as she saw Harry appear on the grass next to Ron and Hermione. He was holding a gobbling and house elf in his arms. He looked at the elf.

"Are we there Dobby? Did we make it?"

The elf said nothing and lay motionless in his arms.

"Dobby—NO! Help! Somebody help!"

Serena was pulled back to the real word and coughed, gasping for breath. She couldn't remember the last time she had so many visions at once. She put her hands to her temple and tried to rub it slowly as she leaned back against the wall. To her discomfort her body shook and pain crawled up her back. She closed her eyes and watched another vision play out before her.

There was an explosion and people went flying everywhere. Serena felt her body hit the floor as rock and wood fell around her. She looked up to see Adhara's body being covered by debris, and then she took a rock to the head. Blood flew every where as rocks buried Adhara, and then only her hand remained visible with blood running over her pale skin and snake tattoo.

"NO!" screamed Serena lunging forward to get across the hall to retrieve Adhara.

"SERENA NO!" yelled a voice behind her.

Someone grabbed her and pulled her body against theirs as rocks and wood flew more down towards them.

"Cathan! Cathan let me go!" Serena yelled beating him with her fist. "We have to go get her!"

"She's gone, Serena," said Cathan to her sadly. "She's crushed."

"Well I'm not just going to leave her body here!" Serena yelled breaking free of his arms. She dove across the hall and began to pull the rocks off her Aunt's body.

"Serena watch out!" yelled Parrish running at her. He dove on her as a masked man flicked his wand in her direction. The green light flashed and hit Parrish in the back as he protected Serena.

Serena screamed as his body weighted down hers against the rocks. Serena lifted Parrish's chin and looked up at his eyes in horror. They were wide, purple and shocked. Serena began to cry under Parrish.

"NO NO NO! Parrish you bastard, come back!"

She was sobbing, holding the collar of his shirt and touching his face, hoping he wasn't dead.

Serena opened her eyes and screamed in the small room she was trapped in. She looked at her leg that was scared now and cried out against the chains, pulling at them. She had to get free. Everyone she loved was dying and she wasn't there to save them. She sobbed because she couldn't break free of her chains and laid back against the wall.

"Parrish," she sobbed. "Parrish…"

"Who is this man you scream for?" asked Lorne walking into the room. His face was completely covered by his mask. Serena looked at him with a nasty glare. "Is he the man you love? Well I promise you Serena he will not come for you…no one will."

"Shut up you pig!" Serena snapped in her rage.

Lorne looked at her with some surprise.

"So you do speak. Tell me, what do you think of the beautiful scars I've given you?"

"They're disgusting," she hissed. "And when I get out of here I'm going to give you a few scars of your own. Big deep ones that you won't heal from."

"You're a little spit fire, aren't you?" he cooed approaching her and touching her ear. Serena jerked her head away from his grasp and glared at him. "I want to tell you about that beautiful symbol on your foot, Serena. Do you know what it is?" He took a seat before her, crossing his legs.

"I don't give a rat's ass what it is," she said pulling her feet close to her. Lorne looked at her sharply.

"You should, it's the symbol that represents everything that matters in this fight."

"What are you talking about?" she asked in a nasty tone. Lorne was just talking crazy, like he always did.

"It's the symbol of the Deathly Hallows," said Lorne. He touched Serena's foot and traced the scar that was forming there. "The Elder wand," his finger slid down the long vertical line. "The Resurrection Stone," he traced the eye shaped circle inside the triangle. "And the Cloak of Invisibility."

Serena rolled her eyes.

"You mean the tale of the three brothers?" she said. "That's just a kids story—"

"Oh no," said Lorne shaking his head. "It's very real. Grindelwald believed in it…and he had the Elder Wand…I suppose it fell to the Dumbledore when he defeated Grindelwald…but…no one knows for sure. And now that Dumbledore is dead…well it's obviously in Snape's hands."

Lorne was babbling and Serena was staring at him like he was nuts.

"_Don't look at me like that_," he said sharply smacking her across the face.

Serena shook her head and grunted. Lorne was drawing his wand and knife again. Serena pulled her feet close to her and cringed.

"What day is it?" she whispered. "How long have I been here?"

"It's the new year," said Lorne grabbing her legs and pulling her forward. "You've only been here two days…passed out the first…today is the third day."

Before he could lift his wand to stun her Serena lifted her foot and kicked him in the face, like she had seen Adhara do many times. She continued to kick Lorne, until he grabbed her foot and twisted it violently. She heard her ankle crack and felt a shrill pain shoot up her leg. She screamed in anger and knocked him over the head with her other foot. He hit the floor for a moment and shook his head, blood running from his mouth and nose.

He dropped his wand and Serena maneuvered it to her with her foot. She snatched it up off the ground and pointed it at the opposite wrist. The chains broke instantly and she put the wand in her other hand, destroying the other lock. Lorne was beginning to move and she flicked his wand, sending him flying across the room into the wall. He tried to stand up, but fell over.

"You're done," Serena said.

"You can't kill me," Lorne grunted finally standing up. "You don't have the guts to say it."

"I may not be able to kill you with a wand," Serena said snapping it in two. "But I bet I could kill you like the beast you are with one of these."

She picked up one of her knives from the pile of her belongings on the floor. She threw it across the room at him, with expert precision and it slammed into his throat. Serena leaned against the wall near her and took a long breath. Lorne didn't move, and Serena didn't go to check if he was still alive or dead. Her ankle was screaming at her to sit down, but she knew she couldn't. She had to get out.

She got dressed in her clothing quickly, and put all of her weapons on her. Her boot helped support her ankle, but it wasn't enough and she had to stop before she left, bandage it with her wand, and then put the boot back on. She made the mental note to learn how to heal wounds from someone soon…it was obvious that she would need it. She stood up straight and thought of the only place she desired to be—Parrish's arms. She had to go to the Burrow. She didn't care about going to Dirt Hallow; she needed Parrish. She needed to see him.


	35. Parishable Souls

When Serena appeared before the gate of the Burrow she was shocked to see the place dark and grim looking. She opened the gate and moved forward into the yard. The house looked empty—which Serena thought was nearly impossible with how many people had been staying in it. She approached the door and looked into the windows of the house, almost afraid to go in it. The kitchen was a mess—someone had been through it. She tapped the door and it opened slowly with a creek.

Inside, Serena found the whole house messy. People's belongs were taken from the room, but the kitchen and living room were destroyed as if someone had been looking for something. Serena bit her bottom lip. This didn't look good. Her body was over come with worry…what had happened? Had the Ministry completely taken the Weasleys and Serena's family? What of Parrish or little Ancile?

She turned sharply, her vest-cloak, spinning around her and left the Burrow kitchen. She marched, as best she could with a limp, out to the orchard behind the house. She stopped under one of the snow covered trees, leaning against it and concentrated with all her might on Parrish. If she could find him with her Sight, she'd be able to Apparate to him.

A vision took her quickly as she leaned against the tree. She took a gasping breath and fell to the ground.

Parrish was pacing in a living room before the fire. Sirius was leaning against the mantel with his hand in his hair looking at the couch where Cathan and Adhara sat. Amber had just come down the stairs with Ancile in her arms.

"There's my boy," said Adhara standing up. She took the boy from Amber and smiled at him. "Thank you Amber." Ancile looked up at Adhara with wide eyes. He touched her lips and pulled at the strings of her shirt. "I'm sorry darling. I'm sorry I haven't been there."

"No idea how to find her?" Sirius whispered.

"We have no idea where Lorne is hiding."

"Who would?" Parrish asked.

Cathan shrugged.

"I'm afraid the only means of finding him was with Serena," he said. "She'd be able to have a premonition of him and his location."

"Well then it bloody hell sucks that she's the one we're trying to find!" yelled Parrish. Cathan glared at him and Parrish turned away, leaning over the mantel and facing the fire. "I'm sorry…I just…I can't lose her."

"She'll come back to us," said Adhara.

"How can you be so sure?" Parrish said looking at her. "How can you be so confident that she isn't squirming under Lorne now, stunned and bleeding?"

Serena came back to reality and smiled. She had found him. Her heart was thumping with excitement. She used the tree to help her stand and thought of the house that Parrish and her family was at. She Disapparated with a pop and Apperated on the stone porch of a small suburban home in the middle of a well light neighborhood.

She knocked on the door softly and waited for someone to come.

"Who is it?" asked the voice of George Weasley, her brother-in-law.

"It's Serena Surry Black," said Serena. "I'm the third daughter of Sirius Black and Alice Belle. I have a twin sister, Amelia, whom I killed in self defense."

"Who is your godson?"

"Galen and Ancile."

The door opened and George greeted her with a beaming face.

"Everyone is so worried—"

"Shh," Serena said. "I know."

He let her into the house and she moved down the hall quickly towards the living room where she could hear voices.

"She'll come back to us," said Adhara's voice.

"How can you be so sure?" Parrish said with a sharp tone. "How can you be so confident that she isn't squirming under Lorne now, stunned and bleeding?"

"Because she's right here," said Serena walking into the room.

The room grew silent for a moment—everyone looking at her in shock. Parrish began to move towards her, but before he got to her, Cathan grabbed her and pinned her violently against the wall, his wand out stabbing Serena's throat.

"What is the name of my home," he said. Serena didn't say anything right away.

"Cathan!" yelled Parrish pulling at Cathan's arm.

"Cathan, she's fine!" said George moving into the room. "I asked her a question."

"Answer the question!" Cathan snapped ignoring the other two. He pulled his arm from Parrish's grasp and slammed Serena against the wall.

"Dirt Hallow you bastard!" Serena snapped in anger. She shoved Cathan off of her and glared at him. He straightened up and put his wand away.

"Sorry," he said. "I had to check. You're time is too perfect."

Serena said nothing as Parrish looked at her. She beamed up at him and touched his cheeks and he held hers.

"Thank Merlin," he said. He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips. "I'm sorry I've been away so long. Please forgive me."

"For anything," he said kissing her again.

Sirius coughed loudly.

"Hate to break this up," he said as Parrish pulled his mouth away from Serena's. Serena smiled as her cheeks turned red. "Come here."

Serena went to her Father and he hugged her tightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked tilting her chin up. "He didn't harm you?"

Serena looked away.

"Nothing to serious," she whispered pulling out of his arms.

Kendra appeared at the bottom of the stairs in her pajamas.

"What is all the yelling about—Serena!"

Kendra rushed over to Serena and hugged her tightly.

"We were all so worried," she said looking at her older sister. "Are you alright?"

"Yea," Serena said beaming. "Are you? Is everything okay with school?"

"I'm not going back," Kendra shook her head. "Too much trouble."

Serena nodded. "You were giving Snape a hell of a time?"

"It wasn't that," Kendra said looking at her Father.

Serena looked at him too.

"We weren't safe at the Burrow anymore," said Sirius very seriously. "Not even the Weasley's."

"Where are they?" Serena asked. "I went there first and found it abandoned."

"The Death Eaters will target them soon," said George. "Bill and I have been moving them out of the house. They're staying with Aunt Muriel now. The Death Eaters know that Ron is with Harry now…and it was just a matter of time before they came after our family of blood-traitors."

"Where are Harry and the others?"

"At Bill's," said George. "Just heard from them actually. They have Ollivander and Luna Lovegood also."

"What?" Serena said confused.

"Apparently the Malfoys have been keeping Ollivander and Luna in their cellar. Along with Dean Thomas, and a goblin."

"Dean?" Serena sat down on the couch.

Amber appeared in the room from the kitchen with a plate of food for Serena.

"You're thinner then I've ever seen."

"You're turning into Mrs. Weasley," said Serena with a smile as she took the plate.

Amber sat down next to George on the love seat and leaned on him. Serena smiled at them as Parrish came over to her and sat next to her.

"We had to come here because not all of us would fit at Muriel's," said Sirius leaning against the mantel. Adhara was walking up the stairs with Ancile in her arms. Serena watched her Aunt disappear for a few moments before looking back at her Father.

"How long have you been here?"

"Just a few days," said Parrish.

Serena nodded and ate some food slowly. She looked around the house.

"Where is here anyways?"

"This is our home," said Amber squeezing George's hand. "It's not much, but we like it."

"It's nice," Serena nodded.

"Are you ready to tell us what happened with Lorne?" asked Cathan leaning against the mantel where Sirius once had been. Serena looked at him.

"Nothing," Serena whispered very softly. "He scarred me—"

"_What?_" Parrish and Sirius said at the same time.

Serena sighed and took off her boots. She took off the right one slowly because of her weak ankle, and then unwrapped it revealing the Deathly Hallow symbol on her foot. She pulled off the sock on her left foot and pulled up her pant leg to show off the snakes on her skin.

Amber gasped in shock.

"Serena," whispered Parrish looking at them.

"It's alright," she whispered. "He didn't do anything else. He babbled on about this though. You said it was Grindelwald's symbol. Lorne says that it represents the Deathly Hallows—yea I know, from that kid's story," she said from Amber's grunt of skepticism.

"And he did nothing else?" Cathan said with raised eyebrows.

"He could have done things while I was passed out having visions, but I don't really know, Cathan," she said with annoyance.

"What did you see?" asked Sirius calmly.

Serena hesitated as Adhara appeared at the bottom of the steps. She was silent as she leaned against the wall in front of the stairs, watching Serena and looking at her scars.

"I saw Bellatrix Lestrange torturing Hermione."

"That just happened last night," said George. "Now they're safe at Shell Cottage."

Serena nodded.

"Then, I saw Dobby the house elf die in Harry's arms."

"That happened last night, Dobby appeared at the Malfoy manner and saved Harry and the others," Amber said. Serena nodded.

"He died honorably then," she whispered. "Then I saw the battle that takes place at Hogwarts—I saw Adhara die."

Serena looked at her Aunt who made no movement or sound.

"And…and I saw you," she looked at Parrish. "Jump in front of a killing curse for me." There were small tears in her eyes as she looked at Parrish. He reached out and touched her cheeks softly, wiping away the tears as they rolled down her cheeks.

"We've had worse," he whispered.

Serena nodded and leaned against him. She hadn't thought of it until now, she was so happy to see Parrish that she had forgotten the vision she had of him dying for her. It frightened her more then anything ever had before—she couldn't lose him now.

"What happened to Lorne?" Cathan asked. "How'd you escape?"

"I kicked his face in when he tried to stun me again, took his wand, broke my chains, and then stabbed him," Serena said glaring at him. "Where is Elisa?"

"She is upstairs," said Amber.

"We'll take her back to Dirt Hallow with us," said Cathan.

"I'm not going back," Serena said.

"What?" Adhara said coming into the fire light of the room.

"I'm not going back," Serena repeated. "I'm going to stay here, or help Harry as best as I can. I'm not hiding anymore like that…"

"We're a danger to—"

"They're all hiding anyways," said Serena quickly. "And they're all in danger on their own. It makes no difference if I am here or not."

"I'd rather you not be," said Adhara. "For my son's sake."

"Ancile will be fine," Serena said. "I will go to Shell Cottage tomorrow to speak with Harry. I need to speak to him about the Deathly Hallows."

"Why?"

"Because I think it's of importance to him," Serena said. She stood up. "Amber is there a room I can sleep in upstairs?"

"No," Amber shook her head. "But there is one downstairs, where Parrish has been sleeping…in the cellar."

Serena nodded.

"I'll take you," said Parrish standing up and taking her hand.

"Good night everyone."

"Good night Surry," said Sirius softly.

"Night Daddy."

Parrish led her into the kitchen and through a door into the basement of the house. Serena followed him down the stairs as he lit candles with his wand. He turned down the sheets and moved to a dresser where she imagined his clothes were.

"All of my things are back at Dirt Hallow," she whispered collapsing on the bed.

"We can go over and bring them back sometime."

"I don't know if it's worth the risk right now."

He leaned over her in his boxer shorts and smiled.

"Aren't you going to get out of your clothes…and weapons…" he added the last part oddly. Serena smiled a little.

"I'm too tired to."

"Maybe I can help you," Parrish said pulling off her holsters and throwing them on the floor. Serena smiled as he pulled at the buttons of her best. She sat up and he stood over her, pushing off her cloak and vest. He pulled her shirt off and leaned down, kissing her lips and then neck. Serena wrapped her arms around him as he moved her back on the bed, lying down on her.

"I've missed you."

"I know," she said back to him. "I've missed you too."

"Good," he kissed her breast softly. "I promise you Serena that I'm not going to leave you."

"You don't know that," she said shaking her head sadly.

"I do know it," he said. "I will always be with you."

Serena forced a smile.

"In spirit maybe," she finally whispered. "But that's not good enough for me…I want all of you with me…"

He smiled and kissed her lips deeply.

"You had your vision for a reason," he whispered in her ear as he undid her pants. "We've been warned and now we can prevent it from happening."

"Good, so you're agreeing that if a battle ensues at Hogwarts you won't go."

"I never said that," Parrish said.

Serena frowned.

"You know I'm not going to sit on my ass while you run off into battle," he said. "We had this argument two years ago."

Serena sighed.

"I know," she whispered. "You're too pig headed to listen to me."

He smiled a little.

"I'm not pig headed," he said. "I'm just willing to die for the woman I love."

"Well that's very sweet but I don't want you to die."

"Serena," he said softly in his temping calm voice that washed all her pain away. "It's something that comes to all of us."

Serena sighed.

"Kiss me again," she whispered. "It will make me forget…"

Parrish heeded her and leaned down, kissing her deeply as they lay on the bed. His lips were so soft and tender against Serena's…she never wanted him to stop kissing her. As his hands ran along her skin creating goosebumps, his lips tickled her neck and ears. He held her closer then he ever had before, loving her with everything he had. Slowly they moved together, making everything that was wrong in the world disappear—it was only them, together as one, in love and beyond any means to destroy them. They would last forever—through time and space, life and death, evil and good, innocence and guilt…their love would hold strong no matter what tried to break them apart; and that became clear to Serena that evening as she and Parrish made love. Even if he died for at Hogwarts they would still remain together. They were soul mates…and that bond went farther then time or space.


	36. Talk of Marriage

Serena was given specific directions to Shell Cottage, Bill and Fleur's house, where Harry, Hermione, and Ron were staying by Bill himself when he stopped by George and Amber's home one day. The seaside country was a calming thing to her, she remembered the smell of the salty ocean from visions she had of Adhara, and it brought emotions that were not her own to her mind.

The cottage could be seen at the top of the cliff and it took Serena a while to walk up it, but she did not mind. She enjoyed the cold air and the sounds of the sea. As she reached the top she spotted a figure leaning against the garden wall, looking down the cliff at the sea. She could recognize that figure anywhere—he was tall and a bit skinny, with dark messy hair and glasses on his face.

"Harry," she called as she approached.

He turned sharply, pulling his wand and pointed it at her. His body was tense as he threatened her. Serena stopped on the spot and raised her hands in the air slowly from under her leather cloak.

"Serena?" he questioned.

"It is me," she said nodding her head. "Serena Surry Black. My twin sister was Amelia Belle and I killed her in self defense. You are staying with Bill and Fleur Weasley. Bill is the Secret Keeper of Shell Cottage and told me the location so I could come see you, Harry James Potter. My Father is your Godfather, and was best friends with your father."

Slowly, Harry lowered his wand. Serena went to him and they embraced tightly.

"Thank Merlin you're safe," Harry said holding her tight.

"Same to you," she said looking at him and slipping out of his arms. "But something is troubling you?"

"I'm just trying to stay out of the house," he said. "It's crowded and I just need time to myself."

"I hope you don't mind me barging in like this," she said. "But I needed to speak to you."

"About?"

Serena leaned against the wall and looked out at the sea.

"Harry, please, hear me out first," she whispered. "Because this is going to sound a little crazy." Harry nodded and let her continue. "The last couple of days have been incredibly frightening and informing for me. I was kidnapped and held hostage by a crazy Death Eater named Lorne." She stood back and pulled up the leg of her pants. She was wearing boots that went up to her shin, but above them one could see the ends of the snakes going up to her knee. "That's what he did to me."

"What?" Harry looked at her shocked. "You're alright…he didn't hurt you other then that did he?"

"He gave me another scar," she nodded. "It's a triangle with an eye and line through it." She looked at Harry and saw recognition in his face. She stood up straight. "You know it?"

He nodded. "The Deathly Hallows."

"Then perhaps my thoughts aren't crazy."

"What are they?"

"I think you need to find the Elder Wand," she said. "I think it's what You-Know-Who is after."

"He already has it," whispered Harry sadly looking down the cliff. "I've seen him break into Dumbledore's tomb and take it."

"That's not possible," Serena whispered. "Harry, I'm pretty sure Snape has it. This Lorne guy was a Deathly Hallows fanatic I think. He was a follower of Grindelwald; he knew his stuff. He said that if Dumbledore was the owner of the Elder Wand, and Snape killed him, it would have fallen to Snape."

Harry blinked and looked at Serena very seriously.

"Are you sure?"

Serena shrugged.

"As sure as I can be," she whispered. "I've been trying the last couple of nights to force a vision about it, but I can't. I can't pick up any connection to the Hallows, Snape, or the wand."

"I'm not going after it," Harry whispered and looked back out at the sea. Serena looked at him with some surprise.

"Why?"

"Finding the Elder Wand was not what Dumbledore had intended me to do," he said. "I've been fighting with Ron, Hermione and even myself about it, but I've decided. We're going to finishing hunting the Horcruxes. That's what we're working on right now."

Serena nodded.

"I understand," she whispered. Serena squeezed his hand and they looked out at the sea together. "The battle is getting thicker, Harry," she said sadly.

"What have you seen?" he asked knowing she wanted to let out her fears of the future.

"Many things," she said sadly as she folded her hands. Harry grabbed her left hand and looked at the small ring that was on it.

"What is that?"

"Oh," Serena smiled a little. "Parrish and I are engaged."

"Congratulations," he said. "When are you going to get married, then?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "We haven't even talked about setting a date."

Serena looked at the water with a deep frown and tear filled eyes. She wiped the tears away quickly.

"I've had a vision of Parrish dying," she whispered. "He jumps in front of a killing curse for me…we won't ever be married."

Serena could sense the awkwardness from Harry. She felt bad suddenly and stood up straight, wiping her cheeks clean of the tears.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to make this uncomfortable."

"It's alright," he said rubbing her arms. "I'm sure you two will be fine. You have your visions for a reason, Serena. And if anyone can protect Parrish it's you."

She smiled and thanked Harry.

"When are you leaving here?" she asked knowing that Harry must be on the road soon to get rid of the Horcruxes.

"Soon hopefully," he said. He glanced at the house and back at Serena. "I can't really go in to detail about anything."

"I understand," Serena nodded her head. "I can't either. Will you promise me you'll ask for my help if you need it?"

"Of course," he said. "How can I reach you?"

"Just concentrate on me," Serena said. "I'll have a vision of you probably and I'll come."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"You think that will work?"

"If it doesn't then send me a message with your Stag," she said shrugging. Harry nodded. "Just be careful Harry, trust your instincts and keep the other two safe."

Harry nodded his head.

"This will be over soon, Serena, I promise."

Serena gave him a half hearted smile.

"I know," she said squeezing his hands. "I have Seen a great battle at Hogwarts. I hope all of this ends there."

Harry nodded his head. "You won't come inside?"

"No," Serena shook her head. "The less people who know I'm here the better. I'm wanted for murder, remember?"

"So am I," Harry smiled a little.

Serena nodded. She had almost forgotten that Harry was also wanted. She hugged him tightly and told him to be safe one more time. She turned and walked back down the cliff, Harry watching her as she went. The cold sea air was soft on her skin, and she realized she would miss its touch as she left. She looked back over her shoulder and saw Harry still standing at the cliff, watching her. Serena closed her eyes and concentrated on George and Amber's home. She Disapparated with a loud crack knowing that it would probably be about three months before she saw Harry Potter again.

The suburban street that her sister's house belonged was just as gloomy as the sea shore. Serena wasn't sure if it was a depressed attitude across the country because Voldemort was growing more powerful and destroying the world everyone had once known, or if it was just her—she was depressed and tired and her mood was affecting the weather.

Serena laughed out loud as she walked up the sidewalk towards Amber's house. It was a silly thought—her affecting the weather. She knocked twice on the door and someone came to it. She recognized the voice of her fiancé Parrish when he spoke.

"Who is it?" he asked in a touchy tone. Serena frowned slightly. What was wrong?

"Serena Surry Black," she answered. "I'm your fiancée. Your sister was Rebecca. She was killed by a werewolf. Your Father killed the man and went to Azkaban, when he was released he killed my Mother. He also killed my Aunt years before that. He had tried to kill the two of us many times, until you stopped him about a year and a half ago, after Christmas. We burned the body."

The door opened and Parrish gave Serena a soft smile.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said stepping into the foyer. He helped her remove her cloak once the door was shut and hung it up for her.

"How did it go?"

"Fine," she whispered looking at Parrish closely. "Are you alright?"

He frowned and stroked her cheek.

"I can't get anything past you."

She smiled and kissed his hand.

"Never," she said as he led her into the sitting room. "Tell me?"

"I went to collect your things while you were visiting Harry," he said sitting down on the couch and pulling her down next to him. "Cathan was giving me a hard time about taking you away. He and Adhara think you should stay in hiding with them."

Serena shook her head.

"I'm not," she said. "I'm tired of hiding."

"They spoke to your Father."

"I'm an adult!" Serena snapped in annoyance. Parrish squeezed her hands to relax her.

"I know," he whispered. "But they want you to train some more. They want you to help them hunt down more Death Eaters."

"I can do that here," she said. "Every time we hunt I always end up coming back to you and the rest of the family anyways. Why can't I just stay here with you?"

"I see nothing wrong with it," Parrish said squeezing her hands and kissing her fingers. "I was hoping that perhaps," he hesitated for a moment. "Well, that we could get married soon."

Serena looked at Parrish surprised.

"Now?" she questioned.

"Well maybe not now," he said. "But soon. Serena I've found a place to live. I can afford to buy it, but your Father wants us married first. And he said he'd honestly prefer it if we stayed here. But I can't…I can't live off your family anymore. I want my own place for my own family." He was standing up now, leaning against the mantel of the fireplace. Serena stood up and went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing between his shoulder blades.

"We are safer here," she whispered. "For now."

He turned to her slowly, her arms still wrapped around him. He wrapped her body close to him and kissed her forehead.

"We can be safe at our own place too," he said. "Look at Bill and Fleur, or even Amber and George. They've been married and have their own places."

Serena looked up at Parrish's calm purple eyes. She was surprised how calm his eyes looked because his demeanor was so depressed and desperate. She stroked his cheek and the soft stubble that was growing on his face because he hadn't shaved in the last day or so. She stood on my toes and kissed him softly. He held her closer to him and kissed her in return, slowly and passionately. She could not stop herself from moaning into his mouth and his hands massaged her hips, pushing her top up slowly.

She pulled away and smiled up at him.

"Parrish," she said grinning. He smirked and kissed her forehead.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he whispered. "I love you."

"Let's have the wedding here," she said back kissing his hand. "I'll speak to Amber. We can have it next month maybe."

"And what about a honeymoon?" he whispered in her ear, nibbling on the lobe softly. She giggled a little.

"I don't think this is an appropriate time for you two to be lost in fantasies of marriage and honeymoons," said a voice. Serena pulled away quickly and turned her back to Parrish, looking to the owner of the voice.

Adhara was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, leaning against the door frame. She looked even more murderous then usual completely dressed in black. The only spot of color on her was the ruby red lipstick on her lips. Serena looked at her Aunt curiously; she was dressed as if she were going out to look for someone—to screw her. Adhara had skin tight leather pants on that disappeared under her leather heeled boots. She wore a black corset, with no top underneath it. Her revealed cleavage was pale (matching the flesh on her face and neck) and obviously meant to attract attention. She wore a tight black trench coat over her outfit, which was unbuttoned and hanging open. Serena cocked her head to the side.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a frown at her Aunt.

Adhara stood up straight and glared at Serena.

"Yes," she said. "Parrish, will you excuse us?"

Parrish nodded, then squeezed Serena's elbow as he walked by her to leave. He said nothing to Adhara as he left the room and looked over his shoulder at the pair as Adhara moved into the room. Serena watched as Parrish left, almost afraid to be left alone with her Aunt. Her presents had already made Serena's blood pressure rise, she wasn't really in the mood to fight or be told what to do.

"You and Parrish need to get a hold of yourselves," said Adhara point blank. Serena honestly wasn't excepting this and looked at her Aunt with a sharp glare.

"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?" Serena's voice was cross, and sounded very controlled. She didn't know what it was about Adhara today, but she was making Serena edgy and angry. Serena was already ready to scream.

"No," said Adhara flatly. "But it doesn't mean it's not a point you should consider."

"We're getting married, Adhara," she whispered to her as she sat down.

"That is most unfortunate," said Adhara with a dark smile. Serena glared at her Aunt sharply.

"What do you want?"

"Cathan and I need your help."

Serena sighed.

"With what?"

"We're looking for a Death Eater who has been killing wizards," she said pulling a red file folder from her cloak. "You should look over the file. Tell me what you think tomorrow when I come by."

Adhara was leaving the sitting room before Serena could object, which made her even angrier. Before Serena could yell at her Aunt or call her back she was gone—literally out the door. Parrish came back into the room and looked at Serena with raised eyebrows.

"What was that about?"

"She needs my help is all," Serena sighed. "Asked for it but didn't give me a chance to refuse." Serena shook her head and put the file folder on the coffee table before her. As Parrish sat next to her she rubbed her face and sighed, leaning back into the cushions.

"I'm sure it's nothing horribly," he said playing with her hair and small earring. "I spoke with your Father."

"About?" Serena said opening her eyes and looking at him sharply.

"He thinks it's a reasonable idea to get married next month," he said smiling. Serena smiled a little and kissed Parrish's lips. "He wants to speak to you also."

"About the wedding?"

Parrish shook his head.

"About what Adhara and Cathan want you to do," he said softly. Serena sighed and leaned on him.

"Parrish, I just wish it would all go away. I wish this war was over then we could be happy."

"There would be no adventure in our lives then," he whispered in her ear and kissed her softly.

"We'd make our own adventures," she said standing up slowly. She picked up her file folder and went to the door frame. "Is he in the kitchen?"

"Yea," Parrish said nodding his head. Serena thanked him and walked to the kitchen where she found her Father reading the _Daily Prophet_. Across the front page were stories of more deaths and Serena felt her stomach turn over inside. There was a picture of Lorne also, in the bottom corner.

"Can I see that?" Serena asked her Father. Sirius looked up at her and nodded, handing her the news paper. She folded it in half and looked at Lorne's picture and the small article by it.

"Favored Auror murdered," she read the title out loud. "Lorne was a quick and well trained wizard who was moving his way up the Auror ladder at a steady pace. He was murdered by Serena Surry Black two nights ago. Lorne had caught and was trying to bring her into custody when Black murdered him and escaped. Lorne's death makes Black a mass murderer. She is certainly giving her Father a run for his money."

Serena frowned and put the paper on the table.

"Well that's depressing," she sighed sitting down next to her Father. Amber and Kendra were at the kitchen counter making dinner it looked like, and no doubt listening to the conversation.

"Like Father like daughter," Sirius said with a beaming smile. He was only trying to make her feel better.

"Yea, Daddy, except you didn't kill the people you were accused of killing, I did," Serena stood up and moved away from the table.

"Serena," said Sirius standing up.

Serena stopped and looked at her Father.

"You did what you had to do."

"I know," Serena sighed. She had heard it so many times, and she was honestly sick of it. Just because she did what she had to do didn't make it right. Sometimes she wished she had been the one to die instead of Amelia. Maybe then Amelia would have realized her mistakes and come home. Serena leaned against the doorframe.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said softly. "Come into the family room."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and guided me to the family room where I had seen everyone the first night I was here.

"Dad," I said softly. "I don't need a pep talk, and I'm not going to Dirt Hallow."

He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"You really take all the fun out of being a parent," he said with a smirk as he sat on the arm of the couch. He crossed his arms and leaned over his knee.

"Sorry," she said with a smile. She sat down in the arm chair and looked at him very seriously.

"Parrish asked me if you two could get married next month."

"Oh," she said leaning forward. "I didn't know that's what you wanted to talk about."

"If you are ready for marriage, then go ahead," he said. "I just want to make sure you're ready for such a commitment."

Serena looked at her Father with raised eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" she whispered. "You don't think I'm ready to commit my life to Parrish's?"

"I think you're an independent woman who is a free spirit," Sirius said very seriously as he watched her. "Being married brings on a new responsibly to a persons life."

"Did you give Amber this talk when she got married?"

"No," Sirius said. "Because she went forth with out my opinion of the matter. But she and George are doing fine."

"Then what makes you think that Parrish and I won't be fine?"

"You're not Amber, Serena," he said with a small smile. "You're not like your sisters or even your Mother. In some respects, of course you are, but you are more like me then any other person in the family."

"And you married Mom," Serena said moving uncomfortably in her chair. "I just don't understand why you're telling me all of this. I love Parrish and there is no other person I would rather spend the rest of my life with. I'm ready to be his wife."

Sirius sighed and nodded.

"Alright," he whispered. "If you're sure."

"I am."

He nodded again and stood up, opening his arms. "Come here."

Serena stood up and went to him. She folded herself into his arms and let him hold her for a few minutes. Sirius kissed her forehead and whispered that he loved her.

"I love you too, Daddy."

"Hey," said Kendra coming into the room holding Galen. "Dinner is ready." She held out the red file folder to Serena. "You left this on the table."

"Thanks," she whispered taking it from Kendra.

"We're coming," Sirius said.

"I'll be there in a second," Serena said to her Father. Sirius nodded and left Serena alone in the family room. She walked to the fireplace and leaned against it, thinking over everything that had happened that day.

She opened the folder and looked down at the file in it. She was surprised by the Death Eater she saw in it. First off, it was a woman. Secondly, she looked vaguely familiar. Serena blinked and closed the file folder. Leaning against the mantel she put her hand through her hair and thought about what to do. She needed to force a vision off the file folder. She opened it again and lifted the picture out of the folder, looking at it closely. The woman had long light brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was pale and skinny, with high cheek bones and dark circles around her eyes. Serena lowered the picture, puzzled by it.

On the mantel sat pictures of her family. She smiled and picked up a picture of her and her sisters from when they were younger—before they were divided by Voldemort, Malfoy and evil. Serena smiled at how young they all looked and noticed something odd. Amelia had light brown hair. Serena's mouth opened a little in shock and she looked back at the picture in the file folder.

The woman's picture was so familiar and Serena realized it after looking at Amelia's picture on the fireplace. The woman looked like Amelia, except sickly with brown hair. Serena put the picture frame of her sisters back on the fireplace and closed the file folder. She moved into the kitchen where her family was sitting beginning to eat dinner.

"I think Amelia is alive," she blurted out.


	37. Dear Chloe, I Need Your Help

_Dear Chloe, _

_I need your help with something. The last couple entries in this have been nothing but meaningless babble, and outlines of my premonitions. I haven't had any recently by the way—not since I've come back and been sleeping next to Parrish. It seems odd that before he triggered so many of my visions, I could use him if I couldn't get a premonition off anything else. His energy is so strong that it jolts my mind and Sight…but now I can sleep peacefully next to him and all is well. I often wonder if Father did the same thing to Mother. Did he cause her visions because they shared a connection—like Parrish and I do? Or maybe he didn't…maybe my parents weren't soul mates at all…_

_Anyways, on to what I was really writing you about. A few weeks ago, Adhara came by the house and dropped off a folder of a woman that she and Cathan are hunting. She's a Death Eater who has been killing wizards. Cathan and Adhara are interested in her because she's been killing pure blood wizards—I think they're considered traitors. They must support muggle borns and the like…or they just won't follow Voldemort. I'm looking into the people she's killed more….But the point isn't what she's done, or who she's killed, the point is I think it's Amelia. _

_The picture of the woman—Atlas Newton—looks like Amelia except with longer light brown hair and darker blue eyes. Also, she has dark circles around her eyes and looks a little paler. But I can see Amelia in Atlas. The haunting look in her eyes is so familiar. _

_The issue is no one believes me. My Father nearly called me crazy when I told him and everyone else that I thought Amelia was alive. Parrish hasn't said very much, but I don't think he wants to hurt my feelings until he's figure it out for himself. He usually supports me, even when he thinks I'm completely mad. Kendra and Amber both looked upset. Kendra actually said she'd like it if Amelia were still alive—it'd give her a chance to kill the bitch. This shocked me…I always thought Kendra was the better of all of us. But I don't know what happened at the Malfoy Manner (and part of me doesn't want to know)…but I remember the stains on Kendra's pants and that frightens me. Whatever happened when Kendra was held at the Malfoy's Amelia let something very bad happen to Kendra, making her want to kill her. _

_I just don't know what to do…help Adhara and Cathan find this Atlas Newton and then corner her and prove its Amelia? I wish you or Mother were here to help me through this…I wish so much that you both were here for everything I've been going through. _

_The only happy news I have is that Parrish and I are getting married in two weeks—oh and Tonks and Remus had their baby. It was a boy, they named him Teddy after Tonks' Father. I'm happy that Remus is taking care of his family like he should. Having Teddy has really turned him around…he's a happier person. The boy is beautiful and will always be loved. Harry is his godfather and Kendra his godmother. Hopefully, we'll be able to give him a better world to live in by destroying Voldemort. _

_Good night Chloe. _

_So Signed, _

_Serena. _


	38. Darren's Help

"He's so little," said Kendra holding the sleeping baby in her arms. She smiled at Tonks, who sat next to her, looking happy but exhausted.

"Yea," said Tonks. "Didn't look so little when he was in me." Serena smiled from across the room. She didn't know how big Tonks had looked while pregnant with Teddy, but from the stories she had heard, she was huge.

"How have you been, Serena?" Tonks asked looking at her. Serena blinked for a moment then shrugged.

"Alright, I suppose," she whispered. "I'm still alive."

"Oh, shut up," Kendra said. "You're doing amazing…you're getting married in a week."

Serena nodded her head and played with the engagement ring on her finger. She bit her bottom lip with anticipation. She was getting married in a week. The ceremony was going to be there at the house, with only her family, Remus and Tonks, and the Weasleys. She hadn't bothered to ask Harry, Ron, and Hermione to come. She knew that it would cause too many problems, and she knew they were probably across the country in the middle of hunting for pieces of Voldemort's soul.

"Serena?"

Serena looked up at Kendra who was moving Teddy to her other side because her right arm had gone numb holding him.

"Can you go get a bottle out of the fridge?" Kendra asked.

Serena nodded and stood up, moving out of the family room for the kitchen. She opened the fridge and found a bottle with Teddy's name on it. She placed it on the counter and waved her wand at it to heat it up. Tucking her wand away, she picked up the bottle and began for the family room. As she passed the table a horrible shock flew up her spine, she lunged to catch herself on a kitchen chair, but missed and fell to the ground, knocking over the chair and shattering the glass bottle on the floor.

"You're a hard person to reach," said a familiar voice.

Serena opened her eyes and stared up at a white canopy ceiling. She cringed slightly and sat up, looking directly at Darren. She glared at him instantly.

"Maybe I don't want to be reached by you."

"You still haven't warned Adhara about the rocks."

Serena rolled her eyes. She had honestly forgotten about it. After she had her last conversation with Darren she got caught up in the mess with Tourniquet, and then Lorne. It had honestly slipped her mind about Adhara dying at Hogwarts. Her visions had been so unpredictable and not helpful to anyone that it didn't help either.

"That isn't why you brought me here," she whispered. "What do you want?"

She stood up and looked down at her hand that was bleeding.

"Cuts from the bottle," Darren said taking a seat at one of the dinner tables. He played with the silverware at the place setting and looked at Serena. "I wanted to speak to you about your sister."

"Amelia?" Serena asked.

Darren blinked at her. "She's dead. Why are you so worried about Amelia?"

"No reason," Serena whispered.

"You've had visions of her?"

"You don't know?" Serena snapped at Darren. She wasn't in the mood for his stupid mental games. She hated it when he brought her here under the White Tent. She was tired of seeing dead people and being mocked and made a fool.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Nothing," Serena snapped turning away from him and taking a seat at a table. How could she let him read her so easily? Adhara had trained her better then that. "Nothing from you anyway."

Darren smirked. "Something from my brother perhaps?"

Serena looked up with disgust.

"No," she said sharply.

"Then your darling Parrish? How is he, by the way, I haven't seen him on my doorstep for sometime."

"Why would you?" Serena asked with concern.

Darren looked at her very seriously.

"Parrish's life isn't meant to be a long one, Serena," he said. "You know that."

Serena turned away with denial. That was not what she wanted to hear. She didn't even want to think about it.

"What do you want?" she asked standing up. She found that she asked Darren that often. She never understood why Darren brought her to the White Tent. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Darren with all the hatred she could muster at that point.

"Wished to speak to you about something."

"Get to the point, Darren," her voice was cross and he smirked at her.

"Have somewhere to be?"

"I have things to do, and that doesn't include playing your stupid games. Tell me what you want to tell me and send me back."

He came to Serena and took her hand sharply, holding it tightly. His fingers traced the cuts from the glass bottle and slowly the bleeding stopped.

"You are more cross then usual today," he whispered softly to her.

"I'm tired of you dragging me out here," she said to him angrily and pulling her hand away. "It's depressing, daunting and horrifying. The fact that my Mother is on the side of the hill—and Chloe! Not to mention Amelia—or how Kendra and Parrish have been inside the tent numerous times and it's only a matter of time before they take up permanent residences! It's scary and I hate it! You haunt me and I'm tired of it!"

Darren looked at Serena with a mild, almost bored, expression. He uncrossed his arms and tucked them into his pockets.

"Try spending the remainder of your eternal life here," he said.

Serena shook her head and collapsed back into the chair.

"Send me back, I don't care what you have to say."

"You could always go back on your own you know," he said. "You never needed me to bring you here or send you back. You can do it on your own."

Serena glared at him.

"What do you know about Amelia?"

"She's dead."

"Bullshit," Serena snapped. Darren looked at her with raised eyebrows. He folded his hands in front of him.

"You killed her."

"She's alive! She's living under the alias of Atlas Newton!"

If it was possible, Darren's eyebrows raised even higher.

"Atlas Newton is_ not_ your sister."

He leaned against the table and looked like he was going to laugh at Serena, who moved towards him, glaring.

"You know who Atlas Newton is?"

"Yes," said Darren nodding his head. "She's a piece of work—but definitely not your sister."

"How do you know her?"

"How'd you think I know her? I was a Death Eater Serena, I lived at the Malfoy manner for months."

"So she lived there too?"

"Yes," said Darren. "She and Amelia worked well together. Much like you and Adhara—"

"Adhara and I don't work well together," Serena snapped. "What else is there to know about her?"

"She could give Adhara a run for her money," Darren smirked a little. "She left the Malfoy Manner two days before I died. She didn't like that Amelia had taken your sister, Kendra—she thought that Amelia was losing track of what they should be doing. Amelia was taking care of a personal vendetta she had towards you guys…her old family…"

"Where did Atlas go?" Serena asked as a chill crawled through her body. She shrugged it off and looked at Darren with desperate eyes. He stood up straight and looked at her with a curious stare—he knew that she was being called back to reality. "Darren—!"

The chills run up her spine faster and she heard Kendra's voice in the distance. She looked over her shoulder and felt a pull on her body. For once she didn't want to leave the White Tent. She wasn't ready to. She had to ask Darren more about Atlas Newton. Serena threw out her hand and grabbed Darren's sleeve, there was the sound of ripping material and she closed her eyes.

"Serena are you okay?" Amber was kneeling next to her on the kitchen floor. The broken glass and milk were cleaned up off the floor, Kendra was on Serena's other side, and Tonks stood in the doorframe of the family room and kitchen holding Teddy in her arms.

"Yea," Serena mumbled sitting up and rubbing her head. There was a throbbing sensation in the back of her head.

"You hit your head on the chair as you fell," Amber said.

"Amber?"

Serena recognized her Father's voice. He appeared in the kitchen carrying Galen with him.

"What's going on?" Sirius's eyes fell on Serena lying on the ground and he moved towards her. "Serena? Did you have a vision?"

"Not really," Serena whispered as Amber and Kendra helped her up. "I need to get a hold of Adhara right away. Or Cathan. Cathan and Adhara."

"What's going on?" Tonks asked lifting Teddy on her hip.

"Amelia isn't alive," Serena said looking at her Father with ashamed eyes. "I was mistaken."

Sirius took Serena's arm and gave it a firm squeeze. "What happened?"

"Darren came to me," she whispered back. "It's fine now. I promise. I need Adhara and Cathan."

Sirius nodded his head. "Kendra, send word to Cathan."

Kendra nodded and left the kitchen quickly. Serena watched her younger sister with raised eyebrows, not really sure how Kendra was going to contact Cathan with out anyone from the Ministry finding out.

* * *

It was an hour and a half before Adhara and Cathan arrived at the house. Serena had been waiting impatiently, pacing in the basement bedroom that she and Parrish had been staying the last few weeks, and throwing knives at newspaper clippings hanging on the walls. She threw each knife with deadly precision and cringed a little every time the knife hit the target. What was even more frightening to her was she could easily hold out her hand and the knife zoomed straight back to her—no wand needed. It was not something she was used to, but she could recall doing it a few times in the past. She didn't look at it as a surprise, she was just gaining better control of her magic.

"What is so urgent that you needed to see us now?"

Serena turned and saw Cathan coming down the steps. He looked sour and handsome at the same time. Serena smiled a little as Adhara followed Cathan down the steps. Both looked deadly in dark clothing, with weapons strapped onto their hips and thighs.

"I had a connection with Darren," Serena said moving forward and folding her hands. "First off, before I forget," she said looking at her Aunt who leaned against the wall of the basement. "I've had a few visions of a great battle of Hogwarts—and you die. You get crushed by a pile of rocks from an explosion. I have to warn you, your death is avoidable."

Adhara raised her eyebrows at Serena but said nothing. Serena wasn't sure if her Aunt just didn't know what to say, or didn't care for Serena's warning.

"Secondly, he told me about Atlas," she said. "A little…what he knew anyways. She's not Amelia."

"I can't believe you thought that," Adhara said shaking her head. "Do you honestly think I would have asked for your help if it was Amelia we were dealing with? I could have handled Amelia—that little witch wasn't that good."

Serena said nothing and rolled her eyes. "The point, is that Atlas was involved with everything Amelia did—she left the Malfoy Manner after Amelia caught Kendra. She didn't like that Amelia was refocusing her attention on hurting Kendra. Whatever Atlas has been doing you can bet that it has to do with what she was supposed to be doing with Amelia."

"Amelia wasn't doing anything while at Malfoy Manner," Cathan said shaking his head and sitting on the bed. Serena looked at Adhara.

"She was doing something," she said shaking her hands and beginning to pace. "Don't you remember, Adhara, how she interacted with Mick Glory?"

Adhara blinked and stared at Serena for a few moments.

"Where are you going with this?"

"Amelia was up to something," Serena stopped and bit her bottom lip. "I have to talk to Malfoy."

"Excuse me?" Adhara said getting up from the wall and looking at Serena like she was crazy. "You can't just march up to Malfoy Manner and demand to speak to Draco."

"Well, who else would know Amelia better?" Serena snapped. "He probably knew what she was working on for the Dark Lord."

"You're wanted for murder!" Adhara yelled. "You can't go over there! That is where He is hiding. Besides, if Amelia had any sense—and she wasn't stupid, Serena—she wouldn't have told Draco a damned thing!"

Serena rolled her eyes and turned away from her Aunt. She didn't care what Adhara said, she needed to find out what Amelia and Atlas were doing—why they were killing off wizards.

"It doesn't matter why," Adhara said. Serena frowned. She had to stop letting her guard down so much. "If we catch Atlas we can question her about their plans. There is no point going to interrogate Draco when he very well could know nothing."

"I'm with Adhara on this one," said Cathan. Serena turned and glared at him. "We can just catch Atlas and question her about these motives. Honestly, I don't even care about them, I just want to catch her."

"You mean kill her," Serena whispered holding out her hand. The knife that had been stuck in one of her wanted posters came sailing across the room and into her hand. She caught it and threw it straight back at the wanted poster. The tip of the knife slammed straight into the center of her right eye.

"Either way," said Adhara crossly. "There is no point in going after Draco. We just need Atlas. Contact us when you've actually found her."

Serena didn't turn around, but she heard her Aunt marching up the stairs sharply as the knife flew back to her hand. She frowned and turned as Cathan stood up.

"Cheer up," he said as she walked towards him. She flipped the knife in the air a few times, catching it and flipping it again. "You shouldn't play with knives."

"Thanks Mom," Serena smirked. Cathan pinched her cheek.

"See you next week at the wedding, if not before."

Serena smiled and nodded. "Alright, I hope we find her before that."

"Me too," Cathan said. "Say hi to Kendra for me."

"Say it yourself," Serena called after him as he disappeared up the stairs. She shook her head and looked back at her wanted poster. She threw the dagger violently and let out a breath when the knife stuck out of her forehead on the wall. She was tired of people doubting how or why she did things. She was going to go after Draco because hopefully he'd be able to led her to Atlas—she had no way of finding the woman otherwise.


	39. Hunting For Atlas

It took Serena three days to figure out how she could catch Draco and have enough time to question him with out him squirming away from her, or calling for help. She waited until it was late at night, that way she would only have to escape Parrish's watchful eyes. He was sound asleep when she rolled out of the bed and dressed in tight black clothing and boots. She left a note for him, promising she would be back soon. She left a bachelor's button along with the note on her pillow and went upstairs to Disapparate outside on the back porch.

The air was crisp and outside, but warm enough to let everyone know that summer was coming any day now. Serena buttoned her cloak tightly to her and Disapparated with a loud crack, and not a second thought of what she was doing. When her feet hit the ground in the forest she had a rush of memories flood her. This is where she had first met Cathan, and just through the forest and over a small hill was where she had killed Amelia.

Serena stopped for a moment and leaned against a tree to get a hold of herself. This wasn't supposed to be this hard. She hadn't expected Amelia's death and that night to over come her in such a way that she couldn't even walk. She stepped forward, and slowly, made her way to the edge of the forest. She could see the Malfoy Manner through their lavished yard of gardens, benches, and fountains. Most of the plants were budding a little and there was no real coverage in the yard.

Stepping back, she disappeared into the darkness of a tree and closed her eyes tightly, concentrating all of her mind and power on Draco Malfoy and where he was. She found him in the Manner, and then focused every piece of energy on bringing him to her, instead of her to him. She didn't want to go into the Manner—she couldn't. That was too much of a danger and she couldn't risk it. She also couldn't risk bringing Malfoy out here when he was in a room full of people—especially with Voldemort. Before she brought him to her she concentrated on the rest of the room; she couldn't sense anyone else in there with him.

There was the sound of breaking branches and then a yell and groan from a male voice. Serena opened her eyes and grinned slightly. The blonde haired, blue eyed, Draco Malfoy lay on the ground of the forest in only a pair of pajama pants.

"What the bloody hell?" he yelled jumping up and holding his wand out. He couldn't see Serena because she was hidden by the shadows of the trees. She flicked her wand and his went sailing to her. She caught it and tucked it into her boot as Draco called for whoever was out there to show themselves.

Serena stepped forward out of the shadows with a nasty glare. In the darkness she looked deadlier and more dangerous then ever. Draco took a step back and stumbled into a tree.

"Adhara," he said in a panic. This made Serena laugh. "W-what do you want?"

"It's not Adhara, Malfoy," Serena said holding her wand to him. She stepped closer and he studied her. His frightened expression turned to one of hatred and bitterness.

"You get your sticking body off my property."

"Once you answer my questions," Serena nodded.

"I'm not going to answer anything you ask," Draco said getting up from the tree and starting to head for the entrance of the forest. Serena caught his arm and slammed him back into the tree. She grabbed his throat and pressed her wand against his side.

"I could break your nose with one punch in school, don't think I don't know how to kill you now."

"You're a mass murderer—what else should I expect?"

"What was Amelia up to before she died?"

"Before you killed her you mean."

"Yes," Serena hissed. "Before I killed her, what was she working on for the Dark Lord?"

"You think she would tell me that?" Draco hissed. "Amelia wasn't stupid—she kept her business to herself."

"Surely that must have upset you," Serena continued probing him. "You loved her after all, shouldn't she tell you everything?"

"I may have loved her more then life itself, but that doesn't mean she loved me."

Serena frowned slightly and looked at Malfoy's baby blue eyes. She saw nothing in them but hatred for her. She concentrated on entering his mind and slipped in unnoticed by Malfoy. She found that he was telling the truth. She couldn't find anything about Amelia's work in his head. She sighed with frustration.

"Where is Atlas Newton then?" she asked. She had only wanted to ask as a last resort, because she didn't want Malfoy to tip off Voldemort that they were looking for Newton. Malfoy's eyebrows raised and he smirked.

"Why are you looking for her?"

Serena slammed Malfoy's body in the tree trunk harshly and he cursed with pain.

"Bitch!"

"Tell me where she is, or I'll start playing rough."

"You always were a freak," he hissed.

Serena rolled her eyes and put her hand to her hip. She pulled up a dagger and opened it with a flick of her wrist. The dagger flipped open and pointed at Malfoy's side.

"I don't need a wand to make you scream," she said cruelly and with annoyance. "And I bet you'll scream, Malfoy—worse then a girl."

Malfoy was looking for the dagger to Serena.

"You're bluffing," he whispered. Serena could hear the fear on his shaky voice.

"I'm not one to bluff," Serena said seriously. Malfoy looked down at the dagger and back at Serena, but didn't say anything. Serena, growing impatient, moved the knife quickly for Malfoy's thigh. He squirmed in her grasp.

"London," he said quickly. "Probably London."

Serena looked at him with unblinking eyes and penetrated his mind again. He didn't seem to be lying, but Malfoy knew Occlumency and could no doubt fool Serena's mind if he kept up with his training.

"Why London?" Serena asked.

"It's the only place I ever knew of her going," he said. "She and Amelia were very close, and Amelia complained about the Muggle traffic all the time."

"That could mean any busy city in the world," Serena said crossly. She released Malfoy and began to walk away from him, into the woods. She was tired of his inability to answer questions. The journey out to the Malfoy Manor was a complete waist of time. Newton could be in London—a huge city as it was—or any other major city in the region. Adhara had been right, not that Serena would admit it a lot. She shook her head with annoyance and disappointment as her foot stepped on a twig and it snapped. With the snapping sound came the horrible pain of the torturing curse all around her. She fell to her knees and collapsed into the dirty forest floor screaming in agony.

"Where have you been hiding, dear Serena," hissed a voice in her head. She knew that voice too well, and was horrified to hear it again. She grabbed her head and moaned with agony as Voldemort penetrated her mind. "I've missed you greatly…missed your secrets and power…you've gotten stronger, Serena…have you been practicing with Darren's brother?"

"No," Serena thought as she shriveled on the ground. "No, Darren has been teaching me."

Voldemort's laugh was so high pitched Serena screamed as it echoed in her ears.

"Darren is dead," he said. "Not even I can contact the dead—it's not possible."

Serena said nothing and tried to breathe. Her vision was starting to become fuzzy. She couldn't let him over power her mind in the woods so close to the Malfoy's house. If she passed out they would no doubt come and take her.

"Fall to me, Serena," he said. "Join me like you should have months ago."

"NO!" Serena screamed into the dark night. Birds flew out from the trees in shock, and leaves fell around her. Serena sat up and looked around. He was gone. He had left her just like that. She began to get up and heard footsteps, freezing she looked around her, wand drawn.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?"

His red eyes appeared in the darkness and Serena backed away, falling over a log and onto the ground. She closed her eyes and thought of Parrish—the house—anything to get away. Her body contorted and as Voldemort screamed a torturing curse, Serena's body was surrounded by pressure like going through a tube.

She hit the sidewalk in front of Amber's house and a horrible crack came from her wrist. She moaned in pain, but jumped up and rushed into the house. She hoped Voldemort hadn't followed her…the house was protected…he couldn't find them.

She closed the door behind her quietly and leaned her head back against the wall, taking a slow breath. That had been close. She moved down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Where the bloody hell have you been!?" Parrish jumped up from the kitchen table and startled Serena. She hadn't seen him sitting there in the dark. She gave him a nasty look and held her chest as her heart pounded against her rib cage.

"Shh," Serena whispered putting her finger to her mouth. "Don't wake anyone else up."

Parrish pulled open the basement door and motioned for Serena to go down the stairs without saying a word. Serena moved forward and descended the stairs, feeling like a rebellious child whose parent was disciplining them.

Once they were in the basement Parrish sat on the bed and rubbed his head in his hands.

"You can't just run off like that," he whispered.

Serena took off her belt and holsters and threw them on a table in the corner of the room. She pulled off her jacket and looked at him, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"I didn't _just_ run off," she said. "I left a note."

"That didn't tell me anything," he said standing up. He took her arms and looked at her very seriously. Serena saw fear in his eyes and realized that she had made a mistake. She had scared Parrish badly. "That note could have been a fake!"

"No one would have gotten that close to kidnap me and not kill the rest of the family," Serena whispered sadly. Parrish rolled his eyes and released her. "Parrish, I'm sorry. I just had to do something."

"What?" he asked turning down the sheets and getting into bed. "Something with Cathan and Adhara?"

"No," Serena said honestly. She wondered if he was trying to catch her in a lie. She looked him in the eyes and entered his mind. Once she was inside, she felt ashamed. How dare she enter her fiancé's mind to see if he didn't trust her? Parrish had trusted Serena more then she trusted herself from the first day they met—why would she think that he didn't trust her now?

"Can you tell me what you were doing?"

"I was interrogating Malfoy."

Parrish looked at her very serious like while lying in the bed.

"Can I ask why?"

"About Atlas Newton," Serena said taking off her shirt and throwing it in a hamper. She moved to a dresser and looked for a tank top to sleep in.

"And did you learn anything from him?"

Serena hesitated. "No," she finally whispered. She decided not to tell him about Voldemort finding her. She looked at herself in the mirror. That really had been a close call. She was lucky that Voldemort hadn't killed her, or stayed in her mind long enough to find her family or about Dirt Hallow.

Parrish didn't say anything and remained in the bed waiting for her to join him. Serena took the rest of her clothes off and pulled on one of Parrish's shirts. She gave up on finding a tank top. He smiled a little at her as she crawled in the bed and her bare legs rubbed against him. She bit her bottom lip; like her, he couldn't stay mad very long.

* * *

"I have to go see Adhara and Cathan," Serena said to her Father the next morning at breakfast. Sirius Black paused for a moment from eating and looked at his middle child.

"Why?"

Serena sighed. "I need to speak with them."

He nodded his head slowly. "About Amelia?"

"No," Serena shook her head. "I know she's not alive. That was a mistake."

Sirius nodded his head again.

"What changed your mind?" Kendra asked. She was feeding Galen his breakfast because Amber and George had gone to the shop at Diagon Alley. Really, Galen was playing with the food that Kendra was trying to feed him. It was all down his front and his hands would pat and splatter the puddles of baby food on his tray.

Sirius got up and came up behind Kendra. "Here, let me," he said to her. She sighed and stood up, handing him the spoon she had been using to feed her nephew. Sirius sat down and began to feed Galen, waiting for Serena to answer Kendra's question.

"I had a vision," she whispered. Sirius looked at her, waiting for details and when she didn't give them he spoke.

"And what do you have to speak to them about?"

Honestly, Serena wanted to speak to them about Draco and Atlas Newton. She was also a little worried that they maybe in danger—what if Voldemort had found them and Serena just wasn't aware of it yet?

"You know I can't talk about it," she finally whispered. "I'm going to get ready to go."

"I'll go with you," said Parrish standing up. Ancile looked at the pair of them with suspicious eyes. He had been quiet, unlike Galen, through all of breakfast, eating his eggs on his own and only mumbling from time to time.

Serena stopped and looked at Parrish with raised eyebrows. Before she could even say a word, he spoke. "You are most certainly _not_ going alone."

"I'll go too," Sirius said giving Galen the last spoonful of baby food.

"I don't think that's necessary," Serena said shaking her head.

"You're not going alone," said Parrish again.

"And I need some fresh air," Sirius stood up and wiped off Galen's face.

"Someone should stay here with Kendra and the boys," Serena said.

"Hi everyone," Amber said walking in the front door the house. Serena slapped herself in the forehead. Of course, it was all too perfect.

"Perfect," Sirius said smiling. "Amber darling, Parrish, Serena and I are going to Dirt Hallow. Is George with you?"

"I don't need a man to defend the house," Amber said appearing in the kitchen as she pulled off her cloak. "But yes, he's here."

"Thanks, love," said George coming in behind her. He kissed her cheek. "Hey, Galen." George picked up his son and kissed his head. "Have you been a good boy?"

"More like a mess," Kendra said wiping off the boy's hands with a towel. "Since they're back, can I go too?"

"This isn't a field trip," said Serena looking at her sister sharply. She felt Kendra's heart drop and realized that Kendra had been hoping to see Cathan. She sighed slightly and rubbed her hand through her hair. "I don't need any of you to go. I'll be fine…and besides, it will just put you all in more danger."

"You're not going alone," said Sirius crossly. "And you are most certainly not going," he said pointing at Kendra, who's face fell even more.

"The more people who go the more dangerous it gets!"

"That's why only Parrish and I are going with you," Sirius said. Serena glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Please, can't I go?" Kendra said quickly. "I haven't been out of the house in months. I won't be any trouble and I can take care of myself. I know how to defend myself now—"

"And who taught you that?" Sirius said crossing his arms over his chest tightly and gazing at his youngest daughter with high eyebrows. Kendra's cheeks flushed and she shook her head.

"Please Father?"

"Absolutely out of the question."

"Of course it is," said Serena. "Because I'm going by myself."

"You're not going to win this," said Parrish shaking his head and pulling on his cloak. "Come on, we need to get going, or else the whole day would have been wasted arguing about who's going with you."

Serena sighed. She knew she wasn't going to win this and didn't really know why she had kept fighting—probably because she was annoyed that her Father and Parrish were trying to protect her so much.

"If three of you are going to go, we might as well ask Adhara and Cathan to come here," said George putting Galen back in his high chair.

"No," Serena said quickly. "I have to go to Dirt Hallow."

Everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows. She didn't want to admit it out loud because she didn't want to scare anyone, but she was afraid that Voldemort may have found Dirt Hallow without her knowing and she had to check on Cathan and Adhara. A horrible feeling was rising in her stomach and throat. The longer they stood here arguing the more worried she got and the bad feeling got worse. She was starting to think that something was very wrong.

"Let's go," she said leaving the kitchen and going to the front of the house where she pulled on her cloak. She had come upstairs to breakfast dressed to travel, with her wand and two blades hidden already. Parrish came up behind her and took her elbow.

"Why are you so persistent about going to Dirt Hallow?"

"I just need to go," Serena whispered. Parrish looked at her very seriously and she avoided his eyes.

"You think they're in danger," he whispered to keep the conversation quiet so no one else would grow alarmed. "Is that the vision you had?"

"I don't know exactly," Serena said quickly and quietly. "But You-Know-Who may know where they are, I have to check."

"We should warn them."

"What do you think I'm trying to do!?" Serena burst loudly with anger and frustration. "But we're all standing around arguing about who's going to go."

Sirius appeared in the front hall. "Is something wrong?"

"Kendra shouldn't come," said Parrish looking at Sirius with warning eyes. Sirius read the frustrated and worried looks on Parrish and Serena's faces and understood.

"She's not coming anyways," he said pulling on his cloak and buttoning it up. "Let's go."

Serena turned and opened the door, walking out onto the front lawn. She crossed the grass and opened the gate to the side walk. The two men followed her and she looked back at them.

"See you there," she said. She Disapparated with a loud crack and the two men followed within seconds.

Serena's feet hit the ground and her knees buckled a little. Parrish appeared right next to her and caught her as she fell. She smiled up at him and he kissed her forehead gently.

"That's enough you two," said Sirius appearing and marching straight across the field towards the little shack in the distance. Serena smiled uneasily and moved forward following her Father. Parrish took up the rear and they all walked in silence. When Sirius reached the door of the shack he tapped it with his wand and entered. Serena entered behind him and ran straight into him.

"Dad!" she said in surprise.

She looked around and saw that everything in the shack was destroyed, thrown around, and broken. Sirius dived forward for the hidden door and saw that it was blown clean off its hinges. Serena's stomach dropped out of her body in horror.

"Adhara!" Sirius yelled as he descended the stairs. Serena raced after him with fear and worry pumping through her body. They couldn't be dead—Adhara wasn't supposed to die here, and Cathan was going to save Serena at Hogwarts—they weren't dead. They couldn't be.

The entrance into the Hallow was blown to twice it's normal size. Sirius jumped over the debris of wood and stone that used to be the threshold of the Hallow and marched in. Serena looked around in horror—the place was destroyed. It looked like a nuclear war head had gone off inside the Hallow, throwing everything in any direction and destroying almost everything. Sirius went straight into the kitchen and Parrish moved to the bedroom. Serena could only stand in the living room and look around in agony. She had done this. If she hadn't gone to see Draco Voldemort would have never penetrated her mind and found Dirt Hallow. This was all her fault.

"There's a body in the kitchen," said Sirius appearing. "It's a Death Eater."

"The bedroom is empty," Parrish said shortly after that.

"Let's go," Sirius headed back for the stairs. "We don't want to linger here long."

"Where do you think they are?" Parrish asked. Serena was still silent, staring at the furniture and books that lay on the ground of the living room.

"I don't know," Sirius said. "Let's hope they weren't taken captive."

Serena moved forward to a pile of wood that looked like it was lying on something. She recognized the wood as part of the kitchen table—how it had gotten into the living room she'd never know.

"Serena?" questioned Parrish from the threshold.

Serena used all her strength to lift the table up and shoved it over out of the way. There was a chair under it that had been holding it up. Serena bent down and picked up a wand. Her fingers grazed the elm softly and traced over an engraving of two snakes on the end, intertwining and devouring each other.

"What is it?" Parrish asked touching her shoulders. She looked at him.

"Adhara's wand," she whispered. "Parrish, this is my fault."

"No, it's not," he said. "You didn't know this was going to happen."

"But if I hadn't gone to see Malfoy it wouldn't have."

"You don't know that," he whispered. "Come on, we have to go."

Serena turned and followed him out of the Hallow. Sirius was waiting for them in the shack. He opened the door and they walked outside.

"About time you joined us," said a dark woman's voice. Serena stopped and Parrish and Sirius froze behind her.

In the field around them were seven Death Eaters; one of them, a tall brunette woman that Serena recognized was standing before them, with Adhara on her knees in front. Adhara was gagged and bond with her hands behind her back. She looked beat up and angry. Serena looked around and didn't see Cathan anywhere.

"We knew you would come eventually," the woman said stepping forward in front of Adhara. A masked Death Eater came forward and took hold of Adhara so she wouldn't get away or attack anyone. The woman came close to Serena and smiled at her. Serena had recognized her immediately from her picture—the skinny tall woman was Atlas Newton. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Serena. I'm happy that I'll be the one to turn you in."


	40. Till Death

Atlas Newton stood about six inches taller then Serena. She was wearing black heeled boots, black leather pants and a peasant top that was ripped and revealed her pale cleavage. Serena was reminded a great deal of Adhara as she looked at Atlas Newton. The thought ran through her head quickly. Atlas looked like Amelia and Adhara—were they related? Serena cringed and shook her head. The last thing she needed was another mysterious aunt appearing out of the woodwork.

"What's the matter, Serena?" Atlas said coming very close to her. She flicked her wand and Parrish's, Sirius's, and Serena's wands slipped away from their fingers. Serena glared up at the woman. "Not happy that I'm the one who caught you?" She laughed at her own question. "If I were you I wouldn't be happy either."

"You make it sound like I should be afraid," Serena said.

Atlas smiled cruelly and grabbed Serena's arm violently, twisting it and kicking out one of her knees. Serena yelled in pain as she collapsed to her knees while Atlas held her arm firmly and awkwardly behind her back. There was a searing pain coming from Serena's shoulder and she was sure that it was popped out of place. She looked up at her Father and Parrish, giving them a very serious look to stay away from her and the strong woman.

Sirius had jumped forward and was now holding Parrish's arms tightly to prevent him from running up to Serena. Serena was thankful that her Father had done so—otherwise they probably would have all died.

"Where's Cathan?" Serena asked trying to buy time…she wasn't sure what for, or if she even could. She just knew that they needed time…to figure out something…

"He's dead," Atlas sneered.

Serena's heart sank with sadness. At least Kendra hadn't come. She could imagine the pain that Kendra would have felt if she knew Cathan were now dead. It was something Serena felt every time she dreamt of Parrish dying. She knew the feeling of lost and agony all too well….there was no way to explain the void that was created when the person you loved is taken from you.

"You're full of shit," Parrish said pulling against Sirius's tight grasp. Four Death Eaters were closing in on them to make sure they didn't try anything heroic. Serena looked up at Parrish with surprise. What was he doing?

Atlas seemed surprised by Parrish's words also and looked up at him with great interest.

"You look familiar," she said approaching him slowly. "Tall, dark and handsome…no doubt a Page from the look of you." She paused and looked him up and down. "But your eyes reveal your true identity, don't they? You're Parrish Page aren't you? Your darling Father was a good man—you put him to shame."

"I'd rather die then give him pride."

"Watch it, Page," Atlas cooed touching his cheek. "You may get your wish."

Serena looked over her shoulder and saw Adhara sinking to the ground, obviously exhausted and physically beaten. The Death Eater stood over her, looking confident that she wouldn't have the strength to move very much. Serena closed her eyes and reached her mind out to Adhara, who let her enter her mind easily. Serena's eyes flashed with the scene of the attack…Adhara and Cathan had been eating breakfast, the Death Eater's appeared out of no where, barging into the Hallow with brute force. The battle began, Adhara killed the Death Eater in the kitchen as Cathan led the rest of them out of the Hallow trying to escape. Atlas appeared in the Hallow and fought with Adhara, who lost to Atlas. When Atlas brought Adhara up into the field it was noon. Cathan was no where to be found…a Death Eater approached Atlas and told her that he had gotten away.

A sharp pain throbbed in Serena's head and she knew she had been forced out of Adhara's head not by Adhara, but by Atlas. Her face hit the ground and she inhaled some dirt and coughed it out, shaking her head. Atlas stood over her, Parrish was on the ground being tackled by a Death Eater, and Sirius was on his knees.

"Don't touch her!" Parrish yelled shoving the Death Eater off of him easily. Serena had always admired his strength. He jumped up and Sirius threw out his arm, grabbing Parrish's shirt and pulling him down to the ground.

Atlas grabbed Serena's head and lifted her up by the hair. Serena cringed and tried not to let her tears leak from her eyes.

"Parrish, shut up," Serena yelled at him. "Merlin knows I've had worse."

Atlas didn't like the comment and kicked Serena in the back, knocking her back to the ground. Before Serena could try to get up, Atlas put her boot on Serena's cheek and pushed her face to the ground. Serena couldn't help cringe—the pain would go away, she kept telling herself…eventually it would all end…it was not worth giving up anything for…even death would end the pain…The words kept repeating in her head, but Serena wasn't sure if she believed them…

"What was your vision of?" Atlas asked moving her foot off Serena's face and onto her back, still pinning her to the ground.

"I didn't have a vision."

Atlas lifted her foot and slammed it into Serena's dislocated shoulder. Serena screamed in agony and tried to roll to protect her shoulder but Atlas pinned her to the ground again with her foot.

"Don't test me Serena," Atlas said harshly. "I don't need a wand to cause you pain."

The words caught Serena's attention. She had used the same words with Draco last night. Ironic how the situation had turned on her so soon.

"Neither do I," Serena said kicking her leg up and knocking Atlas's foot out from under her. The woman fell on top of Serena and all chaos broke out in the field.

Parrish and Sirius both immediately started to fight, elbowing the men who were holding them in the groin and stomach and then knocking them out with swift punches. Sirius rushed straight to Adhara and tackled the Death Eater holding her, as she tried to get free. Parrish gathered the stolen wands and began to duel with two Death Eaters.

Atlas grabbed Serena's neck and Serena panicked for a moment. Cathan had never taught her how to get out of the position if someone was going to break your neck. She tried kicking her legs around to hit Atlas, but she was out of reach straddling Serena's back. Serena threw a balled fist back and managed to knock Atlas in the head with luck, and lifted her body enough to throw the Death Eater off of her. Serena rolled and kicked Atlas sharply in the stomach twice before Atlas grabbed her ankle and twisted it viciously. Serena screamed and grabbed the knife from her thigh, where it had been hidden in its holster and threw it at Atlas.

Serena had to give the woman credit, she was good—Atlas had dodged the knife even from her lying position on the ground and it had landed in the dirt in her reach. Serena jumped up and ran at the knife, but before she could kick it out of the way Atlas grabbed it, turned and stabbed it into Serena's thigh.

The pain seared up her leg and torso as she collapsed to the ground next to Atlas who pulled the dagger out and was about to stab Serena with it again when a body came flying out of no where and tackled Atlas to the ground. Serena's eyes widen with horror as she saw her younger sister punch Atlas Newton in the face, blooding her nose. Kendra grabbed onto Atlas's wrist and beat it against the ground until the Death Eater dropped it, then she threw it away from the fight.

Serena rolled on the ground to the dagger as Atlas fought back against Kendra. When Serena managed to get the knife she looked over to where the two women were fighting and saw Atlas over powering Kendra—Atlas's back was to Serena. With a sharp swing and flick Serena released the dagger and it slammed into Atlas's back. Her body collapsed forward onto Kendra who let out a muffled scream from the body being on her.

All was silent in the field suddenly. The Death Eaters were dead or gone. Looking around the field Serena thought she could see three other bodies. Sirius was moving to Adhara and then helping her up, Cathan was pulling Atlas's body off of Kendra. George was standing near by, looking around the field to make sure all was safe. Serena looked around frantically—Parrish was missing. She sat up higher on her knees despite the pain on her thigh and the blood everywhere.

"Parrish!" she screamed in panic.

Everyone looked to her and then looked around.

"Parrish!" Serena tried to get up but couldn't because of her leg. Tears were leaking down her cheeks and she didn't even realize it. There was movement behind her. Serena turned sharply and Parrish knelt down before her, engulfing her body in his. Serena clung to him and sobbed into his chest, squeezing his body tightly against hers. He clung to her, not want to let her go, and kissed her forehead. She turned her head up to his and they kissed passionately.

"You bastard," Serena said shaking her head. "I hate you, I hate you. Why do you have to scare me like that?"

Parrish laughed lightly. "You're one to talk."

Serena smiled and kissed him again. He smiled against her lips and pulled away a little.

"I hate you too," he whispered. "Till death and beyond." The last words he whispered were so soft they set a fire in Serena's heart and she knew that everything was going to be alright. No matter what happened—even if the vision she had of Parrish diving in front of a killing curse at Hogwarts came true—everything would be fine because their love would carry on past time and space, life and death.

* * *

Serena looked down from the mirror to the newspaper that sat before her on the vanity. She looked at the picture of the dead bodies in the field and frowned. The article was in the papers the morning after the battle outside of Dirt Hallow. The way the _Daily Prophet _was twisting the truth was frightening to Serena. Adhara, Cathan and her were all to blame for the slaughter of the five Death Eaters at Dirt Hallow. Serena was specifically mentioned for the murder of Atlas Newton—a fine asset to the Ministry. The only comfort to Serena was that the news radio program Lee Jordan and Fred Weasley were running under the Ministry noses was reporting that Serena, Parrish, and Alexander Jones (Sirius's alias) had went to Dirt Hallow to save Adhara and Cathan, and eventually did.

"You can stop reading that," Amber said over Serena's shoulder. Serena looked at her older sister in the mirror and frowned.

"I don't know why I keep looking."

"It happened five days ago," Amber whispered bending down and fixing a pin in Serena's hair. She stepped back and smiled at her sister in the mirror. "There…you look beautiful."

Serena beamed at her sister and stood up. "Thank you." The two embraced tightly. Serena stepped back and down at her white dress. It was just a simple halter top sundress. Amber had done up her hair with white roses in it, and given Serena their Mother's jewelry that she wore on her wedding.

"What a turn of events," Amber said picking up the paper and glancing it over for a moment.

"Yea," Serena said. "That turn of events moved my wedding back two days."

Amber looked at Serena with a happy smile. "You're getting married."

"Yea," Serena nodded with her own smile. "Sometimes I wish it was under different circumstances."

"What circumstances? You're marrying the man you love."

"I mean the circumstances of our life," she said leaning in front of the mirror and checking her hair. She wasn't wearing make-up. She hardly did on a daily basis, she didn't see the point of changing that just because she was getting married. "If we weren't in the middle of a war right now, Parrish and I would be able to have a real wedding."

"You're having more of a real wedding then I had," Amber said crossing her arms over her chest. She was wearing a black dress that was strapless and down to her knees. Serena wouldn't say it out loud but she thought Amber was pregnant again by the look of her. She was hoping if Amber was pregnant she would tell Serena.

"Yes," Serena said softly. "That is true."

"Hey," said Kendra coming into the room. She stopped and looked at Serena. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks," Serena said uncomfortably. She didn't like wearing dresses that much, especially with the snake scar from Lorne on her leg. She was wearing white heels with ribbon tied up her leg to help cover it, and white gloves that went to her elbows to hide her Dark Mark. It wasn't that she was ashamed of her scars—they were her battle wounds and she wore them with pride, but in a time like this they were not something one showed off. Perhaps in the future she'd be able to show them with out fearing being thrown in Azkaban.

"Are you ready?" Kendra beamed.

Serena nodded and smiled. Amber and Kendra took either of her hands and they walked out of the bedroom together and slowly down to the kitchen. Sirius was standing in the kitchen, looking out the window at the back yard. He was holding Galen in his arms and pointing out the window. A pillow with two rings sat on the counter.

"There you are," he said turning to his daughters. He beamed at them and set Galen on the ground. The little boy was a little unsteady on his feet, but he walked over to his mother and clenched onto her leg. "You all look so beautiful." His eyes fell on Serena and he smiled, his breath caught. He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "You most of all."

"Thank you Daddy," Serena said in his arms.

Sirius grabbed the pillow and gave it to his Grandson.

"There you go Galen," he said. "Hold it just like that."

"The rings are tied to the pillow," Kendra said to Serena, who nodded her head.

"He's going to walk down with me, so he'll be fine," Amber said going to the counter.

She picked up the bouquets of flowers and handed them to her sisters. She took a long breath and smiled, then stepped out the back door, with Galen's hand in hers, onto the back porch. She waved her wand at a few string instruments that were sitting uselessly on a table. They began to play long cords of peaceful music, and then Amber and Galen took a step down from the porch, pulling aside the curtain of the awning, and began to walk down the aisle.

Serena took a long breath, and Kendra gave her hand one last squeeze, then she too began to walk down the aisle. Serena moved forward into the doorway, and then stepped onto the porch, Sirius behind her. She was standing under the awning, protecting her from the bright sunlight.

She looked past the curtain a little and saw the few people out on chairs on the grass. Down the long white carpet that had been laid out for the aisle were Cathan and Parrish. Amber was standing opposite Parrish, looking down the aisle at Kendra who was about to reach them.

"Alright Surry," said Sirius.

Serena stood up straight and looked at him.

"Ready?"

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life," she said beaming. Sirius held out his arm and she took it. He pulled aside the curtain, and together they left the awning, walking down the white carpet into the bright sunlight.

There weren't many people sitting on either side of the aisle. Serena hadn't wanted many people at the wedding. She felt that too big of a wedding would have drawn too much attention, and really she didn't want anyone but her closest friends and family there. She frowned slightly at the thought—her closest friends couldn't be there. Remus, Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat on the right side of the aisle, and George, Ginny and Adhara on the other side.

Serena saw Parrish and her heart pulsed with excitement. He looked so handsome waiting for her at the end of the aisle. He was glowing himself, incapable of not smiling. His black dress robes fit him so well; and Serena was sure that his purple eyes were never going to stop smiling at her.

Cathan was standing up straight next to Parrish and Amber. Serena swore she saw him glance at Kendra, then look back at her. She couldn't think of him and Kendra's feelings right now. The only thing that mattered was Parrish. He was standing right there waiting for her.

They reached the end and Serena beamed at her Father.

"I love you," he said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too," she said back. Sirius moved away and took his seat next to his sister.

Parrish and Serena took hands and stood before Cathan.

"You guys look good together," Cathan said smiling.

"Be serious," hissed Amber.

Serena laughed and looked at Parrish who was smiling too.

"We are gathered here to join the lives of two people, Parrish Matthew, and Serena Surry," Cathan spoke to everyone in the yard. "You both vow to each other, love and devotion, through sickness and health, poverty and wealth, peace and war?"

"We do," Serena and Parrish said together.

"Face each other and extend your right hands," Cathan said taking a white rope from the table behind him. Serena turned to Parrish and smiled up at him. She looked into his eyes and saw everything that she wanted to see. There was a burning passion there that she longed to keep forever, and knew that after today she would.

His hand was warm as he held hers and she looked down at them as Cathan wrapped the white rope around their hands.

"With this rope I bind you to each other," he said. "Parrish Matthew, will you take Serena Surry as she is, and the love that she is willing to give to you?"

"Till death, and beyond," Parrish said to her and only her. Serena felt like they were the only two people left in the universe and he was only speaking and looking at her. He made her feel like she was the most important thing, and Serena wanted to make him feel the same way.

"And Serena Surry, will you take Parrish Matthew as he is, and the love that he is willing to give to you?"

"Till death, and beyond," Serena said grinning at Parrish. Slowly, they parted their hands and took hold of the rope that had been wrapped around them. Together, they tied a knot into the rope. Cathan held out a silver goblet and they lowered the rope into it.

"The rings please," Cathan asked as he put the goblet on the table.

Galen stumbled forward a little with his pillow and Cathan took it from him.

"Thank you," he said to the boy who dashed off to his Father. Cathan gave Parrish one of the silver rings. Parrish took Serena's right hand and slid the silver ring down her ring finger. "And Serena," Cathan said holding out the other ring. Serena thanked him and slid it onto Parrish's ring finger. "I now declare you man and wife. You may kiss your bride, Parrish."

"Thanks," Parrish glowed as he took Serena's cheek, and slowly kissed her lips. Serena folded herself into his arms and kissed him in return with deep passion. As his lips grazed away from hers a shocking sensation bolted through her spine. Serena grabbed onto Parrish's arms and moaned in pain as she fell unsteadily in his arms. The last thing she saw before the vision took her was Parrish's worried purple eyes.


	41. Prepare for Battle

The strange sound of fuzzy, distance voices greeted Serena's ears and she opened her eyes. She was surprised to see darkness around her—her senses were heightened suddenly when she realized that there was a cold unfamiliar surface under her, and a dank smell. She got to her feet slowly and leaned against the stone wall behind her. The voices were growing closer and more distinct and within seconds she realized that it was Harry talking.

"Tell us about Hogwarts, Neville," he said. "We haven't heard anything for awhile now."

Serena blinked as a light moved closer to her from her right. She turned and faced it. As the light shinned down the walls she realized she was in some kind of tunnel, and Harry was walking down towards her with Neville. As they grew closer she also saw Hermione and Ron.

"It's not really like Hogwarts anymore, Harry," Neville's soft voice said. Serena was surprised to hear it sound so confident. It had been months since she heard her fellow Gryffindor, and she could tell from his voice alone that he was stronger. "You know about the Carrows?"

"The two Death Eaters?" Harry asked. The four were approaching her. She moved to speak to them, and her voice caught in her throat. She was standing in the middle of the tunnel, confused how she had gotten there and why she couldn't talk. Harry didn't even look at her as he walked by, and Ron and Hermione moved around her as if she weren't there. It was then that Serena realized she was trapped in a vision.

Neville nodded his head.

"The one's that teach here?" Hermione asked.

"Well they do more then teach," Neville said sadly. They're in charge of discipline. And they like handing out punishments, the Carrows."

Serena turned to follow the four heading down the tunnel. As she walked behind them she continued to ease drop on their conversation.

"I'm so glad you guys are here," said Neville. "Everyone will be happy that you're here."

"Everyone?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh yea," Neville said smiling as they reached the end of the tunnel. "Members of the DA, muggle-borns, anyone who couldn't stay at Hogwarts anymore."

"Aren't we heading straight for Hogwarts?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yea, you'll see," said Neville. He marched up a small set of steps and pushed open a door. Light bathed the tunnel and Serena raised her hands to cover her eyes. "Look who it is, everyone! Didn't I tell you they'd come!"

Before Serena could hear the shouts of joy from the room she felt a pull on her belly button. It wasn't a completely foreign feeling as her body moved through space and time, sifting through memories and future events…Serena's body came to a halt in the familiar corridor of stone. She looked around and saw members of the Order running towards her. Turning, she saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Percy at the other end of the hall.

"Fred!" she screamed running down the hall. Fred and Percy turned to her just as an explosion penetrated the walls. Serena screamed as someone grabbed her and pulled her out of the way of debris flying everywhere. She raised her head and looked up at Cathan.

"Where is Kendra?" she spat at him viciously. He looked at her surprised.

"Fine."

"We're in the middle of a battle, how could she be fine?"

"Stay focused Serena," Cathan said back sharply. He pulled a gun from his hip holster and held it out to her. "Remember, cock," he cocked the gun for her. "Tight grip, straight arm, squeeze the trigger light and aim, then let her rip." He released a shot into the chaos and Serena looked into the battle wondering if it had hit anyone.

Serena looked at the gun with hesitation as another explosion shattered the hall. Across the hall, Adhara's body disappearing under rubble—blood flying as she was knocked over the head.

"NO!" Serena screamed jumping up.

"SERENA NO!" Cathan grabbed her and pulled her back. He held her firmly against his body as more rocks flew, along with some green flashes of light.

"Cathan!" Serena struggled against his tight arms. "Cathan let go of me! We have to get to her!"

"She's gone, Serena," he whispered to her sadly. "Crushed…"

Serena yanked her body from Cathan's arms. "I'm not just going to leave her here!"

She was dodging flying spells as she moved across the hall towards her aunt's body. She could hear Cathan screaming something behind her, and then a man yelled her name, shoving her out of the way and there was a flash of green light.

The body of the man went limp over Serena and she rolled over in horror to see Parrish lying on top of her dead.

Serena woke with a start. Her breath was deep and shocking to the senses as she sat up in the darkness of the basement bedroom. She looked around and pushed the covers off of her, sitting on the edge of the bed she tried to figure out everything that she had Seen. She ran her hand through her hair, wondering what day it was. How long had she been out? She rubbed her cheeks and mouth…hopefully not too long, otherwise she'd be too late to warn Harry about everything that was going to happen at Hogwarts.

The basement door opened and Serena shielded her eyes from the light that came pouring into the basement. She was not surprised to see Parrish appear, but the quickness in his step concerned her.

"Oh good you're up," he said coming to her. He stood before her and kissed her forehead. "You alright?"

"I just woke up," she whispered rubbing her head. She was still a little disoriented.

"Everything okay, though?"

"No," Serena shook her head. "I saw members of the DA gathering in the Room of Requirement. Ginny and Kendra never told me it was so bad at Hogwarts. I saw Harry, Hermione and Ron with them. They've gone to Hogwarts to get rid of another Horcruxes…they don't know that a battle is going to ensue there—"

"—that's what I thought," Parrish said not giving her a chance to tell him about his foreseen death or Adhara's. Serena looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Come on, you'd better come upstairs," he said taking her hand.

"What's going on Parrish?" Serena asked again. "How long have I been out?"

"A few days. I was really worried about you. You haven't had a vision like that in years." Parrish said leading Serena to the stairs. As they walked up them he continued and Serena thought she heard shouting coming from somewhere above. "Kendra has been in contact with all those members of the DA who are hiding in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. They're using those old coins Hermione made for us. Neville let her know of Harry's arrival and now she thinks that the Revolution is going to start. She wants to go to Hogwarts."

"Revolution?" Serena repeated. She shook her head. Her premonition was starting to fade and the she was starting to forget pieces of it. "Yes…there was something about that in my vision."

"That doesn't surprise me," said Parrish. "Although it seems you've had the vision a little too late because we know about it already too. What's the point of having it if we already know?"

Serena was about to speak as Parrish opened the door, but a voice of outraged roared in the kitchen.

"YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY NOT GOING!"

Serena's eyes fell on her Father, standing crossed armed and feet planted wide, ready to fight. She was surprised to see Kendra, red faced and near tears in front of him, her hands also crossed over her chest. Amber was sitting at the table rubbing her head.

"This is war!" Kendra screamed. "You can't just stop me from going because I'm your youngest daughter! Ginny is going! I'll be with Fred and George! I thought if anyone would understand it would be you!"

"I understand your desire to fight, and I'm proud that I have a brave daughter like you Kendra, but you aren't even of age and I'd be an irresponsible parent if I let you march up to Hogwarts to fight in a revolution that isn't even going to happen! Harry is going to Hogwarts to finish the mission that Dumbledore gave him before he died. He's not going up there to start a battle that he'd have no chance of winning!"

"Actually," Serena said breaking into the conversation. "There will be a battle, even if Harry doesn't mean there to be."

Sirius looked at his middle daughter with surprise and a nasty glare. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest and he looked red in the face.

"What did you see at the wedding?" he asked roughly. Parrish squeezed Serena's shoulder from behind her.

"I've foreseen a battle at Hogwarts," she whispered. "I know that Adhara is going to die…and I know where Neville and the rest of DA have been hiding at Hogwarts."

"I could have told you that," Kendra said crossing her arms over her chest. "I saved your butts in the field the other day with Cathan and now you're going to tell me that I'm too young to fight! Mrs. Weasley is letting Ginny go!"

"Have you foreseen Kendra at the battle?" Sirius asked ignoring Kendra's argument.

Serena thought hard, trying to remember if she had seen her sister at Hogwarts in version. Despite how often she had seen it she couldn't recall Kendra being there. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the premonition that had faded from her mind. When she witnessed Fred, George and Ginny climbing out of the porthole in the Room of Requirement, did she see anyone else?

"Well?" Sirius said harshly. Serena opened her eyes and glared at her Father.

"Please, your hand," she motioned to Kendra who was looking at her with some surprise. Kendra released a sigh and let out her hand. Serena took it and grasped it tightly, rubbing her fingers into her sister's palm gently.

"Serena?" Kendra asked with uneasiness. Serena hushed her and closed her eyes, concentrating.

A rush flooded Serena's body and she felt Kendra frustration and pain—all of her emotions overwhelmed Serena and brought her to her knees. Serena leaned on the floor, releasing Kendra's hand and gasping as a vision took her.

She saw Cathan walking down a dark dirt road quickly. He was heading toward her, at an old run down bar. Serena looked up above her and saw the Hog's Head sign swinging over her. Looking to her left, an old man was standing with the door of the pub open slightly. He was staring down the dirt road to Cathan. Serena turned and watched as Cathan approached.

"Your Father is going to kill me for this," Cathan said. Serena turned and looked to the old man, thinking that was who Cathan was speaking to. The old man looked at Cathan like he was slightly crazy.

"Who are you talking to?" the old man asked.

Cathan frowned deeply and reached his arm to the side, pushing the door open wider. It looked like he was ushering someone into the pub alongside the old man. Serena was able to squeeze in after Cathan before the door closed.

"He'll never find out," said Kendra's voice. Serena looked around confused. Cathan lifted his wand and tapped it over something to his right. Slowly, Kendra's head began to appear, and as if water were dripping down her making her visible the rest of her body appeared. She was dressed warmly, and ready for battle. Serena couldn't help but think she looked like a blonde version of Adhara. This thought made Serena's stomach turn a bit. Kendra was such a good hearted girl—she couldn't end up like Adhara, or Serena for that matter.

"I seriously doubt that," Cathan said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You worry too much. Come on, Serena and Parrish have already gone through. No doubt the battle has begun."

"My place isn't a train station you know," said the old man before Cathan could speak to Kendra.

"Sorry, Aberforth," said Cathan. "I had to appease this little brat."

"Hey," Kendra said sharply to Cathan. He smiled at her and Serena saw Kendra practically melt. She smiled back and Serena felt a pulsing emotion in the whole room. It made her gag a little.

"If you're going to go, go," said the old man, Aberforth.

"We go through the picture, right?" asked Kendra going to the fireplace where a woman's picture was hanging over the mantel.

Aberforth nodded. "Go on then."

Kendra looked at Cathan and then back at the picture.

"After you," Cathan said a little nervously. Kendra motioned for him to help her up and he bent over, locking his hands together. She put her foot in his locked hands and he boosted her up. "Wait for me on the other side."

"Don't take long," Kendra smiled disappearing into the blackness of the picture.

"She's a little young for you, don't you think?" said Aberforth. Cathan stopped before jumping onto the mantel and turned to Aberforth slowly.

"What?"

"Love is a fickle thing," the old man said. "I wouldn't play with a silly girl's heart if I were you, Cathan."

_Funny how everyone can see it but him,_ Serena thought with a touch of bitterness.

Cathan said nothing to the old man and jumped onto the mantel. As his cloak whirled around him, Serena caught a glimpse of a shiny black gun on Cathan's hip. She cringed slightly. She didn't like Muggle guns, and was thankful that Cathan had never taught her to use one.

As Cathan disappeared into the darkness of the picture frame, Serena felt a pull on her body and she was returning to reality. She opened her eyes and blinked at the ceiling of the kitchen. Parrish leaned forward and grabbed her hand, helping her up slowly. She thanked him and took hold of a kitchen chair, clutching it tightly.

"What did you see?" Kendra asked nervously.

"I didn't see her at the battle," she whispered softly glancing at her Father. She wasn't lying. She hadn't really foreseen Kendra in the battle, she had only foreseen her sneaking into it. Sirius looked satisfied with the answer and nodded his head. Kendra said nothing, and turned on her heel, bolting from the kitchen with a fierce step. Serena frowned slightly. What if what she had just said was the reason why Kendra had to sneak into the battle? If Serena had said she had foreseen Kendra at the battle, would things be a little different?

Serena squeezed the chair and took a long breath.

"Serena," Parrish said softly. "When you're ready, we should go to Hogwarts to warn Harry."

Serena nodded. "Let's go then."

She turned and marched back into the basement to change her clothes and tie back her hair. As she changed, and stood in front of the mirror, she paused to look at herself in it. Her skin was horribly white, and she looked fragile—thin and withered. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and wondered if she would ever get her curvy figure back. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten, and frankly she didn't want to eat. If she did she might throw it up if she had a vision.

Parrish appeared in the basement and looked her over.

"What's the matter?" he whispered coming up behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders. She looked at his reflection in the mirror and forced a smile. "We'll be fine."

Serena shook her head. "I've foreseen this battle. You haven't."

"I love you, Serena," he said very seriously to her. His dark purple eyes were so entrancing that Serena's body began to burn with desire. She wanted him to hold her and reveal the secrets his eyes held to her. She would give anything to have him stay here, but she knew it wasn't worth the effort to try and make him stay. "No matter what happens always remember that."

She turned to him and took his hands.

"I could never forget," she said looking him in the eye with her own entrancing blue stare. "Promise me you won't be selfish."

He raised his eyebrows a little and she continued.

"Promise me that you wont' be selfish enough to give your life for mine."

"I think you're confusing selfish for selfless."

Serena gave him a firm glare and he stopped smiling. He knew what she meant and she wasn't happy that he was making jokes.

"Then promise me you won't be selfless when it comes to saving my life."

"I'm not going to let you just die," he said back stroking her cheek.

"If I had the same mentality as you I wouldn't be letting you go," she said back with some frustration. "I'd be selfless and make you stay here so you don't die."

"Then you would die."

"If it is my time death will take me, even if you try to stop it. Parrish, if I'm meant to die and you jump in front of the killing curse for me I will just die later at a different hand or wand. You death would mean nothing then."

"At least we'd be together again," he whispered brushing her hair. Serena sighed and shook her head. "It's not worth fighting about. I know that if I were in danger you'd jump in front of the wand for me, so do not hate me for doing the same thing. I promise Serena that I will not be selfish or selfless going in there. If something happens I will act out of instinct."

"It seems I don't have a choice," she said turning back to the mirror and taking off the jewelry she still had on from the wedding. She couldn't wear it into battle. Parrish wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her against him, then kissed the back of her neck softly. Serena sighed and closed her eyes.

"Let's go," he whispered to her. His body moved away from hers, and as he shifted away his fingers lingered on her hips. Serena sighed again and moved to the closet, finding her cloak. She pulled it on over her tight black clothing and followed Parrish out of the basement.

They were going to Disapparate from the back porch to a location that Parrish knew of. As Serena stood on the porch next to Parrish, she looked back into the kitchen through the back door window and saw Kendra leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. Serena noticed that she was wearing the clothing she was in the vision.

"Know where you're going?" Parrish asked. Serena blinked at him and shook her head. He came to her and held her close. "Here we go."

_Into battle_, Serena thought as she clung to Parrish.


	42. Stunned

"Do you know where we're going?" Serena asked hopping off the stone porch she had Apperated onto. She looked behind her at the house and saw that it was abandoned. Parrish stood on the lawn before the house, in a black trench coat with the collar popped up. Doing a double take to the house Serena realized that it was the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. She looked back at Parrish with a small smile. This was the place where they started dating seriously.

"What?" Parrish said looking around him and then down at himself.

"Nothing," Serena said approaching Parrish. He stood up straight and looked down at her grin.

"Really?" he said opening his coat and putting his hands on his hips. "You haven't smiled in ages."

"Actually I smiled the other day," Serena said. "You know, at our wedding."

"Oh," Parrish said leaning down and stealing a kiss from her. "Now, stop smiling and focus."

"Right," she said back as he took her hand and led her across the lawn towards the woods that led back to the village. "So, where are we going?"

"The Hog's Head."

"Why?" Serena said surprised.

"Dumbledore's brother—"

"_He had a brother?_"

Parrish hushed Serena and led her down a path into the village.

"Yes," he said with a nod stepping over a log. Sticks and leaves crunched under their feet as they walked through the woods hand in hand. "Aberforth."

"Oh," Serena said with a nod. "I should have known."

"Why?" Parrish asked looking at her.

"I saw him in my vision when Cathan and Kendra come through the tunnel."

Parrish stopped in the woods and looked at Serena very seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm?" she looked at him bewildered.

"You said Kendra wasn't at the battle."

"No," Serena shook her head and moved forward. "I said I didn't see her at the battle. Which is true…I never saw her in it…just going through the tunnel behind the picture in the Hogs Head. I've never seen her in the visions of Adhara's death either."

"What do you think that means?"

"I think that means I stop her from going," Serena said smartly. "At least, that's what I plan on doing when we get there."

"How?"

"Cathan and Kendra come through the tunnel after us," she said jumping a knocked over bush that blocked their path. She watched as Parrish did the same and smiled at him. He looked very sexy in his black cloak. The darkness gave him a certain edge that made Serena's knees buckle at the very sight of him. "I'll wait at the end of the tunnel and stun her."

"What about Cathan?"

"If he knows what is good for him, he won't get in the way."

Parrish nodded. "Since when has Cathan done something that was good for him?"

Serena grinned and reached her hand out to Parrish, who took it and led her through the rest of the woods to the village. Hogwarts stood tall in the distance at the top of a hill. Serena paused for a moment and looked up at the place that had once been her home. She felt a small pull at her stomach, despite the sadness that was over taking her because she knew what lie ahead she felt that it was right that this battle end at Hogwarts. She swallowed. She didn't really know if this was the last battle though…she only had a feeling that it had to be…too many people she loved and cared about were going to die in this battle…and if Parrish were one of them and the fight against Voldemort wasn't really over, what else would Serena have to fight for?

"Serena?"

She blinked and looked at Parrish who had moved up the path a little towards the Hogs Head.

"You okay?"

She nodded her head and took a few steps forward, following Parrish.

"Parrish," she whispered. "I have a feeling this is the last battle."

"What makes you so sure?"

"It's just a feeling."

"Well good," he said. "I'd like to go on our honeymoon."

Serena smiled slightly. They had both agreed that they would go on their honeymoon when the war was over and they could actually enjoy it with out fear or worry.

"Where will we go?"

"Italy," he suggested swinging her hand in his. "Or Morocco? Maybe South America?"

"I like Italy," she agreed.

"Alright," he smiled and kissed her neck. Serena's heart lifted at his sign of affection and she sighed lightly. He looked at her with his all knowing purple eyes and she felt them penetrate her. "What is it?"

She looked up at him and frowned slightly. "Part of me is afraid this isn't the last battle Parrish, and if you die I'll have nothing left to fight for." He frowned at her and stopped in his tracks, turning to her and stroking her cheek.

"I thought we discussed this issue of me dying," he whispered softly.

"Parrish, I will have nothing left—"

"Nonsense, you will have your family," he whispered. "Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's. You will have many things left Serena." His hand glided down to her stomach and rested on her hips. "You can and will go on. I would not want you to dwell and linger on my death—it will not be a loss to our cause. I would rather die in battle then be stabbed in the back—"

"I would rather you live to ripe old age and die in your sleep next to me," she interrupted him.

"I'm not going to die," he whispered sternly. "And if I do you will find the strength to go on. I know you will."

Serena nodded to appease him and moved on up the path to the inn. She opened the door slowly as Parrish sighed and walked behind her.

"Aberforth?" he called once they entered the dark, dusty pub. Serena looked around as Parrish stepped farther into the inn, looking and calling for Aberforth, who Serena assumed to be Dumbledore's brother. The last time she had been here was in her fifth year, when she, Harry, Hermione and Ron formed the DA—Dumbledore's Army. She smiled remember the good times of causing trouble and fighting against Umbridge and even Voldemort—she wished that life was a little more innocent like it was then.

She bit her bottom lip as Parrish reappeared from a back from with an old man. He looked a great deal like Dumbledore and Serena was surprised she had never noticed the similarities before.

"Hello, Sir," she said holding out her hand. The old man did not take it. He walked over the picture frame that hung over the fireplace. It was that of a young woman.

"Some more guest for you to escort, my dear," he said to her. The young girl simply smiled and turned, then disappeared from her frame—walking back into it rather then out either side. Her body got smaller and smaller as she walked away from the room and disappeared down the dark tunnel.

"That's the way?" asked Parrish.

The man nodded. "It is. Three of your friends went through a little over half an hour ago."

"Harry," whispered Serena. "I hope we're not too late."

"Let's get a move on," said Parrish motioning for Serena to come forward. He made to give her a boost but she jumped and lifted herself onto the mantel before he got the chance to help her. He smiled at her as she crawled into the picture and boosted himself up onto the mantel. He said a brief good bye to Aberforth and followed Serena into the tunnel. She was standing waiting for him with her wand light.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded. "We have to stop at the end and wait for Kendra and Cathan."

Parrish sighed. "Do you really think that's the best thing to do?"

"It will keep Kendra from the battle—then yes."

Parrish nodded. "She'll hate you."

"At least she'll be alive to do so."

He laughed lightly and took her hand as they walked down the tunnel. As they walked in the dark Serena felt a forceful vibe shoot up her spine. She cringed and squeezed Parrish's arm tightly, stopping in her tracks.

"What's the matter?"

"A vision is trying to come through," she whispered.

"Alright, we can stop."

"We don't have time," she said quickly. "Cathan and Kendra are probably arriving at the Hog's Head as we speak."

"If you keep fighting it the vision will come at an even worse time—"

"Parrish I'll be fine—"

She was wrong. A sudden rush of emotions erupted over her system and she screamed as they overwhelmed her head. She fell to her knees feeling the agony of people somewhere close by. She heard screams of fear and panic in her head and then felt sorrow. Something was terribly wrong upstairs in the floors above them at Hogwarts. She squeezed tears out of her eyes as her vision went black and she saw a grassy hill before her.

Serena stood up abruptly as the screaming and emotions stopped. She felt cold as a chilling wind blew her hair over her shoulders. The White Tent was empty—tables and chairs gone. It was no longer the scene of a destroyed wedding. Serena shivered and moved forward slowly. The hill of dead bodies was covered still and she sighed, turning away.

"You didn't see?" whispered Darren. He was standing in the empty tent at the center. Serena swore he wasn't there when she arrived.

"This isn't a good time Darren, send me back!"

"It's never a good time," he said stepping forward. He looked incredibly handsome for a dead man in a tux, but somehow it was flattering. He came to Serena and grabbed her arm dragging her to the top of the hillside again. They looked down the hill together and Serena realized that the bodies nearest her were those of her loved ones. She saw Fred, Remus, Tonks, Adhara, other members of the Order…and Parrish. Serena bit her bottom lip as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Why are you showing this to me?" she whispered yanking her arm from Darren's.

"Because you have to see it."

"I've seen it already!"

"And yet you allow him to got into battle with you?"

"He is stubborn, and a grown man, Darren. He has the free will to make his own choices, and as I am constantly reminded I'm not meant to save everyone," she hissed. "Now send me back! Every second you keep me here puts Kendra closer to the side of this hill too! I will not lose both of them because of you!"

Serena marched back under the tent and moved to the center. She looked around, still very unsure of how to leave the White tent. Darren was walking towards her.

"You have to send me back!"

"You'll never learn will you?"

"I'm sick of your shit, Darren, send me back!" she yelled at him.

"You have to save Parrish," whispered Darren.

"Why?" she questioned. "Since when do you give a damn about my life and the lives I try to save?"

"Serena, you have to save him. He is your match and you belong with him. You do not deserve to be alone, nor does your child deserve to be without a father."

Serena stopped dead and stared at Darren with raised eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" she whispered. She was stunned. She couldn't be pregnant…not now…after all the times she and Parrish had sex, she got pregnant _now_?

"You need to save Parrish so your son can have a Father," said Darren very seriously. "You're pregnant Serena. I've foreseen it. I brought you here to tell you that."

"I can't be pregnant."

"You've had sex," Darren said flatly. "Unprotected sex with the man you love. Pregnancy is certainly possible. In my vision you don't find out for another two months. You are very early in your pregnancy."

"What happens to my child with out Parrish?"

"Simply be raised without his Father," he whispered. "I don't think that's something you or Parrish want. And telling him that you're pregnant won't help either. I think you tell him and that's why he jumps in front of the killing curse for you."

"Why did you bring me here then? If telling him will just hurt him?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt," he whispered coming to her. He touched her cheek slowly and she backed away glaring at him.

"I can't believe you told me to be sincere," she whispered. "Thanks for the warning though, now send me back."

Darren smiled slightly and nodded. "Of course. As you wish, Serena."

Serena blinked and when she opened her eyes she was back in the dark tunnel, she could feel Parrish next to her and she sighed deeply as he helped her up.

"What did you see?" he asked holding her close.

"I-I," Serena was hesitating because she wasn't sure if she wanted to heed Darren's warning or tell Parrish that he was going to be a Father. Her mind was racing with so many thoughts—what if Parrish did die and he died not knowing he was a Father, or what if she didn't tell him and he didn't jump in front of the killing curse and Serena and the baby died? Serena grabbed her head and tried to clear it of the thoughts. "I just saw the battle again," she lied.

Parrish held her close and embraced her, kissing her forehead.

"It's going to be okay."

"It's going to start soon."

"We'd better get moving then," he said.

"Don't take long," came a voice behind them. Both Serena and Parrish looked over their shoulders and Serena's heart fell.

"It's Kendra," she whispered. "She and Cathan are coming down the tunnel."

Parrish took Serena's hand and they raced down the tunnel to the end. Serena looked around the brightly light Room of Requirement with surprise. There were hammocks hanging everywhere, food and drinks—it looked like many people had been living out the room for weeks. Parrish pulled Serena back against the wall near the entrance of the tunnel. Footsteps could be heard coming down it. Serena pulled out her wand and glanced at Parrish, who also had his out.

"What if Cathan comes out first?" he whispered in her ear.

"I'll un-stun him once I've stunned her," Serena said back sharply. Parrish said nothing and focused on the footsteps that were growing closer. A few seconds later Kendra jumped out of the tunnel and looked over her shoulder behind her for Cathan. As she did her eyes fell on Serena and Parrish

"Serena—"

But before Kendra could say more Serena raised her hand and flicked it at Kendra, silently stunning her. Kendra's face looked at her sister with horror. Serena moved forward and lifted Kendra's body off the ground, dragging it to lean against the wall.

"I'm sorry Kendra, but I can't let you go into battle. I didn't see you in it, and this is why. You'll be safe here."

"Kendra!" yelled Cathan's voice as he appeared out of the tunnel. Parrish stepped forward yielding his wand in front of Cathan, glaring at him fiercely. "What are you doing?"

"I'm protecting her," Serena said standing up. Cathan lifted his wand.

"Who are you?" he snapped.

"Serena Surry Black-Pennington," she said sternly glaring at him.

"And you?" he motioned to Parrish.

"Parrish Pennington," Parrish whispered.

"Serena, what was the password for Dirt Hallow?" Cathan looked livid, he didn't like being caught off guard—and Serena knew that. She was beginning to think that perhaps she should have planned this better. Cathan was a trained killer, he could whip out his muggle gun and pop Parrish and Serena in a second.

"Twenty drunken men and five whores," she whispered. "More of a pass-phrase really."

Cathan stood up straight looked at both of them with nasty glares.

"Why did you do that?" he motioned to Kendra who was lying against the wall with shocked eyes at her sister.

"To keep her from the battle," Serena said. "I never saw her in the battle in my visions, and when I had a vision of you _sneaking_ her through the passage I decided to act. I just saved her life."

"She's going to kill you when she wakes up," Cathan whispered.

"At least she'll be alive to try and kill me."

"She's not a little girl like you all think she is," he said sharply. He took her wand from her hand and tucked it into her boot, hiding it well so no one would see it. He then lifted his wand and began to mutter complicated spells, flicking his wand in different directions and pointing it at Kendra. Serena knew he was putting protection spells on her so she'd be safe no matter who came along. "And I don't know how safe it is to just leave her here. She may be better off with us."

"No," Serena shook her head. "The reason I didn't see her in the battle is because she's either not in it, or she dies earlier then my visions have seen…but I haven't seen her under the White Tent so I'm confident this is why she isn't in my visions."

"The White Tent?" Parrish asked with raised eyebrows.

Serena glanced at him, it was the first time she had ever mentioned the White Tent out loud. She realized that she probably was the only one who understood it and wasn't sure if she'd be able to explain it. But to her surprise, Cathan stood up straight and spoke.

"Darren used to speak of the White Tent," he whispered.

Serena's eyebrows raised. "Did he?"

Cathan nodded.

"It is a place for the dead," he said to Parrish. "At least that is how it was described to me. I thought Darren completely nuts when he told me about it."

"He was young when he visited it then," Serena whispered. She stepped closer to Cathan. "Did he ever say who was under the Tent, waiting for him?"

"No," Cathan shook his head.

"Does it matter?"

"No," Serena whispered. "No, I suppose it doesn't."

"Well if you didn't see Kendra under the Tent that is very good news," Cathan said. He looked at Serena who looked very uncomfortable with the conversation. "Did you see Adhara?"

Serena nodded her head slowly.

"It shows you who is going to die?" asked Parrish.

Serena looked at him. "Yes, it's a passage between worlds. I guess Limbo is a good way to describe it. People pass through the Tent before they fall down the side of the hill. I've seen Kendra sitting on the edge of the hill many times, but not this time. She's not in danger tonight."

"Then why Stun her?" Cathan asked.

"Because I like to think that's why she's not on the hill like everyone else I love," Serena snapped with frustration.

"I was on the side of the hill?" whispered Parrish. Serena frowned and looked at him with sad eyes. Parrish sighed and nodded. "Stupid question I suppose."

"No," Serena said going to him. "Not at all."

She wrapped her arms around him and took in his musky attractive scent. He stood on his toes and kissed him softly. Parrish smiled against her lips and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Right, well, shall we?" asked Cathan coughing loudly. Serena turned to him and nodded. As they began to walk through the Room of Requirement there was a horrid explosion from somewhere outside of the room. The floor and walls shook violently—pictures and fixtures fell, candles went out, and shelves of books toppled over. Serena looked around in horror.

"The explosion of the wall!" she said. "Adhara is being crushed! Fred too!"

She made a dash for the door of the room as another explosion erupted, shaking the room again and causing her to fall down the steps lead to the door. Parrish caught her at the bottom and helped her up. Cathan raced up the stairs in front of them, wand drawn and ready to pull open the door. When Serena and Parrish reached him he yanked it open and dove into the hall where mayhem was ramped.

Serena squeezed Parrish's hand one last time before they joined Cathan in the battle ground of Hogwarts corridors.

"I love you," she said to him quickly.

"I love you," Parrish said back. He kissed her fiercely and let go of her hand, running into the hall. Serena lingered for a moment, touching her stomach and thinking of Parrish. She shook her head and tried to not think about the child growing in her. Once her head was clear of fear she followed Parrish's lead. As she entered the hall and saw destruction everywhere, she wondered what she would have left when the battle was complete…would she have anything, everything, nothing?


	43. The Last Room of Requirement

Following Parrish down the hall proved to be more difficult then Serena anticipated—complete mayhem was erupting on the seventh floor. People were everywhere, spells, and debris flying through the air. Serena dodged curses and rocks alike and found it difficult to see who was shooting things at her. As she moved down the hall she saw Adhara next to a pile of rocks, battling with a dark looking man. With some relief she sighed, the explosion that killed Adhara hadn't occurred yet—there was still a chance to save her and Fred.

Just as she dodged a curse she ran straight into someone's shoulder.

"Harry!" she said completely shocked. She grabbed onto his arms and stopped him from running away from her. "Where are you going!?"

"Room of Requirement! I almost have it, Serena, I have to go!" he tore away from her with out an explanation. For a few seconds Serena debated what to do, she turned, despite her better judgment and raced after Harry who was now with Ron and Hermione. She watched with some concern as they disappeared into the door that she had just come out of. Dodging falling beams, Serena managed to reach the door to the Room of Requirement.

When she opened it she was surprised to see the room completely different then it had been before—now it was just a room of stuff, old books, shoes, wands, magical objects, furniture, shelves…almost everything and anything. She looked down into the crowded room with shock. From the top of the stairs where she stood she could see Harry, Ron and Hermione separating, looking for something. Her eyes followed Harry who was heading for an old beat up wardrobe. Only a few feet away were three figures, who had seen Harry and now were moving in the same direction as him. Serena tore down the stairs, recognizing one of the figures by his blonde hair—Draco Malfoy.

Serena crept up on Draco who was standing in front of Crabbe and Goyle.

Faithful to the end, Serena thought.

The three scumbags' backs were turned to her. She just had to keep her feet quiet. As she approached she waved for Harry to be silent and not give her away.

"So why aren't you three with Voldemort?" asked Harry making eye contact with Serena for only a moment. He looked his eyes back on the three men standing in front of him. Serena notice that Harry was grasping something tightly in his hand, it looked like a crown of some sort.

"We're gonna be rewarded," said Crabbe with the cheerfulness of a small child who was going to get a cookie.

"Hope the reward is worth me cursing your ass," Serena said pushing her wand into the back of Crabbe's neck. He froze on the spot and Draco turned with jeering eyes to Serena. He stepped back to keep harry in his field of vision, and kept his wand on him.

"Thought you might show up," said Draco. "After all I found your stunned sister in the corner of the room….not very good witch if she got stunned before even making it to the battle."

"If you talk about my sister anymore I'm going to prevent Crabbe from ever having children," I threatened. "And I don't need a wand to do that."

Crabbe didn't move or whimper, but Serena felt his body tense. That was enough pleasure for her. Of course, and not to her surprise, Malfoy seemed unfazed by her threat. Before another word could be said Crabbe thrust his elbow back into Serena's ribs causing her to double over and drop her wand. Crabbed turned and shoved her to the ground.

"Don't threaten my balls!"

Serena lifted her foot harshly into his groin and when he doubled over she kicked him in the face.

"Enough!" shouted Malfoy.

"How'd you guys get in here?" Harry asked glaring very harshly at Malfoy and then Crabbe who was slowly getting up off the ground. Goyle was smart enough to turn and point his wand on Serena who was smiling at him like he was an idiot.

"I spent all of last year figuring this room out," said Malfoy. "I know how to get into it."

"Harry, are you talking to someone?" asked Ron from near by.

Serena frowned slightly as Crabbe turned, faster then imaginable, and flicked his wand. "_Descendo!_" he bellowed. The tall pile of furniture that stood a few hundred feet away began to teeter and slowly began to fall over onto the spot where Ron had called from. As it fell it knocked over all the surrounding piles of crap around it.

"Ron!" Harry shouted.

The destruction caused Goyle to look away for a few moments, which was stupid on his part. Serena jumped up feet first and grabbed her wand at the floor, swing it over her head she cracked it like a whip in Goyle's direction. He toppled over, crying out in great shock and pain.

"_Finite!_" Harry yelled point his wand at the falling objects and hoping to steady them.

"No!" screamed Malfoy, but Serena wasn't paying attention. She dashed off in the direction that Ron was in—after the objects began to fall, Hermione had screamed. Serena needed to get to them in case they were injured. As Serena took a sharp corner, she ran straight into Hermione Granger and both of them fell to the ground.

"Serena!?" Hermione said with great surprise as she jumped up. She put her hand forward and helped Serena up. "How the hell did you get here?"

"No time for that," said Serena. "Is Ron okay?"

"I can't find him," Hermione shook her head. "He just yelled to Harry, so I thought I'd go help Harry first."

"Oh, I didn't hear him yell," said Serena shaking her head. "I'll go find him. Harry needs your help."

Hermione nodded and moved past Serena quickly.

"Ron!?" Serena yelled out before her, keeping her wand raised. She could hear Malfoy and Crabbe yelling at each other not too far away. Serena knew that Harry was keeping them busy, she just hoped that he could get whatever the hell he had come in here for.

"Ron!" she said when she saw him stuck under a pile of old textbooks. She dodged forward and began to push the books off of him.

"Hey Serena," Ron said with a boyish grin that made Serena smile. She really had missed all three of them and was thankful that they had all made it this far…making it out of Hogwarts tonight alive was going to be another story. She grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him up. He dusted off his clothes and grabbed his wand. "Thanks. Good to see you here."

He clapped her on the shoulder and she gave him an appeasing nod.

"Let's go."

They tore down the aisle heading back the way Serena had come. There were spells being shot back and forth. It was only a matter of time before something really bad happened.

"What are you guys looking for?" Serena asked.

"Ravenclaws diadem," Ron responded with a harsh breath. He held his stomach as a cramp formed and Serena wondered if he was going to be okay. "It's one of the last Horcruxes."

Serena nodded. "Well let's get the damn thing and get out of here."

Ron agreed and turned a corner shouting a Body-Bind Curse with deadly precision at Crabbe, who managed to doge it, turned and shot the Killing Curse right back at Ron. Serena grabbed Ron's collar and pulled him back behind a pile of old chairs and boxes of quills.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"No problem," Serena said with a deep sigh. "Let's not call it that close again—"

As the words left her lips flames erupted all around her and Ron. Ron grabbed Serena and dragged her down the aisle at a dash as the flames grew, swallowing everything they touched. Serena looked over her shoulder as she and Ron ran down the aisle heading for where Hermione, Harry and Malfoy were. Crabbe was running away from the flames too, looking over his shoulder with great satisfaction. Serena lifted her wand to shoot a Stunning spell at him, but he took a sharp corner, leading the race to get out. Malfoy was dragging Goyle's body down the aisle as Serena and Ron caught up to him.

"There you are!" screamed Hermione at Serena and Ron as they caught up to them. The four raced down the aisle and took an abrupt turn, heading back towards the staircase out of the Room of Requirement.

The flames were growing in masses around the four. Serena had never seen such fire in her life, and she had escaped a fire once before. The dancing flames were roaring at her feet bringing back memories of the fire that Phinneaus Page had caused in her house a few years ago. She crashed into Ron and Hermione who had halted in the aisle as the flames, that were taking shapes of creatures and beast, circled them.

Serena jumped forward and whipped her wand around, much like the motion she had down before when cracking an invisible whip at Goyle. Water pelted from the end of her wand in such masses that it was raining over her, Harry, Hermione and Ron. The water evaporated almost instantly but the steam rushed forward, trying to fight the fire.

"I've tried that already!" Harry roared over the flames.

Serena flicked her wand again and the steam she had produced rushed together, forming a white glassy cloud over them. It looked like a glossed over lens which grew and morphed until it formed a dome around the foursome. Serena fell to her knees as the flames weighed down on the dome and she cried out in pain, like the weight was on her own shoulders.

"What can we do?" screamed Hermione.

"I CAN'T HOLD IT MUCH LONGER!" Serena yelled to warn the others. Like glass, the lens was starting to melt around her. Large drops of the cloudy substance were falling down onto the piles of junk that littered the dome Serena had created.

"Here!" Harry yelled grabbing three brooms and tossing one to Ron who grabbed Hermione and mounted it. Harry threw one in front of Serena and knelt down next to her. "When it breaks you get on that broom as fast as you can!"

"I have to get Kendra, she's in here somewhere," Serena yelled so he'd hear her.

"You get out!" Harry yelled as Hermione screamed for them to hurry.

Serena let out a cry of pain and fell closer to the ground, holding her wand straight up in the air. The floor was riddled with melted white-grey blobs of the liquid dome. Harry mounted his broom and kicked off with Ron. As soon as they were off the ground Serena dropped her wand arm, broke all concentration and fell completely to the ground. She gasped for breath and covered her head as what was left of the dome shattered and fell to the floor around her. She grabbed the broom and jumped up, sailing into the smoky heights of the room—she had no idea where anyone was anymore. She could see Hermione, Ron, Harry or even Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle—but it didn't matter. She had to find Kendra who _she_ had left in this damned room to protect her. She had to find her baby sister.

Her eyes searched everywhere, but the only thing to be seen was clouds of black smoke and dancing creatures made of flames. Serena's eyes began to water because of the scorching heat—or was she crying? She stopped midair on her broom and closed her eyes tight, forcing all of her energy and concentration to focus on Kendra. Where was Kendra?

There was a horrible stab in her stomach and she opened her eyes in a flash. She lunged forward on the broom and with easy speed took off to the far corner. She dived down into the flames and fell off the broom in a small corner that hadn't been touched by the flames yet. Leaning up against the wall was a tall photograph of the woman who had been on the mantel of the Hog's Head, lying next to the photo was Kendra, passed out from the smoke.

Serena jumped forward and grabbed Kendra's light body with ease. She hauled her sister's body over her shoulder and looked around for the broom. It was on fire, being eaten by a snake made of flames. Serena grabbed the broom and beat it against the wall to get the fire off of it and then jumped on. The snake survived on the broom though and as she jetted for the door to the hall the broom began to fall, losing all of its ability to fly. Serena screamed in fear as the broom completely gave and she and Kendra fall, down towards the flames.

She felt like a sake had hit her in the chest when she was caught by Ron, who was alone on his broom. She looked around frantically.

"Kendra!" she screamed pointed to where Kendra had landed on a pile of bureaus and desks. Ron leaned forward on his broom and dived at Kendra as Serena leaned over the edge and grabbed her sister's arms. Ron pulled up and headed straight for the door. The broom made it through the door and Hermione slammed it shut behind Ron's broom. The door vanished into the wall before the flames could escape.

Ron skidded to a stop, avoiding the wall of the corridor and sank to the ground. Serena sat up from falling on the ground and went straight to Kendra, who was slumped on the floor.

"Oh god," she said. "Kendra?"

She laid Kendra out and tilted her chin up, listening for her breath. "No…no…"

There was commotion going on behind her, but she didn't stop to listen. Serena began to give Kendra the Muggle method of CPR, something that her grandparents had taught her a long time ago in case of emergencies when they would swim on the beach. Kendra was not breathing or responding to Serena breathing for her. There were tears leaking all down her face as an explosion rocked the building—rocks and glass fell all around them, and Serena leaned forward covering Kendra from the wreckage. As Serena leaned over her sister protectively she heard Kendra coughing and sighed with relief. She was alive.

The sounds of chaos were erupting all around her. The battle that was ensuing was moving down the corridor towards where she was sitting trying to save her sister. Serena stood up and grabbed Kendra's arms, pulling her down the hall towards a class room. The room door was locked and Serena cursed loudly, not being able to open it. She tucked Kendra into the corner of the doorway and looked up down the hall—Cathan, Adhara and Parrish were all in sight, fighting against Death Eaters and shooting spells left and right.

"Kendra, you stay right here!" Serena said crossly to her sister. "Don't move, and stay hidden!"

Kendra's eyes fluttered open and she nodded. Serena frowned and whipped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

Taking Serena's hand, Kendra gave it a firm squeeze and closed her eyes tightly, breathing in swallow breathes. Serena forced herself to get up and raced forward into the hall.


	44. Perished

There was movement in the entire corridor. Serena looked around frantically and ran straight into someone's shoulder.

"Ron!" she said shocked.

Ron steadied her, holding onto her arm and looked at her up and down. Serena looked around at Hermione and Harry, who were both studying a black blood-like-substance covered diadem.

"What is that?" Serena asked.

"One of the Horcruxes," Hermione said looking at it closely. "It must have been the Fiendfyre!"

"What?" Ron asked.

Harry looked up at Serena who was covered in soot and ash, "Is Kendra okay?" He questioned.

"I think so," Serena nodded. "I left her in a door way back there."

Harry nodded as Hermione grabbed onto his arm forcefully. "Ouch, Hermione!"

"Don't you two idiots realize what this means?" Hermione hissed in a whisper. "It means we just have to get the snake—"

A horrendous gun shot screeched through the corridor. Hermione, Ron, and Harry all ducked down, but Serena turned to see Cathan standing up tall with his gun out. She rolled her eyes as the dueling battle moved down the hall towards her and her friends. She grabbed Harry's collar, pulling him up.

"Get up," she said. "Cathan won't aim at you; he's too good of a shot."

Fred and Percy turned the corner of the corridor, following the battle that Adhara, Cathan and Parrish seemed to be leading. Serena had to force herself to not keep her eyes on Parrish as she charged forward with her wand brandished. Hermione, Ron and Harry were right behind her.

Serena saw a Death Eater heading straight for her she flicked her wand at the hooded figure, but he blocked her stunning spell easily. She stopped on the spot and as the Death Eater kept heading for her she looked around on the debris covered ground. Bending low, she scooped up a two by four and swung it just in time to make contact with the Death Eater's face. The fully grown man fell to the floor unconscious.

"Block that, asshole," Serena said throwing down the two by four. A dark blur ran by her and she looked over her shoulder to see a Death Eater running past the battle. She pulled a blade from her boot, but before she made to throw it a gun shot went off right over her. Serena covered her ears and ducked down as Cathan marched by, stalking after the Death Eater he had just shot. She watched as he walked by the door that Kendra had been hidden at—Serena's eyes filled with terror when she realized that Kendra was not in the doorway anymore.

Serena jumped up as the battle moved away from her. She watched as her friends battled against Death Eaters, and turned around frantically looking for Kendra to be hidden somewhere in the chaos. As the mayhem overwhelmed her realization came. She had seen this before, this was the hallway where the explosion happened. Fred and Adhara were about to die.

"Fred!" she screamed running forward. Fred and Percy turned to look at her just as an explosion erupted through the hall. She screamed in terror as the wall of the corridor went sailing apart. Somebody grabbed her and pulled her against their body, pinning her against the wall for protection. Serena knew when she looked up that she'd be staring at Cathan.

"Do you know where Kendra is?" she begged grabbing at him. "She was in the doorway and now she's gone, and Fred is gone—"

"SERENA!" Cathan yelled at her as he shook her shoulders. "Get a grip!"

"I've got my grip!" She yelled back. "Where is Kendra?"

"She's fine," he said.

"How could she be fine? We're in the middle of a battle here!"

"Stay focused," Cathan said viciously. "Here," he shoved a pistol into Serena's hands.

"What—I've never even—"

"I've told you a hundred times, you just don't listen," he said quickly. "Remember, cock," he cocked the gun for her. "Tight grip, straight arm, squeeze the trigger light and aim, then shoot." He released a shot into the chaos to display his instructions. Serena looked out into the battle wondering if the stray bullet had hit anyone. She looked at the gun in her hands now with a moment's hesitation. Before she wrapped her hand completely around the gun there was another explosion. Cathan leaned over her, to protect her, and as Serena peered out at the hall from under his arm she saw Adhara Black disappearing under a pile of rubble.

She broke free of Cathan and dived down the hall. "NO!" Serena screamed.

"SERENA NO!" Cathan yelled diving after her. He grabbed Serena and held her back as more rocks fell in the corridor and flashes of green light erupted, bouncing off the walls.

"Cathan!" Serena pulled against his strong arms. "Let go of me, we have to get to her—"

"She's gone, Serena," he whispered to her sadly. "Crushed…"

Serena yanked her body from Cathan's arms. "I'm not just going to leave her! There is still a chance—"

She weaved her way down the hall, avoiding stray spells and debris. She bounded over rocks and wood, trying to reach the Aunt who she had always pretended to hate. But the fact was, she loved Adhara. Adhara had been the closest thing Serena had to a Mother in a long time and she needed that. She hated the women, disagreed with her ideology and even her methodology, but when it came down to it they were the same. They came from the same blood and Serena would be damned if she didn't try to save Adhara.

Cathan was screaming behind her to stop—but she just ignored him. She kept racing down the hall. In the corner of eye she saw a black blur move and lift there arm. Serena stopped abruptly and turned to the Death Eater, caught in the line of his wand.

"SERENA!" screamed a male voice; there was the crack of a gun and flashes of green and red around her. Serena went tumbling to the floor as someone tackled her. The weight of a heavy man was on her and Serena began to panic. Everything was happening so fast, she didn't have time to stop her visions. She pushed the man's body off of her and rolled onto her side—her eyes fell on Parrish's dark feature and her heart sank into her gut. Everything in the world stopped. Serena couldn't hear the battle raging with out, she couldn't see anything, only Parrish's body in front of her.

"PARRISH!" Serena grabbed his shirt and shook him viciously, but Parrish didn't move. His eyes were looking up at her blankly, lifeless. Serena was sobbing over his body, clinging to him and staring at him, waiting for him to respond. She wouldn't admit it, she wouldn't believe it, but he was dead. His park purple eyes were staring up at her empty and lifeless.

"Serena, Serena we have to get out of here," said someone's voice. Serena didn't look up, she didn't know who was trying to help her. They touched her shoulders and made to pull her away.

"NO!" Serena screamed ruthlessly and broke free of whoever was holding onto her. She saw Cathan hovering over her, with sad eyes. Serena fell onto Parrish's body and clung to him. "NO! I WON'T LEAVE HIM!"

She laid her head on his shoulder and continued to shake him. "Please," she sobbed in his ear. "This can't be real. Please, Parrish…please don't leave me like this…please. I'm begging you."

"Serena…"

Serena sat up straight and looked down at Parrish. He was blinking his eyes and looking up at her confused. Shock over took her, but she didn't care. She threw herself down onto Parrish, engulfing him and smothering him with kisses.

"What…I don't understand…" she cried in his ears.

"GET UP!" Cathan yelled grabbing Serena. He shoved her down the hall and picked up Parrish, throwing him over his shoulder. Serena looked back to see Cathan carrying Parrish and dashed down the hall. Just behind Cathan was a large mob of Death Eaters. Serena dived into an open classroom as spells were fired their direction. Cathan followed with Parrish on his shoulder. He slammed the door shut and began to put protective spells on it, hoping to keep them safe.

"Cathan, put me down," Parrish said softly. Cathan didn't seem to hear him. "Cathan!"

Cathan nearly dropped Parrish to the ground out of frustration and then turned back to the door as explosions could be heard on the other side. The door was rattling and the bricks around it shaking. Serena went straight into Parrish's arms as he lay on the ground against the wall. She sat back and looked at him, touching his face and neck, making sure he was actually alive and not dead.

"Serena," Parrish said her name softly. Serena slapped him across the face.

"I told you not to be selfless! I told you not to jump in front of anything you stupid bastard!"

"Yea, I'm sure your marriage is going to work out great," Cathan said smartly from the door.

"Shut up," Serena yelled at him. She looked back at Parrish who was smiling.

"You done?" he questioned.

"No, I've just began," Serena continued to yell. "What the bloody hell were you thinking! You jumped in front of a killing curse."

"Obviously, it was not a killing curse," said Parrish.

"But there was a green light," Serena shook her head.

"The green light hit the Death Eater a bit down the hall," said Cathan looking at the young couple. "Serena, you fired your gun as Parrish tackled you, and hit the Death Eater in the shoulder, the shot through off his aim and he killed one of his own."

"You are a lucky bastard," Serena said to Parrish harshly. "You are lucky you lived so that I can kill you myself."

"Shut up," said Parrish grabbing the collar of Serena's cloak and pulling her in for a deep kiss. Serena returned his kiss slowly, holding onto the taste of his mouth on hers. She prayed that it wouldn't be the last kiss they shared. Once they pulled apart she stood up and went to Cathan, who seemed to stabilize the door. It was still shaking though from explosions on the other side.

"Where is Kendra?"

"The kitchens," he said not looking at her. He was moving around the room, looking out the windows at the grounds beyond the castle walls. From the window, the world looked beautiful and at peace. "I made a portkey."

"Have you seen Father?" asked Serena full of worry. She hadn't seen her Father in the entire battle, and he was supposed to be here somewhere. Cathan didn't answer her question as he leaned against the windows. Serena realized he was looking for a way out and she frowned deeply. The explosions on the other side of the door were growing louder.

"Serena," said Parrish. He was standing up now. She went to him and he held her against him tightly. "What about Harry?"

Serena frowned and looked up at Parrish. "I don't know, he was in the hall during the explosion when Fred and Adhara…"

Her voice trailed off and the two men in the room looked at her with sad stares. A horrid silence lingered in the room between the three people. Fred and Adhara had died in the explosion—what about Harry, Hermione and Ron? Had they also been crushed? Serena frowned deeply as she wiped tears from her eyes. She leaned against Parrish and tried to be optimistic. They had to be alive, she hadn't foreseen their deaths…so they had to be alive.

There was a louder explosion and cracking sound of wood breaking. Cathan came forward and began to shove desks against the door. Serena looked at him oddly.

"What do you think they're going to do?"

"Kill us when they come through the door!" Cathan said throwing a desk on top of the pile in front of the door. "Serena get in that corner, I'll be in this one. Parrish stand straight ahead, they'll come after you and we'll get them from the sides."

"What if they just shoot the killing curse at him?" Serena said quickly.

"I can take care of it Serena," Parrish retorted. Serena gave him a nasty look and stuck her tongue out at him. Parrish smiled and shook his head.

"Come on you two," said Cathan moving into his corner. Parrish and Serena took their positions in the room and waited for the Death Eaters to break through. Cathan flicked his wand and the desk flew away from the door. The moment the desk weren't blocking the door the Death Eaters busted through with a small explosion. Seven or eight of them spilled into the room like a disease. They spread out into the room took over like wild fire. Serena pulled her dagger from her boot and threw it straight into one of the Death Eater's back. She scanned the room and saw that Cathan had killed one, and Parrish was dueling three of them. Serena went to aid him, but a Death Eater grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall.

Serena grunted as her body collided with the stone, but she jumped back and kicked a desk in front of the Death Eater that was coming at her. The desk hit the hooded villain in the groin and he fell on it with a yell of frustration. Serena took advantage of his distracted position and kicked him in the face. He fell to the ground and made to flick his wand, but Serena flicked hers faster. She disarmed him, caught his wand and snapped it in two; she then kicked the Death Eater in the face, knocking him unconscious. She lifted her wand and pointed it at him. There was a small crack and blue ropes appeared from her wand, tying the Death Eater up. She bent down and tore off his head, revealing the face of a middle aged man she did not recognize.

As she was bent down something knocked her in the back sending her falling forward over the unconscious Death Eater. She stretched out her hands to catch herself and her wand flew away from her across the floor. She lost sight of it as someone grabbed the back of her head, pulling her up by her hair. The Death Eater who had a hold on her kicked her knees out from under her, forcing her to kneel on the ground in front of him. He held onto her hair with a tight fist, causing her to moan in pain. She swung her arms up, trying to attack whoever it was holding her, but suddenly a bloody dagger was placed against her throat. She froze instantly.

"ENOUGH!" her captor bellowed. "ENOUGH OR I KILL THE GIRL!"

The room seemed to freeze. Cathan and Parrish both stopped immediately, holding their weapons in front of them still pointed at the Death Eaters they were dueling.

"Drop your weapons," the Death Eater said. "Drop them!"

Parrish dropped his wand almost immediately; Cathan was a little more reluctant. Serena frowned, not surprised by his hesitation, but also hoping that he had something up his sleeve.

There were three Death Eaters lying on the ground, two dead and one tied up. Two stood near Cathan and two more by Parrish. The eighth Death Eater was holding onto Serena, and she was growing more frustrated that she could not see her captor.

"If anyone tries anything," he said. "I will kill her." Serena rolled her eyes. "Put your hands on your head," he said to her. When she didn't move right away he shoved her with his knee. Serena turned her head and glared at him.

"Alright," she said. "My hands are on my head now."

The Death Eater smacked her across the face, knocking her to the floor. Parrish moved forward two steps but the Death Eaters around him grabbed hold of him. Serena shook her head, not expecting to be smacked and started to sit up. The Death Eater grabbed her by the hair, yanking her up again.

"I swear if you rip out my hair I will murder you myself!" she yelled at him. He yanked her hair back harder, exposing her neck and traced the tip of the bloody dagger across her white flesh.

"I'll pull your hair as hard as I want to you mudblood loving bitch," he said in her ear. His voice was dripping with disgust, but there was a threatening tone to it which made Serena even more annoyed. She refused to be held by this ruthless man. She was going to break free of him.

His mouth was close to her ear and neck. She could feel his breathe, but still could not see his face because of the black mask he was wearing. Her eyes raced around her surroundings, trying to take every detail in so she could figure out some way of escaping. She realized as she took in the room that the dagger against her throat was her own. The Death Eater must have pulled it from the back of the man she had killed.

"Now, we're all going to go downstairs," he said to her softly. "We're going to see what the Dark Lord wants done with you."

"By any luck your Dark Lord is dead," said Cathan loudly.

This caught the attention of the man holding Serena. He stood up straight, keeping a tight grip on Serena's head. Serena looked at Cathan confused—what was going on…was Cathan trying to buy time by talking to the Death Eater?

The Death Eater holding Serena released her and motioned for another to grab her. Serena got to her feet before the larger Death Eater came to her and grabbed her arms viciously. He squeezed her so tight, Serena was sure her arms were bruising from his grasp. The Death Eater who had been holding her, who appeared to be in charge, approached Cathan slowly.

"I know who you are," he said waving his wand at Cathan. "You're Cathan Crost—Darren's brother. I didn't like Darren very much."

"It appears we have something in common then," said Cathan easily. He kept his eyes on the Death Eater approaching him.

"You're also Adhara Black's partner—"

"—Not really," said Cathan.

"Either way," the Death Eater shrugged. "You liked how that pile of rocks crushed her outside just now? I thought it was very touching how you tried to save her," he turned back to Serena, peering at her from behind his mask. Serena could see his burning brown eyes glare at her. There was a leer in them, a smirk, as if he were happy to see that she were in pain over her Aunt's death.

"You look just like your Aunt," he said approaching Serena. He knelt down in front of her. "You're much more beautiful, darling."

He reached out and stroked her cheek, but Serena jerked her head away. The Death Eater glared at her and pulled off his mask. He was a young looking man—must have been in his late twenties, about Cathan's age. Serena frowned deeply as she glared at the Death Eater. She didn't like where this was going. The Death Eater had black messy hair, and a full well kept beard and mustache. His eyes were dark dim brown and Serena was sure that she saw lust and control burning in them.

"And feisty," he cooed. "I like a little fight in a girl. I'm told your Aunt had a lot of fight in her…that's why no one was able to kill her. She fell not to a wand but a pile of rocks. What a way to go..."

How dare this bastard crouch in front of her and gloat about her Aunt's death? Serena hadn't even had time to morn for her Aunt everything was happening so fast.

Suddenly the Death Eater grabbed Serena's hair and pulled her head to his. She panicked as he kissed her deeply, holding her firmly on the spot and playing with her tongue. Serena tried to pull away from him, but he was holding her head firmly to his and her arms were in the grasp of the Death Eater detaining her. She heard Parrish yelling in the background and suddenly he was silenced.

There was a violent explosion from the door of the classroom and Serena went sailing backwards as rock and wood flew over her. She covered her head as the Death Eater who had been kissing her fell on her. She sighed when the dust settled and looked up at the body on her. The leader of the small group of Death Eaters was bleeding on top of her. Serena never realized how much blood was in the human body until the Death Eater's blood leaked all over her. She shivered and shoved his body off her, and sat up, looking around confused. No one seemed to be fighting any longer in the room—either Cathan and Parrish were dead or all the Death Eaters were. As she looked at the body next to her she realized he must have been shot. She immediately looked to Cathan and saw him standing in the center of the room, leaning over a body.


	45. Legacy

_Serena opened her eyes as she lay on the forest floor. She sat up and dusted herself off, standing as she looked around the darkness in the Forbidden Forest. She jumped when many people appeared, walking by her. She looked at them curious—what was going on? Her heart plummeted into her stomach as she saw Hagrid approaching her, tears streaming down his face. _

"_No!" she said moving forward in the brush, even though no one could hear or see her. "No, Harry!" _

_Harry Potter lay motionless in Hagrid's arms. His glasses were askew on his face, limbs hung lifelessly, and his eyes were shut as his mouth hung open slightly. Serena watched in horror and confusion as the large group of Death Eaters passed her. She quickly took off after them, sure that this is what she was supposed to be witnessing. _

"_Stop." _

_Serena skidded to a stop behind the group of Death Eaters and tried to peer over their tall shoulders to see what was happening at the front of the crowd. Hagrid had bent over and put Harry down, and from what Serena could see from the back it looked as if Voldemort was gloating over him. Remembering that she was trapped in a vision, and non-existent in the playing out of events before her, she pushed through the crowded Death Eaters, passing through their bodies as if she was a ghost. Serena marched all the way up to Harry and knelt down next to him, looking up at Voldemort who was jeering as he stared at Harry. He turned away and looked out at the grounds of Hogwarts. _

"_Harry Potter is dead," Voldemort's voice echoed off the trees behind them and through the grounds so everyone could hear. "He was killed as he ran from me, trying to save his life as you all risked yours for him. We bring you his body as proof that he, your hero, is dead." _

_Serena leaned over Harry as tears stained her cheeks. She coughed and laid her head done on his chest, overcome with emotions of defeat and sadness. How could Harry have died? This was not how this was supposed to happen…Serena sat up quickly and looked down at Harry with raised eyebrows. She had felt him breathe under her—she had felt his chest rise. She studied him closely and watched as his breath moved the few blades of grass by his mouth. He opened his eyes slightly, as if to look up at her and reassure her that he was safe and sound…it was all an act. She smiled with triumph and looked up at Voldemort, as he continued to announce Harry's defeat. _

"_The battle is over. You have lost half your fighters. My Death Eaters out number you, and the Boy Who Lived is dead. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child will be slaughtered, as will every member of their families. Come out of the castle now, bow before me and you will be spared. You and your family will be forgiven." _

_Silence over took the grounds and castle and Serena was surprised that nothing happened. Voldemort turned to look at Hagrid and his Death Eaters, then said, "Come." _

_He marched up the grounds towards the castle, wearing his beautiful snake on his shoulders. Serena looked down at Harry and saw that he had opened his eyes again. He shut them quickly as Hagrid swooped his arms down and picked up his body, carrying him forward up the hill with the Death Eaters following. _

_Serena made to follow, dashing up the grounds of Hogwarts towards the castle. She managed to pass the crowd of Death Eaters and even Voldemort as he made his way towards the great oak doors of the castle. Serena bounded in, to find all of her family and friends in the Entrance Hall, with sad stunned faces. They were looking at each other, nervously, unsure of what to do. Serena turned as the oak doors opened again and the crowd in the hall advanced to see if it was true. _

_Their screams erupted—everyone screamed in disbelief, terror and sadness. There were laughs from the Death Eaters, and Serena wanted nothing more then to yell "He's alive! He's alive!" But she couldn't…she did not exist in this vision. She turned suddenly, looking around to see where she was, or Cathan, Parrish and her Father—none of them were present for this scene. _

Serena sat up with a start. She looked around the empty classroom and saw only Parrish sitting next to her. He looked at her with relieved purple eyes and took her hand, squeezing it tightly in his.

"Gave us quite the fright," he whispered as kissed her forehead. She leaned against him and sighed, clinging to his cloak. They were both messy, covered in blood and dirt. Serena sighed and sat back.

"Where are Father and Cathan?" she whispered. "I saw Harry, coming out of the forest, pretending to be dead. Voldemort thought he had killed him—he was announcing to everyone that Harry was dead…"

Parrish gave Serena a bewildered look. "What?" she asked.

"Serena, that happened as soon as you passed out," he said. "We all heard it, even up here in the castle. Your Father and Cathan went to see what was going on. I've been here waiting for you to wake."

"Parrish!" Serena said jumping up and grabbing his arm. She dragged him to his feet and made her way for the door of the classroom. "Come on! The battle is about to start. We have to go!"

Holding each other's hands tightly the young couple raced out of the classroom. Serena had every intention of racing down the corridors to get to the Entrance Hall and fight in what was sure to be the last battle against Voldemort—but a horrible sight caught her eye, causing her to skid to a stop and Parrish to run into her.

Serena looked at the pile of rocks blocking the hall and moved forward to where Adhara's hand could be seen in the rubble. Serena caught her brief as she began to pull the rocks back, throwing them over her shoulder, trying to dig her Aunt's body out. Parrish said her name softly, but she ignored him. She had to retrieve Adhara's body—it was the least she could do. She should have saved her…but she made the choice between Adhara and Parrish…it wasn't a fair choice.

When Adhara's body was completely uncovered she looked destroyed—beaten, cut, bruised, and bloody. Serena stepped back and wiped the tears off her face as she stared at her Aunt's body. She could only stand there as sorrow over took her. She saw too much of herself in her Aunt; and suddenly with Adhara's death she felt that she had disappointed her. Serena could have been a better niece. She could have been more understanding to Adhara's situation; her beliefs…

Parrish moved forward, knowing full well that Serena was too distraught to do anything. She would stand there in a trance forever guilty and torn about her decision to save him instead of her Aunt. He leaned over Adhara's body and closed her dark eyes, then slowly lifted her broken body into his arms.

"Come on," he said cradling Adhara.

"We can't take her downstairs, there's a battle—"

"I don't see where else we can take her," Parrish responded harshly. "Come on!"

He began to walk briskly down the hall, carrying Adhara's limp body in his arms. Serena raced after him, carrying her wand tightly in her hand, ready to cast a spell in any direction. She was afraid that someone might jump out of a corner and attack them. The halls were bare and destroyed, a waist land that smelled of burn spells and dead flesh; Serena thought that everyone must be downstairs because of Voldemort's announcement. As they grew closer and closer to the first floor of the castle, sounds of violence and battle could be heard.

Serena led the way down the hall and to the Grand Staircase. Her mind could not take in the scene below her—bedlam was the only way to describe it. Complete chaos. She could see Ron battling with two Death Eaters—Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Mrs. Weasley taking on Bellatrix LeStrange—Cathan and Sirius fight three Death Eaters each—and Harry Potter standing, circling Voldemort—Just as she skidded to stop on the steps, with Parrish behind her, Harry and Voldemort lifted their wands to each other.

One screamed "_Expelliarmus!"_

The other, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

There was a massive explosion between the two, as their spells collided. Everything else in the room seemed to stop. The battle had finished for everyone else; Death Eater, Order member, and student turned alike watching and the Boy Who Live and the Dark Lord challenged each other to the death. Suddenly the spells lurched towards Voldemort—his killing curse backfired and struck him before he could dodge it. His wand flew from his hand, Harry's spell reaching it; and his body fell back, lifeless and white. Harry caught Voldemort's wand and his dead body hit the ground.

Cheers erupted through the crowded hall, and Serena beamed. It was over. It was all over—Voldemort had been defeated. She tore her eyes away from Harry who was being bombarded by friends to find her Father. As her eyes fell on Sirius Black near the entrance of the castle, and horror over took her body. She raced down the steps as Parrish called after her, but she didn't hear him. She only saw her Father lying on the ground as Cathan bent over him.

She shoved through the crowd, screaming for people to get out of the way. To let her through, but no one would move. By the time she reached the other side of the hall, Sirius Black was dead. She dropped to her knees as Cathan stepped back.

"Daddy?" she cried as she grabbed his collar. She shook him, as if he were asleep and just needed to be woken. "Don't…don't do this…NO!" She screamed and clung to him, sobbing onto his shirt as he lay motionless underneath her.

"Serena?" asked a small voice. Serena looked up to see Kendra standing with Amber. Serena sat back and wiped her tears as her sisters knelt down next to her. Kendra took her hand and squeezed it tightly. Serena didn't know where Kendra had come from, but she was relieved to see her alive. Kendra leaned forward and closed Sirius Black's dark eyes. As Serena looked at him she saw the slight twist of a smile on his face.

"This is how he would have wanted it," Kendra whispered. Serena's eyes welled up with more tears and she nodded, turning her head away and burying it into Kendra's shoulder.

Cathan picked up Sirius' dead frail body and moved it to the opposite end of the hall, where the bodies of the victorious dead were being laid out. Serena and Kendra held hands as they followed him. Serena felt her body lurch as her eyes fell on the fifty or more dead bodies in the hall; among them Tonks, Remus, Fred, and Adhara. Serena sighed with sadness as her eyes fell on their fallen comrade; people who believed in freedom from Voldemort so much that they died for it.

Parrish came up along side her and embraced her warmly. She cried into his chest, feeling defeated despite the battle being over; despite winning. She turned and watched as the Great Hall was filled with all of those who survived—families and friends reunited, celebrating, eating a feast that they deserved. Serena looked at her family, standing around her—Parrish, Kendra, Amber, and Cathan and smiled. She was thankful for them; without them she would never had made it this far.

A week later, Serena stood in the backyard of Amber and George's house looking, leaning against the back fence watching the sunset. She wore a flattering black dress, black flats, and sweater. Her dark eye make up was smeared because of the tears she had been crying at her Father's funeral. The backyard was filled with chairs, the coffin had been removed, taken to a small graveyard in Gordric's Hallow where Sirius Black was buried next to his best friends James and Lily Potter.

"Serena," said a voice. Serena turned and was surprised to see Harry Potter walking towards her. He was wearing a black dress robes, and looked handsome in the summer sunset. He wrapped his arm around her as she turned back to face the beautiful scene and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"It seems unreal," she whispered.

"What does?"

"The war being over," she responded not looking at Harry.

"I know," he replied. "It seems that we've lived in fear for so long that we don't know how to live happily."

"I've been fighting to survive for so long," Serena sighed looking at Harry. "I've been _fighting_…I don't know if I can live and not fight. Adhara ruined me; she made me into a fighter and now it's in my blood. I'm restless."

Harry smiled. "There will still be battles to fight, Serena. There is still dark magic out there—evil never goes away."

Serena frowned and nodded her head. "Of course."

"I am relieved that you are okay," he said. "This last year, while Hermione, Ron and I were out looking for Horcruxes…I was so worried about you. We were in great danger, but you…you were wrestling with the danger every day. You tempted death too many times, Serena. I was afraid I would come back from this war and you'd be dead."

"A part of me died in the war," Serena whispered sadly. "A part that I'll never get back."

"It's better this way," Harry said taking her hands and squeezing them. "It's better now that it's over. We weren't living before, we were fighting to live. Now we can live."

"You sound like Parrish," she said with a half smile. "I crave adventure and risk, like Father, I suppose."

"That doesn't surprise me," Harry smiled. "But we'll still get that—especially at the Ministry."

"So you have decided to take Kingsley's offer?"

"Of course," Harry laughed. "What else would I do?"

"I don't know," Serena shrugged. "I accepted it also."

Harry nodded. "Looks like we'll be working with each other for a long time to come."

"Yep," Serena gave Harry a smile. He looked down, hesitating for a moment. Serena raised her eyebrows, confused by his behavior. "What's the matter?"

"I wanted to ask you something," he whispered very seriously. "The only other person I can ask is Hermione, and I know she'll say no…so…"

Serena was truly confused by what he was asking. Harry pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket, looking down at it. He opened it and both of them stared down at the small diamond ring as they leaned against the fence.

"Harry," Serena exclaimed. She touched Harry's arm and a shiver shot up her spin. She closed her eyes as black and white flashed in front of her eyes for a few moments. When she opened them Harry was looking at her surprised.

"I didn't mean for you to have a vision!" he said quickly.

"It's alright," Serena whispered as she rubbed her temples.

"What did you see?"

"It's too soon to ask her Harry," she whispered. "She's still in school…has one more year."

"But I can't stop thinking about it," he said quickly. "I love her—I want to be with her for the rest of my life."

"Well now that Voldemort isn't threatening that, the rest of your life doesn't have to start tomorrow," Serena said wisely. "Besides, I saw it. You're not going to ask her yet…and I imagine this conversation is why."

Harry smiled slightly and closed the box. He put it back in his robes' pocket and nodded his head. "Alright," he said. "When do you think I should ask her?"

"At Christmas, once she's out of school and you two have been living together for a bit," Serena said with a firm nod.

Harry looked at her oddly. That wasn't the type of answer he was expecting. It was very specific. "Alright, then."

"Serena! Harry!" called Kendra from the back porch of the house. "Are you coming in for dinner?"

"Yea," Serena called back with a wave. "We'll be there in a moment."

Serena took one last look out at the sunset and sighed. Harry took her hand and squeezed it. "It will never be okay that he's gone, Serena. But life keeps going. He wouldn't want you to stop."

"I know," she said looking at Harry's emerald green eyes. "I know."

"Come on," he said leading her away from the fence. "I'm sure Amber and Kendra have worked extra hard at this dinner in honor of Sirius."

Serena laughed. "He'd probably be a bit ashamed…neither of them are the best cooks."

"Well, he wouldn't let them know that," said Harry as they walked through the yard, weaving around the left over chairs from the ceremony. "So we mustn't either."

"No promises," Serena laughed. Harry laughed with her as they continued their way into the house. Serena's body filled with happiness through dinner because of her family and friends. The laughter that filled the air was relieving and necessary. The feast they shared at the house was held in honor of all the men, women and children who had given their lives against Voldemort—from the first war, to the last battle. Wine glasses were raised in toasting, words of memory were shared, and food and laughter brought people back from the sadness of loss. All was well after that night. All was right with the Black family and their friends allowing life and their legacy to continue.


	46. The Last Letter

_ Dear Chloe, _

_ It's been a long time since I've seen you. Nearly twenty some years. The last entry is from when I would have been in my fifth year. I found you today, in an old box in the attic while I was looking for a photo album, and I had to sit down and read you. Everything I wrote to you Chloe makes me feel like I was a little closer to you, when really we never even met. It's been a long time Aunt Chloe, and I promise I've lived a good life for you and Mother; for Father and Aunt Adhara. I like to think that you're smiling down at me now…let me remind you of everything. _

_ After Harry's defeat over Voldemort, Hogwarts returned to its normal position of education and growth, filling the heads of young witches and wizards with immense knowledge, skill, bravery, and cleverness. Professor McGonagall took control over the school as Head Mistress, and has announced that after this year she will be retiring. Neville Longbottom, whom I went to school with, is now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher there. He is a brave man, and an amazing teacher as my girls have told me. _

_ Now, as for Harry, he and Ginny married and now have three beautiful children—James, Albus, and Lily. Harry took a job at the Ministry as an Auror, continuing his work against the Dark Arts and is now the head of the department at the Ministry. He is mine and Parrish's boss. Ginny, like her Mother before her, stays at home with the children and makes a wonderful home (unlike me. I apparently have no home-making skills). _

_ Hermione and Ron also married. They have one daughter, Rose. She is a beautiful little girl and just as intelligent as her mother, if not more. She is attending Hogwarts now with the other children. Both Ron and Hermione work at the Ministry. Hermione in a special department devoted to the discovery, study and preservation of Ancient Runes. I think she speaks a total of seven different languages now, but I could be wrong. Ron works along side Parrish and I as an Auror. _

_ Amber and George were married when I was still in school and their son Gavin now as two younger sisters Serenity and Sable; imagine that, twins! Amber works at the Ministry in the International Relations department, and George still runs the joke shop, despite the loss of his twin when I was seventeen. The business is still booming, and I must say that he had put many other joke shops out of business. _

_ Parrish and I were married before Voldemort was defeated, only by a couple of weeks. When Adhara died in the battle of Hogwarts, I inherited her son Ancile. He has since finished school and is working in Greenland as a dragon trainer. Parrish and I have five children of our own. I never fancied being a Mother, and perhaps my disinterest in it caused me to have so many children. It's the joke of the family. We have Kennedy, Scarlet, Magdalene and Divinity who all attend Hogwarts currently. Wesley is the youngest, only three years old. He and Gavin are the only boys in our family still. _

_ I have yet to pass my gift onto any of my children. Kennedy and Scarlet are both old enough to show signs of it, but they have yet to. I haven't had a vision since before Wesley was born. I fear that I may have passed the gift onto him, which would throw the entire family history off its hinges a bit. I do know, however, that if any of my children bare my gift they will be able to handle it. They are all stronger then me, in so many ways. _

_ You're probably wondering why I haven't mentioned Kendra much through this whole entry. It's because she died a week ago, rather she was murdered. A dark wizard killed her in her bed. He was caught, by Cathan none the less, and is sitting in a cell in Azkaban waiting for trail. Even though he's been caught, it still doesn't bring her back. Nothing can ever bring someone back like that. I miss her everyday Chloe. I wish I didn't have to come up here to find a photo album with pictures of her in it. I wish I didn't need them for the funeral. But the truth is I do. I've learned that despite Voldemort's death, and the diminish of his evil ways; evil still lurks in the shadows. Its part of the world, just like good and it will never go away. There will always be someone, somewhere, who wishes to cause harm to others—in Kendra's case it was her neighbor. Cathan is now responsible for their two year old daughter Alice; he seems to be holding up, but I know deep down he is torn apart. Kendra changed his life…now her absence has changed him again. It's changed all of us. Such is the nature of life. _

_ Good bye Chloe, I hope it will be a long time before we meet in the after life. Take care of Kendra for me. _

_ Love Always, _

_ Serena. _


End file.
